The Defiant Ones
by Winfan2
Summary: Various stories of John and the boys when they were young.  No theme just whatever crap came into my head when I was ready to write.  Maybe some discipline but modest at best.
1. Chapter 1

All Hallow's Eve - Dean age 11 Sam age 7

Dean kicked the leaves in front of him that covered the sidewalk. He and Sam couldn't help but notice all the Halloween decorations surrounding them. It was October 30th and it was jack 'o lanterns, ghosts and skeletons as far as the eye could see. The two Winchester boys were feeling a bit left out. Well not so much Dean if you asked him but the 11 year old felt badly for his little brother who was only 7 and just wanted to be a part of it all. But John had said no, he didn't have time to pick up a costume for Sam's party at school and he said absolutely not after being asked about trick or treating. Sam had whined John had yelled and Dean felt helpless. The kid needed a break, some fun in his life. They had been in this town for a few weeks and the costume parade at school was the highlight of year for the elementary school students. So it just broke both their hearts that Sam would have to sit in the office while the rest of the kids paraded around showing off their alter-egos.

The weeks had flown by and before he knew it the boys were talking about Halloween. Sammy wanted to be some superhero, but by the time John finished up every night the stores were closed. He didn't mind so much if he participated in the activities at school but he would absolutely not have them roaming the streets at night by themselves. He promised them each a bag of candy of their own. M & M's for Dean and gummy worms for Sam. Dean had accepted John's denial of the holiday but little Sammy was not taking the news well.

"But everybody else will have a costume," he complained.

"I will try but no promises," John replied.

And it was a good thing he didn't promise because it was the night of the 30th and as he rolled back into town the stores were dark and empty.

Dean couldn't stand the sad face his brother had been wearing since he had walked him home from school. He so badly wanted to cheer the little fella up but didn't know what he could do. They had finished eating the macaroni and cheese dinner that Dean was getting so good at making when the epiphany hit him.

"I know what we can do Sammy," Dean said jumping off the couch.

"Huh, do for what?" the little guy asked following his brother.

"I'll make you a costume," Dean said rolling the bedspread off of his bed.

"But Dad will get mad," Sammy said sadly.

"He won't even know, because you are a great secret keeper," Dean praised as he began to pull his top sheet off the bed. "Come here and let me see."  
>The 11 year old draped the twin sheet over his pint sized brother and told him to wait while he ran for the scissors. Sam did as he was told standing very still until he heard Dean come back into the room.<p>

"What ya gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm going to make this shorter so you don't trip on it and then I'm going to give you two holes for your eyes and for your mouth too."

"What am I?" Sam asked.

"A ghost, you'll be an old fashioned ghost. I bet nobody else will be dressed like you."

"Really?" Sammy asked getting excited.

The 7 year old tried to remain still as his brother worked on the alterations and was a bit nervous as the scissors clipped around his face but he couldn't contain his excitement as Dean led him to the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"I look spooky," he squealed.

"You sure do," Dean agreed.

The two carefully folded the newly made costume and put it in Sam's book bag so John wouldn't see it and Sam wouldn't forget it.

The next morning John stretched and yawned and asked how the boy's nights were.

"Fine Dad just fine," Dean said hurriedly, "I'm going to walk Sam to school today a little early so I can play in the kickball game this morning."

"Okay then, Dean remember what I said about tonight; you do not go out, you turn the light off and stay in this house. Do not answer the door to anybody. I hope to be home by 8:00 but I'll call if I'm going to be late."

"Okay," Dean said as he pushed Sam out the door.

John quickly made his way to the door in time to catch his boys before they got away completely. "Dean what I just told you is an order I expect you to follow."

"Yes sir," came the distant reply.

Dean was practically bouncing up and down as he waited for Sam to get out of school. He had hoped all day long that the parade and party went well and that Sam was able to have a good time. Dean had enjoyed homemade cupcakes and cookies that his teacher provided along with apple cider. Most if not all of the kids in his class planned on trick or treating but Dean felt he was much too old for such things, but Sammy on the other hand deserved to go out and enjoy the festival of candy.

"Dean, Dean," the 2nd grader yelled, "I had so much fun at school, I got to march in the parade and we had a party with cupcakes and then I got candy and treat bags. Here," the little guy said shoving a handful of candy towards his big brother, "have some cause you made my day so happy."

"That's okay buddy you keep it, it's your candy."

"Really? No you get some too," Sam said not giving up.

"Okay then," Dean relented taking the offering.

Sam practically skipped home talking about how his teacher loved his costume and the wonderful day he had. Dean was thrilled it had gone so well for his little brother.

Dean didn't feel like cooking dinner so the boys munched on candy and watched all the holiday programs on TV. "I wish I could trick or treat," Sam said as another cartoon hit the airwaves.

"I know Sammy but Dad said no."

"When is he going to come home?"

"Soon I guess," Dean said as the phone began to ring.

As if on cue Dean heard John's voice, "hey buddy how are you two doing?"

"Fine," Dean responded.

"I was hoping to be home but I don't think that will happen. Tell Sammy I'm sorry."

"How come you won't be here?"

"Things just didn't go as planned son I am sorry, but hey I do have your candy already so you can have some for your lunch tomorrow," John said hoping it would cheer his son up as he felt guilty about not making it home.

"Okay Dad," Dean said quietly.

"Are there any kids out there yet?"

"No sir, it starts in a few minutes."

"Is the porch light off?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay don't stay up too late and no scary movies," John warned.

"Yes sir we are going to watch It's a Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown," Dean said before hanging up.

"Dad's not coming home tonight is he?" Sam asked sadly.

Dean smiled confusing Sammy, "No he's not so get your costume you're going trick or treating."

"Are you sure we could get in big trouble," Sammy said wide eyed.

"Yep, he won't be here and you already proved to be a great secret keeper so do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes!" Sam said with excitement. But then the youngsters face fell and he looked totally crushed.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked concerned.

"I left my costume at school," he said looking as if he could just cry.

Dean's shoulders slumped in disappointment with his brother. But then his eyes lit up as he raced to John's bedroom.

"What ya doin'?" Sam asked.

"Getting you another costume," Dean said with a smile.

"Another one?" Sam questioned.

"Yes siree bub another one," Dean said as he opened the first aid kit and found just what he was looking for. "For your evening act you are going to be a mummy. Come on we have to hurry trick or treating starts real soon."

Dean wrapped and taped and tucked and rewrapped until Sam looked like a proper mummy. "It's still missing something," Dean said standing back to look at his brother. "Your face needs to be green or something."

"I know," Sammy said running out of the bathroom. "My markers," he suggested.

"No that would be too hard to get off and how will I explain that to Dad? Do you have any water paints?"

"Yeah," Sam said face lit up. He rummaged through the box that was dedicated to his items. "Here some green," he said holding it up.

"Do you have white too, I want to tone it down so you don't look like a leprechaun in rags."

Paint applied gauze in place Sam looked like a million bucks; well at least Dean thought so.

"Hey watcha doing with my pillow?" Sam asked as Dean pulled his pillow out of its case.

"I gave you my sheet so you have to use your pillowcase," Dean said handing it to the boy.

"What for?"

"For the candy you're going to get, dummy."

"Oh I get it." And with that they were on their way.

.

They hit the streets with fervor that their fellow revelers didn't posses. Sam bounded down the street with enthusiasm that Dean rarely saw outside of school. They saw witches, pirates, clowns which forced Dean to take Sam across the street before he had a meltdown and various assorted other worldly creatures. At the first house they followed a group of girls dressed as cats.

"And what do we have here?" the home owner asked the girls.

"We're a litter of kittens," they giggled back.

It was then Sammy's turn, he tentatively walked up and stood there mute until Dean nudged him. "Um trickertreat," he said quickly.

"Oh what an adorable little mummy," she exclaimed.

"I am?" Sam asked.

"You sure are, and what are you young man?" she asked Dean.

"Nothing, I'm just taking my little brother around," Dean answered.

"Okay so here's some candy for the little mummy and something for the big brother," she said handing Dean several pieces of candy.

The boys both gave their enthusiastic thank you's and headed off to the next house.

John let out a big breath as he turned down the street narrowly missing Frankenstein and a set of salt and pepper shakers. "Stupid holiday," he mumbled. He had given up on his search for the night and decided to pack it in and be with the boys. He was exhausted and just wanted to crash on the couch with a boy in each arm. He smiled at the thought as he pulled into the driveway. He could see the light burning brightly in the living room but became concerned as the usual flicker wasn't emanating from the TV. Maybe they are in the bedroom or Dean is keeping an eye on Sam in the bathtub or maybe as John came up empty as he searched the house they disobeyed his order and went out to celebrate the holiday.

He stood there and dry washed his face wondering what he should do. He glanced at his watch which indicated there was 35 minutes left of trick or treating time. There was no way with all the chaos on the streets that he would be able to find his sons or that they would even reveal themselves if they did cross paths out of fear of public retribution. No he would just have to wait it out and try to figure out a way not to kill them when they did finally get home.

"Well little brother we better get home," Dean said as the time had come and porch lights began to go out.

"That was so much fun, you are the best big brother ever," Sammy said as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

"I'm glad you had a good time, come on we have to hurry just in case Dad comes home early."

It took only minutes to get home but it was many minutes too late as Dean hit the brakes as they neared the small rental house. "What's wrong," Sammy asked as he bumped into Dean.

"Dad's home."

"Uh oh," Sammy said his lower lip already jutting out and his eyes beginning to moisten. He knew what this meant; it meant that they were in big, no, huge trouble.

"Just let me do the talking," Dean said. "Oh let me have your bag of candy."

"Why," the 7 year old screeched.

"Trust me okay?" Dean said dumping more than half of the loot into a bucket that was near the water spigot next to the house. He also pulled most of his candy out of his pocket and added it to Sam's. "Don't forget some of that is mine," he whispered.

Sam merely nodded and with his puppy dog eyes in full gear Dean slowly opened the door.

Dean opened the door to find John sitting in the middle of the couch munching on popcorn and watching an old black and white Dracula movie. "Well if it isn't my two little wayward sons," he said. "Come on over here and sit with me," he said patting the couch.

The boys looked at each other and slowly made their way to the couch. "I see we have a mummy and what are you Dean?"

"Um a big brother who took his little brother trick or treating without permission and who is in major trouble," Dean offered.

"Yeah just what I was thinking, not only without permission but expressly forbidden not to go," John reminded.

"So what do you have in that bag Sammy?" John asked.

"Candy," Sam said lip trembling.

"Let's see it," John asked reaching out for it. "You must not have gone out for long, there's not much in here."

"We just went to a few houses, you know of people we've seen around here. It wasn't for long; I just wanted Sam to have some fun tonight."

"I see, so it was all for Sam."

"Yes sir it was, look I'm not even dressed up."

"Sam go get your face washed and pajama's on then brush your teeth and get into bed," John ordered.

But the boy just sat, "now Sam," John said sternly.

"It's okay Sammy do what Dad said," Dean encouraged with as big of a smile as he could manage.

"He was being nice to me Daddy, he was a good big brother tonight," Sam tried.

"Well that's great that he was a good big brother, because he wasn't a very good son."

"Yes he was," Sam said his voice elevating.

"I will only say this one more time young man, go do as I ask or you will not be happy with the outcome."

"Go Sammy," Dean urged.

Sammy was still reluctant but finally yielded to Dean's urging and departed for the bathroom. John could hear the water begin to run as he turned to his eldest son.

"We need to talk."

"Yes sir," Dean replied head hung low.

"Apparently the words that's an order were misunderstood. Was I not clear enough?"

"I understood."

"I figured you did, so what gives?"

"What I said before, Sammy just wanted to be like his friends and go out and have fun. It killed me to see him so sad; you weren't here and didn't have to see his disappointment like I did."

His son's words stopped him cold he hadn't thought about that until just now. Of course it was easy to say no and then not be around for the aftermath. "I guess that wasn't fair was it?"

"No sir," Dean said quietly hoping his slight outburst wouldn't cause him more problems.

"I had my reasons for saying no but you didn't seem to care about that did you?"

"I guess not, but everything was fine, it was probably safer out there than any other night," Dean tried.

"Maybe or maybe not either way Dean you disobeyed me and you know how I feel about that."

"Yes sir," Dean said head hung low once again.

Dean knew it was black and white, you disobeyed an order you paid for it with a pound of flesh, well probably more like several ounces but it was painful all the same. And now it was time to pay the man for his indiscretion. He hoped that John would wait until Sam was tucked away in bed because the worst part would be that Sam would know what was going on and that would break Dean's heart most of all.

John just stood and waited while Dean seemed to think about what had put him in this predicament when Sam came stomping out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. John sighed and told Dean to relax a moment as he went to check on his youngest. John opened the door and could barely contain his smile as the paint had been washed from the middle of Sam's face but there was a perfect ring around his cheeks and forehead.

"I think you need to check the edges of your face young man you seemed to have missed some paint," John said gently.

"Okay," Sam agreed as he tugged his pajamas into place.

John followed him back to the bathroom while and assisted Sam in the final cleansing. With that done they headed back towards the bedroom.

"What about my candy?" Sam asked.

"Since it was gotten in the act of disobedience I think I will be keeping it for now."

"That's not fair," Sam said stomping his foot.

"Oh I think it's quite fair and it will serve you well not to argue with me," John warned.

Dean was busy chewing and swallowing while this conversation was going on, figuring that a bit of sweetness would help him swallow the bitter pill he would be forced to take shortly.

John looked to the floor not wanting to argue with a 7 year old. Dean got Sam's attention and shook his head gently and motioned to the front of the house.

"Oh yeah," Sammy said.

"Hmmm?" John questioned.

"Oh yeah I guess it is fair," Sam recovered.

"I suggest you go to bed right now young man."

"Okay but Daddy don't be mad at Dean he did it for me and I had fun."

"Okay, little man don't you worry," John assured as his little one headed off to bed.

"I think tomorrow after school and on Saturday your time will best be served by raking the leaves in our yard and that of Mrs. Stillman's next door," John said indicating the 80 year old neighbor.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Sam will help you; he isn't completely innocent in all of this. Also I want all the candy from your pockets."

Dean's lips scrunched up angry that his dad was so detail oriented. He grudgingly gave up the sweets that he had tucked away from his neighborhood jaunt.

"Now for the matter before us, tell me how you feel?" John asked.

"Upset," Dean admitted.

"Why?"

"That we got caught," Dean said with the look of 'duh' all over his face.

John tried very hard to not smile at his son's answer. "Well I would hope you're upset for another reason as well."

"Cause I didn't listen to you," Dean admitted.

"And what happens when you don't listen to me?"

"Get punished," Dean said so quietly John had to strain to hear him.

"That's right so I guess we should get on with it then."

"Kay," Dean said sneaking a look up to see if John was reaching for his belt or was just going to use his hand.

John was on the same page as Dean unsure of what instrument to use, on one hand the boy had blatantly disobeyed an order and had included his brother in the escapade but on the other hand he had done it for his brother and John could understand why. He looked over as Dean was chewing on his lower lip and sneaking a peek at what John was doing.

"Dammit" the older man whispered. "Come here son," he said reaching out.

Dean shuffled over as John looked at his boy who he swore was growing as they stood there and began to unbuckle his belt. John sighed as did Dean knowing this was just the way it had to be.


	2. Hero of the Day

**Hero of the Day **

One Saturday John declared it Sammy day. He had been spending lots of one on one time with his eldest son and now it was Sammy's turn. He promised the boy lunch a trip to the playground and a movie of his choosing. Dean bowed out saying it was Sam's day he would stay behind. John had left him the homework of cleaning the shotgun; he of course made sure it was empty first. He also had all the ammunition locked up just in case Dean had any brilliant ideas.

Dean cleaned the shotgun and then watched TV for a while, but found himself bored out of his mind. He decided to take a walk to the river and back. He was enjoying the cool air and the sunshine and decided that after he got to the river he would run back to the house. His body had become stronger and faster in the last few weeks and he felt invincible. As he reached the river he saw a girl probably a year or two older than him screaming at an older boy. He held a bag that had something heavy in it. She continued to reach for the bag but the boy held it just out of her reach. The boy then tossed the bag into the river below and laughed as he ran off the pedestrian bridge. The girl looked below where the bag had entered the water; she swung one leg up to the railing in preparation of jumping. Dean yelled over to her that he would go. She put her leg down and Dean jumped into the cold water. He was swimming downwards in the spot where he thought the bag fell. He had no idea how deep the water was and hadn't realized how cold it would be. The idea that he was invincible was starting to fade as his lungs began to hurt. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay under when he saw the trail of bubbles just ahead. He swam over and saw the bag hit the bottom causing dirt to float up. He grabbed what he now saw was a pillowcase and began to ascend as quickly as he could. Just as he thought he could hold his breath no more he broke the surface. He kicked as hard as he could while trying to hold the contents of the bag above the water. He finally reached the bank where the girl and a police officer were waiting. The officer helped pull Dean from the water and relieved him of the waterlogged bag. The girl took the bag and Dean finally saw the contents a young, but still alive blonde puppy. The pup was sneezing and shaking but was breathing. Dean collapsed in exhaustion at the cop's feet.

John and Sammy had had a wonderful day, so much so that John knew it couldn't last. And as he rounded the corner he saw that it hadn't. The police car sat right in front of the house he and the boys shared. He grabbed Sam and ran through the front door bursting in and scaring even the police officer. Dean was sitting on the couch in dry clothes but a wet head.

"Are you the boy's father?" the officer asked.

"Yes, what happened?" John asked as he set Sam down.

The adventure was told by the cop in great detail. The older brother of the girl was upset after the puppy had made a mess in his room and decided to take matters into his own hands. He had been picked up for animal cruelty.

When they were alone John just sat and stared at his son. He then got up and paced through the house; he didn't know what to feel. He knew he was scared, angry, proud and betrayed. While he was in the kitchen he spied Tina the 5 year old girl from next door in her yard with Pork Chop their Pug. Sammy loved playing with that snorting dog so he alerted Sam to their presence and closed the door behind his youngest son. He stood at the window and watched as Sam frolicked with the stout beast.

He then turned his attention back to his eldest who had that familiar surfboard like posture.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I couldn't let that little girl down. I had to help save her puppy."

"Did you even know what was in the bag?"

"No, I guess I didn't."

"What if it had been her diary; you could have risked your life for a book," John said sternly. "I'm an animal lover; you know that, but what if you hadn't made it back to the surface Dean? You could have died in that water. You didn't know how deep or how cold that water was; you went in blind. Haven't we gone over how important researching the job is? I am proud of what you did, but son, it really wasn't very smart."

"I didn't listen, you told me to stay at home and I just went out for a short walk, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry Dad, but I would do it again if I had to. I would be even sadder if I stood there and did nothing."

John stood there not knowing what to say; his boy was growing up too fast. "I must say it is good thing for that boy he was picked up by the police or I might have had to make a little visit to his house," he said with a tight smile. He then looked down at Dean and handed out his punishment.

"No training this week; after school you will learn the finer points of research," John said as he took three quick strides to his son. He pulled his son close and held him tight. "You have to do a better job of listening and obeying," he finished as his right hand delivered two quick blows to his sons backside. He just didn't have the heart for anything more.

They finished their talk and John went to check on Sam. He looked through the window at an empty backyard. Now what is all he could think? This is how it seemed to go, the boys would behave for a while and then it was constant problems. He had a feeling he knew what part of the cycle they were in. He told Dean he would be right back as he went next door and knocked on the door. Tina answered with Pork Chop at her heels.

"Is Sammy in there with you?" he asked peering into the living room.

"No Mr. Winchesta," she lisped. "We was arguing and I told him he wasn't big enough to jump off the swings at the playground. He said he was so we were going there so he could show me, but my mommy said I had to stay here."

John thanked her and went to get Dean. He drove as fast as he could to the playground. There the littlest Winchester was swinging as high as he could but before John or Dean could intervene Sammy jumped and went flying into the air.

"Samuel John!" screamed John as he made his way to the lump that had crashed to the ground.

Sam was rubbing his knee but otherwise just fine.

"I did it Daddy, did you see me fly?" the youngster asked beaming of his accomplishment.

"Yeah you did it, and now you're going to get it," an exasperated John said as he pulled his son close.

Dean just stood there and smirked knowing he wasn't the only that was going to deal with a punishment that day. Usually Sam just stuck his lip out and John only sent him to his room but Dean could see the terror in his father's eyes as it was the same terror that they held only moments ago in the living room.

And he was right after John checked Sam out to make sure there were no other owies he swung the boy out in front of him and landed two quick smacks to the youngsters behind.

When they got home John sat a very upset Sam down on the couch while Dean was instructed to make some sandwiches for dinner. He found if he was quiet he could hear the conversation in the other room.

"Sammy you need to understand that you cannot just go off on your own. It is important that I know where you are at all times," the frazzled father explained.

Sam was sitting on the couch arms crossed and face scrunched up in distress. His cheeks were stained with tears. "You spanked me, Daddy."

John sighed and could see this wasn't going well at all. "Son, did you just hear me? Do you know why I spanked you?"

"Cause I went flying," was the petulant response.

"No, because you went to the playground by yourself; you went without anybody taking you and you didn't ask to go."

"Oh, sorry; but I had to show her, I had to show Tina I could do it. I was gonna come right back and tell her I did it," Sam pouted.

"Well I don't want you do jump off the swings like that again; you could get hurt," John said. The last thing he needed was Sam with a broken leg.

After dinner the boys planted themselves in front of the TV while John made a few phone calls. He was hoping he could hold out and be able to stay in this area until at least Christmas, Dean's birthday would be even better. The house suited them and both boys liked the school. What he needed to figure out was how to keep these boys home. This new wandering bug that had bitten the both of them needed to be curbed and soon. He absolutely could not have his kids out in the world by themselves.


	3. A Real Christmas Gift

These stories are random and aren't designed to go together. The topics and subject matter will be all over the map.

A Real Christmas Gift

The lights twinkled the mixture of colors blending to impress 6 year old Sam Winchester who couldn't stop gazing at it. It was a pretty tree adorned with quite a few presents, but it seemed so special like he had never seen one before, but that was preposterous wasn't it? He had had 6 Christmases and 6 trees so why was this so special, why did this feel so different?

"You going to sleep there?" ten year old Dean asked bumping his brother intentionally.

"Quit, I'm just admiring it."

"Ooooh big word for such a little munchkin," Dean continued to tease.

"Leave me alone," Sammy cried out.

"Dean do you need a trip to the corner?" Mary asked stepping from the kitchen.

"No, I was just kidding," he said innocently.

"Well why don't you come in here and help me put the finishing touches on dinner before your father gets home," she asked.

"Do I have to?" Dean asked.

"Yes young man you have to," she said ever so sternly.

Dean bowed his head and followed his mother to the kitchen where they finished preparing Christmas Eve dinner.

Finally finished at work John Winchester made his way home slowly driving over the freshly fallen snow. He couldn't wait to see his family and eat the delicious meal that his wife had made and entertain his boys with Santa stories. Christmas was his favorite holiday and he hated missing a minute of it so he was quite perturbed when he had a last minute job to complete. But the payment he received would help pay for those pretty packages under the tree. So with that in mind he headed towards the door with a smile.

"Why is Sammy asleep under the tree?" John asked as he tip-toed into the kitchen.

"He is enamored with that tree, like he's never seen one before," Mary said leaning over for a kiss.

"Mmmm smells good, and you are in here because you have the Christmas spirit and want to help or you got into trouble again?" John asked Dean.

"He was teasing Sam again," Mary said.

"Dean now we've talked about this, you need to be nice to your little brother, he looks up to you," John explained.

"I know, but he can be such a pain," Dean countered.

"So can you, but we're nice to you," Mary said smiling. "Go wake him up for dinner."

Dean walked into the other room and pulled of some of the tinsel that Sam had insisted on throwing all over the tree and began to drag it across the boy's cheek. Sam began to swipe at it causing Dean to smile. "Wake up Samantha," Dean teased as he continued to tickle the boy with the foil; finally when Dean leaned in so his mouth was next to his brothers ear and yelled "wake up!"

Sam jumped up causing Dean to laugh hysterically and Mary to come over with her arms folded. "Did we not just talk about this?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean replied meekly while Sam scurried over to his mother.

"You go wash your hands and then plant your seat at the table, and you have just won yourself the grand prize of kitchen duty after dinner."

"But Mom," Dean whined.

"No buts now move," she directed using her finger to point the way.

Dean stomped by everybody on his way to the bathroom.

"Now what?" John asked.

"I took care of it but you need to start disciplining him John. We'll talk more after dinner."

The boys ate with their usual gusto, even Sam who finally shook the sleep from his brain dug into the feast. "What did you guys do today?" John asked about their second day of vacation.

"We played in the snow," Dean volunteered. "I pulled Sam on the sled."

"Yeah and then pushed it towards the tree with me on it," Sammy complained.

John looked over to Mary who had her eye brows raised expectantly. "Son you can't do that, he could've gotten hurt."

"It wasn't on purpose, I couldn't have aimed him that well if I tried," Dean tried.

"What about the snowballs in my face and the ice down my back," Sam said continuing his tattling. "Ow, you kicked me, Dean."

Mary stood up not waiting for John's reaction and stepped over to her eldest son, "go to your room now, I will call you when it is time for you to clean up."

Dean got up shot his father a glance and headed off to his room. He just didn't get it, weren't big brothers supposed to pick on little brothers?

"Why didn't you tell me this happened earlier?" Mary asked of Sam.

"Cause Dean said you wouldn't care and that I would be in trouble for telling," Sam said sadly.

"Well he is the one in trouble and don't you worry about it," Mary said looking at her youngest, "right John?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him," John nodded in agreement.

They finished dinner and Sam ran off to watch Christmas specials on TV while Mary hauled her other son into the kitchen. "Start clearing and scrape and rinse the plates before putting them in the dishwasher. I don't want the mess we had last time," she said.

Dean began his chore while Mary and John headed into another room. "Mary it is just the way it goes, big brother picks on little brother. Dean is an adventurous, active kid who is always looking for action and Sam is more introspective and makes a perfect target."

"That doesn't make it all right; you have to quit being such a softy around those two especially with Dean. I'm always the bad guy; you have military experience use some of that with him. I want my boys to be close, it's important to me that they be friends as well as brothers."

"I'll talk to him," John said smiling at this wife. "Why is it so important to you?" he asked.

"It just is," Mary said in all seriousness.

Dean was just finishing wiping down the counters when John came in. "Are you here to read me the riot act?" Dean asked.

"And when have I ever done that?" John asked.

"Never," Dean admitted.

"We need to talk though about you easing off on the teasing. Your little brother looks up to you and needs you to help him through life. You need to be his friend not enemy, be a team," John encouraged.

"Are you kidding me, he isn't anything like me and I don't think anything could ever make us close. We just don't like the same things, I'm a sports crazy wild guy and he reads books and does math problems for fun. I mean how can I not tease him?"

"Well you will stop, because now you're getting me into trouble and as they say crap roles down hill so give it a break. Dean it is important to your mom that you guys are close and she isn't seeing that right now, so make her Christmas and tone it down. Maybe if you give Sam a chance he might surprise you," John tried.

Dean rolled his eyes but agreed that he would try.

Later as Dean walked into the living room Sam was busy watching Rudolph being shunned by the other reindeer. "Come watch with me," Sam asked blinking his big eyes.

"No way shrimp, I don't watch baby cartoons about stupid Santa Claus and an animal with a blinking red nose," Dean retorted.

Sam quickly looked away so Dean wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes and have yet more ammo to mock him with.

As bedtime came for the youngest Winchester Sam had scrubbed and brushed and had finished buttoning his superman pajama's. He glanced in Dean's bedroom and saw him and John painting pieces to a model. "Hold it like this so you can get the sides," John instructed. Dean adjusted and asked if he was doing it right.

Sam just stood and absorbed the moment, the moment he would most likely never have with his father or brother. He felt excluded and saddened by what he saw and wished it was different. He wished that he and Dean were close; he so looked up to his big brother and being kept at a distance was heartbreaking to the boy.

"Hey there young man, ready to read T'was the Night Before Christmas?" Mary asked as she approached her youngest.

"Yeah," Sam responded perking up. If he couldn't have his brother then attention from his mom would work too.

The two made their way to the comfort of Sam's room and snuggled in for the story. They each enjoyed their Christmas tradition and after assuring Sam that the cookies and milk were in place for Santa Mary tucked the little guy in with a big kiss and promises of a fun filled morning. She turned off the light and told him his daddy would be in soon to say goodnight.

"Hey guys it's late and you have somebody to tuck in," Mary told John.

"A few more minutes," Dean begged.

"No, now you go get ready for bed and you say goodnight to your youngest son," Mary instructed.

Each did as he was told with John spending only the briefest of moments in Sam's room.

"That was quick," Mary said.

"He was already asleep," John said heading back to check on Dean.

Little Sammy turned over in bed not sleeping at all. He heard his dad come in and stop at his bedside, he felt the large hand on his head and a quick peck on his forehead but he feigned sleep through the entire thing. Sam opened his eyes after he heard the door click shut wondering why things just didn't feel right Why didn't his brother love him and why did he feel like an obligatory burden to his father?

His brown eyes flickered open enough to see it was still dark outside. But Sammy climbed out of bed when he saw that his clock read 6:05 and it was Christmas morning. He raced downstairs and saw that even more presents had been added to the pile under the tree. He ran back upstairs to shake Dean awake. The two made their way downstairs making more than enough noise to awaken their parents. It took less than a half hour to undo what it took Mary hours to choose, purchase and wrap. But her boys were happy, Dean with his sporting equipment, model cars and new BB gun, chosen by John and Sam with his books, puzzles and science kit. But as items were unwrapped it became more and more evident that the divide between the boys was ever widening and none of her encouragement would ever change that. In fact it would seem that there was nothing that would unite her youngsters.

Sam tried to share his presents, showing Dean his new possessions and trying to take interest in Dean's. But it only became more fodder for Dean to ridicule his brother as Sam couldn't keep up with the 10 year old and his games.

That night the 6 year old was slowly walking to his bedroom when Mary stopped him. "Why so glum did you have a bad Christmas?" she asked concerned.

"No," Sam said urging his best smile forward. "I got everything I wanted," he said out loud but inside he was thinking that he had gotten everything but what he really had wanted; his big brother to like him.

"Well good but I want to let you in on a little secret," she said leaning closer to her boy, "now that you're 6 you are old enough for a Christmas wish."

"What's that?" he asked.  
>"It is something that you didn't get but wanted really badly, sometimes if you wish and try hard enough it will come true."<p>

Sam went to bed wishing his heart out but it couldn't take his heartbreak away and he

finally lost his battle with his tears and allowed them to drench his pillow. He hoped he would have good dreams that night to take some of the sting of the day away. He felt like Rudolph who had no friends and felt so left out.

Dean was doing his best, but had stabbed his finger once again. He knew he was trying to go too fast but he really wanted this tree, well bush to be ready when Sam woke up. He hurriedly placed another Froot Loop on the string and tied it off draping the finished product across the stubby limbs of the evergreen bush that had sat out in the back of the apartment. He then quickly took the leftover newspaper that his dad had left behind and wrapped up the card game he had bought at the grocery store. That along with two candy bars was all he could manage to buy but he was sure it would still make his little brother happy.

Sam woke up his eyes facing the back of the couch; he wondered how he had managed to get there. The last he remembered was crying himself to sleep just wishing so desperately that his brother loved him. All the gifts in the world were meaningless as the one thing he wanted would never happen. After making sure his eyes were dry he turned over and saw that his house wasn't his house at all it was some dumpy apartment and their grand tree was now a small scraggly bush, a bush that held a string of Froot Loops and a foil star on top. Sam was really confused and wondered if this was some sort of bizarre dream he had asked for before going to sleep. He shook his head and decided to pinch himself but before he could he saw Dean lying on the floor next to the couch and decided to let the delusion ride out a little longer. He slipped off the couch and accidentally woke his brother, fearing the worst he cringed.

"What's wrong Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah fine, but what's wrong with you?" he asked wondering why his brother was suddenly concerned for his well being.

"I know it's not much, but I got a Christmas tree for you and there's a few presents under it. Dad should be back soon, maybe even today," Dean explained.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"On business, like usual," Dean answered.

"Where am I?"

"The couch, you fell asleep watching Rudolph remember? It's like your favorite Christmas show ever and we were eating popcorn and watching it as always," Dean reminded him.

As he heard his brothers words a realization had come to Sam that his wish did come true, maybe not in the way he had wanted but it had all the same. As he watched Dean dote on him his memories flooded him and he came to understand which life was a dream and which life was real. He realized that the loss of his mother and the difficulties his life held he always had that one thing to hang onto, the one thing he had yearned, the one thing he would never take for granted…the love of his brother.


	4. A Hunting We Will Go

**A Hunting We Will Go**

John put the last of the bags down in the motel he had checked them all into. As he suspected the boys were none too happy about the move. At least they had their recent Christmas gifts to keep them busy for a day or two.

He sat both the boys down and made them look him in the eye.

"Now you have to listen to me. It is very important that you both stay in this room at all times. I have to go out but I will be back okay? We are going to do something new this time. I have something very special that will keep you very safe since you be alone." As John explained this he began pouring salt across the doorway and in front of the windows.

"Is that stuff like in my new book? Pippsy dust?" Sammy asked in earnest.

John couldn't help but smile. "Yes son, it is just like pixie dust and as long as it stays just like this and you stay inside you will be just fine."

"Okay," Sam responded happily.

Dean on the other hand had a look of contempt on his face. "It's just salt," he whispered to his father. "If this stuff is so great why don't I come with you, I can help a lot. Sam will be safe. I've had lots of training and can watch your back Dad; I know I can. I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not a baby Dean. But do you remember when I told you it would be a long time even with training before you could go on a hunt?"

The boy nodded.

"I wasn't kidding; you will be ready one day, just not yet. I need you to stay here with your brother; can you imagine what type of trouble he could find if you weren't here?"

Dean turned and looked at his little brother who was busy flipping through the television stations.

"Now listen to me Dean; don't even think about leaving this room. Don't go out for any reason am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Okay, I'm not kidding if I find out you have disobeyed the punishment you received last time will hold no comparison to the one you will receive this time," John let his words hang in the air hoping the threat would suffice.

He gave each of his boys a kiss on the head and took off into the night carefully stepping over the salt line.

Dean collapsed in the chair weighing his options.

John met up with Bobby, Caleb and Jeff all old buddies in the same line of work as he was. They explained the situation.

"We think that something must have been unearthed. There was nothing out of the ordinary until two weeks ago and all of sudden spirits began popping up everywhere. The population has been held captive in their own homes," Bobby started.

"Could it be some kind of anniversary?" John inquired.

"Possibly, we just need to ask around and do some exploring. Where are the boy's?" Caleb asked.

"At a motel just outside town. I've got them salted in and threatened Dean within an inch of his life. They should be fine."

"They are growing up so fast. Before long Dean will be joining us," Jeff commented.

"He is already itching to," John said smile forming with pride.

"It was the same with my boy; he was ready for battle at the tender age of 12. It was never easy with him it was a constant fight to keep him safe. You want them to have the knowledge that will keep them safe, but once they know it they want to fight it just like their old man," Jeff reminisced.

"I am in that same boat," John said his smile widening.

"Paul had some rough years let me tell you," Jeff said with a chuckle as he tapped his belt.

John only nodded knowing full well that he would have to continue to use his for more than holding up his pants.

The men split up and canvassed the area to see what they could figure out about the pandemonium that had been unleashed in this town.

Dean sat his head bobbing back and forth with the music. He was totally in his own world until Sam pulled the headphones off his head.

"What?"

"It's dinner time," Sam said. "I'm hungry."

"Okay spaghetti-O what do you want?" Dean asked using his nickname for Sam. He began calling him that when Sam was 2. Spaghetti-O's had always been one of Sam's favorite meals and as a toddler whenever something bad happened he would always say "uh oh spaghetti-O."

"Peanut butter and banana sandwich please," the young one demanded.

Dean fixed them some grub and they both settled in front of the TV. As the time got later and later Dean's mind wondered as to what his dad was encountering. He knew he was ready to battle anything out there; he was almost 11 already for goodness sake. Sam began getting tired and Dean read him one of his new books. By the last page the 6 year old was out cold.

Dean watched some more TV and then wandered over taking a good look at the salt lines. This was crazy, why would Dad bring him if he couldn't be a part of the fight. Because there was no place to leave them was the answer, but Dean wanted to believe his own reasoning.

As the men gathered again they each had a story to share.

Bobby began, "this woman hasn't had a peaceful night in two weeks; says apparitions keep coming up from her basement. She has even gotten to the point where she has demanded that they tell her why they are there."

"Any answers?" Jeff asked.

"This town is theirs and by God they are going to live here once again," Bobby revealed what she had told him.

"I talked to a gentleman who said the area on the other side of the cemetery has been very active. It is where the town originally started. There was some kind of upheaval back in the day. Most of the activity takes place in the overnight hours but not all of it," Caleb shared.

"Why don't these people just leave?" Bobby asked.

"They don't have much; just their homes and they are not going let anybody drive them away. Besides many of them have no place to go," John said. "Apparently back in the 1800's it was a lawless community full of prostitutes; gun slingers and just plain bad people. Then the town found its own Wyatt Earp and the good folks around here got themselves a nice to place to raise a family. It stayed that way up until now. I couldn't find any dates that made any sense as to why there is this uprising; it must be something else and we need to figure out what that is and soon."

John arrived back at the motel late and was quite relieved to see both of his boys sleeping soundly. He undressed showered and slid Sammy over a bit and climbed in next to him.

"So what is happening?" Dean whispered loudly in John's ear.

"Dean shhhh, it's only 6:30 don't wake your brother," John admonished his son.

"But I did everything you said you have to tell me what's going on."

"First of all you should do everything I say no matter what, because I said so not because you get something out of it. We are dealing with some vengeful spirits and that's all you need to know," John finished.

"They don't like the salt right?"

"That's right, now can I have a few minutes and some coffee before your brother is up?"

"Sure, are you going back today?"

"Yep hopefully this won't take too long. The same rules apply today as yesterday Dean."

Dean nodded but his mind was whirring.

John once again met up with the rest of the gang. They had already been working on a plan as they didn't have to spend the morning finding clean underwear for their kids and breaking up fights over who got the first bowl of Lucky Charms.

"My source just told me that the activity by the cemetery started after they had started digging for a new swimming pool," Caleb announced.

"A swimming pool by a cemetery, how charming; how far did they dig?" Bobby asked.

"Not far the ground kind of collapsed apparently it is quite unstable over there; it may be over some old mining tunnels. I guess some were never mapped out that well," Caleb said.

"How long do they think the tunnels have been there?" John asked.

"A long time; there hasn't been mining around here for 150 years," Caleb responded.

"Right about the time our town was in full swing," John said. "The population was 350 after they cleaned house it was 295 so that means 55 people were run out of town or killed. Somehow if they were killed I doubt they were buried in the proper manner; and an old mine shaft would be a perfect dumping ground. Let's get over there and see what we can see."

The sun had been shining but the clouds were beginning to take over and a gloom began to take shape. The men were loaded with their supplies and very ready and knowledgeable to take on the entities that were hanging around. The men arrived at the site near the cemetery and the hole was large but not as deep as they had originally thought. The hooked up a couple ropes and John and Bobby worked their way down into the darkness while Caleb and Jeff stayed up top.

When they hit the dirt below them they looked to their left and right the flashlights picked up nothing but bones.

"How did they kill them all? Was it mass murder or did they wipe them out one by one?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, but they seemed to dump all the bodies down here. They must have had quite a few on the law enforcement side and killed as many as they could. They didn't have to worry about them coming back and causing problems," John said. "Until now that is."

"Plus it is quite the deterrent for any other unsavory characters that might want to bed down," Bobby added.

"We need to start salting and burning before the entities discover our plans," John said as he thought of his two sons and how antsy Dean had been that morning.

John finished up salting all the bones as Bobby went topside to get the accelerant. The quiet that they were experiencing did not leave John with a good feeling.

Dean was angry and feeling more defiant as the day went on. Who cares if Dad hit him with the belt again; he was tougher than that. He wanted to see what a real ghost looked like up close. Sammy had been playing with some of his new matchbox cars as Dean spied some movement outside.

"I'll let you play with my new boats if you take a bath right now," Dean offered speaking of the battery powered boats he had gotten for Christmas.

"But can't I just play with 'em in the water?" Sammy asked.

"No, this way you can get your bath early so if Dad comes home early you'll be able to spend more time with him," Dean said.

"Okay," Sammy sighed.

Dean got the bathwater and boats all ready and made sure Sam was comfortable in the water before he began his plan.

Dean grabbed the bag of salt and looked out the window. He couldn't believe it there were ghosts everywhere. Well more like 3 or 4 but Dean was ready or so he thought.

John's unease was rising by the moment as he and Bobby poured the accelerant over the remains. They were nearly done or so they thought when John banged into the dirt wall and it seemed to disintegrate showing even more bodies. He and Bobby were forced to go back for more salt. Caleb and Jeff were busy making the hole at the top bigger to allow more oxygen below. John felt a real need to rush.

Dean stepped over the salt line and closed the door behind him as he heard Sam making sound effects for the boats. The spirits flew around him and were laughing and teasing Dean. He grabbed handfuls of salt and began to toss it at the apparitions. As the salt found its mark the spirit disappeared making Dean quite proud. But every time one vanished another formed; Dean wasn't able to keep up and all his confidence disappeared. He was trying to back up towards the door to the motel but was concerned for Sammy, what if one followed him in. The spirits were making him very cold and very scared. Dean was trying to remember an invocation that his dad had showed him but he didn't remember more than a couple of words. Finally with only a handful or two of salt left he decide to try and bluff his way through with threats; they were empty threats but they were all he had.

"My dad showed me how to make you go away forever and I can do it, I can. My dad will be here soon and then you will be in trouble," Dean shouted. His knees were practically shaking as he spouted these words; he would give anything to see his dad right about now. A spirit popped up right in front of him causing him to trip and fall backwards hitting his head on a concrete parking block. He forced himself to sit up but he was feeling very groggy. As his left hand reached to the back of his head he felt something sticky and his heart fluttered when he brought his hand back around and saw the blood coating his hand. He had to get back inside; Dad was not going to be happy. He managed to maneuver so his back was to the door of their room and with a last toss of the salt he quickly unlocked the door and hopped over the salt line. He ran to the window as Sam stood dripping on the floor.

"You went outside. Dad said you was 'posed to stay inside with me," Sam said his voice full of concern. "Why is there red stuff in your hair?"

"He doesn't have to know and he won't if you don't tell him. They're gone, I made them go away," Dean said excitedly forgetting momentarily about his injury.

"Who's gone away?" Sam wanted to know.

"Nothing," Dean recovered not wanting to scare his little brother.

Dean could hardly contain his excitement; he was the man and he took care of tons of spirits. He rinsed his hair out in the sink trying his best to ignore the pain. He found the aspirin in the first aid kit and swallowed two tablets. He held a washcloth to his cut and waited for bleeding to stop.

John and friends stood at the edge of the hole watching the entire thing go up in flames. It would probably smolder for quite a while, but it looks like they had a good burn. The mayor stood by with the group listening to the explanation.

"So when the hole was reopened it awoken them and let them back into our world?" Mayor Tildon asked.

"Pretty much, they came back and were unhappy about their untimely end. So they were taking it out on anyone they could; namely the current residents. Just make sure this burns completely; if you run into any other problems just salt and burn," Caleb explained.

John quickly made his way back to the car and headed back to the boys. His stomach was churning relentlessly.

He pulled up just in time to see Dean pull his head back in the door.

He threw the door open glaring at his eldest son who was sitting on the bed with the biggest grin ever. John was like a loaded gun waiting to go off.

"Dad, I gots to tell you sumpin," Sam said.

Dean pushed him away figuring he knew what was about to come out of his brothers mouth.

"I did it Dad, I'm ready to hunt," Dean declared.

Sam just sat there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sam you stay right here and watch TV for a minute. Dean and I will be right back," John told the youngster.

John pulled Dean outside by his elbow. "You know better than to talk about hunting in front of your brother. He isn't ready for the truth yet and he has no reason to know it," John exclaimed. "What happened to your head? You're bleeding son, what did you do?"

"I got rid of the ghosts," Dean said with pride.

"You went outside? You went outside when I specifically told you not to?" John yelled.

"Well yes sir, they were everywhere and I had the salt and I just kept hitting them with the salt and they kept coming and I kept throwing it and I told them they better leave and they did," Dean said with satisfaction. He was just sure that his dad couldn't possibly be mad since Dean was so brave and successful.

"Was this perhaps around 3:00 or so?" John asked.

"I think so," Dean said trying to remember what was on TV.

"That's the time we salted and burned the bones; they went into flames right around 3:00 so yes they would've disappeared," John told his son.

"So it wasn't because of me?" Dean asked totally deflated.

"No son, it wasn't because of you. In fact you again put yourself in very perilous situation. This time I wasn't close by and you got hurt."

"But you saved me again," Dean said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh you're going to need saving." John said angrily.


	5. Stolen Moments

**Stolen Moments**

Dean was in the middle of a dream; the same dream he had the last two nights. He was standing in some kind of courtyard that contained a big clock; and for the 3rd night in a row the clock chimed 13 times. Dean sat straight up in bed trying to catch his breath. He looked over and saw that his dad was still out. Sammy was curled up in the bed next to him clutching the stuffed dog that John had gotten him for Christmas.

Dean hadn't seen any training action or been given any explanation on John's whereabouts since the vengeful spirit ordeal in which he disobeyed his father and tried to take on a multitude of spirits on his own. To say that John was unhappy and upset was the understatement of the year. Dean had needed seven stitches to close the wound on his head, but was otherwise fine. The punishment proved to be long term as Dean was now out of the hunting loop and it also carried a painful reminder of who the boss was in the family.

He was in yet another motel room stuck with his little brother trying to pass the time. The one good thing John had said was they wouldn't be here long and Dean sure hoped that was true. As he sat trying to regain his composure before making the attempt to fall back asleep the door began to jiggle. Dean's eyes grew wide and he hopped off the bed and stood next Sam and was about to wake him up in an effort to get him hidden when the door opened revealing his father.

"Why are you up?" John asked in a loud whisper.

"Couldn't sleep," was Dean's response conveniently leaving out his dream.

"Well get back in bed, we are hitting the road tomorrow," John told him.

Dean climbed in bed next to Sammy and closed his eyes as he listened to his dad move around the room.

True to his word John packed everybody up and moved on down the road the next day.

He had gotten an offer from a friend to house sit for the remainder of the winter and John didn't hesitate to take him up on it. He wanted to give the boys some stability back in their lives. They needed school and friends and some normalcy; maybe with these things in place Dean would settle down a bit.

John was well aware that Dean was entering his preadolescent years and no matter their lifestyle that would bring about big changes in his boy. He was not looking forward to it much as he recalled his own difficulties when he was that age. This reminiscing brought about a big sigh and more thoughts than he wanted to deal with at the moment.

After the bags were brought into their new house and the boys were fed John sat his two youngsters on the couch and explained the rules.

"Listen to me boys because this is important. We are guests in this home and we treat it and the contents with respect."

"Tents? Where are the tents?" Sammy asked.

"Not tents, contents; it means the stuff in here; like the furniture," Dean explained rolling his eyes.

John nodded and smiled. The house had 3 bedrooms but the boys chose share and they got busy moving the extra bed into the larger of the bedrooms. John was happy to see that Dean wasn't ready to leave his brother in the dust even though he was nearly 11.

The boys slipped right into the local school without difficulties. Dean had a great teacher and she made him very welcome. Sam was received as if he had lived in town his whole life; first graders were great. John spent his days researching and brushing up on techniques. He had made clear to everyone that unless a hunt was close he would most likely stay clear of it. He needed to stay with his boys for now. Dean's birthday was coming up next week and John wanted to plan a small party for him. If he could pull off Christmas and a birthday celebration he would feel some sort of triumph. He also decided that it just might time to introduce Dean to the many uses of a knife. As much as he hated the possibility of it; Dean will need to know how to protect himself and Sam. He was often forced to leave them behind and it would give him a bit of confidence to know that Dean was somewhat competent with various weapons. A knife seemed like a good place to start, especially since he had the time to train him correctly on its use.

He picked up the boys from school and headed over to the small sporting goods store on the guise of picking up some new things for himself. He instructed Dean to watch his little brother carefully while John perused the glass case in search for the perfect gift.

Dean was not thrilled about having to wait around and watch Sammy. He picked up a magazine and began to flip through it completely ignoring the 6 year old. Sam noticed Dean's lack of attention and quickly moved towards the other end of the store where his dad was talking with a salesman.

"You say he'll be 11 and you both do a lot of hunting?" the salesman asked.

"Yeah, this will be a kind of coming of age gift for him," John said.

"These over here would be fine choices for the lad," the man told John.

Sam hovered nearby listening in on the conversation. He wanted a knife too; if Dean could get one he should get one. Deciding that his dad would never buy him one and that he couldn't until he was a big boy like his brother he would just have to take matters into his own hands. He quietly slipped around to another display area where there were smaller pocket knives. They weren't as cool as the ones his dad was looking at but they were still knives and easily accessible. The youngster looked around and swiped one right off the shelf and made it at home in his coat pocket. John was engrossed in his choice and Dean was still half reading and half pouting at the other end of the store. A smile crept across his face as he realized he had something before Dean did.

That night he went into his bedroom while Dean was in the tub and John was busy in the kitchen. He pulled out his prize possession and turned it over and over in his hands. He tried to pull it apart but the knife was stiff and his little hands struggled. He continued to try and finally was successful as the knife came open, but in the process he nicked his hand causing a small cut to his finger. The sight of the blood caused the young one's heart to pound and breathing to become rapid. His eyes grew wide at the site of the blood leaking from his finger. His first instinct was to run to his dad, but he realized he couldn't do that not without giving himself up.

Dean walked in the room and began searching for his sweatpants and a t-shirt when he saw his immobile brother holding his hand.

"What did you do?" Dean asked as he rushed to his brother's side.

Sam remained quiet but as Dean kneeled in front of his brother his foot hit the offending pocket knife. "Where did you get this?" Dean asked not recognizing the small weapon. "Was it in the house? Is it the owners' of the house, because then you shouldn't touch it, it's not yours," Dean admonished his brother.

"It is too mine," Sam stated.

Dean looked around for something to put over Sam's finger. He found a sock lying on the floor and used it to put pressure on the small cut. "How did you get a knife; you're too little Dad would never give you one."

"I got it myself because I am as big as you are," Sam stated with his lower lip protruding.

"Did you….did you take this from the store today?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

Sam tried to remain confident about his deed but it suddenly hit him that he was a thief.

"Don't tell Daddy, please don't tell Daddy," the little boy begged.

"Don't worry I won't I'd be in trouble too," Dean said.

Sammy just cocked his head.

"I was supposed to watch you, remember?" Dean said getting in Sam's face.

Satisfied the bleeding had stopped he snuck into the bathroom and grabbed the alcohol and a band-aid and slipped back into the bedroom.

"Now this is going to hurt, but you have to be a big boy and not cry out," Dean explained. "Here put your face into the pillow; you can cry into that if you want to."

Dean poured some of the alcohol onto the sock and then put it over the small cut. Sammy kicked his feet and grunted into the pillow. Dean blew on the wound and when it was dry placed the band-aid over the site.

"Now you can't let Dad see it or he will wonder how you cut yourself. Tomorrow afternoon you can tell him you cut it on some scissors at school."

"You're smart Dean," a tearful Sam said.

Sam decided bed was the safest place for him and his wounded finger so Dean got him situated and was ready to get John to tuck him in when he heard his voice.

"What's going on boys?" John asked with a smile. "In bed already Sammy?"

"I'm tired tonight Daddy," Sam said as he ensured that his hand stayed beneath the covers.

Dean looked down and saw the knife and bloody sock and quickly kicked them into a pile of dirty clothes next to the wall. He saw that John whose focus was Sammy hadn't noticed the action.

First thing in the morning Dean reminded Sam about keeping his finger hidden and Sam nodded, but by the time he was halfway through his cereal he heard his father ask what happened to his finger. Sam just froze and looked to Dean for help.

"He ah, he ah cut it on a glass last night. He was thirsty so I got him a glass of water in the middle of the night and he dropped the glass and cut his finger. It didn't look bad so I put a bandage on it myself. I didn't want to wake you up," Dean said proud of his quick thinking.

"Guys don't ever hesitate to wake me up. If you need something and I'm here then come get me; I won't be mad," John said.

Yeah right Dean thought.

"Where's the broken glass? You really shouldn't have tried to clean the glass yourself son."

Dean panicked for a moment but quickly regained his composure. "I took it to the can outside so nobody else would get cut. It only broke into a couple of pieces."

"I was going to wait, but since you did so well last night I tell you now that you can have a few of your friends over for pizza and a movie for your birthday," John told Dean.

"Really, I can? I'll invite Casey and Chris and Brian. Can I have a cake too Dad?" Dean asked with excitement.

"You bet, just let me know what flavor."

John dropped his sons off at school and told them they could walk the 4 blocks home since the weather was going to be sunny and in the 40's that afternoon. The fresh air and exercise would help get a bit of that energy out.

He was in good spirits thinking about how grown up Dean was becoming; taking charge of his brother like he did last night. He was quite proud. But alas the moment was not to last as John made his way to the boys' bedroom. John scooped up the dirty laundry off the floor and as he tossed it into the basket he saw the bloody sock on top of the pile. That was odd, where did that come from. It must have been in the bathroom and Dean grabbed it for Sam's finger; though he didn't remember a stray sock in there before he went to bed. As he carried the clothes to the washing machine he continued to ponder over the sock. Something seemed off with this scenario but he didn't want to believe anything other than what Dean had told him. But after he had placed all of the clothes into the washer he found something odd remaining at the bottom of the basket; a small pocket knife. John's shoulders fell as he realized that one of his precious little ones must have stolen it from the store yesterday. He hoped that maybe they just found in the house and instead of bringing it to him they played with it and Sammy's injury happened. John would have been disappointed with those actions but much less so than if either one of his boys had stolen the knife.

After the washer was chugging along he stepped outside and lifted the garbage can lid and looked inside; no broken glass to be found anywhere. He knew his good fortune was too good to last.

John planted himself on the couch at 3:30 waiting for his darlings to come home. He tried to keep an open mind trying not to place blame on either one of his boys until he could find out the truth.

The door opened revealing two rosy cheeked breathless boys. They saw John on the couch and the knife on the coffee table. Dean mentally smacked himself in the head. How could he have forgotten to take care of the evidence? Some hunter he would make if he couldn't remember to cover his tracks better than that. Sammy had just stopped in midstride. Dean looked down at him and had a feeling he knew how this was going to end up.

"Do you want to explain yourselves?" John offered.

The boys set their backpacks down and took their coats off delaying the conversation for as long as they could.

"Today boys," John said. He pointed for Dean to sit in the chair across from him and for Sammy to sit next to him. He looked at his 6 year old and began with him. "Is this what cut your finger?"

Dean began to answer, "Dad…."

"I asked your brother," John snapped at his oldest son. "Sam tell me the truth!"

Little Sammy looked like he was going to cry any second. Dean took a breath and was prepared to speak again but a fierce look from John stopped him.

"I, I cut my finger on the knife," Sam spit out.

"Where did you get the knife?" John asked.

"I found it," the little one said.

Dean couldn't help but be impressed the way his little brother was skirting the truth without lying. But he couldn't take it anymore he had to step up.

"I took from the store yesterday Dad and Sammy found it. I'm sorry," Dean stammered.

John looked at Sam who just sort of shrugged.

"Go to your room Sam," John ordered.

The 6 year old took off like a bat out of hell.

John just sat there deep breathing. "How could you Dean? You know better than that. You want to be treated like a young man then you pull a stunt like this. I am so disappointed I don't even know what to say."

"I'm sorry Dad, I screwed up."

"You certainly did. You're grounded indefinitely, and there will be no party, get your coat back on while I get Sam you're taking the knife back to the shop owner and apologizing."

Dean just wanted to cry. He put his coat on and went outside to wait. He was so mad, he was mad at himself and at Sam. Why couldn't he have just made it to his birthday, now he had to tell the guys that there was no party. He kicked the step as hard as he could; his life was so unfair.

When the Winchesters arrived at the store they saw a sign in the window saying there had been a family emergency and the shop would be closed until further notice.

"We'll keep checking back until he reopens," John promised as he looked down at Dean.

"Yes sir," Dean answered glumly.

The next several days were tough for Dean. His dad was gruff with him and that look of disappointment crept through on a regular basis. Sam just froze around him and hadn't said more than a word or two. And on top of that he was still having that weird dream where the clock chimed 13 times. He didn't fit in anywhere, even if tried to do the right things they ended in disaster for him. Try and take bullets to his dad - get in trouble; save a puppy - get in trouble; try and get rid of ghosts - get in trouble; protect his little brother - get in trouble. He couldn't win for nothing. His dad led this big exciting life that one day he would too but he couldn't tell anybody and now he couldn't even secretly train for that life. Would his dad ever trust him again? What the hell was he doing wrong or should say was he doing anything right. Tomorrow would have been his party and his heart was just aching that it wouldn't be happening; heck his dad probably wouldn't even say happy birthday to him. Maybe the clock chiming 13 was telling him that he didn't fit in anywhere. It was that thought that put the boy over the top and caused his shoulders to heave and tears to flow.

Sam walked quietly into the bedroom to get his spelling workbook when he saw Dean crying. He couldn't see his face but he knew his big brother was very sad because of his punishment; the punishment he should've received. Sam had felt terrible all week but just couldn't muster the courage to confess to his father. He knew if he did he would get a pretty severe spanking and that scared him. He still clearly remembered the one he received in the park months ago. But he could no longer stand the agony his brother was enduring on his behalf.

"Daddy," Sam said as sweetly as he could.

"Yeah bub?" John asked as he reviewed his exorcism notes.

"I hafta tell ya something that will make you mad at me."

"What Spaghetti-O?" John queried using Dean's nickname for the boy.

"I stole the knife at the store. It was me, Dean lied to protect me, cause he thought he would be in twouble for not watching me better and he felt bad I hurt myself. But he didn't do it Daddy and he feels so bad he's crying cause he won't have his party," Sam finished.

John just sat barely able to take in what his young son told him. "So why didn't you tell me the truth earlier? Why did you let Dean get punished for what you did wrong?"

"Cause I didn't want to get in twouble; I didn't want spanked," Sammy said as tears began to brim and overflow.

"Are you telling me the truth now or do you just feel badly for Dean?"

"It's the truth Daddy, I'll even…" the boy hesitated trying to come up with the words, "take my punishment like a man."

John went in to get this new story confirmed with Dean but found the boy was already asleep. He let the boy rest and went back to deal with his new wild child.

John had his youngest repeat the story to ensure accuracy and believability. He lectured Sammy about how important it was to tell the truth no matter what and how it wrong it was to steal just because you wanted something. Sammy's fears were then realized as the dreaded spanking took place. Afterwards John scooped up his son and held him tightly rocking his sobbing body back and forth all the while thinking how selfless Dean had been with his false confession. The boy will most definitely cause John disappointment, anguish, anger and terror but in his heart the almost 11 year old was already a man.

The next day John put his plan into action. He ran his errands as early as he could and made his phone calls in the privacy of the bedroom. When things were where they needed to be he sent Dean on an errand to the nearby store.

Dean was still mad at the world and was taking out his frustration out on a rock that he had been kicking all the way home. He did learn one thing; he had to cover his tracks better when he was a hunter he couldn't be sloppy like this and be successful. He stopped in front the house not really wanting to go inside but the bag he had been carrying was getting heavy. He was especially angry that dad had even bothered to say happy birthday when he told him to run to the store. He walked in the door and nearly collapsed as he saw what was before him.

There were balloons everywhere and a banner spelling out Happy Birthday Dean was taped to the wall. His 3 buddies were there bearing gifts and standing with them were a smiling John and Sammy.


	6. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

Sam was sitting on his bed playing with the small pocket knife that he always kept close. It was a long story but one that would always remind him of what lengths Dean would go to protect him; of how no matter what odds the world dumped on them they were brothers forever. But he was shaken out of his reverie as his father had just handed him a gun a .45 to be exact.

Sam just sat there looking at the gun. When his friend Ryan told his dad he was afraid of something he reassured him everything was just fine and went through a big production of checking the closets, under the bed and outside the window; he did not hand him a gun.

He would be just like Dean now; sleeping with a weapon under his pillow. Sam knew it would have to be a pretty bad monster for him to ever fire that gun. He was now 9 years old and Dean was 13. It seemed the older the boys got the more Dean gravitated towards John and the more Sam gravitated away from him.

They had found a rental house for the summer. Dean and John were outside looking at map concerning the next hunt. Sam finally knew the truth about their lifestyle. The previous Christmas he had found his fathers journal. Dean gave him the abbreviated version, but Sam wanted to know more. He felt like he had no idea who his father really was. He so desperately wanted to know the truth but once he learned what it was he despised knowing it. He wasn't all gung ho in excitement about hunting like Dean was. He just yearned for normalcy, and that was becoming more of problem every day.

He knew that John had given him the gun because Sam had approached him with the journal only a day before.

"What does all this stuff mean Dad?" Sammy had asked as his hands gripped the journal.

"Where did you get that?" John demanded.

"I found it. You leave us alone in these boring, little rooms what else am I going to do but look around," Sam answered back.

"Did you read it? Did Dean know you found it?"

"Yes I read some of it and no Dean had no idea I found it. He was sleeping when I found it," Sam lied for his brother; returning a favor from years ago when Sam had stolen the aforementioned knife.

John just stood shell shocked not quite sure what to say. He kept running his hand through his hair and staring at the journal like it might have some ideas for him.

Dean walked in the door and sensed the mood he immediately turned and walked back out.

"That was my personal property and even if you did find it you had no right to read any of it. There are things in that book that you aren't ready to know; things that you can't understand yet," John explained.

"Like Mom dying? That there are monsters out there, under beds, in closets and in the dark; if you know these monsters exist then why do you leave me and Dean alone all the time? What if we're not safe; don't you want to keep us safe? Mom wouldn't leave us, she would be right here with me and Dean not out in the night all the time," Sam yelled.

John took several deep breaths in an effort to calm down. "I make sure you and Dean are safe. I am aware of what is around us and Dean knows what to do if anything happens. You have to understand Sam that I can't just walk away from the evil that took your mother by hunting it down I am protecting you."

"Yeah salt and the fact that Dean can hit a target makes me feel so much better."

"Salt does help and Dean has been training since before he was 11. I don't have a lot of choices right now Sam you just have to bear with me."

"It's not like I have a choice anyway," Sam said as he ran to the door making sure it slammed behind him.

John just sat down the bed trying to keep his emotions in check. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

The next day Sam's training began. Dean had been in training for over 2 years already and loved it; but Sam was not Dean.

"Since you now know what is out there you need to learn how to defend yourself from it," John explained roughly.

Sam had moped all morning and now that they were in the field outside town his mood was deteriorating as was Johns.

"Let's go Sam pick up your speed," John yelled as Sam tried to keep up with Dean as they ran the outskirts of the field.

"Come on Sam you can keep up," Dean encouraged as he slowed down a little in an effort to keep Sam close.

"I hate this Dean," Sam huffed.

"I know, but it gets easier; you can do it Sammy."

After the run they worked on marksmanship and Sam didn't care for that much either. He looked over at Dean who using live rounds and obviously enjoying himself and just shook his head. John gave Sam a pellet gun and showed him how to aim. Sam squeezed off a few rounds with the pellets hitting in the vague area of the target but it was apparent that his heart wasn't in the task. John seemed to boil with fatigue and frustration.

"Sam you have to try, I am not going to waste my time out here," John told his youngest son.

"Then take me back to motel and I'll just wait for you there," Sam snapped.

John grabbed his youngest son by the back of his shirt and hauled him over to the car so they would not disturb Dean.

John got down on his knee so he could look Sam in the eye. "Now listen to me son, I will not tolerate that attitude from you. When I tell you to do something you will do it whether you like it or not. You wanted to find out the truth well this is it so you need to suck it up and learn how to protect yourself."

Sam had a million snotty answers he wanted to tell his dad, but John had that scary look in his eyes so Sam said nothing he just looked at the ground.

"Now here's the deal you will march back over there and you will shoot that gun and will hit that target. We are not leaving until you do."

Sam reluctantly went back and let John show him how stand and aim. He tried this time just so he could get out of there. After some effort Sam accomplished what John wanted and they packed up and went back to the motel. Sam said a total of two words the remainder of the night.

The next morning didn't start off any better than the previous day had ended.

"Hurry up and eat Sam," John pushed.

"I don't want to train today Dad," Sam whined.

"I'm sorry for that, but you have no choice. Pretending evil doesn't exist won't make it go away. You need to be ready; I need you to be ready," John told him.

Back out in the field John had the boys run some laps to warm up and then began to show Sam how a compound bow worked. Sam made a small effort to appear interested but once he was told to try it things went awry. Sam couldn't seem to hold it right and wasn't interested in John's corrections. The bow was specifically designed for use by children and the pull was set up for a child Sam's size; but Sam couldn't seem to get to the right motion. The arrows would go straight up or the arrows would hit the ground a few feet away and John's frustration began to surface.

"You have to try Sam; we can do this all day it's up to you," John snapped.

Sam turned and let an arrow half-heartedly fly; it wobbled through the air and whooshed about 2 feet to the left of Dean. Dean who had been adjusting his own bow saw the arrow out of the corner of his eye and tripped over his own feet as he reacted to the object in his immediate air space.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he realized his intentional incompetence nearly injured Dean.

John had a complete meltdown.

At first he stood still replaying what he just saw in his mind. Then he ran to Dean to ensure that the boy was alright. Then he set his sights on his youngest son.

"Dad I'm fine, really I am. It's okay it was just a mistake," Dean rallied on his brother's behalf.

"Get in the car Dean," John ordered.

Dean's eyes pleaded with his father but John pointed and Dean jogged to the car fearful for what was going to happen to Sam.

John exploded hurling his disappointment directly at his young son. "How could you be so irresponsible and so careless? Do you know how badly you could've hurt Dean or anybody else that is around? This is important son and you are treating it like a joke. Like it don't like it, but when you are out here you will do what needs to be done and you will do it the first time."

Sam just stood wide-eyed absorbing his dad's tirade as best as he could.

"I want you to run a lap around the field; do it now and Sam do not argue with me."

Sam took off with no disagreement. John really needed this time to cool down. He saw his hands were shaking. His brain was buzzing and he was scared to death. He was scared for what had just taken place and he was scared that he and Sam were only growing farther and farther apart. He quickly began picking up their items and handed them to Dean who met him halfway. They were stowed in the trunk and Dean leaned up against the car; his color finally returning to normal.

"Are we going to leave when Sam gets back?" Dean asked hopefully. He too noticed the defiance that had been creeping into Sam. Two of the most stubborn people he knew; his father and brother were going to have a hard time together if something didn't change.

"No," John replied sternly.

Dean looked down at his shoes having a good idea what Sam was in for when he returned. He himself had been there a few times and he hated it every time.

Sam came back breathless. John handed him a bottle of water and let him cool down for a moment. Sam collapsed sitting on the ground knowing what was coming next.

Dean looked away wincing as each blow hit its mark. He knew how hard it was for him in that position and he knew it had always been even harder for Sam.

Eventually Sam climbed into the car the tears still freshly falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean," he sobbed.

"It's okay little brother. But you need to do yourself a favor and just do what Dad asks; he is not going to give up. You have to learn how do this stuff whether you like it or not."

Sam managed to nod as he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

The next couple of weeks went fairly smoothly as Sam had become much more compliant in his training. He put the effort in and it was showing. Dean knew it would only last so long; that Sam's heart wasn't truly in it, but he would enjoy the harmony while it lasted.

John was very pleased in Sam's achievements and told him as much.

"You are doing great Sam; see what you can do when you try?" John beamed.

Whenever Sam did begin to stray John instituted push-ups or sit-ups as punishments. Both the boys were becoming stronger as the weeks progressed and this progress gave John a bit of optimism that the future would develop as he hoped.

One morning Dean was outside looking through the car for something when a girl his age cleared her throat behind him.

"Hi, I'm Josie. I live down the road a couple of miles. I've seen you around and thought I would come introduce myself," she said.

"Hey, my names Dean; we just moved in earlier this summer."

"Like I said I live down the road and some friends and I are having a pool party this Saturday and I was wondering if you might like to come? It would give you a chance to meet some people before school starts."

"I'm not sure if my dad will let me, plus I'll probably have to watch my little brother."

"How old is he?"

"Sammy's 9," Dean told her.

"Cool, my brother Cory is 10; they'd get along great I'm sure of it. Do you have a pen?"

Dean looked into the car shifting things around until he found a pen.

"Here ya go," he offered holding the pen out.

Josie took the pen and wrote her phone number on Dean's hand. "Ask your dad and give me a call. My dad can pick you up if you need a ride."

Josie hopped back on her bike and pedaled off. Dean just stood there staring after her.

"Who was that?" Sam asked coming outside.

"Beauty in human form," Dean said dreamily.

"What?" Sammy said looking down the road. He just shook his head and followed his brother inside.

Before Dean could even hint about the pool party John announced that he had to take off for a few days and felt quite confident in leaving the boys behind on their own. Dean was thrilled as the pool party truly seemed like a strong possibility. Sam was thrilled because he wouldn't have to train for a few days.

"But Dad said we couldn't go anywhere but the yard and the store. This could be some sort of test or something. He may leave and come back and see what we do," Sam whined.

"Since when do you care what Dad wants?" Dean retorted.

"Since two weeks ago. I don't know how you handle it so well, but I don't and I've done my part to avoid going through it again any time soon so count me out," Sam stated his arms folded.

"I can't leave you alone you have to come. Please Sam it would mean a lot to me. I'm sorry about your punishment and you can just say it; you got your ass beat. I don't like it either but its mind over matter; you have to learn to deal with the pain. The things we'll be hunting will hurt us a lot worse than Dad's belt."

Friday morning John packed up and lectured the boys about his expectations making his desires perfectly clear. Both nodded compliantly but Sam kept shooting looks at Dean.

On Saturday Sam continued to rally against leaving the house. "Dean I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax Spaghetti-O we deserve to have some fun. If Dad happens to show up; which he won't, just tell him I made you come with me. I'll take all the blame, it will be worth it," Dean responded his thoughts far from the conversation.

"Don't call me Spaghetti-O you know I hate that; I'm not a baby anymore. You really think that Dad will buy that you forced me to go with you? And for the record I don't want my ass beat as you so poetically call it anytime soon," Sam finished stomping off.

Sam pouted but Dean begged, threatened cajoled and finally won Sam over. Dean called Josie and she said her dad would be there in a few minutes to pick the boys up. Dean grabbed the bag that held some extra shorts and towels and gave Sam a final push out the door.

Mr. Tate was very nice and chit chatted with the boys all the way to the house. They arrived to find a group of kids of varying ages including 10 year old Cory who came to greet Sam immediately. Dean watched as the boys hit it off and charged into the house to check out Cory's remote control truck. Dean turned to Josie as she summoned him into the pool.

Everybody was having a great time. They swam and chased each other with squirt guns, played video games watched a movie ate pizza and went back into the pool. Both Dean and Sam were having a blast and hadn't thought of their father or the potential trouble they would be in if they were caught. All was going well.

At 6:00 Mr. Tate came out and announced that he had to go into work for a while but would be back by 9:00. He left Josie's 18 year old brother Owen in charge of everyone. Mr. Tate took a couple of the kids with him so he could drop them off at home on his way to work. He told Dean that he would be happy to take them home when he got back and that sounded just fine to the boys.

They continued to splash in the pool when Owen and his girlfriend decided to go for a walk in the woods behind the house. The remaining group stayed behind lounging on the deck. It was quiet as everyone was tired but the silence was shattered as they all heard a blood curdling scream. Everyone jumped up and ran to the tree line in time to see Owen carrying Tory into the yard. Her leg looked like it had been chewed on and Owen's arm was bloody.

"I don't know what happened we heard someone coming and thought it was one of you guys when this dog or wolf came out from behind a tree and just grabbed Tory's leg. I tried to get him off and bit my arm," Owen said breathlessly.

"What happened to the dog?" Dean asked.

"I don't know it just wasn't there anymore. It was huge, and I swear its eyes were glowing," Owen panted.

Owens friend Brent grabbed his keys and helped load both of the wounded teens into his car where they all raced off to the hospital.

Josie, Cory, Sam, Dean and Kate were left wondering what had just happened.

"I'm calling my dad he can come get me and Cory and take you guys home on our way to the hospital. Owen must be in shock talking about glowing eyes," Josie said.

"Don't worry about us; Sammy and I can walk home," Dean said.

Dean grabbed their bag and he and Sam headed towards the road; but as they passed the neighbors house Dean pulled Sam behind their garage.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"We need to check out what is in those woods," Dean answered as he looked around.

"Are you crazy we don't even know what did that, it could do that to us besides we don't have any weapons," Sam argued.

"Yes we do," Dean set the duffle bag down and unzipped it showing Sam that under the clothes and towels were two handguns and Dean's knife. "Dad always told me to be prepared. You and I are going track this sucker down."

"You are crazy we can't take this on by ourselves. If we survive Dad will kill us," Sam exclaimed.

"Look I told you we would have fun at the party and we did; now you have to trust me again. We can do this it sounds like a Black Dog a shot to the heart and we can kill it," Dean said.

"Yeah and I'm sure Dad will be oh so proud," Sam said snidely.

The boys crept into the trees keeping an eye and ear out for the dog.

"What do you think it is Dean?" Sam asked.

"It could just be a vicious dog or a rabid coyote," Dean said as he quietly prowled through the trees.

"I bet you're right and it is a Black Dog," Sam said.

"What do you know about a Black Dog?" Dean asked.

"I saw it in Dad's book. It said they sometimes guard the entrance to the world of the dead. Do you think that is what is in these woods?" Sam asked.

"What the entrance to the dead? Maybe there is an old cemetery around here somewhere. What else did Dad's journal say?"

"They hunt down lost souls and guard supernatural treasures," Sam said as he reached deep into his memory.

"Wow, how did you remember all that?" Dean asked in awe.

"I don't know I just seem to remember what I read. You're good with weapons and I'm good with words," Sam said pushing a limb out of his way.

The sun had been slipping out of sight and in the cover of the trees it was dark. Dean swung the high powered flashlight back and forth in front of them.

"I think we need to get out of here, we don't even know where we are," Sam said.

"Maybe you're right. Come on lets go," Dean said turning the beam 180 degrees following it back the way they came.

The boys took a few steps when they saw two blood red eyes only feet away.

"Oh crap what is that?" Sam asked stepping behind Dean.

"I think that is our target," Dean responded slowly.

Dean set the bag down and felt around with his left hand until he came up with the second gun. His eyes stayed on the Black Dog as he waved his arm behind him with the gun. "Take it Sammy," Dean whispered.

"No you do it; you're the hunter," Sam whispered back.

"Take the gun," Dean demanded with a very John–like tone.

Sam finally took the gun but stayed behind Dean. Dean stepped forward putting a few feet between himself and his brother. "Hey you crazy canine, come and get me," Dean taunted.

Sam was so frightened he was shaking and beneath Dean's tough exterior he was scared to death. Suddenly this stand-off didn't seem like such a good idea after all. But Dean couldn't let his fear show through as his little brother was counting on him. He had gotten them into this mess and now he needed to get them both out.

Dean walked forward with the flashlight in his left hand and the gun in his right. He needed this dog-like creature to jump up so he could get a good shot at its chest. The dog walked towards Dean its eyes glowed a terrifying red. Dean blasted one shot at the animal grazing its ear and completely pissing it off. The animal began to charge causing Dean to step back quickly and bump into Sam. Both boys went down in a heap. Dean was reaching around for the gun he dropped but was coming up empty. The flashlight had rolled just out of reach and Dean could barely breathe. He lunged for the flashlight as the dog lunged for the boys. Dean's eyes practically popped out of their sockets as the large animal came soaring where he had been and where Sam still was. Dean tried to get back to place his body between the creature and his brother but before he could make a move he saw a flash and heard the accompanying blast. The Black Dog fell with a tremendous thud. Sam tossed his gun and crab walked backwards away from the fallen body. Dean shown the flashlight on the body and caught sight of his gun lying nearby; he quietly made his way to the weapon and as he bent to pick it up he heard a cry. Unsure of whether it was the dog or Sam he looked at both. Sam had backed himself up several feet and was just rocking back and forth. Dean placed the beam over the dog and saw its chest rising and falling; he would have to finish the job. Dean took a deep breath and stepped as close as he dared pointing his weapon at the beast's chest he steadied himself, took a deep breath and fired. The creature breathed no more. He picked up the gun Sam used and put his gun in the bag and zipped it up tight. He then jerked Sam up and pulled him through the woods.

Even with Dean peppering him with questions Sam hadn't uttered a word the whole walk home. He seemed to be sleepwalking and it terrified Dean. Dean saw himself as a complete failure; he had placed Sam in danger and in the end wasn't the hero he had hoped to be.

"You did it Sammy; you are a real hunter now," Dean praised.

He put Sam on the couch and gave him a glass of water. "I'm going to clean the guns. Dad will know they've been used and want to know why," Dean said as he pulled out the necessary items and began the process.

"We're not going to tell Dad?" Sam finally spoke.

"Well, I was thinking no. But if you really want to we can. I mean I could understand that you would be proud of your actions and want to show Dad you can be a hunter. I'll take the heat, but you'll be in trouble too I imagine. I'll get it worse and that's okay but just prepared," Dean babbled.

"No you're right this should stay between you and me. This is our secret," Sam agreed staring off into the distance.

John returned a day later and was happy that both boys were accounted for and none the worse for wear. But he also detected something hanging in the air between his sons. Sam seemed upset and distant; Dean seemed to be looking over his shoulder all the time. John figured it couldn't be too bad since neither boy looked injured and the house seemed just as he left it, and the police hadn't been around but he knew something was definitely up. He tried several times to engage the boys in a conversation about their activities from the weekend but each time he was met with assurances that all went well. His paternal instinct knew it was untrue but he left it alone as this seemed to be something they needed to go through on their own. He knew his boys were two different personalities but also knew how very important it was to get them both on the same page with the family business. John also knew he would not be around forever and he had to know that each one of his sons would protect the other one no matter their differences.


	7. In the Heat of the Summer

**In The Heat of the Summer**

With summer came relocation for the Winchesters. John had found an old farmhouse for rent that suited them perfectly for warm weather training. It was minimally furnished but that was fine as it provided less for the boys to break. As usual Dean was thrilled school was out and training was in; Sam on the other hand had been moping since the whole frog ordeal. It didn't help that Dean had brought one of the legs home and chased Sam all over the house with it.

As a concession John let Sam focus on research skills the first week while he worked with Dean on some more advanced marksmanship skills. As a reward for a good week John dropped both boys off at the community pool for an afternoon of fun in the sun.

"Stay here until I come pick you up and Dean…"

"I know keep an eye on Sammy," Dean said familiar with the mantra.

John winked and headed back to the car for a kid free afternoon.

The boys swam and splashed and were having a great time. Dean finally took a break and went to the concession stand for something to eat and drink. He had just polished off his pretzel when a girl sat down next to him.

"Hi, I've been watching you. Are you new?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes at Dean.

"Yeah we're spending the summer here, my names Dean."

"My name is Julie, I've live here my whole life. What brings you to town?"

"My dad needed some time away so here we are," Dean said.

"Away from what?"

"Everything."

"Who is that kid that is waving at you?"

"My little brother, Sam," Dean said as laid down on his towel trying to ignore his little brother.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me? I'm tired of swimming and my ride doesn't come for another hour," Julie asked.

Dean looked back for Sammy who had found a buddy and they were bouncing around in the water. "Hey Sammy I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sammy continued to splash not hearing a word Dean had said.

Dean and Julie meandered around and finally took a turn into a wooded area.

"This used to be a big forest but they keep cutting it down to put up strip malls. There is some kind of legend that there is a witch protecting this part so they have left it alone for now," Julie laughed.

Dean smelled a hunt and couldn't wait to tell his dad about it. The new couple began to walk back the way they came when Julie pointed out a rock formation. "That is where the killing cave is."

"The what? Why do they call it that?" Dean asked completely interested in the history.

"Rumor has it that the witch takes her victims there to sacrifice them. That's what keeps her woods safe. That's if you believe that sort of thing," Julie said rolling her eyes.

"Does anybody ever go in there?" Dean asked.

"No, it's small and gross. Why would anybody want to go in there?" Julie asked in disgust.

Dean shrugged and began to crawl into the mouth of the small cave. Dean could hear Julie ask what he was doing but he ignored her and went deeper into the darkness. One tunnel veered to the right and one to the left he chose the left and was met with a pile of bones only a few feet in. He was shocked and had to take a minute to catch his breath. He exited the cave to see Julie standing there tapping her foot.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"No nothing but dirt," Dean lied. He didn't need every kid in the county stomping over his hunt.

"Where were you?" Sammy asked later after Dean returned.

"I told you I was going on a walk it's not my problem that you can't listen," Dean retorted.

John pulled up just in time to see his two boys arguing. The peace and quiet was nice while it lasted he thought.

The boys climbed in and the argument ceased at once. This made John very suspicious.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dean said as he looked back at his brother his arms folded in anger.

John drove home trying to figure out the words that he would need to get truth.

The boys had mean mugged each other the whole way home and headed in separate directions when they hit the kitchen.

"Freeze!" John ordered. "Get your butts back in here now. Sit down. What is going on with you two?"

The boys started talking at the same time and John couldn't make out one word.

"I did too, no you didn't, you are such a liar. You weren't supposed to go anywhere." The words flew back and forth.

John heard the last bit and jumped back into the fray. "Where did you go Dean?"

"Not far I just needed to stretch my legs and I did tell Sam that I would be right back," Dean said glaring at Sam.

"He didn't Dad he just left and he was with a girl and they came out of the woods," Sam shot back.

This caused John to raise his eyebrows at Dean. "Get out of here Sam we'll talk about this later."

Sam mumbled a yes sir and took off.

John pulled a chair out and sat down across from his 14 year old. "So start talking boy and I want the truth, the complete truth."

So Dean told John all about his walk and discovery making sure to emphasize the part where he told Sam he was leaving.

"Okay so you told Sam you were leaving; but the fact was you were supposed to stay at the pool; strike one. Then you went wandering off with someone you didn't know; strike two. Then you went wandering into a place that you didn't know and made it worse by crawling in some unknown cave; strike three. The scale is not tipping in your favor son."

"But Dad there is a hunt here I know it. There were bones in the cave," Dean said as he stood up.

"Sit down Dean. Those bones were probably from animals that were dragged there by a predator."

"But Dad!" Dean said his voice rising.

"You better lower your voice and watch your tone young man. I thought after last Fall I could trust you. Do we need to revisit that memorable night?" John asked his face getting redder by the second.

"No sir," Dean replied as his body involuntarily tensed.

"Good now you listen to me; you need to stay with your brother and not take off you need to stay out of the woods and you need to put this behind you as I don't want to hear another word about it," John finished.

Dean thought about protesting but a twinge from the seat of his pants kept his mouth closed.

"Take a lap to clear your head," John ordered speaking of the path around the field that he had mapped the first day.

As he watched to make sure Dean got started John's thoughts turned towards Sam. He made his way up the stairs and saw Sam lying on his bed reading a book.

"Okay dude now tell me your side."

"I swear I didn't hear him say anything Dad. I just looked up and he was gone; I didn't know what happened and I got scared," Sam said in a rush.

John put his hand on his sons head and smiled at the boy. He knew Sammy had abandonment issues and had tried to explain that to Dean; but it never seemed to sink in.

"I'm sorry that he left you. I spoke with him about it and he will be apologizing," John assured. "But do you think that maybe when he told you that he was stepping away you might not have been paying attention?"

"I guess it's possible," Sam conceded.

"Dean didn't mean to scare or hurt you; it's just that he is getting older and needs some space of his own sometimes. It is important that he have time with kids his own age," John explained.

"You mean with girls? Yuck!" Sam said.

"Yes sometimes with girls," John chuckled.

Sam walked over to the window in time to see Dean return from his run. "He had to run a lap huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes he did," John said as he sat on the bed.

"Maybe I should too; for tattling," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should," John agreed.

Dean watched Sam bound down the steps and take off; that made the winded teenager feel somewhat better. At least Dad didn't completely wimp out on Sam's punishment.

"Have a seat son," John said as he patted the couch. "You know how scared Sam gets when he looks for you and your not there."

"That's why I told him," Dean defended himself again.

"Okay, I hear ya, but he was scared and upset; so I think it would be nice if you apologized to him when he gets back."

"But Dad I…"

"I'm not asking you Dean, I'm telling you," John said.

"Fine!" Dean said with his arms crossed and head down.

The boys bickered off and on for the next several days and John was at the end of his rope. Training was becoming a nightmare as each boy would only gripe about what the other was doing. They both wanted to go first; they wanted to do what the other one was doing; one was going too fast, too slow. You name it they complained about it. When the back talk started John blew his top.

"Sam you shoot at that target and Dean you come over here and aim for this one," John said trying to restore some order.

"I don't care what you say I want to shoot the arrow at that target," Sam whined.

"Then do it brat," Dean yelled back throwing the bow at his brother.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" John yelled scaring even himself with the intensity in his voice.

"Dean Michael you never throw any type of weapon or equipment what is wrong with you?"

"Yeah what's wrong with you?" Sam joined in.

John couldn't believe his ears. "That is it." He quickly strode over to his arrogant 10 year old and pulled him close delivering 3 quick swats to the youngsters back side.

"That's not fair," Sam cried out.

John did a double take at his defiant son. Sam realized his error and began to back pedal.

"Sorry Dad I didn't mean it," Sam sputtered.

But it was too late as John grabbed the boys arm and began walking him into the house. He turned to Dean and yelled for him to sit down and not move. Dean quickly sat down and tried to look contrite.

Sam moved his legs as quickly as he could to keep up with his irate father.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry," Sam tried but John was past apologies and there was no going back.

John sat down on the couch and flipped the rebellious boy over his knee and finished what he started outside.

"I will not allow you to act like that towards me or any other adult do you understand?" John bellowed. "I don't care if you like the rules or not they are to be followed and you are not to tell me no or disagree out loud with any punishment that I hand out. Go to your room and stay there until I come for you."

"I hope you never come to get me" sat on Sam's lips as he walked up the stairs. He kept the words to himself though as he didn't think his little behind could take much more. Sam hated it when John showed his tyrannical side.

John sighed as he had one more insubordinate son to deal with.

Dean was still sitting right where John had told him to. "What is going on with you two?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not talking huh? Okay I'll talk then; you are the older brother and you are a great older brother. You have always handled Sammy well and I am proud of you for it everyday. But you cannot lose your temper and throw things; you are not a 2 year old. That behavior was totally unacceptable. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. Sammy got in big trouble huh?" Dean asked as his eyes danced across John's waist and belt.

"Yes he did. I punished him for his back talk and insubordination. Do you know what that is?" John asked.

Dean nodded that he did. "That will get you in big trouble every time. Consider that a warning. I want 50 sit-ups, 30 push-ups and 2 laps go!" John ordered.

Dean began grateful that so far his punishment consisted only of calisthenics. A month ago in the middle of an argument he had told John to shut-up and felt the sting of his fathers hand across his face. He did not care for that to happen again any time soon.

John had sent both the boys to bed fearing what would happen if he didn't banish them from his sight.

"I better not hear anything come out of that room!" he yelled up the stairs.

John heard a few harsh whispers and the floorboard creak.

"You do not want me to come up there," John shouted again. He was met with only silence. Finally he thought.

He plopped down on the couch and flipped on the local news. He was beginning to nod off when something caught his attention.

"The police report that two local teenagers have been reported missing by their parents. The boy and girl were last seen walking near the community pool at dusk. They are described as….."

John threw his head back and sighed. Maybe there was something to Dean's story after all. John tip toed upstairs and peeked in on his sons. They were both asleep but even in their unconscious state they still seemed to be carrying their grudge towards one another. John hated these cycles. It seemed inevitable that the constant moving and starting over would eventually cause the boys to take out their frustrations on each other.

John went back downstairs and wrote a note in case one of the boys woke up. He placed the note on the table and headed to the woods by the community pool.

John wiggled left and then right and managed to just squeeze inside the cave that Dean had entered earlier. He followed the wall to the right and saw the remains of a fire complete with herbs scattered around as well as other occult items. John backed up and followed the wall towards the left and saw the bones Dean spoke of; unfortunately the first bone he picked up appeared to be a human femur. Damn thought John damn it to hell; so much for a quiet summer.

The next morning brought the boy's downstairs picking up exactly where they left off the night before.

"I called the bathroom first," Sam complained.

"Yeah well I got to it first," Dean teased.

"You're just a butthead," Sam retorted.

"You better shut-up," Dean said as he held his fist up at his brother.

John was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the two most precious people in his life battle it out. As they hit the bottom step John grabbed each one by the back of their neck and directed them to the couch.

"Now listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I will not put up with anymore of this arguing and fighting; it ends now or I will end it and you really don't want me to do that. The choice is yours but you have been warned."

The boys had a bit more posturing with each other and then managed to eat breakfast without any conflict.

"I have to go out for a little while and when I get back I want the list of chores done. No excuses the list finished and nobody better be screaming or bleeding. Am I clear?"

The boys glanced at each other and nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," John said.

"Yes sir," the boys mumbled.

"Try again," John requested.

"Yes sir!" they said much clearer.

John pulled out of the driveway shaking his head and wondered what it was going to take to get these kids straightened out. He arrived back at the woods with EMF meter in hand and wasn't surprised when he got a reading in the area of the cave. From there he could hear the screams and shouts already taking place at the pool. This was a bad place for anything malicious to make camp. John then headed to the library to find out the town's history.

John batted his eyelashes at the librarian and she happily looked up the items that would be most helpful. John sat with everything spread out in front of him. His vision was beginning to blur when a several college age kids sat at a table next to his.

"Lenny you are such a drama king. Those kids probably took off somewhere and are too scared to come home," a girl said.

"No you remember all the stories we heard when we were kids. The rituals that used to take place there," Lenny said.

"Yeah I remember but they were fake told to us so we would stay out of the woods. Do you really think the magic circle and cats in the woods had anything do with anything?" the girl responded.

"Allie they found body parts in that cave, human parts and you have to admit that there were a lot cats and bats that year as well as bees. It was either a witch or that freaky kid," Lenny said.

"Yeah I went to high school with him; he wanted to be a witch or something weird. He always had some kind of book about the occult or black magic. He wore a pentagram to protect himself from evil which seemed backward to me. Maybe he was the one in the woods carving up his family and summoning Satan," another girl said.

John sat there taking it all in and decided to interrupt the conversation. "Excuse me guys, I'm writing an article for the magazine that I work for and I would love to get some quotes and stories from some local people about the supposed haunted woods."

By the time he left the library John had more notes than he knew what to do with. His stomach began to growl causing him to turn into the grocery store parking lot. He quickly loaded up a cart and headed back to the farmhouse hoping that the place was clean and his sons hadn't killed each other.

"Dude I can't be with you every minute of your life; your 10 now and capable of taking care of yourself," Dean explained as he dusted the coffee table.

"I am capable it's just; it's just that I like to know you are around," Sam answered as he dunked the mop back into the bucket.

"Spaghetti-O I will always be somewhere around you. It will always be me and you don't worry kid I have your back…always," Dean emphasized.

Sam smiled and nodded. "But I'm not Spaghetti-O anymore, like you said I'm 10."

"Okay Spaghetti-O," Dean teased.

"We need to get going, Dad could be back at anytime and we still have to do the dishes," Sam said with urgency.

"Is your butt still tingling?" Dean asked.

"No!" Sam said stamping his foot. Dean just looked at him knowing that was lie. "Yes a little," Sam finally admitted sensing Dean's doubt.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow; you are nowhere near my league," Dean said proudly.

"I don't think that is league I want to join."

The boys put the last dish away as John pulled in the driveway. Sam ran over and did a quick once over at the list. Dean gave him a questioning look and Sam gave a thumbs up sign showing that had gotten everything done despite their many breaks and all the time they wasted fooling around. Dean blew enough air out that it his bangs danced on his forehead. He could easily act tough that was until John entered the room.

The boys helped bring the groceries inside and then put them away. "I see everybody is still alive and well," John commented as he slid the boxes of macaroni and cheese onto the shelf.

"Yes sir," both boys said loudly.

"I'm glad the attitudes have changed. Did you get the list done?"

"Yes sir!" both boys responded again.

John nodded happy that the respect had returned and his boys were back on track.

John took over the kitchen table and started writing things out on note cards.

Jesse Colson into occult magic Possible familiars – cats- bats – bees

Disappearances Magical circle

He had several piles going when Dean popped in to see what was for dinner.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he pulled out a frozen pizza.

"Just looking over some notes," John said as he continued to move his index cards into piles.

Dean looked over his father's shoulder and gleaned enough information that he knew John had been investigating his cave.

"I knew it; I knew there was a hunt there," Dean said excitedly proud of his budding instincts.

"Quiet it down son. Yes there may be and I emphasize may be a hunt. I am just checking it out right now," John said.

"You should really listen to me Dad I think I have good instincts about this stuff," Dean bragged.

John just glared at his son wondering where the respect from an hour ago had gone.

"That remains to be seen. You can't just jump into everything; not if you want to do things right and not waste your time," John explained.

Dean sat down at the table despite John's unpleasant glare. "So what is going on; what can I do?" Dean plowed on.

"There is nothing that you can do," John said fearing that Dean was not going to stop his quest to insert himself into this hunt.

"Dad I need to learn how to do this stuff," Dean rallied on his behalf.

"And that is why you train. As a matter of fact I think a lap right now would do you a lot of good," John ordered.

"But Dad…"

"No buts move it boy," John said pointing to the door.

Dean sighed loudly but slowly loped off towards the yard. Sammy came sliding into the room on his socks.

"What's Dean doing?" his youngest asked.

John looked up not ready for round 2. "He is being punished for being a pain in the behind; would you care to join him?"

"No sir!" Sam answered hightailing it back to the living room.

The next several days went smoothly; the boys behaved well and John was getting his research in order. But then he received an unexpected phone call from an acquaintance and had to leave town for a day. Before he left he made it quite clear to the boys that he expected their good behavior to continue. The boys promised there would be no problems during John's absence.

"But you told Dad we were going to be good," Sam whined.

"We need to get to the bottom of this cave thing. Something is going on even Dad thinks something is going on so we check it out," Dean said.

"I don't want to," Sam stated emphatically.

"Okay, I'll do it myself," Dean responded.

"Shh you're making too much noise Sammy," Dean said as they entered the wooded area.

As Dean prepared to leave Sammy had changed his mind and tagged along with his brother. Though if he had remembered that it was nearly a 2 mile walk into town he may have just stayed home. They finally had gotten to the woods and Sam found that he was scared to death. The moon was peeking from behind the clouds and an unsettling breeze had kicked up. Sam felt a chill and the beam from his flashlight was bouncing around in unison with his shaking hand.

"Hold it still Sam," Dean ordered.

"I'm trying."

They were near the cave when Dean felt something under his foot. He bent down and examined what had been under his shoe.

"Gross," Dean said as he threw the object back on the ground.

"What, what was it?" Sam asked with uncertainty.

"A human ear," Dean said.

They were interrupted as they both heard rustling coming from somewhere close.

"Follow me," Dean instructed his little brother as they quietly slipped around a tree.

The figure that had made the noise stopped in front of the cave and began to tinker with some objects and started a small fire. Dean took the salt out from his backpack and poured a circle around himself and Sam; but as he did he slipped and made far too much noise to go unnoticed.

The figure stood up and demanded to know who was there. Dean looked into the terrified eyes of his brother. He put his fingers to his lips and leaned close to Sammy's ear and whispered, "stay here."

Dean then took off calling to the unknown image distracting it from his younger brother. Dean was running as fast as the dark woods allowed. He knew from his training that if he used his flashlight his pursuer would spot him without effort. But running in the dark woods was harder than he thought. He was getting tired and he had twisted his ankle more than once on the unstable and bumpy ground. He had planned on running out of the woods to the road hoping that he could get rid of whomever or whatever was chasing him. He should have told Sam to run back the way that they had come; what if the creature gave up on Dean and went back and found Sam. Dean was upset with himself that he had given his brother faulty advice. His dad was right he had a lot yet to learn.

Dean's lungs felt as though they were going to burst. He tripped over a large branch that hit him in the lower chest. It was flexible and gave when he fell. This gave Dean an idea. He stood up and grabbed the branch pulling it back as far as he could. He could hear the leaves being disturbed indicating the unknown predator was nearly upon him. When Dean saw the shadow he released the branch and heard the thud and scream as it found its mark.

Dean didn't check to see what the result of his attack was as he continued to the road and circled back around towards the pool area where he and Sam had entered the woods originally. As Dean prepared to reenter the woods he saw some movement in the pool area; thinking it might be Sam, Dean began to scale the fence. He was afraid of what it might be but nothing was going to stop him from getting to his brother. Dean swung his leg over the top and quickly scaled down the other side of the fence. As his feet hit the concrete a large hand clamped over his mouth. Dean fought against his assailant who was much bigger and stronger than he was. Dean had already been out of breath and with just his nose to take in air he was having trouble catching his breath.

As Dean continued to struggle his captor whispered "sshhhh" into his ear.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth but you need to stay quiet; I'm not going to hurt you…at least not yet anyway," the man said.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized that the hand that was clamped around his mouth belonged to his father.

With his mouth free Dean double over and gulped for fresh air. John stood there giving his son a moment to regain his composure.

"Please tell me Sam is at home in front of the television eating too much sugar," John said.

Dean nodded no and pulled in a deep breath to explain what was going on.

"What? He's where? Let's go!" John commanded as he grabbed Dean and the two used the gate this time as John had already picked the padlock.

"He is over this way," Dean said as he crept forward hoping against hope that Sam was right where he left him.

Sam was sitting down with his head resting on his knees. He could hear Dean softly calling to him.

"I'm still here Dean; right here," Sam offered.

"Stay with your brother. I'll be right back," John said in a no nonsense voice.

"Where did he come from?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know we're going to die?" Sam asked.

"I know I'll take the heat," Dean promised.

The ride back to the house was quiet. John nearly had steam coming out of his ears. When they arrived home John sent the boys straight to bed as he was afraid what might happen if he tried to deal with them at that moment.

Upstairs as the boys got ready for bed Sam reminded Dean of his earlier words, "remember you said you would take the heat. I don't think I can handle the punishment you had last year," Sam whispered referring to the night that John was rather harsh with Dean.

"I'll do my best little brother I promise," Dean said.

Sam had only been hit with the belt once and that was when he nearly shot Dean with an arrow. The fact that John didn't deal with them tonight was a good thing in Dean's opinion.

The next morning Sam awoke hearing Dean and his dad talking.

"Dad it was all my fault I made Sammy come with me. I decided to check out the woods and we saw him at least I think it was a him," Dean was saying.

"You were so unprepared you could've both gotten hurt or killed. What is it that you don't understand about all this? Do you not get that how serious this is. There is a reason why I take the time to research. You want to be a hunter that's great but you have to take it one step at a time. You read you interview you make a plan and then you make a back-up plan. There will be one day when I don't show up to save your ass," John yelled.

"I was on my way back to get Sam and we would've been just fine," Dean said smugly.

The look on John's face was priceless; his eyes grew wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "And what did you accomplish the fact that there is a weirdo out in the woods running around? What does that prove? It could've been a high school kid playing truth or dare."

"We found an ear; I stepped on a human ear near the cave. Now that's not normal," Dean snapped back.

"Where is it? It is no good if you thing you found something but no longer have it or evidence that it was there."

Dean told his father he had thrown it back on the ground. "You know what I'm done with you; go take about 5 laps," John directed.

Dean hesitated until John took a step towards him.

Sam quietly slunk down stairs. "Hey Dad," he offered.

"And you, somehow I'm not buying that Dean forced you to go with him. Tell me what happened without lying through your ass this time," John said obviously out of patience.

"I didn't want to go at first but then I decided to. I don't know why but I did, I guess I was afraid something bad was going to happen to Dean."

"Great the youngest one has the common sense. I am at the end of my rope with you two," John glanced out the window and saw Dean running in a slow jog. "Get some breakfast and hurry up and eat."

John finished packing his bag and turned to his two sons who were busy writing out sentences as part of their punishment.

Sam was on his 50th **I will stay at home after dark.**

Dean was on his 35th I am not ready to hunt alone and I will listen to my father.

"I am going to check out the woods and when I get back I want 100 sentences from each of you. I want the chore list completed and see that pile of bricks next to the barn?"

The boys both stood up and peered through the window. "Yes sir," they responded.

"I want them stacked in a wall next to the house…all of them. Am I clear?" John boomed his voice as deep as he could make it.

Both his sons nodded yes.

John found the human ear along with a circle in front of the cave. He also found a baby food jar that contained what he believed to be foxglove a plant that could cause high blood pressure, blurry vision and even cardiac arrest if enough was used. Somebody was practicing some witchcraft or wanted people to think they were practicing witchcraft. John continued to look through the woods and found the spot where Dean used the branch to end the chase. He had to smile at the thought of his son taking out his pursuer. That kid just flew by the seat of his pants that was for sure. That was all well and good but he also needed to outlive John and that wasn't going to happen if he kept this up. There was no EMF activity in the area and John had the recorder going to check for EVP but felt that this hunt wasn't going to yield much in the way of spiritual activity.

John pulled up in time to see the boys put the final brick into their newly built wall.

"Nice job guys. Let's find something to eat and then it will be bed time," John told them.

"But Dad it's like 7:00, the sun isn't even down yet, Sam said.

"Oh you'll need all your rest because tomorrow you'll be taking this wall and building it over there," John said as he pointed back across the large yard.

Dean rubbed his eyes in the dark wondering what woke him up. He finally focused and realized it had been his father.

"You want to hunt so bad come on," John whispered.

Dean got up put some clothes on and tip toed downstairs.

John finished his note to Sam in case they didn't get back in time. "Let's go," he said quietly.

The two Winchester's crept into the dark woods. John had explained everything to Dean and just hoped the boy would do as he was told.

They sat and waited and John was feeling grateful that Dean was getting impatient and discovering that hunting wasn't all thrills and excitement.

"Research and waiting is a big part of the game. Still think it is the greatest job on earth?" John whispered to his son.

Dean was not having a good time and was struggling to stay awake, but he was not going to let John know that.

Finally after what seemed like an interminable wait they both heard movement near the cave. John nodded to Dean and the plan was put into action.

Dean circled around and began to make enough noise to be noticed. It worked as the figure turned its attention towards the teenager. The chase began. Dean picked up where he left off the other night winding his way through the woods. He managed to stay a few steps ahead until he felt something hit his feet that send him plummeting to the ground. He turned over and was facing a dark figure that was standing over him with what appeared to be a large rock.

Dean tried to shield his face from the impending explosion of pain. Eyes closed and body tensed his wait seemed endless and then he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw his marauder hit the dirt next to him. He then looked up to see his father standing there with a handgun.

"Did you shoot him? I didn't hear the shot," Dean said.

"No I hit him with handle," John explained as he bent down to check on the cloaked figure.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"No he's dead."

"But you hit him you didn't shoot him."

"The head can be a fragile thing if you know where to hit," John explained.

"He's really dead?" Dean asked suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yes son he is. This is what hunting is; lots of research, waiting and sometimes death. You have to be prepared for everything and you have to be able to carry out anything. There can't be any hesitation."

"I thought you were going to talk to him, trap him or something," Dean babbled.

After John and Dean dragged the body back to the area of the cave they burned the remains in front of the magic circle they climbed into the Impala and went home.

"But he wasn't a monster," Dean said trying to come to grips with what had just taken place.

"Not like you thought, but he was a killer. A killer the police weren't able to understand or deal with; a killer that was going to continue to cause harm. He was playing with things he didn't understand and was sacrificing people because of it. He was just as much of a monster as the other things we deal with. Nothing about this job is easy Dean; you have to know that before you commit yourself to this way of life."

"How did you know who he was and what he was doing?" Dean asked.

"Research, research and more research," John told him.

"I was afraid that's what you were going to say," Dean sighed.


	8. A Camping We Will Go and Choices

_This is a bonus chapter….enjoy. The actual chapter is below this short blurb…_

_Want to say a big thank you to everybody reading and especially for the reviews!_

A Camping We Will Go

With the hunt behind them John decided a family camping trip was in order. He called Bobby and drove the 3 hours to his house to pick up all the camping equipment they would need. Then they were off to a secluded spot where John could spend some old fashioned quality family time with his sons.

They set up camp and then took a walk to the nearby stream. John had made sure to grab the fishing poles hoping that the boys would enjoy trying to catch some dinner later at the small lake. The boys reviled at the clear water and began to splash one another with great abandon. Sam got both his hands in the water and gave a big heave sending a wave of water to where he thought Dean would be; except the wall of water drenched John. Sam inhaled deeply and with great concern as the look on his fathers face was completely unreadable. Both boys froze in their motion and waited for the reprise when John completely surrendered to the moment and jumped into the battle splashing both of his sons in one swoop.

There was much laughter and pleasure that had taken place at the stream and John didn't want it to ever end. He looked at his drenched sons their t-shirts clinging to them their hair plastered to their heads and couldn't stop laughing. He laughed so hard he slipped and took a seat in the cool, clear water. But alas all good things must come to an end and as the sun began to set the air was getting cooler and it was time to dry off and grab some grub.

They settled on sandwiches and marshmallows for dessert. Then John kept them close to the fire with a story.

I heard this story when I was about your age Dean. It was about a girl who thought she was the prettiest girl in town and she made sure everyone around her knew it. She despised all things in nature that might make her dirty or mess her hair up. One day her younger brother brought home several night crawlers; big, fat juicy ones. He was using them in a science project; seeing if there were any effects to the worms by using different fertilizers. Anyway of course the little princess was totally grossed out by the thought of those icky creatures being in her home and told her family that she wouldn't put up with them in the basement. When the worms remained she manipulated a friend of hers to make the worms disappear. The next day she peeked into the basement and saw the worms were no longer in residence. She was happy that once again she got her way. The next morning she got up and began her beauty routine. What she didn't know was that the worms her brother had were special worms and they did not appreciate being tossed out of the house. They came back with plans of revenge. As little princess stepped into the hot shower she closed her eyes as the spray from the shower head rained down on her golden locks. She massaged the shampoo in and rinsed and then repeated with the conditioner. Her hair felt thicker and moister than usual and as she exited the shower she expected to see an even more beautiful girl in the mirror. But when she looked up she was horrified to see her hair full of night crawlers. She screamed and slipped knocking herself out and allowing the worms to wiggle all over her body." John finished with a flourish waving two big worms from the bait bucket at his sons.

The boys jumped up laughing all the while. They had loved this time with their father.

"Time for bed guys," John announced as he cleaned up the campsite for the night. The boys climbed into their sleeping bags and John popped his head in and gave them a final goodnight. It had been a great day for the Winchesters and John only wished these days were more frequent.

The next morning John was already up and making coffee when he saw Dean exit the tent and make his way to the nearest tree. With that morning ritual out of the way he then headed to the bait bucket and with a mischievous smile on his face headed back into the tent. John could only smile and wish Sammy luck. The scream rang out a short time later and brought Dean running to hide behind John. Sam chased Dean around for a good 10 minutes while John just sat back and watched with a smile that wouldn't leave his face. This is what he dreamed of; no hunt, no pressure just time with his boys; time that Mary would be so happy to see.

"Okay, enough lets figure out our day," John announced. Over a breakfast of pancakes they did just that.

"Watch your pole Sammy you about poked my eye out," Dean said as they made their way to the lake.

"You're walking too close," Sam retorted.

"Come on guys can't at least get to the lake before you start scaring the fish away," John said.

He got the boys set up and then prepared his own pole. He leaned back on his elbows and just enjoyed the sun shining on his body, the breeze blowing on his face and the knowing his sons were having a good time. For once he could be the father that he had dreamed he would be that he had envisioned himself as when Dean was born. If he could only hold onto this time; if he could repeat it on a regular basis; if he could be their dad not their calisthenics coach their arms instructor their research advisor.

John was shaken out of his reflection by Sam screaming that he had a bite.

"Dad I got something, come help," the boy said excitedly.

"You sure do, Sammy," John said as he helped his youngest reel in a nice sized fish. "Look at that; she's a beauty."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Dean asked.

But before John could answer Sam took his now unhooked fish and slapped Dean across the face with it. "Take that; that's for putting a worm on my face."

Dean reached out to grab Sam but John stepped in between and shook his head back and forth. "You're even and that will be enough boys understand?"

The day ended with each Winchester catching their fair share of fish and the evening ended with a marshmallow fight at the campfire.

Choices

The camping experience complete John and the boys returned the gear to Bobby's house.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked the eldest Winchester.

"It was great; it was what we all needed." John answered as he stared vacantly out the front window. "I hate the father that I have become. Sammy and I just continue to drift and I can't seem to stop it. Dean has become my little soldier in an effort to stay my son. Why does it have to be this way?"

"Because it's the only way to keep them alive," Bobby answered truthfully.

"Why did I choose this way of life? I should have just relocated and settled down with the boys," John continued.

"You could've never done that John and you know it," Bobby told him.

"Why not?"

"Because you would've been living a lie; be grateful that you have two pieces of Mary left behind. When, well when my wife passed there was nothing left; cherish those boys John."

After much discussion and debate the Winchesters decided to stay at Bobby's for the remainder of the summer. There was a family that lived down the road that had 2 boys' ages 15 and 11 plus a 14 year old cousin visiting from Wisconsin. The 5 made quite a group and became inseparable.

Since cousin Abbey was having her 15th birthday while visiting her aunt and uncle told her she could have a sleep-over with her friends. Abbey had spent nearly every summer with her cousins and built up a circle of friends there. She was allowed to have 7 girls over for dinner and a night of fun. Bobby and John's gave permission that the two boys; 15 year old Alex and 11 year old Micah to spend the night with Dean and Sam.

Bobby started a bonfire so the boys could roast hotdogs and marshmallows and be outside for most of the night. He had tried to move his favorite books into the closet but the place was still pretty cluttered. But he was happy that the Winchester boys were having a good time during their visit.

Finally after 11:00 everyone came in and noisily headed up the stairs. John and Bobby locked up and headed upstairs themselves. After shushing the other room a half a dozen times silence finally took over.

In the bedroom the boys stayed quiet lulling John and Bobby into the false sense that all was well. They passed notes back and forth and when they felt it was time Dean got up and peeked in on John and Bobby; both were dead to the world.

The quartet made their way downstairs amongst hushed giggles and whispers. The boys made their way out the front door and across the yard on the way to Thayer's house. They planned on scaring the girls and having some good old fashion fun.

The group stopped near the windows of the family room. The house was a split level and the boys were looking down into the room where the activities were taking place. It was becoming very difficult for them to keep quiet.

"What do you have in mind?" Dean asked.

"All kinds of great things," Alex promised. "Micah you might have to distract them so we can start our attack."

"Here's your bag," Micah said as he pulled out a bag and a box from behind the wood pile.

"In here fella's I have the means for total fear and gross outs. This bag has fake mice, snakes and vomit along with chocolate pudding," Alex explained.

"What's the pudding for?" Sammy asked.

"To put in their sleeping bags of course; nothing says total gross out like slimy chocolate pudding all over your legs. In this box I have the fruits of this morning's labor," Alex said opening the box revealing at least 10 frogs.

"Your favorite Sammy; maybe you can name them all before you let them go," Dean teased referring to the time when Sam emancipated the school's frogs.

"What are you talking about?" Micah asked.

"Long story," both boys said at once.

Just as the boys were going to discuss distraction tactics the girls decided it was snack time and the assembly headed off in search of food. The boys wasted no time in climbing through the window into the laundry room. They handed the objects of wickedness down to Alex and the revelry began. Sam did in fact take charge of the frogs and began placing them around the room giving them each a pep talk as he did. Dean began stealing pillows; throwing some out the window and hiding some in the washer and dryer. Alex began slopping the pudding inside the various sleeping bags and Micah positioned the fake vomit and other items around the room. The boys quite satisfied with themselves then exited via the window and sat back to wait for the hilarity to come.

And boy did it come. The shrieks had a domino effect skipping around the room one girl after the other. The frogs hopped the girls screamed; Brittany stepped on a fake mouse and screamed, Terri screamed because Brittany screamed then Dianna stepped in the fake vomit and the whole scream-fest began anew. While avoiding the frogs Abbey found that many items were fake and began to collect them putting them on the couch it was then she discovered the pillows were missing. It was around this time that Sheryl and Wesley Thayer came rushing into the room; what they discovered was total and complete chaos. The girls were running hither and yon while frogs croaked and the family cat began to puff up and hiss. Mr. Thayer slipped on a spot of pudding that had missed a sleeping bag and ended up on a plate of cupcakes that the girls had brought in from the kitchen and so it continued.

The boys were back far enough from the window as to not be seen or heard, but had a pretty good idea that things were going as planned.

"We better jet," Dean said between laughs.

The boys began to run and as they did they heard Mrs. Thayer's voice call out to her sons.

The tribe returned to the house full of laughter and good times only to find Bobby hanging up the phone and John standing arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. The hilarity was over.

Everyone spent the remainder of the night on the living room floor with both Bobby and John at the exits; nobody would sneeze without either man being fully aware of it. The next morning brought the Thayer's over with a full damage report and ideas for punishment. The adults decided that all four boy's would spend the day with the Thayer's washing sleeping bags and scrubbing the family room and the next day the boys would be with John and Bobby.

"Welcome to the Singer-Winchester Boot Camp boys," Bobby said with a smile wide enough for a toothpaste commercial.

Sammy and Dean groaned as they knew what the men were capable of. Alex and Micah were still blissfully ignorant but that was short-lived. By the end of the day the four boys had run and run and been jumping jacked to death. As they lay on their backs in the front yard of Bobby's house Abbey came by and had the last laugh.

"Look who's laughing now boys," she teased.

"We're even," Alex said breathlessly.

"Keep believing that cousin," she chuckled as she made her way over to an exhausted Dean. "I'll be leaving in a few days and I thought it might be nice if maybe you and I could see a movie or something; that's if you're up to it?" Abbey teased as she dumped a cup of water over Dean's sweaty and worn out body.

Somehow Dean managed to find enough of a spark to jump up and chase her all the way home.

"He couldn't run another lap but he can chase her all the way back to her house," Bobby laughed. "Maybe we should have worked 'em a little harder."

"I think they had enough," John chuckled at the sight of his eldest son chasing Abbey across the field.

"You're sure you don't want to come with Bobby and me; we might see some action tonight?" John asked Dean a final time.

"I'm sure, Abbey leaves on Saturday and we are running out of time to spend together," Dean answered as he put the finishing touches on his spiked bangs.

John smiled as he shook his head; Dean forgoing a hunt to spend time with a girl. His boy was growing up.

They dropped Sam off next door and picked up Abbey taking the couple to the local movie theater. Having the Thayer's as neighbors had been a gift; they thought Bobby was a bit odd, but enjoyed him as a neighbor. Of course they had no idea what the man really was involved in or what his friends including the Winchesters thought of as routine.

The lights were out the popcorn and soda's bought and Dean was carefully winding his arm around Abbeys shoulders. They had held hands and she had pecked him on the lips a few times but with her departure imminent Dean was hoping that he might experience a little more.

The movie was a horror flick and parts of it bothered Dean with his knowledge of the truth but he of course remained cool not allowing his emotions to show. The good part was that it caused Abbey to clutch and grab Dean throughout the flick. He was feeling like quite the champion as the film rolled on.

"Bobby I can't believe how my boys have grown up. Sammy is in double digits and Dean is heading into high school and chasing girls literally," John lamented to his friend as they drove to their destination.

"They do grow fast don't they? Dean is going to have to figure out how to divide his time between chasing monsters and chasing girls. That boy is going to have quite the busy life," Bobby said with a smile.

"Yeah and I think he'll be good at it," John said with grimace. His boy got more handsome every year and the charisma just oozed out of him. He was going to be a force to reckon with. Mary would be so proud to see how her boys turned out; so different yet so interlocked with each other. John only hoped that he hadn't completely disappointed his late wife by raising them in the way that he was. But he knew Bobby was right if he ignored what had happened in Lawrence he would've been living a lie. He couldn't bear the thought of even the possibility of losing his boys to the evil that had visited them that night it couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen; he wouldn't let it…ever. He had failed once twice was unforgivable.

By the end of the movie Dean was exactly where he wanted to be; lip locked with his pretty date. The previous weeks battle all but forgotten the two had grown up and moved on. As he came up for air Dean was the happiest he had been in a long, long while. Dean the conqueror he thought; hunter and romancer.

Abbey was gone and some of Dean's happiness left with her. The summer was winding down and the boys both knew they would be moving on. This fact brought sadness from the both of them as they had had the best summer ever spending time with Bobby and their new best friends. For the first summer in a long time they had stayed in one place and played the role of a normal family allowing for friends and customary father son relationships. It had been great and now it was nearly over. Bobby couldn't tell who was lamenting it more John or the boys.

With their remaining time now down to only a few days John had pretty much stopped all training to allow the boys time with their friends; time they were fiercely clutching to. Bobby and John had planned an outing that would take them out of the house for the night. There had been sightings of a Banshee down the road a few miles and the two experienced hunters thought it best to check it out.

"Okay guys you know the set up. Sammy you are to spend the night at Micah's and Dean you are to be here or at Alex's but don't go back and forth and where ever you settle be there by 11:00. I'm not sure when we'll be back," John told the boys. "Be good," he said as he closed the Impala's trunk.

The 4 boys Dean, Alex, Sam and Micah were playing touch football in the field between the two houses when 17 year old Doug pulled up. Doug was yet another cousin of the Thayer's who lived two towns away and would occasionally stop by for a visit.

"Hey guys what's up? I was nearby at a party that broke up early so I thought I would come by and guess what?" Doug asked.

"What?" Alex asked breathlessly tossing the football into the air.

"I brought party favors," Doug said as he opened up his trunk revealing a cooler full of beer and jugs of mixed lemonade and vodka. "We didn't drink as much as we thought so help yourself."

Dean just looked at Alex who was just as puzzled and unsure of what he should do. The younger boys each picked up a beer and looked at it as if it may bite. Doug finally grabbed a beer popped the top and handed it to Alex and then one to Dean. "Drink up boys or are you alcohol virgins?" he asked with a smirk.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and tasted the mysterious liquid he tried to hide his grimace at the pungent beverage. Dean then followed suit discovering that he didn't find the taste as offensive as Alex did. They each shared a taste with their brothers who then decided the best place for them was back at the house in front of the TV.

The older boys tossed the football around told jokes and drank many beers. They were feeling invincible as well as unstable and Doug finally took off around 1:00.

"I think that we should go to your place," Alex slurred.

"Good idea man good idea," Dean agreed. He was wobbly but his speech wasn't as impaired as Alex's.

They headed off in the general direction of Bobby's house. They laughed, giggled and finally made it to the house. The alcohol caused a bit of preoccupation as neither boy noticed the Impala parked in the driveway.

"Did you hear something Bobby?" John asked as he unpacked a bag.

"The boys should all be next door asleep," Bobby said as he went into hunter mode.

John snuck around to the other side of the door and nodded that he was ready. Bobby threw the door open revealing two inebriated and surprised teenagers. Alex jumped back and knocked Dean over while Bobby shook his head and John began his deep breathing exercises.

Bobby hauled both the boys in while John quickly called the Thayer's verifying that both Micah and Sam were there and safe.

"They came in around 9:30 and are asleep on the floor in the family room. Are Dean and Alex at your place? Alex said he would be spending the night down there," Mr. Thayer asked.

John went on to explain that the boys were there and what condition they were in. Wesley Thayer walked in collected his son and told John that Sam was just fine and he would send him home in the morning. "At least we each have one son who made the right decision tonight."

He also told John he had a pretty good idea who was behind the free booze. They agreed to talk in the morning and took charge of their rapidly fading sons.

"This is bad isn't it Dad?" Dean garbled.

"Yeah it's pretty bad son," John answered.

"Why is the room spinning Daddy?" Dean asked.

"I think it's time for bed now," John told his son as he hauled the nearly lifeless body up the stairs.

John tucked Dean in and put a waste can next to the bed hoping the boy might come close to hitting it instead of the floor. As he turned off the lights and headed out the door Dean sat up straight and babbled. "You're gonna kill me aren't you?" But before John could answer the teen was back on the mattress snoring like an overweight Great Dane.

Wesley Thayer showed up with Sam a little after 10:00 the next morning. Bobby had Sam follow him out into the yard to help him with a few things and give the two father's time to talk alone.

"Micah confirmed my initial thoughts that my nephew Doug was responsible for this. I called my brother and Doug got in very late last night and he found quite a few empty beer bottles in his trunk. Needless to say he won't be going out or driving anytime soon. I sure am sorry about all this. I guess at least they were at home and not out at some party somewhere," Wes said.

"Please don't blame yourself; kids experiment and it was made easy for them. Not that I am very happy and I didn't expect this behavior for a few more years but I figured I would go through it. I agree that it was good that they were here and not miles away. Hopefully they both have killer hangovers and won't want to even look at alcohol for a long, long time," John said.

The men stood and shook hands before Wesley headed back to his house and errant son. John just sat at the table finishing his coffee wondering what he should do. He was lost in thought when he heard a noise that caused him to look up.

"Hey Dad," a pale looking Dean said. "What time is it?"

"Hmm 11:05 on the nose, how do you feel Mr. Jim Beam?" John wanted to know.

"Not so good, my head is pounding and my mouth feels like I've been sucking on cotton."

"That's why they call it cotton mouth. How's your stomach do you feel like you want to throw up?"

"I already did…twice. I feel miserable," Dean admitted.

"Good; remember how badly you feel right now and then remember that you caused it," John told him getting up from the table.

"Can you at least give me a day to recover before…well before," Dean asked.

"Before what?" John asked.

"Before you punish me," Dean said wondering why his dad had to ask.

"You have pretty much taken care of your punishment for today; there won't be much I can do to make you feel worse. We'll see what tomorrow brings," John told him as he walked out back to check on Sammy.

Dean just stood embedded to the kitchen floor wondering if he had heard his father correctly. Then he ran over to the sink and threw up what little remained in his stomach.

"How did that go?" Bobby asked as he saw John walk their way.

"I avoided it. I don't know what to do Bobby. These were the kinds of things that Mary and I would be discussing and planning out what our response would be together. I'm out of my league and I have no idea how to handle it."

"I wish I had some answers for you, but I don't. Follow what your heart tells you," Bobby advised.

Dean slept off and on all day and by dinner time he managed some dry toast and a bit of ice tea. He apologized to John nonstop and seemed confused by the lack of anger or discipline by the man who was so good at it. Had he completely pushed his father over the edge? What was going on? He so badly wanted, needed some kind of reproach, but none was forthcoming.

The next day brought restoring health to the teenager and he immediately sought out his father. "Dad please talk to me, yell at me, punish me, something," Dean pleaded.

"Son I just don't know what to tell you. I needed you to be responsible and you weren't. You forgot all about your brother, you broke the law and you could've gotten seriously hurt. All you had to say was no and walk away. I know peer pressure is intense, but I thought you were strong enough. I'm disappointed and disillusioned and hope that at some point I can regain what I saw in you," John finished his speech and left his confused son alone.

Dean took a seat on the floor as he was afraid he was going to fall if he didn't sit down. He couldn't keep the tears from falling as he realized how badly he had damaged their relationship. Would his dad ever forgive him? Did he deserve his forgiveness? Dean realized that the lack of punishment was the worst punishment he had ever received.

The Winchesters did indeed move on at the end of the summer. John remained distant from Dean and the strain was killing the boy.

"Dad why won't you forgive me?" Dean asked during a quiet family dinner.

"I have forgiven you Dean. You made a mistake and hopefully you've learned from it," John responded.

"But you won't talk me, it's like you're still mad at me," Dean said.

"I just don't have much to say to you right now. Finish up and get to your homework guys," John said as he left the table.

Dean wasn't sure if he liked high school or not. Everybody seemed so big and smart. The halls were like mazes and he had to rush to get to his locker between periods. Most of the kids had grown up together and had solidified their little cliques leaving no room for one more. The stoners had told him he could hang with them, but Dean politely declined having learned his lesson twice on the virtues of staying smoke and alcohol free. If this was how high school was going to be he was in for a long four years.

Sam was enjoying 5th grade being welcomed by a few classmates and not having to learn the entire school in one day. He was back in his academic element and happy to be there.

John had been around for the most part but Dean could feel something brewing as John had been on the phone quite a bit and papers with copious notes began appearing.

"What do you have a line on Dad?" Dean asked one day taking a break from his algebra homework that he didn't understand anyway.

"Hmm, still putting the pieces together," John said distractedly. "Does Sam have any buddies that he could spend a few nights with?"

That question perked up Dean's ears. "I'm not sure sir, maybe."

John just absentmindedly nodded.

That night in the wee hours of the morning Dean snuck down downstairs hoping to get a peek at John's notes. He quietly slipped into the small den that John had been using as an office and shut the door and flipped on the light. The papers were scattered all over the desk along with a few books and his journal. Dean took a seat and began to leaf through the disarray. The top paper had a word written in large letters Amazake hag. "What is that?" Dean asked out loud.

"Keep reading and you'll find out," John's voice carried right to a shocked and now shaking Dean.

"I'm sorry Dad; I didn't mean to wake you. I, I just, I'm sorry sir," Dean said hanging his head.

"You didn't wake me up Dean. It doesn't take much to wake me up, not since…." John's voice trailed off. "I'm not mad at you either. I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow anyway." John walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat on the chair and took a moment to gather himself and shake what little sleep remained in his head.

"She is called Amazake hag, she is from Japanese mythology. Before World War II there was a rather large contingency of Japanese Americans that had settled in this area. I believe she has remained dormant until now and for whatever reason she is back. Have there been kids absent from school in the last couple of weeks?"

"Yes sir quite a few. They are talking about some kind of contagious flu that hasn't been seen before; whole families are sick I guess a few are sick enough to die," Dean said.

"That's what I found too. She needs to be stopped," John sighed.

"She makes people sick?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah she makes people sick and many often die. There was a reason I asked if Sammy had somewhere to spend a few days. I want you to come with me on this hunt. I'll need an extra pair of eyes. She tends to sneak up on people and is always very aware of her surroundings," John explained.

Dean did a double take and then whole heartedly agreed to help out.

"We'll see what we can do with the Sam situation and then make our plan."

Dean went to bed on cloud nine.

Unfortunately later that day after school John didn't have the news that Dean wanted to hear. "I don't have anyone to stay with Sam. I'm not comfortable leaving him alone and it is just too far to Pastor Jim's or Bobby's. I've made tons of calls but I think I'll have to fly solo on this one so you can stay here," John sadly told Dean. "I'm sorry bud."

"Maybe we can put it off for a few days until we find someone or someplace or we could take Sam to Minnesota or South Dakota to stay with Pastor Jim or Bobby," Dean reasoned.

"I wish that was an option, but this hunt needs to get underway, we can't allow this hag to continue to hurt people any longer," John explained.

Dean looked absolutely crushed. John's heart fell as fast as Dean's face. "I'm really sorry kiddo, I really want you with me, but I can't hunt effectively if I'm not satisfied that Sam is safe and if you're with me and not with Sam then I will have cause to worry about him."

"Its okay Dad, I understand," Dean said trying to maintain his iron exterior.

John was finishing up his preparations as Sam was reading his book for English and Dean was trying to be mature about the whole situation. John stood up and was about to give his final instructions when there was a knock at the door. John looked at each boy and pulled a handgun from his bag and tucked it into the back of his pants and walked to the door. He mentally prepared for what was on the other side as he pulled the door open.

His tense face melted into a relieved smile as he discovered who the visitor was. "Caleb what brings you here? How did you know where we were?"

"A little birdie named Ellen filled me in," Caleb said as he shuffled into the house.

"I didn't even call Ellen," John said.

"Yeah, I know, but Jim Murphy did and she gave me a call. I was on my way through and thought it would be great to stop in and see you all and be of assistance if I could."

Dean's heart soared as he realized that now Sam had a baby sitter, but then it fell again as he realized that it would be him and Caleb would be with John and not himself.

"Well your timing is impeccable come on into my office and I will bring you up to speed," John invited the new guest.

Dean tossed his pencil as he threw his body onto the couch.

"You're mad at me for having to stay behind aren't you? I'm sorry Dean please don't hate me," Sam told Dean as his face took on a look of concern.

"I don't hate you squirt, it's not the way I wanted it, but I don't blame you," Dean said trying to find a smile for his worried brother.

"Okay dude are you ready or what?" John asked as he reappeared.

Dean face showed the confusion that he felt. "Ready for what?" he ventured.

"For the hunt," John explained.

"I still get to go?" Dean said as he practically bounced off the couch.

"We need to make a stop before we get started," John said as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Why are we at a doctor's office?" Dean asked.

"This is where our weapons are stored," John said in all seriousness.

After picking the lock and disarming the alarm system the eldest Winchester headed to the back of the office where the vaccines were stored in the cooler. He grabbed a handful along with several syringes and they were back on their way.

"Can I ask what we are going to do with those?" Dean questioned.

"The legend says that the last time this creature walked the earth that they disposed of her with iron rounds. I don't think that was the permanent solution and that is why she is back. Often the answer lies in the crime that they commit. We need something that gets her at her source," John said as he held up a vial of vaccine. "She makes people sick and this is the prevention."

They drove briefly and John parked the car behind an old garage. "The people from this house are away for the weekend and I thought it would be a great place to lie in wait."

Dean looked puzzled so John explained more. "She enters neighborhoods and knocks on doors and by only a touch she infects those that she comes in contact with."

"Only a touch and you get sick?" Dean asked amazed.

"Yes that's why we need her dead and gone," John said as he picked yet another lock and entered the residence. "Now we need to keep the lights out so the neighbors don't call the police."

So with the lights out John and Dean made themselves comfortable near the picture window where they had a good view of the street.

"How come you decided to bring me instead of Caleb?" Dean finally asked what had been on his mind.

"You need some on the job training and I thought this would be a good local test," John said.

"This hag thing is kinda like a Shtriga." Dean said.

"Yep, but I think she is more dangerous as she attacks adults as well as kids and can infect with only a touch."

"I'm sorry about what happened with the Shtriga," Dean said.

"That's in the past son, leave it there," John stated. Speaking of an incident that happened when the boys were younger and Dean had left Sam alone in the motel room where he was attacked by the Shtriga.

It was getting later and John allowed Dean to fall asleep. He just sat in the dark watching his son sleep. He was afraid the boy had no idea how much he loved him. His sons were his life and the reason he fought these battles. Knowing that evil was everywhere only made John dig his heels and fight even harder. Evil could be stopped it had to be stopped whenever and wherever he could. If he could leave a force behind him as a legacy then all the better.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a shadow on the front sidewalk. He gently shook Dean awake holding his finger over his lips indicating they needed to be very quiet. Dean acknowledged his father with a nod. They each grabbed a syringe and took up their positions. John waited until he heard the knock at the door he looked down making sure that the remaining syringes were readily available.

John opened up the door and the battle began. All Dean could make out was shadows vying for position. He was hoping that it wasn't a neighbor or cop that had come to the door. John had gloves on and a hat leaving his face the only thing uncovered and vulnerable to the touch of the witch. The fight continued and Dean wasn't sure if he should make a move or not. He followed the wave of movement further into the room. He saw Johns syringe clatter across the floor landing unseen in the darkness. Dean ran to the light switch and flipped it up but nothing changed as the three remained in darkness. Dean tried to get himself into a spot where he could stab the hag with the needle in his hand but he just couldn't tell who was who in the melee. The plan was that they were to inject the Amazake once in each leg, once in each arm and once near the heart. John had been fairly certain that the initial injection would slow her down quite a bit making it easier for the rest of the attack. But that was an untested theory.

Dean struggled defining what body part belonged to who. He certainly didn't want to hit John or waste another shot. He would prepare to give the injection when the black robe of the witch would become a denim leg of his father. The adrenaline pumped and all Dean could hear was his own blood rushing in his ears. He fell into a trance watching the scene in front of him.

"Wake up Dean, come on," John urged.

Dean snapped out of it and began trying to make the shapes out but to no avail. He ran back to the bag and felt around until his hands closed around his penlight. With penlight in his mouth he shined it on the battle. He inhaled deeply as he saw the craggy, weathered face of the hag. A hand flew up and knocked the flashlight into his teeth causing Dean to cry out. He was trying to remain composed but it was becoming mighty difficult. He continued to follow the action the flashlight shining from his mouth as the drool began to form as he hadn't been able to swallow for a while.

"Dean she's touched me and I'm getting weaker. You have to hurry," John yelled.

Dean kicked himself into overdrive and as her face came back into his line of vision he took the needle and slammed it into her neck. She cried out clawing at the injection site. John managed to crawl away but the flashlight revealed a very pale and sweaty man who looked very much like he was in the throes of the flu. John kind of crumpled up and rolled over. Dean knew it was up to him.

The witch was still awake but was much less active. He ran back to grab the other syringes. John was lying off to the side. "You can do it Dean; it's up to you."

The syringes were loaded and ready to go but Dean's hands were shaking so badly he was afraid he would miss his target. John offered more encouragement and Dean willed his hands to be steady. He placed his knee on one leg and in a swift downward motion the needle found its mark. He did the same on the other side pushing the plunger down as fast as he could. With 3 injections coursing through her system the Amazake was getting weaker. Dean grabbed one more and moved to her right arm and then her left as she weakened John got stronger.

"One more Dad," Dean said but he couldn't find another. "Where's the one that you had? I'm out of needles."

They both scrambled looking for the lost syringe knowing they needed to act quickly before the creature could recover.

"Give me your flashlight," John demanded.

Dean ran to give it to him and felt his sneaker hit something shooting it across the floor. They could hear a rattle as the item bounced off the wall. Dean moved towards the wall dropping to his knees with his hands sweeping the floor. "I've got it Dad," Dean yelled holding up the precious liquid.

"Come here; right here, stab her right here," John said as he showed Dean the spot.

Dean only looked at his father not believing that John would want him to do it.

"You fought this fight, now you finish it," John said nodding.

Dean raised his arm up over his head and forcefully shoved the needle into her chest. He pushed the plunger down and the hag gave on last squeal and stopped moving. John reached over and pulled Dean to him and they both watched the witch shrivel up and disappear.

"You did it man it was all you. How do you feel?" John asked as they drove back home.

"What a rush. Will everybody get better like you did?" Dean asked.

"They should; it was moving through me fast I didn't have much time left. You did great you will really be a good hunter; a great hunter," John told him with pride.


	9. The Thing Under the BedGraveyard Shift

Two short chapters….

The Thing Under The Bed

Dean's arm hung low off the bed. He rarely slept this way as he was quite aware that the thing under the bed was real. John always checked the boys' beds before he allowed them their first nights sleep, but that didn't mean something didn't creep under there later. So Dean nearly hit the ceiling when he felt something brush against his hand.

When Sam flipped the light on Dean was up against the headboard with the blanket clutched to his chest. "Sam come here, hurry," Dean urged reaching out for Sam to get off the floor. As he was preparing to yell for John; Sam quickly placed his hand over Dean's mouth. Dean looked at his brother with shock but then realized he was completely safe when Sam heaved a large orange and white cat onto his bed.

"He must've got out of the closet, sorry," Sam whispered.

"What are you talking about? Where did this cat come from?" Dean asked trying to get a grip.

"It's a stray; the neighbor said that somebody down the street left him behind. I named him Mr. Whiskers," Sam said stroking the cat.

"Why are you guys up?" John asked as he was nearly to the door.

Sam panicked and picked up the cat tossing him under Dean's blankets. Dean shot Sam a dirty look but tried to keep the cat still. "Sorry Dad Sammy had a nightmare," Dean said hoping John would take his lie as truth and go back to bed.

"You did Sam I Am?" John asked.

Sam nodded and climbed back into his own bed. John carefully tucked him in and spoke to him in hushed tones. Sam pretended to relax while Dean struggled to keep the cat hidden. Finally John winked at Dean and headed back to his own room.

"How long do you think you can hide that thing? Dad is going to flip his lid when he sees that cat. I'll tell you right now I am taking no responsibility for this," Dean said.

Dean was finishing his breakfast the next morning while John continued to call for Sam to hurry up. Dean tried to hide his smile as he knew exactly what was taking Sam so long. It would only be a matter of time before Dad found this furry stow-a-way.

Later that day as John was hunched over the coffee table pondering his confusing notes he felt that something was staring at him. He quickly turned but saw nothing. All day he had carried the feeling that something had been just out of arms reach, but nothing turned up when he swept the house with various detectors. He got up and stretched his legs and thought another walk through wouldn't hurt. He took one last sip from his glass of soda and set the glass on the table. He headed upstairs and checked the boy's bedroom first being as thorough as possible in the disaster area that the boys called their private space. The closet smelled a bit odd but he decided waving the EMF detector would be just as good as trying to dig through clothes and assorted item that the boys had tossed in there. He checked carefully under the beds and in the dresser; satisfied that all was well he continued to his bedroom and the bathroom. He finished up and headed back downstairs convinced that he must be losing his mind when he saw the glass that he left on the table upended and on the floor.

"What the hell?" he said out loud to nobody. His head snapped to every corner of the room. What was going on in this house? They had been staying at the house for over 2 weeks and nothing odd had popped up on John's radar until today. He looked up at the clock and decided if he took the long way and drove slow he could leave to pick up the boys. Maybe fresh eyes would help the situation.

The boys were in good spirits as they walked into the kitchen each making suggestions for dinner. John began to search through the refrigerator looking for what he could mix together and call dinner. Dean and Sam stepped into the living room and Sam nearly lost his balance as Dean pushed him in an effort to get his brother to see the feline winding its body around the banister.

"You better get him and put him upstairs," Dean said as he looked behind them praying that John was still rummaging in the kitchen.

"He must have figured out how to get the door open," Sam said trying to snatch the cat up.

"Whatever get him upstairs now," Dean ordered.

Sam hauled his new little friend up the stairs as fast as his legs would allow. He had just cleared the open area when John walked into the room with a box of frozen fish fillets.

"Will these do?" he asked.

"Yeah those will be great," Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"I miss something?" John asked looking around.

"Nope not a thing," Dean lied.

The boys acted a bit odd all night both were constantly eyeing the stairs but denied anything was wrong every time John asked.

"You guys are driving me nuts. I'm going upstairs; taking a long hot shower and then we are going to talk about what is going on with you two."

John headed upstairs and Dean slugged Sam in the shoulder.

"I'm not going to be any part of this. I'm telling you this is not going to end well," Dean said. "That cat was awfully fat for being a stray. I think tomorrow we need to walk around and ask if anybody is missing a cat."

"Okay," Sam sighed.

Upstairs John flipped the light on in his room to grab some clean clothes when something on his bed caught his attention.

"Samuel John Winchester get your butt up here right now!" John yelled.

"Told you!" Dean snarled.

Both boys hit the stairs with trepidation.

"Yes sir," Sam said as he entered the room, but John didn't even have to open his mouth for Sam to see why he had been summoned.

"I guess now we know why he was so fat," Dean snickered.

"He? I think not," said John as he stared down at the new mama and her 5 little wriggling hairballs.

The Graveyard Shift

"You're a baby," Bradley teased Sam.

"I am not," Sam said stomping his foot on the ground.

"Well if your not then walk with us," Bradley pushed.

Sam took a look at the cemetery and was more than hesitant to enter the graveyard but Brad wouldn't stop and Sam didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Mariah. The 3 walked to the other side of the cemetery and they seemed to pick up speed as they went.

"There, I did it," Sam said.

"Now we need to do it at night. Hey maybe you can spend the night at my house sometime," Brad suggested. "My house is right over there," he pointed to green house with white shutters down the block.

"Yeah maybe some day," Sam agreed as he turned to go down the street to the apartment where he was staying.

Friday afternoon Sam was informed that he would be spending the weekend at Brads as John and Dean had something to attend to. Since Brad had been over to the apartment on a few occasions John called his mother to see if it would be possible for Sam to spend some time there.

"I'm going to need an extra pair of eyes for this hunt and I'm not comfortable leaving you alone so now you can be with your friend. It's win win," John smiled. "And this way I don't have to be worried about finding a cat giving birth on my bed when I get back." Referring to Sam's stray who had given them all a bit of surprise.

The stray that upon a bit of leg work they discovered belonged to a family 2 blocks over. The family had inherited the cat from a friend who had moved and had no idea she was pregnant. The cat slipped out of an open window and disappeared. The family was reunited and happy to be so. They had promised Sam a kitten when they were ready; but the Winchesters were long gone by that time.

Sam gave a meek response that John didn't really notice. All the 10 year old could think about was being in the cemetery at night.

The sun had set and Sam was hoping that his buddy had forgotten all about the planned adventure.

"My dad is out and once Mom turns on the TV she is like a zombie. We'll walk right out the back door no problem," Brad said excitedly.

"Great," Sam said shaking his head rather unexcitedly.

They entered the cemetery by jumping over the iron fence from the hill that ran even with the fence.

"Now why put a fence next to a hill?" Brad asked.

"Because the fence is iron; in fact it's probably consecrated iron and spirits can't pass through it," Sam shared his knowledge.

"Okay, come on I want to show you this cool headstone," Brad said galloping off into the night not the least bit impressed by Sam's information.

It was quiet and Sam was feeling a tad bit at ease. If there was anything going here his dad and Dean would be working on it and as far as he knew all was safe with this particular graveyard. They had looked at some of the very old stones dating back a couple of hundred years as well as some big stones for the more affluent members of society.

"Why don't we head back?" Sam suggested as he thought he heard something in the distance.

"Yeah we better get home," Brad agreed.

The boys were nearly back to the hill when they heard more noise and then saw flashlights.

"Hey you kids," came the shout. The boys jumped onto the hill and ran as fast as they could. Brad took them through backyards until they circled around and ducked down behind a bush in his side yard. They saw two figures come out of the cemetery and walk to a police car.

"I don't know why kids want to go in there," one officer said.

"Me either but we have to figure out who is vandalizing the place. It's just not right desecrating the dead. My grandfather is buried in there," the other officer said.

Sam just looked to Brad for an answer.

"Somebody has been spray painting some of the stones and fencing. Plus they chipped some of the stones and left garbage behind. The cops keep checking to see if they can catch anybody in the act," Brad explained.

"Do you know who it is?" Sam asked.

"No but my brother thinks he does."

The next day was spent planning that night's boneyard visit.

"I don't know why you want to go back there; even if we do see who the vandals are we won't be able to do much," Sam said.

"Because its fun, running around the cemetery hiding from the cops," Brad said happily.

That night loaded up with flashlights they headed back to Sam's less than favorite place to try and spy on Brad's older brother Trent and his buddies. It was pitch black as the moon was covered by a thick layer of clouds. They wandered around aimlessly and then heard the sound of voices nearby. They quietly made their way in that direction only to find Trent and Kellen whispering and ducking behind a large stone.

"Oh it's just you guys," Brad said dejectedly.

"Yeah lucky for you, if it wasn't us you could have gotten thumped," Kellen teased.

"Sshhhh," Sam interrupted.

The group was quiet and it was then that they heard movement not far away. They all began to creep in that direction but as they neared Trent and Kellen turned around and waved the younger boys to turn and run the other direction. Both Sam and Brad obliged and took off with Trent and Kellen on their heels. Sam concentrated on not falling or crashing into a headstone he was so focused that he didn't even notice the two figures up ahead until he slammed right into one of them. The collision caused the traffic behind him to accordion and before long it looked like a skit from the 3 Stooges. Brad had crashed into Sam, Trent into Brad, Kellen into Trent and each police officer into their frontrunner.

Sam finally was able to get up to see who had stopped him in mid jog. He nearly swallowed his own tongue as the face he peered into was his fathers. John looked at the monumental pile up and only rubbed his face with his left hand. He could never complain that his life was dull that's for sure.

"What's up?" he asked a shaken Sam.

Before Sam could answer one of the policemen stepped up and started his own questioning. "Who are all of you and why are you in the cemetery?" he asked in an accusatory voice.

"I'm here with my sons, we thought we saw something going on and wanted to check it out since I knew there had been trouble in the area," John said not bothering to be specific on which were exactly his sons.

"We have had trouble and that's why we're here. Let me take a look and make sure you have no spray paint with you or any type of tools." The cop said as his partner began the search.

Satisfied that the group in front of them was innocent; the officer was ready to say something when they heard a noise. They all ducked down and waited quietly. In the quiet they could hear the whoosh of spray paint being released from a can. The officers jumped up and with flashlights drawn took off in the direction of the hissing can. The remainder of the crew followed suit and were able to surround the graveyard bandits. As it turned out Trent did know the boys and could only shake his head as the cops loaded them up and drove back to the station to process them for vandalism.

"Now you two were supposed to be at Brad's house not in the graveyard," John stated as Dean tried not to laugh out loud.

"Our parents went out for the night and I guess they took advantage of the situation," Trent said.

"How about you two come back to our place for the night," John said to Sam and Brad who were too nervous to say anything other than yes, with Sam throwing in a sir for brownie points.

John wasn't too upset with the boys and their adventure, after all Sam was in a customary Winchester position of being chased while surrounded by the dead. He gave them both a lecture about safety and how sneaking out never leads to anything good; but in the end he could only shoot a smile and a wink at his youngest son.


	10. Growing Up Is Hard To Do

Growing Up Is Hard To Do

"But Dad you promised I could go out tonight," Dean wailed.

"I know, I did but something came up and I have to leave for a while," John replied to his disappointed son.

Sam tried to become invisible knowing that Dean would not be a fun companion after losing out on his date.

"Why don't you see if Dawn can come over here? We can stop and get a couple of movies and pick up some snacks. I'll tell Sam he has to stay out of your way for the evening," John suggested.

Sam had been in the background but decided this was his moment to join the conversation. "But what am I supposed to do all night?" he whined.

"See Dad, it will never work," Dean snapped.

"Look, Dean you call Dawn and see if my plan will work, Sam if she comes over you can spend the evening in your room reading or finding something to do. I'm sure you have enough crap in there that you can keep yourself entertained for a few hours; and if you can't you can always just go to bed," John said beginning to lose patience.

Both the boys stomped off in separate directions and John just shook his head. There were days when he wished that parenting wasn't the complicated form of torture that if often became.

Dean tapped John on the shoulder and said that even though he felt cheated; Dawn was willing to come over as long as they could pick her up. John felt comfortable leaving Sammy for the short time they would be gone and yelled up the stairs that they would be back soon.

Sam was so not happy with the situation. He planted himself in front of the TV knowing he would be losing all rights to it so Dean and his girlfriend could hog it all night. Sam was not thrilled with this whole idea of Dean liking girls. It really seemed to cramp his style by taking his big brothers time and attention away from him. Having Dean around even if he was picking on him and being a pain was better than not having Dean around at all; and when Dean was with a girl, it was like not having him around at all.

Sam flipped through the channels until he saw the window light up with the Impala's headlights. The party of 3 stepped into the house and John motioned for Sam to join him. Dean went into this big charade of taking the girls coat and showing her into the living room. Sam just shook his head and sighed, he was going to be unseen in his brother eyes that night.

"Listen Sam, I'll be gone for a few hours but will definitely be back by morning. Leave Dean alone; stay up in your room. I bought some snacks and soda and you of course can come down and get some but make yourself scarce. Please cooperate and you can have the TV all day tomorrow," John promised as he backed out the door yelling goodbye to everybody.

Sam peeked in the bags and saw potato chips and pretzels along with soda's and other items. He opened both snack bags and poured some from each into a bowl and grabbed a soda to take up to his prison with him. He made a point of staring at the couple on the couch as he walked by, but as he suspected Dean didn't even notice him.

Sam ate his snacks and read his library book. He then worked on a book report that was due next week. He looked over at the clock and it read 8:15. He blew out a big sigh and flopped back on his bed. There was no way he could stay up in his room for much longer. He walked over to Dean's side of the room and began to explore. He uncovered the knife that Dean kept under his pillow and assorted dirty clothes under the bed. He was about to head back downstairs when the corner of a notebook caught his eye. He looked around and began to indulge himself with his brother's private thoughts. It was just a normal notebook as Dean wasn't the journal type, but he did have some personal writings in there that caused Sam to raise his eyebrows.

I can't wait for my date with Dawn; she is really hot. We plan on going to the mall and walking around and getting something to eat. I know Sam is mad at me but he has to understand that I need my time too. One day he'll get it, but right now he still thinks girls have cooties. I want to tell him not to worry that he will always be my number one, but then I would sound like a sissy. Anyway he has some growing up to do and there are days I can't wait until it happens.

There was a bit more but Sam didn't really care about it. He didn't know whether to be mad or sad. He was glad the Dean thought he was 'number one' but he was 10 and had grown up plenty already. The more Sam thought about the angrier he got; Dean was the one who needed to grow up. After all wasn't he the one who was giving up the TV for the night so Dean could have his fun. Sam grabbed the empty bowl that had held his snack foods and tromped downstairs. The way that both Dean and Dawn popped up and tried to sit up straight he knew they were doing much more than watching the movie. Sam just rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He rattled around in there for several minutes until Dean appeared wanting to know what was taking Sam so long to go back upstairs.

"Dude you've been in here forever. Get what you need and go back upstairs," Dean snapped.

"I'll go when I'm ready. Dad said I could come down and get stuff to eat and drink so leave me alone," Sam pouted.

"You've got 5 minutes and then I'm coming back," Dean warned.

Sam plopped down at the table and pushed a new can of soda around. How dare Dean order him around, hadn't he sacrificed enough that night for the two lovebirds?

Five minutes later as promised Dean appeared and he wasn't looking so happy. He hauled Sam out of the chair and gave him a shove towards the living room.

"Go and don't come back down," Dean commanded.

Sam did head up the stairs but only stayed up there briefly before he came back down. It took no time at all for Sam to interrupt the couple 3 more times. The last time Sam's feet hit the stairs Dean came unglued. He gave his best effort to steer Sam back up the stairs before he was all the way down. While the Winchester brothers were in a battle of wills Dawn gave up on the evening and called her mom to come pick her up.

John walked in the front door and the first thing he saw that sent him reeling into a panic was the fact that the couch was upended and the lamp was on the floor. He raced up the stairs his heart beating wildly and flew into the boys' bedroom. He sighed as he saw Sam all curled up sleeping away on his bed, but when his panic recurred when he saw Dean's bed completely empty. He ran over to the bed as if Dean would suddenly appear or somehow John had missed him and was magically under the pillow. As he was about to turn and wake Sam up he saw movement out the window in the backyard. John raced back downstairs and out the back door. He scared Dean causing him to jump at the sight of this fast moving shadow.

"What are you doing out here and why does the living room look like a battlefield?" John demanded to know.

"Because it was a battlefield and I'm out here for the fresh air I so desperately needed," Dean said. He then went on to tell John of the antics Sam pulled and how Dawn left early and how absolutely pissed off Dean was at Sam.

"He was just feeling left out; jealous if you will. He doesn't want to share you. I can understand why you were upset but you'll have to cut him some slack. He is still pretty young and with all the moving we do you and I are the one constant in his life and it is important to him and apparently he doesn't like sharing you."

"Dad I just wanted some time with my friends not more time with my little brother."

"I know, I'll try and make this up to you. But you can't just physically force the boy to bend to your will," John explained as they walked back into the house and began to clean up the combat zone.

That statement just left Dean shaking his head as isn't that what John did to them nearly every day.

The boys spent the next several days steering clear of each other. John made sure Dean got his 'real' date and Sam just kept to himself. John hated to see the boys so oppositional but knew that's what happened sometimes with brothers so he let it be.

John began to take a closer look at his current project. The entire reason he had come to this area was because of rumors in the hunter's world concerning a Morgan; it was a Welsh form of a Banshee. But the Morgan caused floods as well as death to men often by drowning. This area often flooded in the spring and it seemed as though many if not all of the victims were men.

Nearly the entire town was on a flood plane but even with that fact the death toll and the destruction seemed immense. It was almost as if there were specific targets in its path. There was rain in the forecast and John needed to put this familial problem behind him and get going on saving the town.

"Okay guys sit down and listen to me. We are here to dispose of a Morgan," John then went on to explain the specifics. "I am going to need both of you to help me out on this one. I am still researching the best way to dispose of this being and as soon as I do we will begin our hunt."

Dean was thrilled; Sam not even close. John sensed this and went over and knelt down in front of his youngest son. "I will make sure that you are safe. It is time for you to see what we do; one day you will be leading the charge."

Dean balked at the 'leading' statement but remained quiet. He couldn't wait until showtime.

The next day John was exasperated with his research and lack of answers.

"What's the matter Dad?" Dean asked.

"I've looked and called and looked some more but there is no easy way to dispose of this thing," John said.

"None?" Sam asked.

"Well, there are ways, but they will be difficult to carry out. The first is using an arrow made of a certain type of stone found in the cliffs of Ireland - we're fresh out of those. The second is using a particular knife with rubies in the handle that was once King somebody or others from the 15th century – don't have any of those either. The third is an old firearm that uses a specific type of gun powder that was blessed by some Catholic saint – again we are out of luck. I don't know what to do guys."

Dean shrugged and went into the kitchen to find something to eat but Sam took the problem into consideration hoping that if he could solve it he would be excused from the hunt. Sam thought about all that John had explained to them about the Morgan and then he looked in the journal about what was written about Banshees. Sam had a suggestion brewing that he hoped would be the answer.

"Why can't we just try and shoot her or something," Dean suggested.

"You don't want to just try something unless you are fairly certain it's going to work or you are out of any other options. The goal is to win the battle and survive the ordeal," John explained.

"Isn't there somebody that knows?" Dean asked.

"There is only one person that I'm aware of who is an authority on these things but he is out of the country and we don't have time to wait on him. And before you ask I have tried to call him but he is out of contact."

"I have an idea," Sam came forward speaking in a quiet voice. "Dad you said that she is very beautiful and that's how she gets men to come to her."

"That's right she lures them in with her looks and they often drown. In fact according to this mornings news two men have already drown and a third is missing. We need to figure this out and take care of it before it gets worse," John announced knowing there was rain heading their way. "So what's your idea?"

Sam gave a sidelong glance at his brother and seemed to shrink. John noticed Sam's discomfort and thought maybe the boy was afraid that Dean may mock his proposal.

"Dean will you do me a favor and run upstairs and bring the extra boxes of shells down?"

Dean wasn't very happy about being sent out of the room but reluctantly followed the order that John had given. After Dean had vacated the room John encouraged Sam to tell him what his plan was; he didn't expect it to be usable but was nonetheless interested in the boy's thoughts and contribution.

"Well, um since she is so pretty and that is what causes the problems I thought that…." And Sam finished his idea whispering in John's ear as Dean reappeared from his errand.

Dean had no idea what Sam had said but his father suddenly looked thoughtful and nodded.

The rain went from a mist to a sprinkle and had finally settled on a steady downpour. John had left the car in a parking lot down the road where he was confident that they wouldn't get stuck in the mud. The river wasn't large but the rain had it creeping up the banks and the current was strong. Each boy had on a life jacket though Dean pouted about his new attire. John had to threaten that he would stay in the car if he refused to wear it. John knew where the Morgan was and they were right across from her homestead. The river had a small island-like clump of land in the middle and that was where she lured her men only they never made it to her. John knew that he could not look directly at her or he too may come under spell. He had said an incantation that should help him deny her efforts, but one never wanted to test these things too well in the heat of battle if they didn't have to.

John had his shotgun loaded with his special brew along with extra containers of the concoction. He was unsure of how to get close as crossing the river was going to be impossible and he didn't think the could get the accurate shot needed from the bank. The boys were waiting next to a tree away from the bank as John had instructed.

He stood surveying the scene trying to find a game plan when he finally saw a possible answer. A large tree had recently fallen into the river but looked sturdy enough to provide passage. John spoke with the boys telling them again of his plan and what he expected of them he then went to fight the good fight.

Dean and Sam had to yell over the rain and rushing water to be heard. Dean kept bugging Sam to tell him what the lethal plan was but Sam was reluctant. They pulled out the long rope that John had packed in case they needed it. Dean began to tie it to the tree they were next to just as his father had showed him. He tugged several times and once he was satisfied of its security he began to walk it towards the bank. He looked out over the water to see where John was when he caught a glance of the Morgan. She was on the small island seemingly hovering and smiling a very warm and sunny smile. It was if she had eyes only for Dean and being with her if only for a moment would make everything okay. Dean could feel his teenage heart beat with a strength he had never experienced before. He was destined to be with this woman; she was his fate.

Sam was also searching for his father as the wind sent a chill through him. John was edging his way closer to the Morgan trying to avoid any eye contact. The Morgan seemed to be unaware of him inching closer. Sam thought the spell must be working and was grateful for that. As he turned to say something to Dean he saw that his brother was very close to the bank of the river. He tried to yell to him but Dean remained oblivious to his cries. Sam began to run towards his older brother who sights were definitely on the creature in the river.

Dean was only feet away from the river when Sam caught up to him.

"Dean wake up!" Sam yelled. "Look at me!"

But Dean was lost in a supernatural stupor and could not be reached. Sam tried to call to John but the noise of the water drown out his cries. Sam knew he had to do something but there was no way he was big enough or strong enough to stop Dean from proceeding to what he believed was his true love.

As he felt the cold rain trickle down his back Sam noticed the rope in Dean's hands. He quickly pulled it from his brother's hands and looped it around Dean's waist and with Dean still in la la land he tied it tightly with the same knot that attached the other end to the tree. He stepped back and pulled trying to snap Dean out of his lovesick coma, but he couldn't get any decent traction and made absolutely no headway. Dean was precariously close to the edge and was teetering on the brink.

John was almost to the small bit of land. The Morgan seemed completely absorbed elsewhere and John would have to make a mental note that the spell he used was very effective. He turned as he was finally able to check on the boys and nearly fell off the log as he saw Dean slip off the bank and head towards the water. To John's surprise the water only went up to Dean's waist. The current was pulling him downstream but he seemed to stop and John finally caught on as to why. He could see the strain on the rope and traced it back to the tree with Sam in the middle pulling as hard as a little boy could. Now John understood while he had remained untouched as the Morgan was focusing on his little boy who apparently had crossed that threshold and could be victimized by this creature. He quickly looked up knowing he needed to finish this now as she was still somewhat distracted. He planted his feet on land and swung the shotgun around aiming squarely at her face just as she turned his direction. He pulled the trigger and the shells exploded as they found their target causing an ear piercing scream that made all 3 Winchesters place their hands over their painful ears. The rain fell harder and the river seemed to rise around them. John grimaced as he allowed his hands to reach for the remainder of the potent mix of chemicals that he and Sam researched and felt would do the most damage to the pretty face that led only to death and destruction. He opened the lid and the wind helped carry the grand finale to its prize knocking her off her perch and into the water that seemed to swallow her up.

John immediately looked back to the boys and saw Sam and Dean release their ears. Dean looked completely exhausted and was barely able to hang on. The river had risen and was splashing the teen in the face. John knew he had to get to him fast. Looking behind him he knew going back the way he came would be far too time consuming. He looked at Dean's predicament downstream and took one deep breath and jumped into the icy cold water.

The current quickly took him downstream and John desperately made his way over to the side where Dean was hanging like a fish on a hook. He was able to reach out and his right hand was able to grab Dean's midsection. Dean was beginning to get very pale and his teeth were chattering uncontrollably. As hard as it was John told Dean that he would leave him there for just a moment while he climbed up the rope. Dean was barely coherent and John couldn't tell if he understood or not, but rather than waste anymore time he reached around Dean and began to climb up the rope. Once he was on the bank he ran to the tree knowing he would need it for support so he didn't slip on the muddy soil and end up right back in the river. He heaved with Sam helping him until he saw his first born pop over the bank. He continued to pull Dean farther and farther away from the rushing water as Sam ran to meet him. Finally satisfied that he was out of peril John ran to his eldest and fell to his knees and placed his arms under the shaking body and though exhausted he stood up and ran the 100 plus yards to the car.

Later that night after Dean was sleeping after being warmed up and nearly recovered John called Sam over to the couch. "I just want you to know how proud I was of you today. The idea you had on how to kill the Morgan was brilliant and how you protected your brother was very impressive. How did you even think to tie the rope to him?" John asked.

"I remembered when I was on the ice back when I was 7 and you told me to tie the hose around my waist. Dean was zoned out and I didn't know what else to do," Sam said quietly.

"Well you did a great job of paying of attention and using your head," John commented.

Sam still looked a little sad and John asked him why.

"I tried so hard to pull him out of the water but I couldn't," Sam said dejectedly.

"Sammy your brother is much bigger than you are and the ground was too muddy to get any traction, even I had to use the tree. Besides you helped me in the end and made it much easier for me to pull him up."

"I did?" Sam questioned.

"You sure did kiddo. You were a hero today, without you your brother would not be here tonight. You are as much of a hunter as Dean and I are," John beamed.

Sam smiled back at his father proud that he helped Dean but not so sure he was happy to receive the news that his dad considered him a hunter.


	11. The Family Business

The Family Business

Things had settled down and the boys were back in school. Dean was grumbling through his days and Sam was eating up whatever the teacher could hand him. On parent teacher night John went from the experience of teachers telling him that his eldest son was an underachiever and really needed to apply himself to teachers telling him his youngest son was an academic wonder. The tale of two brothers John thought.

One day Sam came home and told John that a man from the local Native American tribe was coming by his class to talk about some of their traditions and stories. Sam was really looking forward to learning the history of another culture and left early for school the next day. But the look on Sam's face when he returned home told John that all did not go well at school.

"Why the long face kiddo?" John asked. "Did the history lesson not go well?"

"It was fine," Sam tried.

"So did something else happen? John pushed.

"The guy was great, very interesting but he talked about something that nobody believed in but me."

"What?"

"He talked about Skinwalkers. He said that the old ones spoke of them and most of his people believed in them. The kids said it was made up, but I believed him. Are they real Dad?" Sam asked earnestly. "He said they roamed in the night and they looked like coyotes, wolves, and bears but walked upright like a man."

John took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Yes Sam they are real. Native Americans call them Skinwalkers I call them shapeshifters. A werewolf is considered a type of Skinwalker and usually the most common one."

"Have you seen a werewolf?" Sam asked with his eyes wide.

"I have and as a matter of fact so has Dean," John told his wide eyed son.

"Dean too?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"Yep, he was your in age in fact."

Sam decided that he would have to ask Dean about his encounter with a werewolf. In his brief life Sam had seen some oddities and helped out on a few hunts but he hadn't experienced anything like seeing a werewolf.

Dean was staring at his English book but from the far off look on his face Sam guessed that he wasn't actually reading it. Sam got his big brothers attention and brought him up to speed on what had happened at school.

"Sure Skinwalkers are real," Dean said.

"Dad said that you saw a werewolf once," Sam said.

"What else did he say?" Dean asked remembering coming face to face with the beast when he was only 10 years old.

"Nothing, just that you saw one," Sam answered.

"I just saw one that's all," Dean retorted.

"How, where? Why did Dad let you near a werewolf?" Sam peppered.

"Um, Dad left something behind so I tried to take it to him," Dean explained.

Sam just wrinkled up his nose indicating that he wasn't really picturing what Dean was saying.

"Okay, I accidentally took something out of Dads bag and it got left behind when he went out to hunt the werewolf so I felt bad and tried to take it to him," Dean said quickly.

"How did you accidentally take something out of his bag?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't remember okay. But when I was looking for Dad I found the werewolf instead," Dean said remembering the fear he held when he looked up at the ferocious beast.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The werewolf was standing over me, its fangs were huge and its claws were sharper than knives."

"Were you scared?"

"Yeah I was scared, what did you think moron?"

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"Dad saved me; he shot and killed the thing," Dean said snapping his book shut.

"Wow," Sam sighed.

"That's why I want to hunt too; I want to be like Dad. Hunting things, saving people you know like make it the family business."

"A family business; I want to help people too but I'm not sure if I can be a hunter. I mean Dad never gets a break he is always hunting or researching. What if you're not as good as Dad and you get hurt or worse?" Sam asked with concern.

"That's why I'm learning now so I can be as good as Dad. You need to learn too, no matter what you decide you are going to have to help sometimes. I mean how can you not want to be a part of it knowing what is out there?"

"I'm different than you and Dad," Sam said.

"You're not so different little brother," Dean said under his breath.

Sam thought he heard Dean say something but decided to leave it be. It had been hard these last few years as he had begun to see the truth of what their lives really were; the travelling, the lies, the danger. He knew his brother was becoming more and more engrained in this way of life but Sam just couldn't get the same happiness and thrill out of it. He just yearned for the normal life, stability and quiet; that made him the odd man out in the Winchester family.

Sam remained quiet around his family; it was though he was looking from the outside in. John noticed Sam's behavior but just didn't have a free moment for a heart to heart as much as it pained him. He was in the middle of a big case and needed all of his focus on the problem at hand or the consequences could be dire.

John had told Dean to stay close to Sam and be gentle with him; something he knew Dean though now older and more independent would do. John was quite confident that his eldest would always be there no matter what for his little brother; it brought both pride and sadness as John realized how much of his job as a father that Dean had taken on. Nothing was fair about their lives but unfortunately they couldn't look back, couldn't go back and definitely couldn't make it all better. It was about the future and how to survive it.


	12. This Old House

This Old House

One morning as Dean and Sam along with a few kids from the neighborhood walked to school they saw a big stucco house that looked incomplete.

"What's with that place?" Dean asked.

"The Bridges house; they were building their dream home. They were doing a lot of the work themselves I guess and one day while they were there the little boy who was around one or two fell down the stairs and broke his neck. He died instantly. The couple abandoned the house except for when Cora came back and hung herself in what would've been little Tyler's room," explained Matt.

"Nobody else has wanted to live there," Jasmine said.

"Would you?" Sam asked.

"No, they say the place is haunted. That you can hear the baby laughing and then the thumping of the little body falling down the stairs and of Cora screaming. Also the porch light is said to come on, which is weird because there hasn't ever been electricity in that house," Rob explained as they passed by the home.

Sam just stared at the home as it seemed to beckon him to visit. He was so involved he hadn't even realized the group had moved on until Dean called out for him to hurry up.

Dean's breathing was even and Sam knew that John was out on a hunt so he so very quietly climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of the shared bedroom. Sam found the extra EMF meter in John's bedroom along with several choice flashlights. He grabbed what he needed and headed down the street to the house without electricity. It was cool enough that Sam could see his breath as he walked down the road. He wasn't sure why he was doing this; in fact it was an absurd idea but he trudged onward.

Sam reached for the knob and found that only a push was needed to gain entry. The air inside was dark and stale. Sam hesitantly placed one foot in front of the other as he swung the flashlight back and forth. He quickly found the staircase that caused little Tyler's death. He turned on the EMF detector but so far it hadn't registered anything abnormal. Sam took the stairs one at a time looking all around at each pause; he could hear his heart beating and his lungs expanding with each breath. As Sam finally made it to the top of the stairs he saw the lights on the detector begin to register. Sam reached blindly behind him for the railing but as he turned to retreat to the front door he was met with a screaming apparition calling him Tyler. Sam turned and half ran half slid down the stairs and ran out the front door at full speed. When Sam was several yards from the house he turned and looked back in time to see the porch light come on.

"Where were you last night?" Dean asked in a hushed tone the next morning.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders.

"If Dad finds out you left the house he will have both our asses," Dean said as he threw his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Problem boys?" an exhausted looking John asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No sir," both the boys said in unison.

After school as they walked by the house Sam decided to come clean to his brother. He explained his actions from the night before including seeing the ghost of Cora.

"No way dude; no way did you see an apparition right in front of you," Dean said shaking his head.

"I did; I'm not lying Dean. I swear I saw her; the EMF detector went off and everything," Sam pleaded his case.

"One question then little brother; why? Why would you do this?" Dean demanded.

"Cause I'm trying to be like you and Dad. Maybe if I try harder I can learn to like this stuff," Sam said coming close to tears.

Dean was obviously uncomfortable with his brother's outburst but remained quiet. The brothers continued to walk with Dean trying to find the right thing to say to his baby brother but nothing came to mind and they finished their trek in silence.

As soon as they hit the front door Sam took off to their room.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I think he got a B on a test or something," Dean replied. "I'll talk to him."

Dean knocked and entered before Sam could reply. "Sam listen to me. You can't just do things on your own; it's too dangerous. You could've gotten hurt or worse."

"Dad goes by himself all the time," Sam sniffed.

"Dude he is an ex Marine; once a Marine always a Marine. He was well trained back then and he uses those skills in his hunts. Besides he is an adult with lots of practice and he researches everything to death before he ever steps foot near a hunt. You can't compare anything Dad does to what you or I can do at least not yet; were not ready."

"I'm sorry Dean I just wanted to try to be like you," Sam said.

Dean smiled at the thought of Sam being like him. "You will be whether you like it or not little brother. Don't go back there alone; maybe the two of us can check it out together. We can't let Dad know about this."

"Why not; we can tell him the story without the fact that I was already there."

"Cause Dad will know; he always knows and I don't want to get into trouble," Dean answered.

In the next several days both Dean and Sam spoke to as many people as they could about the house. They went to the library and looked up the old newspaper stories from that time and they finally felt as though they had the whole story.

"Okay the parents are in there painting and the kid gets by the baby gate and tumbles down the stairs breaking his neck. His parents are heartbroken and blame themselves never returning to the house. A year later the mom, Cora does return to the house and hangs herself from an exposed beam in Tyler's room. The dad, Christopher left the state shortly after burying his wife next to their son," Dean read from his notes.

"The lore picks up shortly after Cora's death. It is said that the laughter of a little boy can be heard and the thumping of a small body hitting every step. Later after Cora's death it was said that her screams could be heard and if anybody dared to enter the house rumor had it that she would come after you calling by her son's name of Tyler. The other odd thing is that the house never had electricity as it was still in the building stage and the wiring wasn't complete yet but it said that the light upstairs in bedroom turns on as does the porch light as if the house is waiting for Tyler and Cora to come home. The lights had both been installed on the day of the toddler's death," Sam read from his outline.

"It sounds like we need to dig up the bones so we can salt and burn 'em," Dean said.

"How are we going to do that ourselves? Do you know how long that would take? Isn't there something else we can do; some kind of prayer or incantation to cleanse the place?" Sam asked.

"I guess we could check D ad's journal but I still thing salting and burning is the best way to go," Dean replied.

"Your plan could be feasible except for the fact that the cemetery in which they are buried is 35 miles away. I don't know about you but I can't see us dragging shovels behind us on a 35 mile walk," Sam countered as he put the map down.

"Okay we check Dad's journal as soon as we can and see what it offers."

John had been in and out on his own hunt and generally the journal went with him. Finally the boys caught a break when John had been out into the wee hours of the morning and was still sound asleep when the boys returned from school. Dean tiptoed into the bedroom and poked around until he found the precious book. He quietly exited the room and he and Sam began their research.

"What about this passage about smudging the house?" Sam asked.

"I think the Native Americans use it. We would need some sage; I guess that wouldn't be too hard to find."

"This one says you have to make the sign of the cross over each doorway and banish the evil that resides," Sam said continuing to read.

"Is she really evil though? I don't want to send her to the depths of hell she has been through enough already," Dean said.

"How mature and sensitive of you," Sam commented.

"Don't tell anyone or your dead," Dean replied with a glare.

"This one is supposed to open the door to the beyond and hopefully the deceased will figure it out on their own. But Dad has a note here that says it generally doesn't work as the spirit has already refused to cross over and most likely isn't going to change their mind just because you open the door again," Sam continued.

"Maybe we could use all 3," Dean said with a sigh."

"Or maybe we should just be honest with Dad and have him help us," Sam said.

"Nahh," the brothers said at the same time as they were sure they could handle this on their own.

The boys did the best they could in preparation for their solo hunt. They decided on the passages to use and the weapons that may help them with their cause. Dean decided it would be best to wait until John was back in town from his hunt before they went out on their own.

"That doesn't make sense; we won't get caught if Dad isn't around," Sam argued.

"Listen, believe me I don't want Dad to find out we are doing this, but if we get in over our head I want to know he is around," Dean explained.

"And how are we going to keep it a secret and have him around," Sam countered.

"Easy, I already spoke with Matt and he has two walkie-talkies and agreed to give us one while we're in the house and wait in the yard with the other. If we run into problems we can let him know and he will run and get Dad. We determined that if he cuts through yards he can be at our house in 3 minutes. We need to go in there with a back-up plan; a safety net."

"Wow you are more mature than I gave you credit for," Sam smiled. "But let's not need Dad."

Two nights later the boys had their opportunity. John had come home earlier that day and had crashed into bed around 6:00. The boys waited called Matt and met him at nightfall in the front yard of the haunted house. All 3 went over the plan and Dean told his friend that the back door was open and where John's bedroom was. Then Sam and Dean entered the house.

"Testing 1, 2, 3,"Dean said into the walkie-talkie.

"I hear you loud and clear, standing by. Be careful in there boys," Matt responded.

Each boy held their flashlight tightly as they marched around the downstairs. Dean had the EMF meter in one hand and his hand was shaking as he held it out in front of him.

"There's nothing down here, we need to go upstairs," Dean said.

"Okay, you first," said Sam sounding like he was having more than one second thought.

Dean slowly made his way up the stairs with Sam holding tightly to the back of his sweatshirt. "Anything?" he asked his big brother.

"Not yet," Sam whispered.

They were at the top of the stairs and Dean was trying to figure out their next step when Sam screamed. Dean felt the EMF detector practically jump out of his hand; the needle was fluctuating wildly and he turned and saw why. The entity was standing between Dean and Sam who was now regretting that he had let go of his brother's shirt. Sam was right at the top of the stairs with no room to back-up. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's arm before he toppled backwards down the stairs; as he did the entity began to scream.

At first the shriek was just that, but then the words began to form. "Come be with me Tyler, I've been waiting for you. I'm sorry baby, Mommy's so sorry." Then she began to try to force Sam to fall down the stairs but Dean had his own death grip on his brother and had no intention of letting go. He dropped the EMF detector and pulled the walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "May day, may day; Matt go and get my dad, hurry."

"Got it Dean on my way," Matt yelled as he began the sprint to the Winchester house.

Dean dropped the radio and reached into his pocket pulling out a handful of salt; he tossed it on the entity making her vanish.

"Thank God," a breathless Sam said.

"Let's get out of here," Dean suggested as they headed down the stairs. "She can't shove you down the stairs if we're at the bottom of them."

They began to rush downward but as they approached the half-way mark Cora blocked their path. "Nooooo, Tyler please come to Mommy," she wailed as she forced them to retrace their steps.

They went back upstairs and continued to back up until they found an open door. Dean slammed it behind them and the boys caught their breath.

"What room is this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, not sure," he said trying regain a bit of composure.

But even as Dean was saying this he was getting a pretty good idea as he saw a baby gate propped up in the corner; the baby gate that failed to contain little Tyler. They were in the ill fated toddlers room; the room in which Cora took her own life. Dean gulped and hoped that Matt had made it to the house.

"How come the salt didn't work?" Sam asked.

"It did just not for very long. This is a powerful spirit; we need to try and wait it out until Dad gets here," Dean said.

"I can't remember what I was supposed to say," Sam realized.

Dean opened the book bag that had been on his back and pulled out the sage that they had brought. He pulled the lighter from his pocket along with the note that held the short chant and the boys began to walk the lit sage around the room and said the words over and over as they hoped John was on his way.

It was quiet for a minute but just as the boys relaxed a bit Cora returned. Her form dropped from a rope that was attached to an exposed beam. Her hideous looking face began to scream at Sam again.

"Mommy is so sorry, she did this for you Tyler you need to come back to Mommy, just come back to Mommy," she shrieked.

She then reached out again for Sam but when he backed away things got ugly. There were a few items in the room including a paint can with rollers and brushes; they all went flying through the air narrowly missing each boy. The baby gate began to rattle and move a little. The boys their eyes wide backed up to the door hoping that an attempt to get down the stairs would work this time. As Dean reached for the door it swung open and John ran through screaming for the boys to move as he began yelling in Latin. The baby gate continued to shake and finally took flight barely missing all 3 Winchesters. John watched it go by and as it slammed into the wall he yelled at Dean to bring him the backpack.

Dean did as he was told and John rummaged until he found the accelerant he was sure even inexperienced Dean would have known to pack. He then ran to the baby gate and as he continued his Latin passage he poured the accelerant over the device that had failed the family. John turned and saw the Latin was keeping the devastated mother at bay and he dropped the match on the gate and as they watched old wooden gate begin to burn they could hear the laughter of a toddler in the room.

"Tyler, oh my baby, Mommy is so happy to see you. Mommy's coming, Mommy's coming," Cora cooed to the bright light shining in the ceiling.

As the gate was reduced to ashes the light disappeared as did Cora who was finally reunited with the son she had lost and the son she had died for.

The cool air hit the 3 Winchesters in the face as they made their way out the front door. Matt saw the family and breathed a sigh of relief; but as John motioned to him to take off Matt quickly took the hint and departed with a sense of urgency.

Nothing was said on the way home. The boys were simply too frightened to speak and John was simply too upset.

John remained in bed the next morning as the boys left for school. They each sat in their respective buildings wondering how badly they would have to pay for their indiscretion. After school Sam slowly made his way down the walkway and was surprised to see the Impala in the pick-up lane. He climbed in the backseat doing his best to avoid his fathers gaze. John took a left and began to make his way over to the junior high school; the car remained silent during the brief trip. They both saw Dean walking towards the grade school where he expected to meet Sam. Dean looked as shocked as Sam had been when he looked up and saw John. As the car pulled to the curb Dean sucked in a big breath of air and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

The miles continued to go by without any words being spoken. Sam and Dean often traded looks but John remained focused only on the road. Neither boy dared say a word or ask where they were going.

After 30 minutes the Impala turned off the main road and rattled down a small gravel thoroughfare that ended at cemetery.

"Since you two felt it was worth nearly dying for; I thought you might want to pay your respects to the victims," John said as he began to head into the forest of tombstones.

It wasn't long before they found what they had come for; two headstones side by side.

Tyler Douglas Bridges Cora Elaine Bridges

1983-1985 1959-1986

Our precious son – taken far too soon She is free from her pain

"Take a look because you two could have had suites next to them," John spouted out.

The boys stood and stared while reality was slowly sinking in. Being young they truly felt bulletproof and immortal; but this cold hard reality in front of them was making them rethink their recent decisions.

The return home was quiet as the ride to the cemetery. The boys reflected on the reality of death. When they saw an apparition it seemed to leave the dying part out; the entity was simply a hunt, a problem to solve to help the living. The thought process had gone no farther than that. The reality of being killed while hunting hadn't truly occurred to either boy. They so often saw John leave and come back; often coming home hurt but always coming home.

Upon returning home John sent the boys to their room to get their homework done while he worked on dinner. The food was eaten quickly and quietly and after the kitchen was clean John sat the boys down in the living room.

John cleared his throat and both boys cringed. "I have no idea what to even say to you guys. What you did was so incredibly dangerous; what were you trying to prove? Were you seeking my attention? It's obvious that you went in totally unprepared and put yourselves at great risk. I am so disappointed in you lack of respect for the supernatural and what it is capable of. I would have gladly put my money on you two to use some common sense in this arena but no you go off half stupid and nearly get yourself killed. That spirit was going to lash out at whatever presented itself and this time it was you two knuckleheads," John sighed and turned his back in an effort to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry Dad," Dean said to his fathers back. "I thought we could handle it."

"I know what you thought and you were way out of your league. I'm just glad you had a back-up plan. I am proud of you for that and for your courage. I don't know if you tackled this out of a desire to help or if it was just some stupid macho dare; either way it is to never happen again."

The boys both sat in silence not knowing what to say. John sat in the chair across from them with his head down. Sam snuck a look at Dean who returned the gaze with the same uncertainty.

"Do you guys think this some kind of game?" John yelled breaking the silence.

"No sir," Dean stammered.

"How about you?" John asked turned towards Sam.

"No sir, not at all," Sam responded.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" he asked.

"It was my fault Dad; I went in by myself so Dean came up with a plan," Sam offered as Dean was adamantly nodding no.

"You what?"

Sam went on to explain his first encounter and that he and Dean only wanted to make John proud and that after all isn't that what John wanted; two great hunters as sons. John didn't do too well with Sam's catharsis and continued to berate the boys about safety, knowledge and experience. Sam sat there feeling he couldn't do anything right by his father.

"You two are all that I have and I am not going to bury you. You are not immortal, the work is dangerous and you just two inexperienced little boys."

"Help us learn, teach us what you know," Dean asked.

"It takes a lifetime of learning Dean not just one session."

"Why didn't the salt affect her much?" Sam asked.

"My guess is because of her sheer determination that a mother has. She was going to claim one of you as her son no matter what."

"Why did burning the gate make her cross over?" Dean jumped into the conversation.

"I think it's because it held her back; she blamed the gate for her sons death and just couldn't past that detail; once it was out of her way she was able to move on," John explained.

After a moment John said. "Sam go to your room; Dean I want to speak with you for a moment."

Sam did as he was told but gave Dean a somber look as he left.

"Son, like I said I was proud of how you had a back-up plan and how you told Sam not to go back alone. But you should've come to me. As an older brother you bear a lot of responsibility and yes I place even more on you due to our lifestyle. In the end you are your brother's keeper."

Dean nodded and left as John dismissed him. With a sigh John stood up and wondered how many more ulcer inducing adventures he could handle.


	13. Lunch Time Folly

Lunch Time Folly

Watching John prepare for yet another hunt was making Sam feel uneasy. Maybe it was the horror that he and Dean had gone through recently that brought home the fact that his fathers job was a very dangerous one. Whatever it was Sam found himself not wanting his father to leave but he had no idea how to keep him home.

School had been rolling along just fine for Sam; his grades were good, he had a nice teacher and several friends; he was happy. He was happy and yet he wasn't. If only his dad could go off to work every morning to a normal job; if only they could stay in one place if only they didn't lead such a dangerous existence. As Sam got older the rules in which they lived by began to invade the life that he pretended was like everybody else's.

On Tuesday morning Sam woke up in an odd mood. He wasn't in a defiant mood but sort of an unconventional one; a feeling of whimsy perhaps? Sam wasn't sure what it was as it seemed to be an emotion he hadn't really had any experience with and he didn't know what to do with it.

The morning went by in typical fashion with Sam doing well on his spelling test and enjoying his silent reading time. He did get reprimanded for giggling at the antics of his friend Aiden, but otherwise nothing was out of the ordinary for Samuel John Winchester on that day and yet the mood remained.

Sam nearly skipped down to the cafeteria with a feeling of anticipation. Was his mood going to find its answer in the Salisbury steak? Sam, Aiden and Dillon sat at the table joking around about the day and trying to figure out what the food in front of them was.

"Put your fingers up like this," Aiden instructed Sam holding his thumbs and fingers up in a shape like football goal posts.

Sam did as he was asked as Aiden lined up a pea from his tray and flicked it towards Sam's goalpost fingers. The small vegetable went wide to the left and caused laughter by anyone who saw the action.

"My turn, my turn," Dillon said pulling two peas from his tray and placing them across from Sam.

The first went wide but the second found its intended target narrowly missing Sam's face. This made Sam laugh and decide it was his turn. Dillon gave Sam the target but Sam decided that he wanted a different set-up; he plucked some mashed potatoes from his lunch tray and plopped them on the table in front of him and sculptured them into a tee. Placing his pea on top he gave it one good flick and saw it fly past Dillon hitting a girl named Jody in the side of the face. The pea fell to the table but bits of mashed potatoes remained on her cheek.

"Sorry Jody," Sam apologized.

"He did that on purpose," another girl declared.

"Did not," Aiden stepped in on behalf of Sam.

A lunch monitor saw the squabble and headed over to the table. She admonished all of them and told them that had better settle down or they would be visiting the principal's office. That quieted everybody down at least for the moment.

"You all need to stop you bunch of twits," Ellie said. "Don't be looking at me like that Aiden or I will tell the monitor you swore at me and threw more food."

"Just chill out girl," Aiden said.

"What is your problem?" Sam asked.

"If you want to pick a fight you came to the right place," Dillon said as he took his buttered bread and slapped to the side of Ellie's face.

The bread just stuck there causing deep inhalation by everybody at the table.

"Oh no you didn't," Cassie said.

"Yes he did," Ellie said peeling the bread off of her face and planting it on top of Dillon's head.

It all went downhill after that. Sam dove in order to miss the pudding cup heading his way while Aiden sprung up to launch a spoonful of peas. Dillon jumped up and went in full force with a handful of mashed potatoes. Sam peeked over the top of the table just in time to get gravy in his eye. With that assault he grabbed his bread smeared it in gravy and flung it as far down the table as he could now involving the rest of group. He saw lettuce from the salad heading his way and was able to out maneuver the vegetable and come back with a handful of Salisbury steak. Aiden was up and laughing so hard he could barely throw his handful of food. Somebody had come over with ketchup packets and groups of kids were stomping on them sending the condiment in untold directions. Before long kids were smacking packets of everything from mustard to mayo on every table in the cafeteria. Milk was being stomped on, peas were flying out of straws and a gravy slip and slide had formed in the middle of the room. Sam was backing up with a strange colored concoction in his hand ready to heave it when he backed up into Mr. Kimball the principal. Sam turned to see who had impeded his progress and was ready to panic when he ended up dissolving into laughter once again as the otherwise distinguished man slip and end up in a puddle of glop that constituted of everything that had been thrown. To say the least the man was not happy.

John was packing up as he planned on leaving for his hunt after spending the evening with the boys. He figured he would probably be gone between 3 and 4 days. He headed to the fridge to see what he would need to get at the store in order to keep the boys fed while he was gone. As he began to jot things down on his makeshift list the phone rang. He took two steps to the phone hanging on the wall and gave a quick hello.

"This is John Winchester speaking. What happened? He did what? Are you sure? Sammy did? I'll be right there."

On the drive over John wasn't sure if he would be able to stop smiling by the time he got to the school. An old fashioned food fight who would of thought it. He remembered when he was around 12 or 13 he and a bunch of his buddies and a good 'ole flinging of the food catastrophe. He had had the time of his life that was until his dad had gotten a hold of him later that night. John shook the memories away and put on his stern dad look as he opened the door to the building. He turned and headed to the office unsure of what he might find.

Mr. Kimball was standing in the main office with a towel around his neck. He was speaking to several parents most of them mothers who were in full chatter mode wanting to know the whole story and who got their precious angels in trouble.

"Where are the kids?" John asked.

"They are in the cafeteria sitting at several tables. Child labor laws and the maintenance union forbid them from cleaning up the mess they made; but by God they are going to sit there until the room is clean Mr..."

"Winchester, John Winchester. What are the plans after the kids are released?"

The crowd in the office chanted yeah yeah what happens next?

"Mr. Phillips will be talking to the parents of the following kids Jeffrey, Caleb, Lindsey, Cherry, Kyle, Tim, Cory..." and the list continued for quite some time. "These kids were deemed to be the ones that came into the battle after the fact. I want to talk to the parents of Aiden, Dillon, Ellie, Cassie, Miranda, Joey and Sam Winchester," the principal finished looking at John. "These are the kids that instigated the entire fiasco."

The majority of the group headed off into a nearby conference room while John and two women stood there in awkward silence.

"I'm Dillon's mom," she said with a smile.

"Sam's dad," John nodded. "I'm going down to the cafeteria and see what's going on."

"I'll join you. Aiden's mom," the woman said extending her hand.

John along with Vera (Dillon's mom) and Bridget (Aiden's mom) walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. They opened the double doors and as their eyes took in the scene of devastation their jaws dropped lower and lower. There was food everywhere, gravy dripping from fixtures, mashed potato slime trails, eye popping green circles in the middle of it all and a pink mass of goo that John was guessing might be ketchup and mayo mixed together. The kids were sitting at table and their clothes were drenched in muck. Sam looked as if he had rolled around on the floor John grimaced at the thought of the boy sitting in the car while covered in goo.

The janitorial staff was mopping and wiping at a record pace but John was thinking that it would be days until the clean-up was done and the kids could leave. With a sigh and a shake of the head John leaned back against the table preparing for the long wait when reinforcements from the junior and senior high schools showed up and made short work of the remaining mess. The kids were finally given clearance to go down to the conference room where Mr. Kimball and many other parents were waiting. There were towels laid out on the floor and the kids were directed to sit there.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are here to discuss the fall out from the ruckus that your children were involved in. As you can see there was a rather massive food fight today in the cafeteria and ground zero was the table at which your children sat. Apparently the kids had been warned to settle down only moments before the mayhem broke out but obviously they did not heed the warning. So you now see the aftermath of their poor decision making. The cafeteria has finally been restored to its former hygienic state thanks to the fine janitorial staff of several of the schools in the district who had to leave their posts to help us. Your children will be leaving with you today and will be suspended for the next two days. Upon their return they will serve 2 weeks of detention and will be given assigned seating in the cafeteria for the remainder of the year. Are there any questions?" Mr. Kimball asked after his speech.

Parents grumbled shifted and glared at their offspring but nobody said much of anything.

"Alright then you may leave and please don't forget your sticky, sloppy children," he finished.

John stood up and made his way over to Sam who remained rooted to his towel. John was unsure if it was out of fear or because he was literally stuck to the towel.

"Let's go young man and bring that towel with you, you are not sitting on my car seats with food all over you," John instructed.

As the passed by the office the school secretary called out to John. "Mr. Winchester the Junior High office is on the phone; I guess they've been trying to reach you. They called here to see if we had another number for you," she said handing over the phone.

"He did what? Oh you've got be kidding me. Alright I'm on my way. Thank you," John said handing the phone back.

Sam didn't dare utter a word he just looked up at his father to see if any information would be forthcoming. "We have to pick up your brother; evidently he has had his own bit of fun today as well."

*********An Hour Ago************

While the great food fight of 1993 was taking place at the elementary school Dean and his friends were finding trouble of their own.

"So tell me again what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Around here you can send your kids to different schools other than the one in your district. Our school prides itself on being numero uno and so we try and actively recruit new students and today is what we call Pride Day. All the clubs and teams put their little tables out front and show how wonderful they are and how fabulous it would be for everybody if you picked our school to make your home. The more students the more money the school gets from the government. Since we are lowly losers and aren't in any happy little clubs we get to sort through the old chemistry books," Lee explained.

Dean went over to the window and took a peek at the grounds below them. The area was bustling with activity; tables were everywhere manned by students with piles of pamphlets and uniforms. Dean shook his head at the scene below him; he had never been much of a joiner there was just no point to it; not for him anyway.

Lee, Greg, Chase and Malcolm had begun to pull the books from the shelves. Dean made his way over to the boxes stacked in the corner and began tossing them in the general direction of the group. The boys got to work and had made it halfway through the stacks of books when they decided it was time for a break.

"Look at 'em down there, they look like a bunch of worker ants," Chase commented.

"Bunch of conformist's if you ask me," Dean said.

"Which group is Rob Lowder in?" Lee asked.

"The debate club," Greg answered.

"I hate that guy, arrogant, pompous son of a bitch," Lee said. "Too bad we don't have some water balloons or something; wouldn't that be awesome?"

Dean began to look around the science room for possibilities. "How serious are you about that proposal?"

"Very, but we have nothing; look around Winchester," Lee said.

Dean made his way around the lab tables and his smile continued to get bigger. "Look at this rubber tubing; it would make a great slingshot. We could use this plastic thing as the base and connect the tubing and with two guys holding it a third could pull back and then let go and zoom the projectile will go far enough that even the Swim team will get wet," Dean explained with glee.

"That's great but what are we going to shoot out of the sling shot? There are no balloons in here," Lee said.

"No but the Health room is across the hall," Dean smiled.

"So, it's probably locked and what would be in there anyway?" Chase asked.

"Ooohhh, I get it, but Chase is probably right that it's locked," Greg said.

"Easy lock I'm sure," Dean said as he walked across the hall with a paperclip in hand.

Less than five minutes later the boys emerged victorious with a large box of condoms and big aspirations.

"Here Malcolm and Lee tie this rubber tubing to this plastic thingy while Greg, Chase and I start filling up the condoms," Dean said.

All the boys went to work at their respective tasks making light work of their project. Malcolm tested the strength of the rubber tubing and was please that it seemed to have the strength to do the job at hand.

"Okay I think if we stand about here we should be able to get the shot through the window," Chase said standing several feet from the window.

"We need to duck as soon as we launch so they don't see us," Malcolm said.

"Wait," Dean yelled as he disappeared.

The other boys stood and shrugged their shoulders as Dean took off. Several minutes later the young Winchester returned with a grin. "I opened the windows in other classrooms so they won't be able to immediately trace it back to this room."

"Smart thinkin'," Lee said.

Dean took one last peek outside nodded and declared that it was go time.

Greg place one water filled condom on the small plastic dish that was attached to the rubber tubing and as Chase and Malcolm held tight he pulled back. When Greg pulled back as far as he could go Dean nodded and the balloon was set in motion. All of the boys peered just over the window sill in time to see the makeshift water balloon explode all over the French Club table. The gasps came at once sending the boys into hysterical laughter up on the 3rd floor. The next launch nailed the Chess club scattering nerds as far as the eyes could see. The next part of the fleet landed at the feet of the girl's volleyball team causing them to say words that even Dean didn't know. The boys traded off so they could send off as many of the condom bombs that they could. By the time their stash was on empty they had hit every area as they were equal opportunity trouble makers. Smiles and high fives were going around as the group headed out of the room. They headed towards the back staircase hoping to make it to the second floor before anyone found them. Malcolm opened the door to find the Vice Principal standing there with water dripping from his bangs. Even the stern look couldn't stop the giggles and snorts that came from the faction of delinquents.

"All of you in my office now!" Mr. Wolf declared with intensity.

"Your parents are on their way; except for yours Mr. Winchester we are having trouble locating your father."

Mr. Wolf took the other boys into his office leaving Dean in the outer office with the secretary tsking him every chance she got. Parents began to parade in and out. They came in alone and left dragging their adolescent behind them with neither family member looking very happy. As Dean watched this scene repeat itself he became a bit concerned for his well being. Maybe they wouldn't be able to get a hold of his dad and that would be the end of it; yeah right that was wishful thinking if he had ever heard it.

"Try the elementary school and see if they have an alternate phone number for Mr. Winchester," Mr. Wolf yelled out to the secretary as the last of the boys left.

*******In the Impala********

John nose was twitching as the stench from Sam's food soaked clothing was beginning to get to him. The car was beginning to smell like a dumpster on wheels making John more and more unhappy. Now he was off to get his other son, something about water balloons out the windows. Father of the year he was not. He had a notion of Mary looking down with a smile of what her boys were involved in today. It was funny for her since she didn't have to deal with the schools or the boys. John just shook his head but couldn't stop the small smile from forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Mr. Winchester I presume," Mr. Wolf said as he stood up and motioned Dean inside his office.

He explained to the already displeased father what had taken place. Dean only studied the floor hoping it would open up and swallow him.

"I have already told the other parents that the boys are to go home today and be suspended for 2 days; upon their return they will be in detention for 2 weeks and will be sorting not only the chemistry books but the health books as well. While in detention they will be writing letters of apology to the groups which endured their childish antics."

"Sounds fair to me," John said with exhaustion in his voice.

John grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the office past the tsking secretary and to the foul smelling car that John feared would never be the same.

"Why is Sammy in the car?" Dean asked. "Why does it smell like a garbage disposal in here? And finally why do you have mashed potatoes in your hair?"

"Long story," Sam said sheepishly.

As the car pulled into the driveway John told Sam to go straight up stairs and get in the shower and not come out until he ceased smelling like a buffet gone rancid. He told Dean to sit his butt on the couch and not move. He then went back to the car and bagged the towel Sam had been sitting on and continued to the bathroom picking up Sam's discarded clothes tossing them in with the towel. He took a very slow walk to the trashcan out back and after he put them in for the next pick up he just stood and stared at the sky.

John must have been outside longer than he thought as Sam was sitting on the couch next to Dean when he returned. He inspected his son's hair looking for remnants of any type of organic matter. Satisfied he took a seat across from his wayward sons. He cleared his throat took a breath and cleared his throat again. While he was outside he had reminisced again about his escapade into the world of food fights and didn't think that it would be best to take care of the discipline in the same manner as his dad had. But with that being said he had no idea how else to take care of these indiscretions that his boys had committed.

"I'll start with you Sam; what happened?"

"It just sort of happened ya know," Sam began.

"No I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

Sam went on to explain the little problem at the table where just a tiny bit of food had hit Jody in the face.

"Why were you flicking your peas in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"So it just sort of got out of hand after that?" John asked.

"Yes sir."

"Not much there in your defense I must say."

"No sir," Sam said hanging his head. He just knew he was going to pay dearly for this. He was glad he was going to have two days recuperation time before facing the hard chairs at school.

John just nodded, ran his hand over his chin and turned to his eldest son. "Your turn."

Dean did his best to make it seem like a crime of opportunity. "What do you expect leaving 5 boys alone of course we're going to get into trouble?"

"So it wasn't your fault it was whatever faculty member was crazy enough to trust you guys to accomplish a task that you were instructed to do?"

"Yeah that's right," Dean said his head bobbing up and down furiously.

"What was there a memo handed out that I missed. Did it say today was the day to get suspended and draw all kinds of attention to yourselves? Did it highlight the part where it said do whatever it takes to drive your father crazy? Make him feel like he hasn't taught his sons any type of discipline or how to behave. I don't think I have ever been any more disappointed in you Sam than I am right now. You love school and now you have been asked not to come back for 2 days; great job kiddo. Dean you actually have disappointed me more than this, but this is right up there. I'll be honest with you guys I don't know what to do. I'll tell you this Sammy that when I was just a bit older than you I too was involved in a very similar occurrence and after my dad was done with me I couldn't sit for a week. I want you to go to your bedroom and think about that while I talk to your brother."

"Yes sir," Sam answered in a barely audible whisper.

With Sam up the stairs and out of earshot John gave a very uncompromising look. "What the hell? Condoms? I know this was your plan it had your name written all over it. Why couldn't you just make it through the day with a few spitwads or a paper fight something that wouldn't have gotten you suspended? You're just lucky the smart ass in you didn't come out and piss off your principal even more." John got up and paced the room as he continually ran his hand through his hair. Dean just alternated between looking at the floor and wincing as he saw his disappointed father walk the room. "You're grounded for the month, no friends no girlfriends, no after school fun, no phone. I want your homework done as soon as you get home from school and I want an essay written on why what you did that was wrong and what you thought you would get out of harassing other people. I'll tell you right now that you had better be on your best behavior because I am so very close to knocking your block off." John turned as if he was finished but stopped and looked at Dean again. "If you want to be a hunter then you have to have self discipline son; you can't be out in the world carrying a neon sign pointing to yourself. What you did today just made everybody in that school, students and staff know exactly who you are. Not a good move; not a smart move."

After his talk with Dean John went upstairs to find Sam with his head buried in his pillow.

"Oh Sammy please tell me what go into you. Sit up and answer me son," John said as Sam seemed reluctant to face his father.

Finally Sam pulled his head from the protective shield of his pillow. His face was tear stained and John began to feel like a monster.

"Son please take a breath we will deal with this you and me together," John promised.

Sam took a moment to regain his composure. "I didn't want it to be that bad; it just happened. I thought if I got into a little bit of trouble just enough so that the school would call then maybe you wouldn't go out to hunt."

"What? Why don't you want me to go out on a hunt?"

"Because after what happened in that house with me and Dean and knowing the stuff I do now like the werewolf I'm afraid you are going to get hurt or worse. Sitting in that cemetery made me think that you could end up there anytime you hunt and I don't want you to die. I already don't have a mom I don't want to lose my dad too," Sam said as the tears began to reappear."

"Oh Sammy I'm sorry don't cry buddy. Let me tell you something," John said as he pulled Sam closer to him. "I am very careful when I hunt when you see me reading and making phone calls it's because I want to know exactly what I'm doing when I go out there to face the things that I do. Yes sometimes I do get hurt, but I've never been killed," John said with a small smile hoping Sam would relax a bit.

"Dean said because you were trained in the Marines you know what to do," Sam said in between sniffles.

"The Marines did help me learn a lot of things that I use while I hunt so yes that is true."

"Why were you so mad at me and Dean when we went into that house but we're not allowed to be mad when you do dangerous stuff?"

John took in a deep breath and slowly released it. He looked into his sons moist eyes and tried to find the right words. "I am your father and for any father to see their child in a dangerous situation is terrifying. The situation you and Dean were in was one you could've so easily avoided. I do what I do because I believe it is what I must do. But I do not and I repeat do not take it lightly. I am aware of things and have had training that you and Dean haven't. There is a reason why I train you guys; you will need it one day. If you learn this stuff as kids you will be amazing hunters when you grow up, but you have a lot to learn first and it is my job to teach you. It is also my job to protect you and by hunting evil I am protecting you. It is a job I take very seriously and one that I have to do. I know it is hard on you guys when I'm gone but I really don't have a choice I couldn't live with myself knowing I was ignoring what is out there and letting people get hurt. I will protect you and your brother until the day I can protect you no more," John assured.

"When will that be?" Sam asked.

"The day I die, which I promise you won't be anytime soon. You have to believe me son you and Dean are my priority…always."

John took advantage of the boy's days of suspension by working them pretty hard. Maybe he hadn't been firm enough on them after that debacle of a hunt the boys had gone on alone. One day he felt he was too harsh and the next not strict enough. So this time they worked on weapons training and how to shoot moving targets. John had them practice how to jump and fall from tall heights. He took them into the woods and had them find their way out; he then took them back into the woods and hunted them. He had them start fires without matches and dig the equivalent of a grave as fast as they could. He had them run and do push-ups and explain how important discipline was. By the time he was done with them they were grateful to get back to school.

Dean worked on his letters of apology while he rubbed his sore calf muscle. What a rough couple of days he thought. But damn he was as tough as they come; just like his old man. He only hoped that Sam would follow and come to realize that they needed to follow in John's footsteps. As he finished his first apology he put his head down on the desk and let his mind wander.

He was driving on a winding, curvy road, the sun was shining and Sammy was riding shotgun. The Impala was rumbling underneath of them and he had on the coolest sunglasses. Metallica's Of Wolf and Man was playing in the tape deck and they were on their way to a hunt. He could feel the wind in his hair as they continued on their way to meet John and kill some kind of evil son of a bitch.

"Mr. Winchester you are going to have to do better than that if you're going to get all your apologies done in time," Mrs. Dixon said as she stood in front of Dean rousing him from his dream world.

Dean got up and handed his first written apology over to the teacher, rubbed his eyes and made his way to the door. He stretched and headed towards his locker. He smiled as he remembered his little dream; he and Sam hunters extraordinaire; now if only Sam would comply with the plan.

Sam had dove back into school full force and was gobbling up extra credit assignments to get back in the faculty's good graces. He was unhappy that John had left on the hunting trip but was dealing with it.

Dean pulled the frozen pizza out of the oven and called Sam to the kitchen table.

"I don't want milk, I want soda," Sam said.

"Oh you rebel," Dean teased.

"When will Dad get back?" Sam asked.

"A few days or so, do you think you can keep your nose clean that long? You don't want me to have to care of your punishment," Dean warned with a smile.

"Right dude, why don't you just worry about yourself – you're the problem child around here," Sam countered.

"I suppose you're right on that account little brother, but try and keep your food on your plate and not in your neighbor's hair," Dean said with a smirk.

The next day Dean smiled and shook his head at Sam as they got ready to head out the door. "I'll meet you after school," Dean yelled at Sam as they headed their separate ways.

Sam's day went by quickly until he got to detention. He was already tired of dealing with the afterschool extension. How did Dean deal with this all the time? He was finishing up his math homework when a kid from the next row slipped in and sat behind Sam. He immediately began to poke the young Winchester with a pencil and then commenced in throwing small bits of paper at him. Sam looked up at the teacher for help but since he was nearly asleep he decided that path wasn't going to be fruitful. Sam was about to explode his good mood from the day nearly evaporated when the bell rang and they were released from detention.

Sam left school unhappy and was in no mood to put up with Dean and his actions so instead of heading to meet up with his brother he veered the other way and went with Aiden.

Dean didn't see Sammy anywhere and he was beginning to get worried. He jogged to the elementary school but he couldn't find anybody but the secretary and she hadn't seen anybody in the last hour. Most of the classrooms were locked so Dean left the building and ran home hoping that Sam for whatever reason had decided to go straight there.

There was no Sammy at home either and Dean was now very scared. He knew John was unreachable so in his panic he called Pastor Jim. Jim did his best to calm Dean down and told him call any friends that Sam had to see if he went over to their houses. Dean hung up the phone and tried to call the two numbers that John had written down; one for Aiden and one for Dillon. He wasn't at Dillon's and Aiden's number was busy. Dean began pacing the kitchen wondering what he should do now. He pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down running his hands through his hair as John was prone to do. Dean was so deep in thought and despair that he almost didn't hear the door open and Sam shuffle in.

"Where were you?" Dean yelled.

"I went to Aiden's house; no big deal," Sam said nonchalantly dropping his backpack on the floor.

"You what? How could you do that? You know you are supposed to come straight home. Why didn't you call me at least?" Dean continued to scream at Sam.

"It doesn't matter Dad isn't even here so don't worry," Sam countered.

"Don't worry, what are you nuts?"

Sam just turned and walked away causing Dean to erupt. The elder Winchester grabbed his younger brother and spun him around. "I ought to beat your ass."

"You're not my dad so just leave me alone," Sam yelled.

"No but I am in charge and I can tell you that when Dad gets back he is definitely going to beat your ass."

"Promises, promises but first he has to be here," Sam stated.

"Is that what this is about? You're pissed because Dad isn't here. You know he has to hunt why all of a sudden do you have a problem with it?"

"Because I understand it now. It isn't right Dean he can choose to do something different he just doesn't want to."

"He does it because he has to; he does because of what happened to Mom," Dean said as he began to shake in anger.

"No its not he just doesn't want to be with us," Sam said stomping his foot.

"Take it back Sam."

"I won't," Sam said staring defiantly at this brother.

Dean snapped and shoved Sam causing him to fall. Dean then landed on top of him holding him down trying to make him rescind his words. The two brothers scrapped and by the end Sam had a bloody lip and Dean was emotionally shot. Sam stomped up the stairs as Dean was distracted by the ringing phone.

Sam left early the next morning Dean barely catching a glimpse of him as he left the house. Dean was upset and bewildered and totally wishing that John was back at home.

John dropped his bags on the kitchen floor and made his way over to the couch in such an exhausted state that he didn't even notice the blinking light on the answering machine.

The elementary school emptied out at a record pace and both Sam and Aiden wished they could join the mob of departing students. They still had a week of detention left and it was nearly killing them. They decided to go the long way so they could delay their sedentary time by a minute or two. As the boys passed the gym the noticed that two scooters had been left out from their scooter hockey game earlier. The small square platforms with wheels were just beckoning to Sam and Aiden to be taken for a ride. They were twin-like in their motions as they each looked up and down the hallway and tightened their backpacks and at the count of 3 they ran falling to the scooters and rolling at break neck speed down the hallway.

The boys whooped it up as they made their way down the corridor. Sam's bangs were flopping around his forehead and his heart was keeping up with his speed. The boys were about to end their journey when Mr. Royce the gym teacher stepped into their path and put a quick end to their joy ride.

"Where are you boys supposed to be?" he asked arms folded, frown on his face.

"Detention," Aiden said quietly.

"Well we are going to make a pit stop by Mr. Kimball's office. I don't think either one of you has seen the end of your days in detention," Mr. Royce said.

Dean finished his day in detention by handing in his final apology. He hoped like hell that Sam was waiting for him by the elementary school but as he rounded the corner he saw that once again he had been stood up. His head down and his heart broken he headed back to the house. He wasn't as scared as he had been the day before as he assumed Sam was pulling the same stunt as yesterday.

As Dean rounded the corner he was more than surprised to see the Impala sitting in the driveway. He felt a sense of relief as now Sammy was John's problem and the responsibility no longer rested on Dean's shoulders.

Dean opened the door and immediately spotted the blinking light next to the phone. He peeked in and saw John on the couch and no sign of Sam. Not wanting to wake John up but wanting him awake and in father mode Dean thought the best plan was to listen to the message and hope it woke John up in the process of playing its information.

"Mr. Winchester this is Mr. Kimball at the elementary school. I have Sam in the office with me this afternoon. It would seem that he and a friend decided that the school was their own personal playground as they took it upon themselves to take a scooter ride down the hall instead of going to detention. I was hoping that you could come pick him up from school so we could discuss his recent behavior problems. If I don't hear from you I will release him at 4:30 and hope to hear from you with in the next day or two so we can speak. Thank you."

John left his peaceful sleep behind as he jumped up and was looking at the machine as if it would give him the answers that he so desperately wanted.

"Why are you home without Sam?" John demanded.

Dean cleared his throat and proceeded to explain the last 24 hours to John as he picked up the phone to see if he could catch Mr. Kimball. The clock read 4:22 and true to his word Mr. Kimball picked up the phone. John said he would be there in 5 minutes.

John had mulled over what Dean had told him concerning Sam. What was going on with this boy; first the food fight, then taking off and now the scooter incident? Was Sam trying to get John's attention? He thought their last talk cleared all this up; apparently he was wrong.

John did his best to hold his outraged emotions in check as he picked up Sam and listened to Mr. Kimball's concerns. Sam received another weeks detention plus he and Aiden would spend the next afternoon tidying up the supply closet next to the gym.

Other than several sighs and head shakes John had no communication with Sam. He was hoping his silence would make the boy understand how seriously John took these recent infractions. But as John glanced towards Sam he noticed the boy didn't seem all that upset by what John was or wasn't doing. John knew it was going to be a long night.

"Go to your room and wait for me," John barked as they walked through the door.

"See what I mean Dad? He's being impossible," Dean said.

John nodded and sat down trying to collect his thoughts. Sam was nearly 11 and the preteen years have seemed to hit hard, but unfortunately for Sam so did John. If Sam was going to push this hard then John was going to have to push back. He couldn't have Sam bucking authority at school or home. When he was out on a hunt he had to be confident that Sam would abide by the rules and listen to Dean. An unhappy John stood up and headed towards his disobedient child. With the disagreements of the past year and just what seemed to be natural differences John feared if this didn't go well his and Sam's relationship may forever be fractured. He certainly didn't want to lose his sons camaraderie but more importantly he didn't want to lose his son. With the fact that so much was at stake John decided he would do everything and more to keep his son in control and alive.

John marched up the stairs with all kinds of thoughts running through his head. He told himself to be strong and that this conversation was going to be a very important one; he had to be strong.

"Talk to me dude," John said in a firm voice.

"Why, what does it matter?" Sam said as he remained in full sulk mode.

"Excuse me? Let's get one thing straight right now young man I am your father and you will treat me with respect," John demanded.

"Or what?" Sam asked in voice brimming with contempt.

John took a deep breath as he needed a moment to decompress before he ended up slamming Sam into the wall. 'He's just a boy, he's just a boy.' John told himself silently.

"Or you and my belt will become very close friends," John answered.

Sam's breath quickened because no matter how tough he was pretending to be he always has had a healthy fear of the old mans belt, but he tried to maintain his harsh exterior. "No matter what you threaten you aren't going to be here so it doesn't matter," Sam said.

"Where is this coming from? How have you spun so out of control?" John asked.

"Maybe because your not here to control me; you can't expect Dean to be able to do it: it's your job," Sam practically yelled.

"So this all about my leaving…again; I can't tell you any more than I already have. I can't explain it any better Sam. I do what I do because it's what I need to do. You have to accept that even if you don't agree with it or like it. And I'll tell you another thing; I don't expect perfection from you but I do expect you to pull your load and that means staying out of trouble. I can't have you roaming the streets and ignoring Dean when I'm not here. Do you remember the punishment Dean received when he decided to take off whenever he wanted?" John asked.

"Yeah I think so." Sam mumbled remembering the time when Dean was hanging out with a group of thugs and John caught him smoking. It was not a good couple of days for Dean.

"So you figure if you continue to get in trouble that I'll stay home with you guys? Is that right?"

"I guess."

"Well I can't stay at home all the time as much as I want to I just can't. You will not manipulate me into doing it either. We are going to get you back in control of yourself. With all this chaos I think we will be starting something new for both you and Dean. I will make things crystal clear so you know exactly what I'm talking about."

After more lecturing and soul searching John explained how Sam's behavior of the last few days was totally unacceptable. The boy remained impassive and was really pushing John's buttons.

"Look when I tell you to do or not to something that is what you will do. You will be grounded for the week and will be physically disciplined," John said to his youngest.

"So that's how you're going to control me?" Sam yelled.

"I will do whatever it is I have to," John barked back pulling out his belt.

After all was said and done Sam was on his bed with tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"I am done with you tonight. I want you to stay up here and do not come downstairs and that is an order," John stated saying those words for the first but far from the last time.

Despite the fact that John decided he wouldn't be manipulated into staying close to home he didn't feel it would be fair to leave his moody preteen with Dean to deal with. He figured as long as Sam didn't realize he changed his plans then he wouldn't have lost anything. Maybe a weekend in the outdoors with his sons would help adjust certain attitudes.

The day started early and with Dean ready for adventure and Sam in the same rebellious and cranky mood he had been in. John parked the car grabbed their pack and headed to the rangers cabin to get a map of the hiking trails.

Sam stood with his arms folded looking mighty unhappy.

"Sam why don't you just drop the attitude; it's not like Dad is going to change his entire way of life to accommodate you; he has a job to do and he is going to do it regardless if you are going to pout," Dean said.

"Leave me alone Dean," Sam responded.

Dean shook his head and wondered how long he and John were going to have to put up with this.

John came out with a folded pamphlet in his hand. "This trail looks the best," he pointed to the trail called the Sidewinder.

"So it's your pick, whatever you want," Sammy complained.

"No, why don't you pick a trail then," John said trying valiantly to keep his voice calm.

"That one," Sam said pointing to a squiggly line that went straight into the forest.

"Okay then "Arrow Trail" it is," John said throwing the pack over his shoulders.

John led the way with Dean right behind him enjoying the time with his father while Sam dragged his feet and was falling behind his family.

"Pick up the pace Sam," John yelled behind him.

Sam just mumbled and grumbled under his breath.

The trees got thicker and some were so tall they couldn't see the tops of them. The chirping of the birds was almost deafening in some places. John stopped and was forced to wait for his youngest. While they waited bug spray was applied in copious amounts as the bugs were becoming quite annoying; almost as irritating as Sam.

"Do you want some spray?" John asked.

"NO!" Sam stomped his foot down.

"Fine get eaten up then," John said putting the spray away.

The trio renewed their expedition going deeper into the woods. They walked for over an hour having to stop frequently for Sam to catch up. They finally found some rocks off to the side of the trail to sit on and John pulled out a couple of water bottles. Dean drank greedily but Sam once again refused to accept anything offered by his father. John shook his head and then got his own drink. As they sat taking in the cool fresh air another group came by from the other direction.

"Hey there, you guys enjoying the hike?" the man asked.

John looked at the gloomy face that Sam wore and smiled at the man. "Most of us are."

"Do you two boys like spooky stories?" the man asked.

Sam looked at him his face looking as though he had just eaten a sour grape. Dean looked much more interested and told him yes they did. John just got comfortable on a rock thinking that there was just no escaping the urban legends that enveloped every bit of the country.

"Well, it is said that this trail is the most dangerous of them all; it's because it leads you right into her den," the man said.

"Her who?" Dean asked.

"The Madremonte or Mother of the Forest."

"Is she some kind of witch or something?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know what she is; but it is said that she guards the forest and is very unforgiving of those who show the area no respect."

"What happens to them?" Sam finally spoke.

"Nobody knows for sure because they never come back out of the woods. But if you continue on this path you may find out because it is said that she lives at the end of this trail."

The man winked at the boys and he and his group moved on down the trail back towards the road. John shook his head and smiled while Dean looked a bit puzzled and Sam's gloomy look returned.

"I'm tired and I want to turn around and go home," Sam whined.

"We're nearly to the end of the trail Sam; when we get there we will eat lunch and then go back. Remember you picked this trail," John reminded.

"Yeah well I didn't know it was going to be so boring," Sam countered.

John just took a deep breath and trudged on.

The small group finally made it to the end of the marked trail. They all sat down off to the side and John passed out the sandwiches and bottles of water. Sam just let his sit on the ground while John pretended not to notice.

"So do you think there is anything to that guy's story?" Dean asked his mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"I doubt it son but you never know."

After lunch John and Dean laid back and took in the quiet of nature while Sam continued to pout. Finally John stood up and rallied his troops. "Let's pack it up boys; Sam toss the garbage in the pack."

Sam stood up and while glaring disobediently dumped the bag of lunch leftovers onto the ground.

John could no longer hold in his anger. "What is wrong with you? Pick up that garbage and let's go!"

"NO! That stuff can just stay there," Sam said in a fury.

John thought it best if he took a moment to calm himself so he took a few steps back down the trail to cool off. Dean just glared at Sam wondering why is brother was making life so difficult for everyone around him. He didn't ever remember being this horrible at Sam's age or any age for that matter. In fact he thought if he ever had acted like this John certainly wouldn't have shown this much patience; he would have had Dean over his knee and dished out a really good walloping. As Dean thought about this he began to get even angrier at Sam. Now Dean needed to cool off.

"Just pick the stuff up Sam. Look I'm not going to do it for you in fact if I had behaved the way you have Dad would have kicked my ass so consider yourself lucky."

"Mind your own business Dean," Sam said as he took a step back mashing the garbage he had dumped earlier.

Dean decided he was out of patience too and went to find John so they could go home.

"Dad can we go, I can't take much more of Sam," Dean said mildly angry and his recent discovery of how John treated them differently.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked.

"Come on Dad you know you wouldn't have let get away with this snotty attitude this long. I know you would have given me a good pounding long before now," Dean said trying to remain stolid.

"You're probably right, but you are two different boys and since you are older you bear more weight. It's not fair but it is life. Just so you know I'm not going to be putting up with much more. Let's go get your bratty brother and get out of here," John said.

John and Dean walked back to the clearing to get Sam but they found that things had changed in their absence.

Both Winchesters cocked their heads as it appeared that Sam was stuck to a tree. His body appeared to be pressed to the trunk of a rather large Maple tree.

"Quit fooling around, pick up the garbage and let's go Samuel," John yelled. "I've had enough of your games and if you do not get a move on I will paddle your butt all the way back to the car.

The final threat caused Dean to smirk as he thought finally the kid is going to get what's coming to him.

But Sam remained against the tree. "Dad I can't move; she won't let me move."

"Who?" John asked completely out of patience.

As John was asking Dean tugged on his shirt and pointed to the creature hovering nearby. She had long flowing hair that seemed to be blowing in a nonexistent breeze, she seemed to be wearing leaves and her hands appeared to be made of plant material. She had flowers in her hair and was glaring at John's defiant son.

"The boy has disrespected my forest. He mashed your unwanted items into my precious soil and took joy in it. I will not tolerate that. Have you not heard my tale? I take no prisoners so unless you want to follow in his footsteps I suggest you leave now," The Mother of the Forest said.

Sam looked to his father for help but John just shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam but I can't help you. Since you don't want me to hunt I left all my weapons back at the house. I don't know what to do with you anymore – I think you need to learn a lesson about respect. I'll come back later and see what happened."

And with that John ushered Dean back down the trail and turned his back on his son.

Sam went into a full panic. How could Dad leave him? He knew he had been a horrible brat but John still had to love him didn't he? Okay maybe he does need to hunt; to help people Sam now understood the desperation that people in need felt. But how could his own dad ignore his needs. Oh, thought Sam this is a set up to teach him a lesson.

"Very funny Dad – I get it – I'm sorry," Sam yelled out. But he still couldn't figure out how he was stuck to the tree. But had to be a joke; right? The creature came closer and closer she smelled like a combination of wet dirt and moldy leaves. Sam was starting hyperventilate and tears began to slip from the corners of his eyes. He turned his head still hoping that this somehow was joke. He finally realized it was all too real when he felt the sharp pain of her stick-like fingers rake at his stomach.

"Ahh Daddy!" Sam yelled.

He was covered in sweat did he say that out loud or was the scream still rolling around in his dream? Dean was still sleeping soundly across the room so he must have stayed quiet. Sam's heart was pounding and he was having trouble catching his breath. He raised his shirt up and looked at his intact stomach. It had felt so real. His dad had left him; but instead of leaving for a hunt he left during a hunt and he was the hunt. Sam had no idea how to feel. He slowly got up and made his way to John's bedroom. The door was open and the lamp next to the bed was on. John was lying on the bed fast asleep with papers and books spread out in front of him. Sam cleared everything off; quietly and carefully placing it on the floor. He then climbed into the bed and under the covers only feeling safe when John pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

Sam was vaguely aware of climbing into bed with John after a nightmare something about a tree. His mind wandered back to the previous day and his dad's words and punishment. His behind throbbed just a tad and the words 'that's an order' bounced around his head. Sam was beginning to get upset with John again but as he sat on the edge of the bed he realized that this was always the first place he went to when he was scared or needed help. His father seemed to be two different men in his mind. His dad was a big gentle giant who listened to him and protected him always. His father was a drill sergeant who barked orders and disciplined him without conscience. It seemed as though he was seeing less and less of his dad and more and more of his father. But did Sam himself bring this change on or was it John all on his own? Sam stretched shuffled back to his room to get ready for the day.

Sam made his way downstairs to find Dean stuffing his face with Lucky Charms and John pouring coffee into a huge mug.

"Morning dude," John said trying to shake the sleep from his voice.

"What are we doing today?" Dean asked on this Saturday morning.

"I was thinking about a hike in the woods," John said.

"NO!" Sam said loudly.

John face took on an odd expression as he asked his son why.

"No reason; I'm just not in the mood to walk around today."

"Are you okay?" John asked his youngest.

"Yeah fine," Sam responded.

"Look this is a peace offering; we will put the last couple of weeks behind us and turn over a new leaf. What would you like to do today?" John asked looking at Sam.

"Why does he get to pick; I've been good. Sam on the other hand hasn't so why does he get to choose?" Dean demanded to know.

John felt like he couldn't win. "Okay what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Dean answered.

"How about a movie?" John suggested.

"Okay but we both pick," Sam said.

In the end they picked a horror flick that John immediately had second thoughts about but in an effort for some peace he went with the plan.

The gore of the movie even had John weak at the knees. "How is that entertainment?" He asked.

"Isn't that what you do all the time; slice and dice?" Sam asked.

"No son it isn't; I have a purpose it isn't just mindless violence."

"Sure whatever," Sam mumbled.

John shook his head. Was Sam ever going to get past this?


	14. Quality Time part I

Quality Time (Part I)

Sam and John remained locked in a bitter feud for the remainder of the school year. Each day brought new issues and John tried to balance his job of hunting with his job of parenting. Sam turned 11 and didn't want any recognition of his birthday; but John did mark the event with a homemade cake a trip to Sam's favorite restaurant and two of Sam's favorite books. That effort seemed to bring peace to the Winchester house for a few days.

Dean had for the most part kept his nose clean only receiving detention for his participation in a spit wad fight in history class and dumping Kool-Aid into the football team's hot tub. Considering what Dean was capable of John wasn't about to complain. The school year finally ended and John thought the best thing for this small family would be to get out of town and find a friend.

The Winchesters pulled up to Jim Murphy's house with a spirited Dean a relieved John and a grumpy Sam. John was quite grateful that Sam decided to keep his head in a book for the majority of the trip. Jim was out in the yard grilling hamburgers for his guests and greeted the crew with a big smile.

"Welcome Winchesters, I'm so glad you decided to come up and see me," Jim said with a smile.

The boys were famished and polished off the food and then claimed their space in the upstairs bedroom. John and Jim had a nice long chat on the front porch.

"I don't know what to do Jim, like I said on the phone I am out of ideas and patience. I need your help. I know Sam and I have different personalities but it is like he has lost all respect and patience with me. I am so afraid that our differences will be irreconcilable if I don't change something soon. I need your help your advice your ability to fix us."

"I will help you in any way I can John. I think maybe you and Dean should go off on your own and make sure that relationship remains stable while Sam stays with me and maybe I can see what is going on in his head. I think you two need some time apart right now and that alone could fix a lot of the problems. As they say absence makes the heart grow fonder; besides Dean could probably use a breather from all the tension too."

So John said goodbye to Sam as he and Dean took off to find their own adventures.

"Am I in trouble Dad?" Dean asked John as they began their journey.

"No why would you ask that?"

"Because it is just the two of us and I thought maybe it was because I screwed up," Dean said looking out his window.

"Not at all Dean in fact it is because of what you have done that we are embarking on this trek. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of how you have handled Sammy these last few months. I am also thankful for how you've dealt with the issues that came up this year. Now that you are 15 I'm sure Sam seems almost like a baby to you and I'm sure you feel that you are a lifetime older than he is; but I want to let you know how proud I am of you."

Dean could about burst with pride. He had gone from fearing that he was in trouble to hearing his dads praise in a matter of seconds. Dean couldn't help but smile and puff his chest out just a bit.

"What's the plan Dad?" he asked.

"Well first I have a great place in mind where we can get some training done and then I'm sure we can find something to use that new training on."

Dean was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

Back in Minnesota Sam wasn't sure how to feel. He was glad to have a break from both his father and brother but he was already missing Dean and was afraid his father was rejecting him. He moped around for a few days despite Pastor Jim's encouragement to help him prepare for the kids that would be coming out to the church for day camp.

"It will be fun Sam you should join the group; be a kid for once," Jim smiled at him.

"I'll think about it. Pastor Jim do you think my dad hates me?" Sam asked.

"Oh my Sam why would you ask that? Of course your father doesn't hate you; he loves you very much. This time apart is something that will help you both figure out why you have been so frustrated with each other. You're growing up Sammy and things don't make as much sense as they used to; you're questioning things and sometimes the answers aren't easy to find or to accept. But I can tell you without a doubt that you and Dean hold the most special place in your father's heart; you always have and you always will."

After his conversation with Pastor Jim Sam felt somewhat better. He hadn't enjoyed making John mad but at the same time when John was angry he was focused on Sam and not on the supernatural. Sam just couldn't let go of the fact that he hated the evil that took his mother destroyed his family and could very well take his father.

"Nice shot son," John praised as Dean had hit the bulls eye again.

Dean was eating up this time with his father. Sam wasn't around to bring the mood down and to put a stop to their activity. But even with that knowledge Dean still was kinda missing the pain in the ass. He noticed how relaxed John had seemed since they dropped Sam off. He was glad John's mood had improved but the reason behind it bothered him.

The camp they were at was awesome. It was an old army training camp and had an obstacle course, a lake and a shooting range. Dean was getting faster at the obstacle course and could swim across the lake in no time. But his favorite was definitely the range. He was getting so accurate; deadly accurate. This was the best summer ever.

Back in Minnesota the kids were being dropped off in droves at the church. Sam watched them file into the church talking excitedly looking forward to the adventures of the day. The community came together to offer this low cost day camp for the area kids to get outside for the summer. There were plans to fish, hike, make crafts, and get involved in different outdoor games and sports. Sam didn't want admit it but some of that sounded fun. Pastor Jim had given him an open invitation to join in. The last day of camp many of the kids were going to stay and pitch tents and have a camp out. That sounded like a lot of fun to Sam he had always enjoyed camping out with his father and brother. Sam let his smile die as he thought of his family who couldn't get away from him fast enough and he realized he had driven them off. He always took things too far. Dean walked the line so effortlessly; not that he didn't cross it often but after a quick punishment the air was clear as if nothing had ever happened. Sam wasn't sure how to get his father attention and hold it without causing such a big disaster.

That night in the dorm that had been maintained by various hunters in the area the Winchesters relaxed with a few others that had come to brush up on their skills as well.

"How is Leo Jordan doing?" One of the men asked.

"He went up to some mountainous area in Montana after a Cyclops and ended up breaking his ankle. It took him days to get back down and find some help. Needless to say he never took care of the one eyed monster," another man answered.

Dean's own eyes grew wide listening to the story.

"Yes son they are real as real as you and I. They stay far out of the way and hide from man so they aren't often a problem. But this one goes after any unsuspecting hiker that ends up off the trail. Of course the news reports them as lost and assumes they fell in some kind of crevice somewhere but we know better don't we?" He told Dean.

Dean looked over to John who had a very serene smile on his face and Dean had a good idea on where their next hunt might be.

By the second day of camp Sam couldn't hold himself back any longer. He had watched the kids playing freeze tag from the upstairs window and decided he would feel a whole lot better if he got in on the action. Sam bounded down the stairs and made his way to Jim who was watching over the game. He bent down so he could hear what his young charge had to say. Jim stood up with a smile and announced that the game had a new player. Sam took off and joined the fun.

The weeks were full of soccer games; yard games like red light green light and capture the flag. Sam painted a bird house as well as made a bridge out of popsicle sticks with two other boys. During all his fun activities had completely forgotten about his issues with John. Sam was just a little boy playing with other little boys who were just like him and he was loving it.

"Sam your dad is on the phone," Jim called out one night.

Sam eagerly took the phone and began to tell John of all his fun. "We played soccer and I got a bunch of goals and when we made our bridge I glued the most popsicle sticks and …." Sam just talked and talked while John patiently listened to all his sons' adventures.

"Wow son it sure sounds like you are having a good time," John finally said when he was able to get a word in.

"Are you and Dean having fun?" Sam asked.

"We are though I don't know if it is anywhere near the kind of fun you are having. Let me talk to Pastor Jim again okay?"

"Okay, call in a few days Dad so I can tell you about the camp out."

"Alright kiddo I will do my best."

Dean was beginning to fatigue as they made their way up the mountain. He was trailing behind John trying not to show his exhaustion.

"You okay dude?" John asked.

"Yep just fine Dad," Dean responded.

"We're getting there; it shouldn't be much longer."

Dean wore a backpack with a tent and other supplies while John carried the weapons. They had been trekking up the mountain for two days now and Dean could see why the Cyclops wasn't noticed too often he sure stayed well out of the way.

"Let's have some lunch and rest so we are ready for the battle," John said sitting in area softened by pine needles.

"Sounds good to me," Dean agreed.

"Let's go over the plan."

"Again?" Dean complained.

"Yes again," John snapped giving his son a glare that made the boy regret his words. "He is going to be very big and very strong and we have to respect that. It is true he will only have one eye but he had adapted to that and it doesn't hold him back."

"Wasn't there a Cyclops a long time ago that got blinded by someone?"

"Yes, they blinded him but did not kill him; we want to kill him," John answered. "If we have the opportunity to blind him then great we do it because it will make it easier to kill him. We will campout a couple of miles from where we think his cave is and start fresh in the morning."

The final day of camp came and several of the kids stayed on for the overnight campout. Sam was so excited; a campout with just kids and a couple of chaperones no Dean to throw worms at him or father to correct him about his behavior. No lessons on what lives in the forest and will eat you; just a normal campout.

Sam and the rest of the kids put up the tents and prepared the site for the evenings activities. There were going to be 10 kids and 3 adults sleeping outside that night and Sam figured most of his buddies could outlast the adults to find some midnight fun.

They had finished telling campfire stories and polished off all of the marshmallows. Pastor Jim told everybody to get in their sleeping bags and go to sleep. He went inside to check for any messages and when he returned he said he had an emergency and had to go to the hospital to be with some parishioners. Sam smiled as he knew that the other two adults were in no way prepared to keep everybody quiet and in bed.

Sam heard Mr. Sampson snoring as he carefully made his way over to the largest tent. He looked inside to see both men sound asleep. He turned to smile at Billy who then grabbed two other boys. They snuck away from the tents and went off to find trouble.

The group ran around the area playing flashlight tag and just enjoyed the freedom. Finally Max suggested they go into the church. Sam wasn't thrilled with the idea but followed along. The door was unlocked and the boys filed in. Shadows were cast on the walls by the candle flames that danced at the front of the church giving all of the boys a very creepy feeling.

"We should leave; I don't think Pastor Jim would want us in here," Sam whispered.

"You're right Sam, come on guys," Billy agreed.

"Wait let's take one of these candles with us," Jonah said as he picked up the candle holder.

But the holder was hot and Jonah ended up dropping it causing the carpet to ignite in a bright orange color. All of the boys stood in shock staring at the fire as it grew. Sam snapped out of it and ran to the bowl at the front of the church that held holy water he scooped some up and flung it at the flames. It helped but he needed a container to hold more water. He noticed several candle holders that were empty and picked them up filling them with the water after two more trips the fire was out and all the boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Way to go Sam," Billy said.

By the time the fire was out only Billy and Max remained behind with Sam the rest of the boys had taken off.

"We are going to be in so much trouble we can't hide that. I can see it even in the dark," Sam said sullenly.

"You're right we're in big trouble," Max agreed.

Sam needed a few minutes to himself so he told the boys to leave him alone and he would catch up with them. He sat down in the last pew and tried to regain his composure. The quiet was almost deafening and the smell was very noticeable. He was going pay big time for this. Somehow things always landed in his lap. He was just feeling better and now when John came back he was going to have to be dealt with. Sam just hung his head and tried not to cry. He was about to get up and go back to his tent when he thought he heard a noise coming from down the hall. He got up and quietly walked towards the noise. He came to a door that led to a stairwell. As he stood at the top of the stairwell he could see a light coming from below and another sound. He cautiously made his way down one step at a time until he found himself bathed in light and staring at a cache of weapons with Pastor Jim Murphy standing in the middle.

"Sammy," Jim said in surprise.

"I thought your emergency was just something normal not…not this," Sam said pointing to the cabinet full of weapons.

"It was; a member of the church had a heart attack and I went to the hospital to sit with his family. I just needed to check something before I headed back to the tent for the night. Might I ask why you are up and wandering around Samuel?"

Sam hung his head and said that he had been restless and walked into the church and accidently knocked a candle over.

"I wondered what that smell was. Is the fire out?"

"Yeah I made sure it was. . . holy water has many uses," Sam said.

"Yes I suppose it does. Let's go to bed and we will deal with this in the morning," Jim said after he ensured that the danger had passed.

John was up with the sun and took a few moments to sit and watch his eldest son enjoy his last few moments of sleep. The teens face was serene as he lay there looking like any other boy. John often wondered what life would be like if he had just moved on and lived life in a normal fashion. What if Mary hadn't screamed and woke him up; what if he never knew what happened to her. Would that have been for the best…the best for him, the best for the boys? Had this lifestyle that he insisted on irreparably damaged his children? John blinked back tears as he thought about how much fun Sam had been having in his normal summer world; a world that held no hunts or evil around every corner. But there was evil around every corner and pretending it didn't exist wasn't going to help anyone.

"Time to get up son," John said as he gently shook Dean awake.

"Already?" The sleepy boy asked.

"Yep, get ready we have a monster to kill."

"I didn't know that you were into all the same stuff my dad was. I mean I guess I thought you knew about it and all but didn't participate," Sam said as he and Pastor Jim analyzed the damaged carpet.

"Yeah well there was no reason for you to know. Now for some reason I don't think you are responsible for this all by yourself," Jim said changing the subject.

"I'll take the heat; I should've known better."

"You know kid you may be upset with your dad but he has been pretty busy teaching you how to be a man," Jim said as he pulled up the burned carpet.

"Really? When did that happen?" Sam asked.

"Must have been in the middle of all your fighting," Jim said with a smile.

"Okay we've trained for weeks; spent over 2 days climbing up this mountain now lets do this thing," John said as they neared the target area.

Dean was trying to breathe evenly and remain calm. They had gone over the plan several times and John seemed to have great confidence in his ability to help out on the hunt. They spotted the cave and John held his finger to his mouth indicating to Dean to be quiet. He then ducked inside the cave and was gone for what seemed to be ages.

John finally reappeared and loped over to where Dean was. "He's in there, my guess is he is over 9 feet tall and has the weight to back it up. Just do what I tell you when I tell you and don't panic, you're ready."

Dean nodded as John began to make a lot of noise to lure the Cyclops out of the cave. Dean thought he felt the earth move as the giant beast came out to get a look at what had pulled him from his sleep. He looked like he was nearly laughing as he looked at the small man and even smaller boy who dared to take him on. John pumped the shot gun and sprayed buckshot across his chest causing him to act surprised by the action. As his father did this Dean fired an arrow at its head aiming for the beasts one eye perched in the middle of his forehead. Dean wanted to cry as he realized he missed the large eye by inches. He knew John would be upset that he had missed the target but when he looked over John seemed to have a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Not bad kid."

"But I missed," Dean said.

John nodded towards the beast with his head and as Dean looked he saw that blood was pouring from the wound into the eye causing the Cyclops to wave his arms around wildly. John then pulled the rather large game rifle out and as the beast was distracted he took aim at its chest. This was going better than planned; the Cyclops would be dead in seconds and disposed of by lunch. But when John pulled the trigger nothing happened. This sent fear through both Winchesters as John always double and triple checked each and every weapon before he packed it. Then they recalled that this weapon was given to them as they headed towards the trail by another hunter; one obviously not as thorough as John. John couldn't believe how stupid he had been to count on somebody else. He had always taught the boys to be self sufficient and to never assume anything or count on anybody when it came down to life or death decisions and now he committed the very sin himself.

Dean stood there and looked horrified as he realized what had happened. The rifle was the only thing that could kill the huge creature since John had left the original weapon he had planned to use behind. The Cyclops was clearing the blood from its eye and was now able to see its foes below him. John threw the rifle down and picked up the shotgun again this time aiming for the face hoping the eye would be damaged. If they could blind him they may just have a chance to get out of there alive.

The shot had almost no effect on this now very pissed off beast and it went after John knocking him to the ground as he yelled for Dean to run. There was no way Dean was leaving without his father; if John died well then so would Dean. But then Sam's face flashed into his mind he knew that would never be an option. But there had to be a way to kill this thing. Dean's mind raced as the beast was trying to pound a log into John's head.

"Hey fugly," Dean yelled as he threw the biggest rock he could heave towards the massive beast.

"Dean what are you doing?" John demanded. "Get out of here now; go back down the trail like I showed you."

John made sure Dean knew the way another lesson of learning the facts for yourself and not relying on someone else. If John had only followed that himself they wouldn't be in this mess.

Dean did remember the trail quite well and it was because of this that his plan was born. The Cyclops turned and couldn't believe this little pipsqueak was challenging him. He wiped his uni-brow again and began to move towards this small nemesis.

Dean began to back up and circle around making sure he was being followed. He could hear John yelling at him over the rush of blood in his ears. The Cyclops was huge, scary, and deadly, but he was also on the slow side giving Dean time to ensure his plan would work. He made his way back towards the scenic overlook that they had stopped to admire before they came upon the cave. He looked back and was happy to see the wound still bleeding and impeding the creature's eyesight.

Dean continued on and had his target in his sights. He taunted the Cyclops keeping him somewhat close as he neared the target area. The ground was crumbly and John had warned him to stay away from the edge less than an hour before, but now Dean saw it as the only answer. He made his way near the drop-off looking behind him knowing he still had several feet before the earth ended. The ground felt unstable and rock and dirt began rolling towards the edge. Dean blew air out slowly and inhaled deeply as the monster came closer he hoped John wasn't injured too badly and then thought of Sammy back at Pastor Jims. The Cyclops came tromping towards him and Dean was afraid he would go over the cliff before the thing got close enough to go with him.

Dean looked over and saw a big root sticking out and he slowly backed his way up towards it almost losing his footing as he did so. The Cyclops stopped mere feet from Dean and seemed to have a smile creep across his face. Dean looked at the earth below him and his knees began to register the fact the ground was giving way from underneath him. He reached out and grabbed the large weed that was protruding from earth and prayed like crazy that it would hold him. The ground disappeared from beneath him and he could only hope the monster went over the edge as he closed his eyes and hung on for dear life.

When Dean finally had the courage to open his eyes he looked beneath him to see a very confused and angry Cyclops below him on unstable shelf. Dean tried to pull himself up but even when he did there was nothing else to grab. He couldn't go up and he certainly couldn't go down and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. This was just a fine mess and another disappointment to his father he was sure. Dean heard the terrain shift again and looked below him just in time to see the large beast fall with the ground that had been below his feet. Well at least the mission was accomplished.

Dean's arms were nearly numb when he heard some movement up above and an arm come towards him over the embankment.

"Grab my hand son," John's voice called out.

Dean grabbed at the life preserver and was finally up on solid ground once again. The two Winchesters laid there on their backs catching their breath for quite a while. John had been injured and was bleeding but nothing life threatening. The two finally got up and looked each other over.

"I thought I told you to leave," John said.

"I didn't want him to come back and kill you," Dean said.

"And how would I feel if you were killed because of my mistake? I told you to run; to leave and you didn't. Dean that was an order and you didn't follow it. Come here son," John said.

Dean gulped but took the several steps to where his father was standing. John reached out and planted a healthy slap across Dean's cheek.

"I meant what I said; an order is an order," John then turned and headed back up the trail to reclaim what they had left up there.

Dean stood for a moment with his hand to his burning cheek. Even with the words and actions of his father Dean didn't regret his actions one bit and knew he would repeat them every time he needed to.

"Let me tell you falling several hundred feet would be a bit more painful than what you are feeling right now," John yelled back over his shoulder.

Much of the decent down the mountain was made in silence but as they neared the bottom John stopped and told Dean to have a seat.

"You did great son; you really did. But I had a problem because you have to understand that things can come out of nowhere and injure or even kill you. You have to expect the unexpected at all times. My screw up with the gun could've killed us both; that is the type of mistake I don't want you to ever make. Look son while we are hunting together you are to never challenge my authority or challenge any creature on your own. Am I understood?" John said.

Dean nodded as they resumed their walk to the car. As John loaded the car Dean sat in the passenger seat and as his mind returned to his actions with the Cyclops he knew he was going to be an awesome hunter.

John climbed in and as Dean reached for the radio knob John gently pushed his hand away and said, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole; you know that."

The reunion with Sammy went great. They all were full of stories for each other with each side leaving out certain items. But in the end they pretty much had caught up on their activities.

"You look exhausted John and that is probably why you forgot to check that weapon, before you took on the Cyclops," Pastor Jim said as the men talked over a stiff drink that night.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Jim. I feel like a candle in a hurricane."

"I'm sure you do. I can tell you're exhausted. Any one of the things you deal with is draining; single parenthood, hunting; being on the road all the time. I don't know how you haven't collapsed before now. I'll make you an offer: I have a friend who runs a quiet retreat about 100 miles from here; why don't you take a few days while I hang out with the boys."

"My batteries could use a little recharging," John agreed.

"Good; I'll call first thing in the morning and get it all set up."

John was off the following afternoon to his 3 days of peace and quiet. Sam was a little sad to see his father leave again so quickly but was happy to have his brother back.

"So what do we get to do while Dad is gone?" Dean asked.

"How about some driving lessons in that old Pontiac out back?" Pastor Jim asked.

"Sure," Dean said excitedly.

The three piled into the old car that Jim kept around for any parishioner that may need to borrow a vehicle in a time of need. Dean had driven the Impala on occasion as John had taught him the basics in case of an emergency. But Dean hadn't had much behind the wheel time and was having a ball driving the back roads around the rectory.

After mowing the lawn in front of the church Dean collapsed on the front porch. As he sat there a car pulled up in front of the house. A woman and a girl who looked to be Dean's age stepped out from the vehicle.

"Why don't you have a seat out here with this young man while I go inside to speak with Pastor Jim?" The woman said.

Dean smiled and motioned to the chair next to him.

The girl smiled and introduced herself as Diane.

"I'm Dean it's nice to meet you," Dean said with as much charisma as he could muster.

"Did you just come to mow the lawn?" She asked when she noticed the mower.

"Hmm, no my brother and I are staying here for a few days while our dad is out of town," Dean explained.

"My sister is pregnant and due to give birth any day and my mom would like Pastor Jim there when she is in labor. He's been counseling her since she found out; she's single and the father is long gone."

"Oh, that's too bad," Dean said.

"Sorry you don't want to hear all this."

"No its okay; Pastor Jim is a great guy. He has really helped my family."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No we just visit from time to time."

The two teens talked until Mrs. Martin came back and bid farewell to her pastor. Diane waved goodbye as she got back in the car.

Later that night as Sam and Dean were bickering about what to watch on TV the phone rang. Pastor Jim had been called to the hospital an hour ago to be with Diane's sister who had gone into labor only hours after they had left. Without Jim in the house Dean just let the phone ring as he was instructed to do. The answering machine clicked on to reveal Diane's voice. "Hello, this message is for Dean, umm, I was just seeing…"

"Hello." Dean said as he picked up the phone. "Yeah hi – nothing just watching TV. You are? Really? Sure that would be fun – no problem. Okay see ya soon."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Road trip."

"Where and how?"

"Me and not you; I'm going into town to meet Diane. She is lonely since her mom and sister are at the hospital and she wants some company."

"Why didn't she go to the hospital?"

"She hates hospitals and can't take sitting in one for hours."

"How are you going to get into town?"

"The Pontiac of course."

"Dean that's crazy – but I'm going too."

"No way little brother – salt around the couch and don't move; tonight is for me."

"You don't take me I'm going to tell."

After sleeping for nearly 24 hours John had finally gotten up and showered and eaten. He decided to walk into the nearby woods to find the small stream the owner of the retreat had recommended. He took a seat next to the trickling water and just let his mind go.

The images and words began to bounce around in his brain as he freed it.

"John I'm pregnant – congratulations it's a boy – do you have a name yet? Guess what Dean you are going to have a new brother or sister. John is he hungry? Screams – I'm sorry sir your wife is dead. Where's mommy? Why can't mommy come with us?"

John finally closed his mind to the thoughts that he had finally allowed to resurface. "What am I doing Mary; what have I done to our boys? I've failed you; I've failed them, what kind of father am I? I miss you so much that I can't stand it; I barely make it through some days. I just want the boys to survive to live but by doing that have I permanently damaged them. Why did this have to happen to us; what did we ever do to anybody? I am so sorry baby – so sorry," John finished with tears brimming shaking his head as if that would dispel the thoughts that had just caused his pain.

Dean slid the car into the parking slot behind the arcade. He was so tense a bullet could've probably ricocheted off of him. Sam was riding shotgun and was only slightly less rigid.

"We made it," Sam sighed wondering if he should've stayed home.

"Of course we did – have some faith," Dean responded.

The two brothers made their way to the arcade. "Now listen squirt stay in the arcade but away from me okay?"

"Sure whatever."

The boys walked in and Dean immediately saw Diane waving to him. He gave Sam $5.00 and told him to get lost.

"You made it; I'm so glad you could come. Who was the kid with you?" Diane asked.

"My little brother Sammy; he had to come but he's going to play games and stay out of our way," Dean promised.

"That's fine no problem," she assured.

Every time Sam looked back at his brother he was shall we say involved. Sam shook his head feeling alone. His dad couldn't understand him and now his brother was all grown up and busy with driving and girls; Sam felt very alone. Was it worth changing and trying to fit in with his family so that John would love him as much as did Dean? He had tried that and it didn't seem to work either. His dad was so upset when he went into the house where the little boy died and John had to rescue him and Dean. He just couldn't seem to do anything right.

Sam was shaken out of his reverie as the game he was playing made little bloopy noises indicating he had lost his last life. He turned once again and saw Dean parting with his party girl. Gross was the word that came to Sam's mind.

"Let's go spaghetti-o," Dean said as he waved once again to Diane.

The car started right up and they were on their way back to the rectory.

"I can't believe this went so smoothly; I think we are actually going to get away with this," Dean said smiling as he eased the car down the dark road.

"I'm never going to like girls that way, it's just gross," Sam said looking out his window.

"Sure you will kid because if you don't well…you will and it will only be a few more years I promise."

Sam just shook his head from side to side not believing a word his brother was saying.

"Stop Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What I'm just telling you the truth."

"No stop the car; there was something back there."

"What?"

"On the side of the road, it was huge and weird looking."

"Sam it was probably a dog or even a coyote. We are in the middle of nowhere what could be out here?" Dean said as he carefully backed the car up.

The two boys sat in the car on the side of the road and as the beam from the flashlight that Dean had pulled from the glove box swung to the nearby field each Winchester sucked in his breath and said, "Holy shit."

"It's a Lion," Dean said.

"Uh uh, it's a snake that swallowed a goat," Sam offered.

"And a lion…is that fire in its mouth?"

The beast stopped feasting for the moment and turned its attention on the youngsters who had stopped nearby. It turned its odd body and took a step towards the large metal object only to be met by the strong smell of burning rubber.

Dean parked the car and he and Sam ran as fast as they could into the house. They were met with quiet darkness; Pastor Jim was still gone and John wasn't due until tomorrow sometime.

"Well we got away with it," Sam said.

"What was that thing?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"We need to check in Pastor Jim's library. I bet he's got all kinds of books on weird creatures."

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say he knows a lot about this hunting stuff," Sam said recalling all the weapons he had found in the church basement.

Dean and Sam split up in the library/office and began to look for anything that might tell the answer to what it was they saw by the road.

"Here isn't this it?" Dean asked holding the book open to show Sam.

"Yeah, it is a lion, goat, snake thing," Sam said as his eyebrows rose up until they met his bangs.

"It's called a Chimera and they breathe fire and hunt animals but are also known to attack man. You know what we have to do?" Dean asked.

"Oh no way man; we are free and clear. Dean this was one of the only times we have actually gotten away with something. Dad and I are okay right now and I don't want to blow it by confessing to joy riding."

"You think I won't pay for this? I will be in major crap; I'm the oldest. But if what if we don't say anything and this thing hurts somebody or worse; that would be on our heads little brother. Believe me I'm in no way ready to give Dad any reason to be mad at me but we have to do what's right even if it causes us discomfort."

"At least Dad will be well rested when we hit him over the head with this," Sam added.

"Yeah except Dad hits back," Dean said somberly.

To be continued…


	15. Quality Time part II

Quality Time part II

The boys went to bed very late and once they were there were unable to fall asleep. They tossed and turned and had visions of the Chimera running through their brains. Dean heard Pastor Jim come in sometime around 3:30 or 4:00. He hoped everything had gone well for Diane's sister.

The boy's woke up late and made their way downstairs to find some breakfast. They found what they needed and planted themselves at the table opening the conversation about what they needed to do as they munched away.

"I'm still not liking this idea Dean; you know how mad Dad is going to be about what happened," Sam said spoon on the way to his mouth.

"I know believe me I know but we have to do what's right; even if it's bad for us."

"You got to spend time with him all to yourself so it's probably no big thing for you to find a little trouble; me on the other hand," Sam said.

"Yeah well we had our own hiccups while we were together and your relationship problems were brought on by yourself."

"Why 'cause I don't want to be like you?"

"No you don't have to be like me, but you do need to understand that the rules have to be followed."

"Great advice coming from someone underage that stole a car and involved his younger brother."

"Hey nobody forced you to come and if I remember right I told you to stay behind. And now that I think of it if you had I would have never saw the damn thing and we wouldn't be in this predicament," Dean said his voice rising.

The boys were frozen glaring at each other when a voice interrupted their argument.

"And what damn thing was it that you saw?" John asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

Spoons clattered to the floor as the two boys stood in shock.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer," John said as he waited patiently.

Sam's eyes grew as he looked at Dean hoping his big brother would take the lead.

"Well it's like this. . ." Dean began as he filled John in on the entire adventure.

"I'm gone for 2 days and you take complete advantage of our host by stealing his car and riding around town. That's just great boys; just great my trust in you is has just dwindled into nothing," John sighed.

"Did I miss something?" Jim asked as he entered the room.

"Bring him up to speed guys," John ordered.

"Well that's not what I expect to hear at all guys. I am mighty disappointed in your actions. What if the Chimera had been in the road and you had hit it? What if you had gotten hurt? What if I came home early and you weren't here? Guys I must say you blew it big time," Pastor Jim said his voice full of disappointment.

"Sorry," the two boys said together.

"I guess we'll go up to our room." Dean tried.

"Freeze," John yelled at his departing sons. "The first thing we have to do is find this creature and dispose of it and then we will just have to see what needs to be done about your indiscretion. I'm sure Jim has a few ideas that he can share with us."

"Why don't we go into the study and find out what books can help us the most and then you two can sit here at the kitchen table and figure out how to solve this little problem," Jim said as he stood up to head into the office.

The boys found the original book that had told them what they had encountered but were told to continue their search. With drooping shoulders and many sighs the boys were closed into the room and told to come out when they had a theory on how to kill the Chimera.

"This is your fault," hissed Dean.

"No way I'm not taking the fall for this alone; if you hadn't gone into town in the first place then we wouldn't be in here," Sam countered.

"Less talking- more researching," John yelled towards the closed door.

"Your boys are certainly a handful," Jim said smiling.

"I don't know what to say Jim. I can't believe Dean took the car like that," John said running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Maybe it was supposed to happen; maybe the boys were meant to see the Chimera. I mean what if they hadn't John who knows how much damage could've have been done before we even had a clue as to what was going on."

"You are too kind Jim; I'm glad some good was able to come out of their indiscretion but they still need to be punished for what they did."

"I agree completely and they are in the first stage of that as we speak," Jim said as he took a drink of coffee.

After a couple of hours the boys emerged with 3 books and the beginning of a theory.

"Okay Dad it says here that the Chimera can be killed by an arrow to its underside which is difficult because they rarely expose their belly. You also can shoot a flaming arrow directly into its mouth which isn't easy either since because there are often flames present already making it difficult to find the exact target. Plus you need to use some special paste of the following herbs," Dean said pointing to the list.

"Well this doesn't seem like an easy task at all," Jim admitted.

"I think we can handle it," John said as he looked at the open book Dean had placed on the table.

"You're going to go with Dad?" Dean questioned.

Sam looked down having the information that the church was full of weapons. Dean noticed his brother's reaction and looked at him questioningly.

"I've been known to a hunt a thing or two young man," Jim said.

"I think that I could help out," Dean offered.

"Possibly but not this time; I think you need to sit this one out son," John said.

"But Dad…" Dean tried.

"No buts or yours might be sore," John responded.

"Why don't you two go wash the windows at the church that last rain really made a mess," Jim told the boys thinking that maybe it was time for them to give John a break.

"Well I think I have everything on this list of herbs and the directions are pretty clear. Do you think you can hit the target?" Jim asked.

"Yeah it may take some doing but I think it's manageable. Now we need to figure out what these boys need to do to make up for the error in their ways," John pondered.

"Oh I think I have that all figured out already," Jim said with a wink.

The herb paste was made the arrows were prepared and John finished reading the chapter about Chimera's and their capabilities.

"Are you ready?" Dean quietly asked his father.

"Yeah I think so; more so than the last hunt," John said with a slight smile. "I have several arrows ready to go but Jim is supposed to be finding some extra's and get them in the car."

"And you haven't by chance changed your mind about me going?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Not at all; you are to stay here and I mean here at the house and keep an eye on your brother. And Dean so help me God if I find out you did anything differently than what I just said there will be hell to pay," John promised.

"Here are all the things you will need to get the car good and clean," Jim said dropping the bucket and rags. "I think I have it all here for you."

"Are we ready?" John called out to his partner.

"I think so," Jim replied.

"Remember what I told you Dean; I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you," John yelled out to his eldest.

Jim got into the Impala with an odd look on his face. "I know I put the bag with the extra arrows in the trunk so what is nagging me?"

"Should I check? I really don't want a repeat of what happened to Dean with me."

"No we're good," Jim said.

Jim pulled up to the area where Sam and Dean had seen the Chimera. He got out of the car and walked back to the trunk.

"I want to check the arrows something doesn't feel right to me," Jim said as he opened the trunk and opened the bag containing the arrows. "Oh now I know what was nagging me."

"What's wrong aren't the arrows in there?" John asked.

"Oh they're in there but they aren't made yet. Everything is in pieces; this was the bag I took camping a while back. I was going to use the time to get these together but it didn't work out. The bag that I had wanted must be in the trunk of the Pontiac," Jim said.

"Okay, well we're not far from the house we'll just go back and get them," John said heading back to the passenger seat.

"Um John I don't know if we'll make it," Jim said after he closed the trunk.

Both men looking up saw the lion, goat, snake creature staring at them, flames licking its lips.

"I need another rag," Sam said.

"Check the trunk," Dean said tossing the keys to Sammy.

"Um, this bag looks just like the one that Jim took," Sam said as soon as he opened the trunk.

"Let me see," Dean said shoving Sam over a few feet.

Sure enough a bag lay in the trunk that looked exactly like the one that Pastor Jim had loaded up in the other car. Dean had a very bad feeling as he reached in and opened the bag. He and Sam gasped as the open bag revealed several arrows that Dean was sure were supposed to go with their dad.

"He must have mixed up the bags," Sam said.

"Ya think?" Dean teased. "We need to get these to Dad and Jim."

"We can't we're not supposed to leave here," Sam reminded his brother.

"Sam they may need these; we have to go." Dean said his mind wandering back to the time when he was 10 and his nosiness had caused John to leave on a hunt without his extra silver bullets. Even then Dean felt a sense of responsibility and went out looking for his father. The evening had ended with a dead werewolf and a very scared little boy along with a terrified father.

"Dad said there would be hell to pay if we left and I don't want to pay anything to hell," Sam said.

"Then don't come Sammy stay here and wait; I don't care if you come or not," Dean said tossing the bag into the back seat.

"Don't you remember how he punished you when he caught you sneaking out and smoking? You said that I would never want him that mad at me; Dean I don't want him that mad at me or you."

"I'll take the risk, but if you don't want to its okay just promise me you'll go into the house and lock all the doors," Dean yelled out the car window.

Sam stood there not sure what to do. He certainly didn't want to get into any more trouble but he also didn't want his brother taking off on his own. With a sigh the 11 year old yelled for his brother to wait as he jumped into the passenger seat.

The Chimera had its sights on the two men that were less than 30 yards away. The beast was hungry and its next meal had just been delivered.

John slowly reached into the car and freed the bow and the few arrows that they did have from the car. Being the better marksman it had been previously decided that John would take the shots at the creature. John feared if he moved away from the car the Chimera would pounce but standing next to the car didn't allow him the freedom of movement he needed to get an accurate shot.

Dean drove as fast as he could knowing that his father would have headed to the spot where he and Sam had seen the Chimera.

The Chimera slowly made his way towards its prey John needed it to expose its underside since he couldn't set his arrow on fire for a head shot. The beast was in no way going to give the hunter the desired shot and carefully made its way on all fours. John was at a loss and knew that he was going to have to retreat into the safety of the car and hope that they would be able to escape; meaning that they had failed to do their job and exposed the public to this monster even longer.

Dean was coming up to where they had seen the Chimera and as they came over the hill he spotted the beast heading right towards his father and Jim. The large creature was locked onto its prey and Dean knew he had to distract it. He leaned on the horn as he locked up the brakes and slid to a dusty stop.

John's eyes grew huge as he saw the Pontiac come into the picture; he couldn't believe his sons had defied him. The Chimera turned its attention to the new arrivals and John quickly moved his position.

Dean threw the car into reverse and spun around so he was heading right to his dad and Jim. This seemed to confuse the animal and it seemed to just stop dead in its tracks. Sam grabbed the bag of arrows and rolled down his window and tossed them to Jim as they slid to a stop once again. Jim immediately grabbed them and began rubbing the herb paste that they had packed onto the arrowheads. John sent an arrow off at the distracted creature but it only hit the thing in the back causing it to become quite upset. Unfortunately for the gang the Chimera did not rare back and expose its weak side; it only belched a sphere of fire in their direction.

"Go home boys. . .now!" John yelled in their direction.

Sam nodded but Dean just drove back in the direction of the large beast. John shook his head and knew that Dean had grown up far too much this summer. Sammy braced himself as the cars trajectory was aiming them right at the Chimera.

"What are you doing?" Sam screamed out.

"Everything I can," Dean responded.

The Pontiac hit the thing with a sickening thud. Dean hated to think what he was going to owe Pastor Jim for the repairs. Dean again threw the car into reverse and surveyed the damage. The creature was injured; its right front paw was mangled at it was bleeding from the head and side. Dean continued to guide the car backwards towards John and Jim with the creature hot on its trail. Once the Pontiac was behind Jim's car he put it in park and jumped out.

John had his arrow at the ready but was distracted as soon as he saw Dean in his peripheral vision. "Get back in the car," John screamed at his eldest son.

John released the arrow and it hit the Chimera in the head slowing it down but not stopping it. Jim handed John another prepared arrow and as John stood and watched the beast head his way he had an idea. The injuries that Dean had caused with the car made the Chimera limp heavily with its front right leg. When he moved forward there was a very slight window where his chest and abdomen were exposed. If John could get lower he could have the shot he needed.

Jim stood outside the driver's side door holding his breath; Sammy was motionless in the passenger seat of the Pontiac while Dean's eyes were locked onto the incoming predator. John was face first on the ground with the bow on its side trying to gain the angle he so desperately needed. Time seemed to stop, the earth ceased in its rotation the air had been sucked from the atmosphere it was now or never. John pulled back, focused and allowed the arrow to fly free. The projectile found its mark and the beast reared its head in a scream that caused everyone to clamp their hands over their ears until silence returned as the beast fell. Lungs finally released the air that had been held hostage and eyes closed in relief. John just stayed on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut trying to process what had happened in the last 20 minutes of his life.

Jim came running around the car to make sure everybody was alright as John stood up and dusted himself off.

"Everyone okay?" Jim asked.

"I think so, listen I'm sorry about the car. I'll pay to have it fixed just as soon as I get a job," Dean said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it kiddo I think the whole saving our lives outweighed the body shop bill," Jim said as he peered through the window at a still shaking Sammy.

John now standing tall just stared at his eldest son. "What in the hell possessed you to come out here?"

"We found those arrows in the trunk of the Pontiac and figured you might need them and then, well one thing led to another and you know the rest," Dean said trying to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat.

"I can't believe how reckless you were and that you involved your brother," John said his eyes wide.

"I didn't make him come he just did," Dean explained.

Jim came over and placed his hand on Johns shoulder. "Why don't we get rid of this thing and discuss this later."

"I want you two back at the house waiting for me," John stated firmly.

The two boys simultaneously nodded.

Upon arriving back at the rectory Dean parked the car and got out to look at the damage more closely.

"For as big as that thing was there isn't all that much damage," Sam said as he came around to the front of the car.

"Yeah this thing is like a tank," Dean agreed.

"Good thing for you," Sam said. "I hope we come out with as little damage as the car."

"I should have made you stay here; sorry little brother."

"No I can make my own decisions and I decided to go with you so don't worry."

"I am worried; did you see Dad's face? We're on in big trouble."

"Well what did you expect? He said stay here and we didn't. Why do you always have to look for trouble?" Sam asked.

"I don't look for trouble it just sort of happens. I decided a few years ago that I was going to be a hunter and hunters don't back down from anything not even their fathers," Dean answered in all seriousness.

"Well we better wash this thing before they get back, maybe that will take some of the sting out of Dad's return," Sam suggested.

"I don't think anything will do that."

"He's going to kill me," Sam stated.

"No he's not; I'm the oldest I'll bear the brunt of his anger," Dean assured.

"No you are the golden child his favorite he'll go easy on you."

"What do you mean; Sam you get away with all kinds of things I never did – you are the one he favors," Dean told his little brother.

"No I'm not I don't want to hunt like you two do so that makes me worthless in his eyes," Sam said sadly.

"Yeah he would probably like you to show more enthusiasm when it comes to hunting but don't think he doesn't love you. I mean come on Sam he put up with tons of crap from you these last few months. I know I wouldn't gotten away with that stuff I would have been feeling some serous pain," Dean finished.

"Well you still may," Sam said as he rinsed the car.

"I just can't believe some of the stuff that kid pulls," John said in anguish. "One of these days Jim he is going to get himself or Sammy killed."

"He is just reacting like you would; he is just doing what you have taught him. You can't be mad at him for that. I mean I understand the danger and all and don't blame you for your paternal feelings but John just think of what kind of hunter that boy will be," Jim responded.

"If he lives that long," John responded.

"Does he need to be concerned of death by some paranormal creature or by you?"

"Me, definitely me."

The men cleaned up the Chimera mess and headed back to the rectory to find the boys drying the Pontiac.

"Look at that will ya? First they help save our lives and then they finish their chores; what great kids," Jim said.

John just glared over at him. "They are just trying to ease the mood."

"Can you blame them?" Jim asked.

"Not at all."

"I'll unload everything you deal with the boys. But John don't be too hard on them they really had their hearts in the right place. This one was my screw up and it should all fall on me," Jim said.

As he walked towards the boys John took what Jim said to heart knowing how he felt as he was still trying to shake his own recent screw-up out of his memory.

As John approached Dean protectively stepped in front of Sam. John didn't know how to take that action. "Finish up and meet me on the porch."

John then lumbered off in the direction of the porch while the boys continued to dry the car. As John went over his lecture in his head it became obvious that the boys were no hurry to complete their task.

The boys finally finished up and slowly made their way to the porch.

"Have a seat guys. First I want you to know how brave you both were and how impressed I was with your actions and quick thinking."

Both the boys allowed a small smile to escape thinking that maybe they had it all wrong.

"But, Dean did we not just have a talk about this type of thing; about putting yourself in danger?"

"We were in the car and that offered us some protection," Dean tried.

"You're right it did; but you aren't a very experienced driver and shouldn't have even been out on the road by yourself which in fact is something we still need to talk about."

"Dad I was just trying to do the right thing," Dean said trying to hold back a tear.

John took a breath and looked across the yard trying to hold his own emotion inside. "I know you were son, I know you were."

The church picnic was 2 days later and that brought a few hundred people to the church grounds with dishes to pass and meat to grill. The punishment that John and Jim had collaborated on had come to fruition. For taking the car illegally and without permission and for heading to the hunt even though both the men found it hard to be too upset about that with the fact that everyone survived the boys were condemned to wash each car that had rolled into the make-shift lot. The picnickers were treated to lunch, fun and a free car wash. By the end of the day the boy's hands were akin to prunes and they were exhausted.

"Now should we take somebody else's car and drive it while without a license?" John asked.

"No sir," Dean said as he crashed on the couch flexing his dry hands.

"And little brothers shouldn't force themselves into situations where several rules and laws are being broken," John added.

"I know," Sam said head hung low.

"Go get cleaned up there are plenty of left-over's that you can have for dinner," John told the boys.

"What? I am so shriveled up right now it isn't even funny. I look like I'm 100 years old," Dean complained.

"Dean you have bugs and grit on your face and in your hair – go get a shower," John commanded.

Dean lingered a little too long causing John to get up and walk his eldest son's direction and not yelling but saying quite loudly, "NOW!"

Dean jumped as the word hit him full force and turned and dashed up the stairs. Sam just toed the throw rug and then quickly followed his brother up the stairs.

"I know they put you through a lot John but they are going to make a difference in this world." Jim said.


	16. Happy Halloween

This is just a little Halloween special presentation…

Happy Halloween

Dean kicked the leaves in front of him that covered the sidewalk. He and Sam couldn't help but notice all the Halloween decorations surrounding them. It was October 30th and it was jack 'o lanterns, ghosts and skeletons as far as the eye could see. The two Winchester boys were feeling a bit left out. Well not so much Dean if you asked him but the 11 year old felt badly for his little brother who was only 7 and just wanted to be a part of it all. But John had said no, he didn't have time to pick up a costume for Sam's party at school and he said absolutely not after being asked about trick or treating. Sam had whined John had yelled and Dean felt helpless. The kid needed a break, some fun in his life. They had been in this town for a few weeks and the costume parade at school was the highlight of year for the elementary school students. So it just broke both their hearts that Sam would have to sit in the office while the rest of the kids paraded around showing off their alter-egos.

The weeks had flown by and before he knew it the boys were talking about Halloween. Sammy wanted to be some superhero, but by the time John finished up every night the stores were closed. He didn't mind so much if he participated in the activities at school but he would absolutely not have them roaming the streets at night by themselves. He promised them each a bag of candy of their own. M & M's for Dean and gummy worms for Sam. Dean had accepted John's denial of the holiday but little Sammy was not taking the news well.

"But everybody else will have a costume," he complained.

"I will try but no promises," John replied.

And it was a good thing he didn't promise because it was the night of the 30th and as he rolled back into town the stores were dark and empty.

Dean couldn't stand the sad face his brother had been wearing since he had walked him home from school. He so badly wanted to cheer the little fella up but didn't know what he could do. They had finished eating the macaroni and cheese dinner that Dean was getting so good at making when the epiphany hit him.

"I know what we can do Sammy," Dean said jumping off the couch.

"Huh, do for what?" the little guy asked following his brother.

"I'll make you a costume," Dean said rolling the bedspread off of his bed.

"But Dad will get mad," Sammy said sadly.

"He won't even know, because you are a great secret keeper," Dean praised as he began to pull his top sheet off the bed. "Come here and let me see."

The 11 year old draped the twin sheet over his pint sized brother and told him to wait while he ran for the scissors. Sam did as he was told standing very still until he heard Dean come back into the room.

"What ya gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm going to make this shorter so you don't trip on it and then I'm going to give you two holes for your eyes and for your mouth too."

"What am I?" Sam asked.

"A ghost, you'll be an old fashioned ghost. I bet nobody else will be dressed like you."

"Really?" Sammy asked getting excited.

The 7 year old tried to remain still as his brother worked on the alterations and was a bit nervous as the scissors clipped around his face but he couldn't contain his excitement as Dean led him to the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"I look spooky," he squealed.

"You sure do," Dean agreed.

The two carefully folded the newly made costume and put it in Sam's book bag so John wouldn't see it and Sam wouldn't forget about it.

The next morning John stretched and yawned and asked how the boy's nights were.

"Fine Dad just fine," Dean said hurriedly, "I'm going to walk Sam to school today a little early so I can play in the kickball game this morning."

"Okay then, Dean remember what I said about tonight; you do not go out, you turn the light off and stay in this house. Do not answer the door to anybody. I hope to be home by 8:00 but I'll call if I'm going to be late."

"Okay," Dean said as he pushed Sam out the door.

John quickly made his way to the door in time to catch his boys before they got away completely. "Dean what I just told you is an order I expect you to follow."

"Yes sir," came the distant reply.

Dean was practically bouncing up and down as he waited for Sam to get out of school. He had hoped all day long that the parade and party went well and that Sam was able to have a good time. Dean had enjoyed homemade cupcakes and cookies that his teacher provided along with apple cider. Most if not all of the kids in his class planned on trick or treating but Dean felt he was much too old for such things, but Sammy on the other hand deserved to go out and enjoy the festival of candy.

"Dean, Dean," the 2nd grader yelled, "I had so much fun at school, I got to march in the parade and we had a party with cupcakes and then I got candy and treat bags. Here," the little guy said shoving a handful of candy towards his big brother, "have some cause you made my day so happy."

"That's okay buddy you keep it, it's your candy."

"Really? No you get some too," Sam said not giving up.

"Okay then," Dean relented taking the offering.

Sam practically skipped home talking about how his teacher loved his costume and the wonderful day he had. Dean was thrilled it had gone so well for his little brother.

Dean didn't feel cooking dinner so the boys munched on candy and watched all the holiday programs on TV. "I wish I could trick or treat," Sam said as another cartoon hit the airwaves.

"I know Sammy but Dad said no."

"When is he going to come home?"

"Soon I guess," Dean said as the phone began to ring.

As if on cue Dean heard John's voice, "hey buddy how are you two doing?"

"Fine," Dean responded.

"I was hoping to be home but I don't think that will happen. Tell Sammy I'm sorry."

"How come you won't be here?"

"Things just didn't go as planned son I am sorry, but hey I do have your candy already so you can have some for your lunch tomorrow," John said hoping it would cheer his son up as he felt guilty about not making it home.

"Okay Dad," Dean said quietly.

"Are there any kids out there yet?"

"No sir, it starts in a few minutes."

"Is the porch light off?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay don't stay up too late and no scary movies," John warned.

"Yes sir we are going to watch It's a Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown," Dean said before hanging up.

"Dad's not coming home tonight is he?" Sam asked sadly.

Dean smiled confusing Sammy, "No he's not so get your costume you're going trick or treating."

"Are you sure we could get in big trouble," Sammy said wide eyed.

"Yep, he won't be here and you already proved to be a great secret keeper so do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes!" Sam said with excitement. But then the youngsters face fell and he looked totally crushed.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked concerned.

"I left my costume at school," he said looking as if he could just cry.

Dean's shoulders slumped in disappointment with his brother. But then his eyes lit up as he raced to John's bedroom.

"What ya doin'?" Sam asked.

"Getting you another costume," Dean said with a smile.

"Another one?" Sam questioned.

"Yes siree bub another one," Dean said as he opened the first aid kit and found just what he was looking for. "For your evening act you are going to be a mummy. Come on we have to hurry trick or treating starts real soon."

Dean wrapped and taped and tucked and rewrapped until Sam looked like a proper mummy. "It's still missing something," Dean said standing back to look at his brother. "Your face needs to be green or something."

"I know," Sammy said running out of the bathroom. "My markers," he suggested.

"No that would be too hard to get off and how will I explain that to Dad? Do you have any water paints?"

"Yeah," Sam said face lit up. He rummaged through the box that was dedicated to his items. "Here some green," he said holding it up.

"Do you have white too, I want to tone it down so you don't look like a leprechaun in rags."

Paint applied gauze in place Sam looked like a million bucks; well at least Dean thought so.

"Hey watcha doing with my pillow?" Sam asked as Dean pulled his pillow out of its case.

"I gave you my sheet so you have to use your pillowcase," Dean said handing it to the boy.

"What for?"

"For the candy you're going to get, dummy."

"Oh I get it." And with that they were on their way.

.

They hit the streets with fervor that their fellow revelers didn't posses. Sam bounded down the street with enthusiasm that Dean rarely saw outside of school. They saw witches, pirates, clowns which forced Dean to take Sam across the street before he had a meltdown and various assorted other worldly creatures. At the first house they followed a group of girls dressed as cats.

"And what do we have here?" the home owner asked the girls.

"We're a litter of kittens," they giggled back.

It was then Sammy's turn, he tentatively walked up and stood there mute until Dean nudged him. "Um trickertreat," he said quickly.

"Oh what an adorable little mummy," she exclaimed.

"I am?" Sam asked.

"You sure are, and what are you young man?" she asked Dean.

"Nothing, I'm just taking my little brother around," Dean answered.

"Okay so here's some candy for the little mummy and something for the big brother," she said handing Dean several pieces of candy.

The boys both gave their enthusiastic thank you's and headed off to the next house.

John let out a big breath as he turned down the street narrowly missing Frankenstein and a set of salt and pepper shakers. "Stupid holiday," he mumbled. He had given up on his search for the night and decided to pack it in and be with the boys. He was exhausted and just wanted to crash on the couch with a boy in each arm. He smiled at the thought as he pulled into the driveway. He could see the light burning brightly in the living room but became concerned as the usual flicker wasn't emanating from the TV. Maybe they are in the bedroom or Dean is keeping an eye on Sam in the bathtub or maybe as John came up empty as he searched the house they disobeyed his order and went out to celebrate the holiday.

He stood there and dry washed his face wondering what he should do. He glanced at his watch which indicated there was 35 minutes left of trick or treating time. There was no way with all the chaos on the streets that he would be able to find his sons or that they would even reveal themselves if they did cross paths out of fear of public retribution. No he would just have to wait it out and try to figure out a way not to kill them when they did finally get home.

"Well little brother we better get home," Dean said as the time had come and porch lights began to go out.

"That was so much fun, you are the best big brother ever," Sammy said as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

"I'm glad you had a good time, come on we have to hurry just in case Dad comes home early."

It took only minutes to get home but it was many minutes too late as Dean hit the brakes as they neared the small rental house. "What's wrong," Sammy asked as he bumped into Dean.

"Dad's home."

"Uh oh," Sammy said his lower lip already jutting out and his eyes beginning to moisten. He knew what this meant; it meant that they were in big no huge trouble.

"Just let me do the talking," Dean said. "Oh let me have your bag of candy."

"Why," the 7 year old screeched.

"Trust me okay?" Dean said dumping more than half of the loot into a bucket that was near the water spigot next to the house. He also pulled most of his candy out of his pocket and added it to Sam's. "Don't forget some of that is mine," he whispered.

Sam merely nodded and with his puppy dog eyes in full gear Dean slowly opened the door.

Dean opened the door to find John sitting in the middle of the couch munching on popcorn and watching an old black and white Dracula movie. "Well if it isn't my two little wayward sons," he said. "Come on over here and sit with me," he said patting the couch.

The boys looked at each other and slowly made their way to the couch. "I see we have a mummy and what are you Dean?"

"Um a big brother who took his little brother trick or treating without permission and who is in major trouble," Dean offered.

"Yeah just what I was thinking, not only without permission but expressly forbidden not to go," John reminded.

"So what do you have in that bag Sammy?" John asked.

"Candy," Sam said lip trembling.

"Let's see it," John asked reaching out for it. "You must not have gone out for long, there's not much in here."

"We just went to a few houses, you know of people we've seen around here. It wasn't for long; I just wanted Sam to have some fun tonight."

"I see, so it was all for Sam."

"Yes sir it was, look I'm not even dressed up."

"Sam go get your face washed and pajama's on then brush your teeth and get into bed," John ordered.

But the boy just sat, "now Sam," John said sternly.

"It's okay Sammy do what Dad said," Dean encouraged with as big of a smile as he could manage.

"He was being nice to me Daddy, he was a good big brother tonight," Sam tried.

"Well that's great that he was a good big brother, because he wasn't a very good son."

"Yes he was," Sam said his voice elevating.

"I will only say this one more time young man, go do as I ask or you will not be happy with the outcome."

"Go Sammy," Dean urged.

Sammy was still reluctant but finally yielded to Dean's urging and departed for the bathroom. John could hear the water begin to run as he turned to his eldest son.

"We need to talk."

"Yes sir," Dean replied head hung low.

"Apparently the words that's an order were misunderstood. Was I not clear enough?"

"I understood."

"I figured you did, so what gives?"

"What I said before, Sammy just wanted to be like his friends and go out and have fun. It killed me to see him so sad; you weren't here and didn't have to see his disappointment like I did."

His son's words stopped him cold he hadn't thought about that until just now. Of course it was easy to say no and then not be around for the aftermath. "I guess that wasn't fair was it?"

"No sir," Dean said quietly hoping his slight outburst wouldn't cause him more problems.

"I had my reasons for saying no but you didn't seem to care about that did you?"

"I guess not, but everything was fine, it was probably safer out there than any other night," Dean tried.

"Maybe or maybe not either way Dean you disobeyed me and you know how I feel about that."

"Yes sir," Dean said head hung low once again.

Dean knew it was black and white, you disobeyed an order you paid for it with a pound of flesh, well probably more like several ounces but it was painful all the same. And now it was time to pay the man for his indiscretion. He hoped that John would wait until Sam was tucked away in bed because the worst part would be that Sam would know what was going on and that would break Dean's heart most of all.

John just stood and waited while Dean seemed to think about what had put him in this predicament when Sam came stomping out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. John sighed and told Dean to relax a moment as he went to check on his youngest. John opened the door and could barely contain his smile as the paint had been washed from the middle of Sam's face but there was a perfect ring around his cheeks and forehead.

"I think you need to check the edges of your face young man you seemed to have missed some paint," John said gently.

"Okay," Sam agreed as he tugged his pajamas into place.

John followed him back to the bathroom while and assisted Sam in the final cleansing. With that done they headed back towards the bedroom.

"What about my candy?" Sam asked.

"Since it was gotten in the act of disobedience I think I will be keeping it for now."

"That's not fair," Sam said stomping his foot.

"Oh I think it's quite fair and it will serve you well not to argue with me," John warned.

Dean was busy chewing and swallowing while this conversation was going on, figuring that a bit of sweetness would help him swallow the bitter pill he would be forced to take shortly.

John looked to the floor not wanting to argue with a 7 year old. Dean got Sam's attention and shook his head gently and motioned to the front of the house.

"Oh yeah," Sammy said.

"Hmmm?" John questioned.

"Oh yeah I guess it is fair," Sam recovered.

"I suggest you go to bed right now young man."

"Okay but Daddy don't be mad at Dean he did it for me and I had fun."

"Okay, little man don't you worry," John assured as the little one headed off to bed.

"I think tomorrow after school and on Saturday your time will best be served by raking the leaves in our yard and that of Mrs. Stillman's next door," John said indicating the 80 year old neighbor.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Sam will help you; he isn't completely innocent in all of this. Also I want all the candy from your pockets."

Dean's lips scrunched up angry that his dad was so detail oriented. He grudgingly gave up the sweets that he had tucked away from his neighborhood jaunt.

"Now for the matter before us, tell me how you feel?" John asked.

"Upset," Dean admitted.

"Why?"

"That we got caught," Dean said with the look of 'duh' all over his face.

John tried very hard to not smile at his son's answer. "Well I would hope you're upset for another reason as well."

"Cause I didn't listen to you," Dean admitted.

"And what happens when you don't listen to me?"

"Get punished," Dean said so quietly John had to strain to hear him.

"That's right so I guess we should get on with it then."

"Kay," Dean said sneaking a look up to see if John was reaching for his belt or was just going to use his hand.

John was on the same page as Dean unsure of what instrument to use, on one hand the boy had blatantly disobeyed an order and had included his brother in the escapade but on the other hand he had done it for his brother and John could understand why. He looked over as Dean was chewing on his lower lip and sneaking a peek at what John was doing.

"Damn't" the older man whispered. "Come here son," he said reaching out.

Dean shuffled over as John looked at his boy who he swore was growing as they stood there and began to unbuckle his belt. John sighed as did Dean knowing this was just the way it had to be.


	17. Trouble for One part I

Part I of III

Trouble For One

"I don't want to stay by myself," Sam complained.

"Well there's no choice right now dude," John told him. "We shouldn't be more than a couple of days."

Sure, Sam thought he had heard that before. A couple of days turned into a few days, a few days turned into several days and several days turned into a week, etc.

The small refrigerator was stocked and Sam had salted himself in. His head ached as he hadn't been sleeping well without his father and brother there with him. He had exhausted the entertainment value of the television set and had read so much he couldn't focus anymore. He wasn't comfortable going out alone but if he remained in the room he was going to snap. It had been 4 days since he had been on his own though it felt like 4 months. Sam pulled the curtains back and was nearly blinded by the sunshine as it poured into the room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he glided his ever growing body out into the fresh air. He heard the simple sounds of birds chirping and kids playing and allowed himself to continue on. John had made it clear that Sam wasn't to be outside long or go far but he also said he would only be gone for a couple of days. Since John couldn't keep his word Sam didn't see why he had to.

Sam headed across the street to the convenience store and bought himself a grape slurpy along with a cherry pie. He headed to the park where the sounds of happy children came from and had a seat to eat his snacks. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the happy frolicking happen in front of him. As he finished he was invited to play tag with several other boys an invitation he couldn't pass up. As time passed each boy was called away by his mother leaving only Sam in the park. He was ready to head back to the motel as the sky began to cloud up when he saw an older woman making her way across the grass she seemed to be struggling with the cart full of grocery bags that she pulled behind her. Sam jogged over and helped her pull her cart across the park.

"Well thank you so much sweetie you have no idea how much that helped me," she told Sam. "I live just over there in the yellow house."

Sam nodded and told her he would finish walking her home. He tugged the cart up the three porch stairs and turned to leave just as the skies opened up and the rain began to pour down.

"Oh honey you can't walk anywhere now," the old woman said as the winds began blow and lighting lit up the sky. "Why don't you come inside until this weather passes."

Sam was a bit reluctant since he didn't know this woman but as the winds picked up and a lawn chair blew by he figured he didn't have much of a choice. He went inside stayed just inside the front door while the woman headed to the kitchen with her cart.

"Make yourself at home," she yelled out to Sam. "My name is Stella, what's yours?"

"Sam," he yelled back as he began to venture into the living room.

"Well thank you very much Sam for helping with my groceries. I don't think I would have made it home before the rain if you hadn't helped me," she yelled.

"No problem," Sam answered as he got a closer look at a painting of Stonehenge hanging on the wall. There was book on the coffee table about mysteries of the planet and different kinds of odd knick knacks. Something in the corner caught Sam's eye and as he made his way over to it his heart began to pound. The round, clear sphere sitting on the table looked very much like a crystal ball. Sam shook his head but couldn't resist peering inside the globe. He smiled as the ball looked harmless, just an object to dress up the room, but before Sam walked away he saw motion in the sphere. There seemed to be clouds as thick as the ones outside swirling around in the globe. Sam bent down to get a closer look at this fascinating spectacle when he saw something that made him back up so quickly that his feet became tangled and he tumbled right into the coffee table.

John was annoyed that it picked now to rain. He and Dean were trying to get the car unloaded from their hunt and it would've helped if the rain could have waited for another 10 minutes.

"Sam come out and help us," John bellowed. He hadn't realized yet that Sam wasn't there. "Dean put this away and bring Sam back out with you so he can help get these weapons inside."

Dean took the duffel bag and put it on the bed noticing that the room was empty. He hoped beyond hope that his little brother was in the bathroom or there was note saying he had run down to the store. Strike one and two hit as there was no Sam in the bathroom and no note anywhere.

"Dean, Sam lets go," John yelled.

"Umm, Dad," Dean began.

Sam had tripped and ended up on the floor. Stella came into the room telling him everything was okay, that she knew who he was and wanted to help. "Don't be afraid Sam I can help you," she said quietly.

But Sam was up and running for the door. He went into the rain at full speed running across the playground and down the street trying to remember the way back to the motel as the rain splashed across his face obscuring his vision. He looked in every direction hoping something would tip him as to which way to go. He saw a small wagon in the front yard of house that he had recalled from earlier and quickly took off that way.

John was furious at Sam's absence. "I'm going to look for him, you stay here and call me if he comes back," John yelled as he stepped out into the driving rain.

"But Dad you won't be able to see anything," Dean yelled back.

"Just do as I say," John responded.

Dean ran his hands through his wet hair as he checked the dresser drawers to make sure Sam's clothes were still there. "Where are you?" he asked out loud.

Sam ran as fast as he could; his vision hampered by the rain pouring down on him. He was getting chilled and his body gave an involuntary shudder. He just couldn't shake that image; the two yellow eyes peering out from the crystal ball and looking directly at him.

John had just turned the corner heading towards a strip mall when he saw a young boy running up ahead. As he watched he saw the familiar gait of his son. John honked the horn startling the boy, but he responded by splashing off the curb and running to the Impala.

"Where the hell were you?" John asked as evenly as he could.

"I just went out for a few minutes," Sam responded.

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost? You haven't seen a ghost have you?" John asked.

"No sir," Sam said avoiding eye contact with his father.

The two shivering Winchesters stepped into the motel room and saw a very relieved Dean standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran to get some towels. Dean put the towel over Sam and tossed the other to his father.

"Go get some more towels from the front desk," John commanded.

Dean hesitated to leave his brother but did as he was told.

"Now tell me what you were doing?" John boomed.

"What I told you Dad," Sam tried.

"You're lying, I can see right through it."

"I took a walk and then played with some kids at the park. I got sick of staring at these walls and you had been gone longer than you said," Sam said using his best acting skills.

By the time Dean got back John was drying off wearing only his boxers while Sam was in the shower. He so badly wanted to ask what had happened in his absence but kept his mouth shut as he looked at the fire in John's eyes.

That night sleep was evasive for the eldest Winchester and when he finally did fall into the abyss his slumber was peppered with dreams. He saw Sam walking in front of him carefree and careless, John kept calling out to him but Sam only ignored him. He then saw a wall of fire and Sam disappear inside of it. Later in his nightly vision he saw Mary reach out for her youngest son and both rise up to the ceiling of the room they were in now, Mary reaching out for John to take Sam but John unable to get the boy. John woke up with sweat pouring down his face and his heart about to beat out of his chest.

The next day the trio was in the store looking for enough food to get them through the next several days when Sam heard a familiar voice.

"Sam, Sammy is that you?" the shaky voice asked.

John looked back to see where the source of the question came from and then shot his youngest son quite the look. Sam seemed to shrink under his father's gaze and wondered how often this woman had to shop. Wasn't she toting groceries home yesterday?

"It's Stella Sammy don't you remember me from yesterday?" the woman reminded Sam.

"Yes ma'am," Sam answered as he looked at the floor.

"John Winchester," John said offering his hand. "And how do you know my son?"

"Why he helped me with my groceries yesterday, he is such a sweet boy. But there's no need to introduce yourself and I know exactly who you are Mr. Winchester."

Later as John set down the bag of groceries on Stella's table he was able to ask details.

"So how do you know me and my family?"

"I'm a friend of Missouri's," she answered brightly. "She has mentioned you many times and I felt your arrival in town."

The boys were in the living room watching TV as Sam stayed as far away from the crystal ball as he could.

"I know you are having some tough times, you have since your beloved wife died. I am so sorry for your loss it was a true tragedy. You have your hands full with those boys and Sam is a special case, but I believe you sense that."

"I know some things," John admitted.

"It is a difficult story and I want to help you through it," Stella offered.

"No offense ma'am but what can you do for us?" John asked.

"Information can be priceless, a fact I'm sure you already know," she stated with a smile. "Sammy means a lot to a lot of people, well maybe not people but you get the idea. He will be watched for many years to come."

"What can I do to keep him safe?" John asked.

"Do everything you can," she whispered as Sam came into the room.

"Can we go Dad I don't feel very well," Sam asked.

"Sure buddy we can go," John said as bid Stella farewell.

The next day John decided it best for them to pull up stakes and move on. He believed Stella and felt she was in their corner but there was something about Sam's experience with her that had thrown the boy out of sorts. So far he hadn't been able to get Sam to open up about it but maybe if they left Sam could relax a bit and John's nightmares would stop. On the way out of town John stopped by Stella's house to thank her and say goodbye but as he knocked on the door he could feel that something was very, very wrong. The door was ajar and John could already see the blood before he even entered and his stomach turned at the sight of the old lady with the crystal ball lying next to her crushed skull. On the wall behind her was written NO ESCAPE in block letters, John couldn't tell if it was paint or blood and he had no desire to find out. He made sure Stella was indeed beyond help and then let himself out of the house and called 911.

"What's wrong Dad?" Dean asked his obviously shaken father.

"Nothing son, she wasn't home. We need to hit the road," John said as he slid the gearshift into drive.

Both Sam and Dean knew their father well enough that some wasn't right in that house but they also knew him well enough not to ask him any more questions about it.

After a few hours on some back road John pulled off and told Dean to take the wheel, the 16 year old couldn't have been more thrilled. He adjusted the seat and mirrors and with a huge smile on his face slipped in his favorite Black Sabbath tape and reminded John that the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. John finally released what could be considered a smile as Dean pulled onto the road and quietly began his career of cross country driving.

Sam slept off and on but would peer into the rearview at his brother. He didn't dare say anything as he was afraid of waking John but both boys managed to convey their concerns despite the silence. Dean just continued to follow the route that had been mandated to him.

Finally despite John's blissful sleep Dean pulled over at a roadside diner, both he and Sam starving and needing to use the facilities desperately. John jerked awake and looked at this watch dismayed to see that he had been sleeping for nearly 4 hours. He glanced at each of his sons and noticed the concern etched in their faces.

"Didn't realize I would sleep so long, good idea to stop and grab something to eat," he told the boys.

Each responded by visibly relaxing and heading quickly to the diner's restrooms. John found a booth and tried to maintain his granite exterior as they returned, under no circumstances did he want either one to know of Stella's misfortune. He needed to get a hold of Missouri as soon as the opportunity for some privacy arose. He handed each of the boys a menu and told them to get whatever they wanted another sign that something had indeed happened back at Stella's house.

"Where are we going Dad?" Dean asked as hamburger grease dripped down his chin.

"Just going west, I have a line on something in a small town about 300 or so miles from here," he said.

John returned to the position behind the wheel and finished the journey; the 3 arriving at their destination that evening.

"I think you will need to stay behind with Sammy," John told Dean once they were somewhat settled in their new surroundings.

"What? You said I could help you on this hunt, that I needed the training. I didn't do anything wrong; just because Sammy screwed up and didn't listen doesn't make it right to take it out on me," Dean yelled.

"Excuse me?" John said as calmly as he could muster. "Where did the idea that you could speak to me like that come from?"

Dean took a breath and focused on the floor. "I'm sorry, but it's just not right," he mumbled.

"I can understand your disappointment, but sometimes sacrifices need to be made."

"Yeah but why does it always seem like I'm the one sacrificing," Dean said.

"What an absolutely selfish thing to say Dean Winchester. You make sacrifices, but so do I and Sam and everyone else on the planet so quit feeling sorry for yourself. Now I suggest you go to bed right now before I get angry," John suggested rather curtly.

Dean finished in the bathroom and made sure that everybody noticed when he slammed himself into bed. Sam flinched in the chair he was sitting in and John bit his tongue and shook his head.

The next morning John shook the boys awake and told them to hurry up and get ready.

"Thought I had to stay here and watch my baby brother," Dean said emphasizing the word baby.

John obviously having enough of his sons attitude grabbed the boy by his t-shirt and hauled him to his feet and looked him directly in the eye. "I have had enough of this attitude and it will stop right now, do you hear me?" John asked.

Dean took a moment to debate but decided he wasn't in the best position to defy John's request at the moment so he merely gave a slight nod affirming he understood; once released he made his way to the bathroom as to have a minute to regroup.

Sam got up and dressed trying to take Dean's anger at him too personal. It's not like Dean never screwed up or disobeyed John. He knew Dean would get over it and that it would only take a day or two but life would be tough until then. He was still trying to shake the image of the two yellow eyes staring at him from the crystal ball. Sam wanted to tell his father about it but every time he tried his tongue just wouldn't work right. For now he decided to keep it to himself.

"So Dad why are we up and getting ready if we are staying here?" Sam asked meekly.

"Because I need your help that's why," John answered his mind elsewhere. Actually John was still trying to shake images from the past few nights as the nightmares were nearly constant. They always depicted Sam just out of reach and John being unable to keep him safe.

Dean came out of the bathroom his chest out and head up until John shot him a contemptuous look that deflated the boy a bit. Dean dug through his duffle bag until he found a clean t-shirt to slip on. Sam looked at the floor as he walked by his brother on the way to the bathroom. Dean just looked over the 12 year olds head at a spot on the wall.

John sped through a local restaurant so the boys couldn't have hunger to complain about and then hit the woods about 10 miles from town.

Dean stared out the window the entire trip not speaking or looking at anybody. He was in a teenage tantrum that he wasn't ready to let go of yet. John pulled off the road and told the boys to grab a few things and they then headed down a path into the woods.

"What are we looking for?" Sam asked cautiously.

"A Ziburini," John answered.

"What's that?" Dean questioned.

"A ghost that looks like a phosphorescing skeleton," John answered.

"So why are we looking in the daytime?" the boy wanted to know.

"Because we are getting to know the area something that will be helpful for later when we come back in the dark. I don't understand why you won't accept the fact that research and exploration is vital to any investigation. It doesn't matter if you find it boring, it is a necessity so get used to it," John snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes as the group continued into the trees.

"Now there have been sightings of this thing all through here. I guess a lot people cut through to get from the orchard to the road. Everybody thought it was a hoax at first but things don't add up that this is a person. This thing floats and will be behind someone and then in front of them seconds later," John explained.

"How about wires and multiple jokesters," Dean suggested.

John wanted to snap at his son, but the point was a valid one. "Good job son, you should look to debunk things before you go on a wild goose chase. They looked at evidence of those things and found no wires or traces of any such apparatus and the hovering takes place at different areas of the forest. There would have to be at least a half dozen participants which isn't impossible but when a group came out here to investigate shots were fired and the glowing skeleton simply vanished on impact and there were no wires found. This thing is chasing people into the roadway where one person has already been killed and several others injured when the have run into trees trying to escape."

Dean tried in vain to keep his smile to himself as he saw people knocking themselves out as they ran into trees.

"Something funny son?" John asked.

"No sir," he responded his smile vanishing.

The EMF Detector in John's hand began to react and John made a note in his book at the location. After trudging through the woods for what seemed like hours it was finally time for lunch. They went to a local diner as John often found the best information at such locales.

"This sucks," Dean commented to nobody.

"Are still mad at me?" Sam asked.

"Kind of," Dean shot back.

The conversation ended right there as John made his way back to the table with his change.

"We need to get back to the motel and pack up. Linda over there," John indicated the waitress, "said that the cabins in the woods are reopening today. I guess they have been closed for years but they were recently remodeled and our now available to rent."

"Great now we'll be in the woods all the time, this just gets better and better," Dean moaned.

John chose to ignore his son's comment and headed back to the car. The trio packed up and was relocated in just under an hour.

"They call this remodeled?" Dean asked as he looked around the small cabin. The structure consisted of a main room with a pull out couch, a small bedroom with two twin beds and a bathroom consisting of toilet and a shower stall. The kitchen was a small counter top with a sink, half refrigerator, and a cook top along with a microwave that was the size of a Buick and must have been circa 1989.

"Okay Dean I need you to go into the bedroom and not come out for at least an hour," John strongly suggested needing a break from his moody teen.

Sam had dropped his bag and gone back outside to get a look at the surroundings; after sending Dean to isolation John joined him.

"It's not so bad," Sam said.

"I'm glad somebody's not complaining," John said ruffling Sam's brown locks.

"So how do you make this thing go away?" Sam asked.

"I'm working on that," John told him.

That night John told the boys to stay behind while he went out in search of the glowing ghost. Dean was rather unhappy about being told to stay behind but bit his tongue as he knew arguing would get him nowhere but in trouble. He was short with Sam and ended up going to bed early. Sam stayed up reading in the other room while Dean slipped into sleep.

"Dean, Dean wake up," Sam said shaking his brother.

"What do you want?" Dean asked groggily.

"I saw an angel," Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he sat up in bed.

"A white light outside the window, it was bright light glowing," Sam explained.

"It was a flashlight beam shining in the window," Dean said slamming his head back into this pillow.

"No Dean there was somebody in the middle of the light," Sam continued.

"Whatever Sam go to bed," Dean finished as he yawned.

Dean woke up early the next morning and decided a walk in the woods would help clear his head. He wasn't much of a take a walk kinda guy that was more Sam but he needed some fresh air and who knows maybe he would find a clue. He threw on some clothes wet down his hair and headed out the door. He saw John on the couch and wondered what time the old man made it home last night. Dean thought John probably averaged 4 hours of sleep a night if he was lucky.

The day had started cool but the sun was rising and it felt as though it would warm up quickly. Dean caught some motion out of the corner of his eye and as his heart began to rev up he turned and realized it was only a butterfly. He smiled and then allowed himself to watch the delicate and ornate insect flutter from weed to weed. It was in this moment of distraction that he heard her voice for the first time.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked.

"Um what?" Dean said trying to appear as if he were far too cool to stand around and watch any kind of creature in nature.

"Oh come on, I saw you admiring that butterfly, don't worry I won' tell anyone. My name is Tracy and it's nice to see someone else that gets up early to embrace the day."

"Hi, Dean and yeah early morning is the best time of day," Dean said lying through his teeth, you could count on one hand all the times he was up early without having to be. He could certainly not be classified as a morning person.

"Are you staying around here?" she asked brightly.

"In the cabins back that way," Dean said pointing.

"My dad and I have a campsite over there," she said indicating the opposite way.

Dean knew this walk was a great idea he thought as he gazed into Tracy's liquid blue eyes. Before either one knew it they had been gone for over 2 hours and each feared trouble if they didn't make their way home.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow same time," she whispered giving Dean a peck on the cheek.

Dean flushed with embarrassment but suddenly was excited about early mornings.

"And where have you been?" were the words that John met him with upon his return.

"I was just looking around trying to get an idea of where the cabin is in relation to the rest of the woods," Dean lied flawlessly.

John cocked his head but accepted the answer.

"Dad I saw a bright light last night, I think it was an angel," Sam jumped into the conversation.

The thought of an angel watching over him helped put Sam's mind at ease just a bit from the thought of those horrible yellows eyes that continued to plague his dreams.

John's eyes grew big but before he could answer Dean decided to comment. "Sam you are too old to be seeing make believe crap. I told you it was probably a flashlight shining through the window."

John looked at his eldest son with disdain and then turned his attention to his 12 year old. "Son, as rude as your brother was he is most likely right that it was a flashlight beam you saw, but tell me exactly what you witnessed."

"I was looking through the window and I thought I saw a person out there but as I continued to look it began to glow so I thought it was that ghost thing we had been looking for," Sam said in an excited rush. "But then there was this explosion of white and the person was in the middle of it. I had to shield my eyes and when I looked again it was gone."

"Hmm, I've never known a Zibrunis to glow white," John said.

"See it was an angel," Sam said.

Dean just glowered and tsked as he made his way to the bathroom.


	18. Trouble part II

Part II of III

By the time Dean was out of the shower John and Sam were outside. He glanced out the front window to see John pointing to the trees and explaining something to the boy. Dean rolled his eyes and imagined John telling him what a good job he did seeing the 'angel' last night.

Dean lumbered down the stairs making a slight attempt at checking his attitude but finding it difficult.

"There have been sightings all over the woods but mostly on the west side so that's where I've been concentrating my search," John said.

Dean was trying to remember where Tracy had said where she was staying. I think tonight might be a good night for 3 pairs of eyes to look around and see what we can see; whether it be a ghost or an angel," John said winking at Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes and didn't think he'd make it through the day. Both the boys wandered around the area looking for some kind of entertainment but not being too successful at it. Finally Dean asked if he could take the car for a spin.

"To town and back and nowhere else!" John warned.

Dean climbed behind the wheel and was unhappy to see Sam climb in next to him.

"Did I invite you squirt?" Dean snipped.

"Come on I'm bored too, just let me come," Sam begged.

"Oh alright come on then," Dean relented.

They hadn't gone very far when Dean saw Tracy walking up ahead. "Hey Tracy how are you?" Dean called out.

"Hey there Dean is that you in there?"

"Yeah we're just taking a quick drive, do you want to join us?"

"Well I probably shouldn't but I was walking to the General Store, do you think you could get me there?"

"No problem Sam get in the back," Dean barked.

"No way I was here first," Sam complained.

Dean turned to his brother his voice seething, "get in the back or get out."

Sam screwed up his face but complied with Tracy taking his place in the front seat. "I would've been fine in the backseat he didn't need to move."

"Yes he did," Dean replied.

The one mile trip to the store went by much too fast for Dean's taste but there they were.

"Do you want me to wait or I could go in with you," Dean offered.

"Why don't you two go on your ride and maybe you'll see me on the way back," Tracy said.

Dean would have rather stayed but one look at Sam made him decide to finish his drive. Sam hopped back up front and began to fiddle with the radio.

"Hey punk, driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean stated.

"God you're cranky lately, it must be the girls having an effect on you," Sam said.

Dean just shook his head and drove. They took their time and wound their way through town. There wasn't too much out there to look at but the freedom the car offered made Dean feel like the king of the world. He loved to drive and he absolutely loved the Impala.

As they returned to the General Store Dean craned his neck looking for Tracy.

"She's over there," Sam reluctantly pointed out as he climbed over the seat landing in the back.

Dean smiled and lightly tapped the horn drawing Tracy's attention. She turned their way and jogged over to the car.

"You going to give me another ride?" she asked sweetly.

"Not worried about your dad?" Dean asked.

"Nah, it'll be fine," she assured.

"What area are you staying in again?" Dean asked.

"The west side, just follow the road to the left and you'll come right to it," she said.

Dean did as she instructed and stopped the car when she announced their arrival. She opened the door and climbed out empty handed.

"Didn't you get anything at the store?" Sam asked.

"Nah, didn't need anything. Dean are we still on for tomorrow?"

"You bet," Dean said with a smile.

Sam climbed back to the front and asked, "what's tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you what tomorrow is, it's none of your business little boy," Dean said curtly.

"I'm not little," Sam declared wrinkling his nose.

They got back and John was glancing at his watch, "you sure took your time."

"Oh, sorry I made sure to go the speed limit," Dean said leaving out their tour of the entire town.

"Well you might want to get a nap in since we will be up much of the night," John suggested.

"Great" Dean thought to himself trying to figure out how he was going to be coherent for his early morning rendezvous.

After lunch Dean found it quite easy to doze off as his belly was full of ham sandwiches and potato chips. He dreamed of trees and saving Tracy as she was lost in the woods. At 7:30 he felt John shake him and tell him it was time to get up.

"Let's eat something and get ready to go," he instructed his sons.

John couldn't believe how much the boys ate on a daily basis; it seemed as though that was all they did. Dean was really changing and his body was now manlike and Sam's legs were beginning to stretch out a bit and John knew a growth spurt was coming soon.

Dean helped to pack up and the group headed to the west side to see what they could find. Most of the sightings were in that area in fact none were beyond the road that divided the west from the east sides. Part of Dean hoped he would see Tracy and the other part didn't as he was afraid Sam would open his big mouth and bring attention to their friendship. He didn't need John to react to the harmless situation.

There were a mixture of cabins and tents in the area but Dean had no idea which one held his friend. She had said she was camping out here with her dad, Dan. Apparently it was their tradition to spend as much time as possible in the summer months out in the woods. Dean looked for anything familiar but came up empty as they headed deeper into the trees.

The boys trekked after John unsure of exactly what he was accomplishing. Every so often he would stop and point something out to them both. Dean would nod and try and remember why it was important. He knew tracking was important and he would need to learn every detail, but at the moment his mind was not on the task at hand as it would wander to other things. Apparently Dean was faking it well enough as John decided he had what he needed and the group went back to their cabin around 3:00.

Dean set the alarm on his watch for 5:45 and hoped it wouldn't wake Sam, but he couldn't risk sleeping through his meeting with Tracy. Dean closed his eyes and drifted off not remembering anything John had showed him earlier that night.

The alarm beeped waking Dean who felt he had just fallen asleep only moments ago; nonetheless he hit the button stopping the incessant chirp and looked over relieved to see Sam still in a state of slumber. He changed his clothes and slipped out the door as quietly as possible. What he didn't notice was that John wasn't exactly sleeping on the couch and was quite curious as to why his son felt a sudden urge to start getting up at dawn.

Tracy was busy finding the perfect flower to pick as a gift to this new boy that popped up in her existence. Usually she shied away from people but there was something about this boy that made her feel understood. She felt she could tell him anything and he would understand. Maybe one day she could test that theory, but as for now the perfect daisy she had found would have to do. She reached down to pick it when the sound of a breaking twig caught her attention. She looked up and saw a smiling Dean closing in.

"Guess what?" she asked.

Dean cocked his head playfully.

"I saw you last night, don't you ever sleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean commented. "I mean if you saw me it must have been pretty late."

"It was; I woke up and stepped out for some fresh air. What were you doing walking in the woods?"

"Just communing with nature; it's something the old man enjoys so he drags us along with him."

The pair chatted as they made their way through the trees taking in the sights and smells that Dean had never really noticed before.

"Do you live nearby?" Dean eventually asked.

"Yeah, in town," Tracy said.

"Do you know anything about the deaths and injuries that have happened recently?"

"There are areas around here where kids hang out and party. They have done it for over 20 years and it always leads to problems," she explained.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Kids have gotten sick from too much alcohol or other things and some have wandered onto the road and gotten hurt because they were so drunk. It is bad news; dealers and the like take advantage of the groups of kids that just want to hang out. They bring their items and pedal them to unsuspecting kids," Tracy said her voice angry.

"Wow that's rough. So kids still come and party out here now? Are the two kids that died party animals?"

"They were," Tracy admitted reluctantly.

Dean looked like he was going to continue with the questions so Tracy grabbed his hand distracting him.

"Oh your hand is freezing," Dean said.

"I'm always cold, poor circulation," she said.

"So how about a trip to your house?" Dean asked.

"I don't think my dad would go for that."

"What's your address, maybe I can get the car and drive by and take a look," Dean tried.

"Why do you care so much? Let's just enjoy our time here," she encouraged.

As the two parted Dean decided to be the one giving the kiss but he headed towards Tracy's lips instead of the cheek. To his surprise she allowed him to take charge and the couple shared a sensuous kiss. As Dean bid Tracy farewell he couldn't keep the shiver from shooting down his spine.

"And where have you been young man?" John asked.

"Just doing some research for our case," Dean said.

"Oh really, well do tell then," John said wondering what Dean could've have found out.

"It would seem that over on the west side there is a pond and it is quite the area to party. I found out that kids have been drinking and participating in illegal activities for over 20 years. The two recent deaths were two kids that were involved in such things. Maybe this ghost is trying to clear out the riff raff. Apparently some kids just want to hang out with their friends but it often ends up getting a bit rowdy," Dean finished.

"Hmmm, I think I will go into town and see if I can elaborate on all that," John said grabbing his journal. "Good job son," he finished as he turned to leave.

"So were you with Tracy," Sam asked snidely.

"What do you care?" Dean countered.

"I bet you were kissing and stuff," Sam continued to tease.

"I was working on the case brat!" Dean snapped.

"You're such a jerk," Sam sniffed.

"You're such a bitch," Dean finished.

The boys stayed away from each other for a while, Sam reading and Dean just wandering and thinking about Tracy. He told Sam he was going for a walk and would be back later. Dean just headed west towards the pond and the area in which Tracy and her father were staying. He wondered why she wouldn't tell him where she lived, maybe she was embarrassed by her house or it was in a bad neighborhood he told himself.

As he cleared the tree line he looked up and saw her sitting on the small front step of her cabin. A man Dean assumed to be her father was sitting in a lawn chair near the fire pit where he had a small grill that was working on the man's lunch. As Dean was ready to introduce himself he decided to hold back a moment and stayed under cover of the trees. The scene just seemed off but Dean couldn't figure out why so he sat and waited until his brain kicked into gear. As he watched the small family he finally understood what was bothering him, neither father nor daughter seemed to acknowledge one another. Now Dean had experienced John in one of his many moods which included getting the cold shoulder on occasion but this was so absolute as if the other wasn't even there. Finally Tracy who had been working on some kind of flower chain set it down and disappeared inside the cabin. The man who was alternating between moving the food around on the grill and glancing at some kind of book finally decided his lunch was done and placed it on a plate. He looked around, swatted at some bugs and seemed to decide that he would have an easier time eating inside. He took his meal but left the book behind.

Dean forced himself to count up to 60 and then cautiously made his way over to the grill. He stole a look at the book and saw that it was a diary; the diary of Tracy Lennox. Dean thought it very odd that a father would be reading his daughters diary right in front of her but he would be last one to judge what was strange. He saw a small address label on the lower right side: 332 Maple Drive. "Gotcha" thought Dean.

"Can I help you?" Snapped Dean out of his distraction.

"I'm sorry I was looking for Tracy," Dean said.

The mans response caught Dean by surprise. "I think you just need to leave and don't stop by here again."

The man went back inside slamming the door as he did. Dean just stood perplexed wondering what that was all about. Did Tracy tell her dad something about him? Was she in big trouble and not allowed to see anyone? Dean resisted the urge to grab the diary he knew it was morally wrong and besides her father would know that he took it.

By the time he returned John was back with pizza and Sam had already ate most of it.

"Snooze ya lose dude," he teased.

Dean scooped up the remaining pieces and asked John what he had learned.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I found out that your intelligence was the same as mine. The place has been a haven for teenagers to hang out and party for at least 20 years. It is private and away from any neighbors and difficult for the police to patrol and if a car does get back there the kids all hear it in plenty of time to dash into the woods. They have even walked back there but again the kids can see them coming and the effort is futile. Plus there is a pond where the kids can swim unfortunately some have drown in their drunken stupor. On a regular basis then and now it is party central with a mix of alcohol and other drugs. Apparently 20 years ago a group was out there and there was an overdose and a drowning in the same night. Out of respect the place quieted down for a while but it wasn't too long before it was in full swing again. There had been a couple of deaths near the roadway and one accident involving a tree and a rope but for the most part had been quiet," John finished.

"Until now," Sam commented.

"Right so what has changed. The one thing I found was that the latest victim Tyson Carter was the son of Richard Carter who was a big time partier/dealer back in the day. Maybe his son was carrying on the family business and got caught up in something bigger than he knew how to handle," John continued.

"So where does the ghost come in?" Sam interjected.

"That's the million dollar question son," John added.

The boys meandered around the rest of the day while John worked on his theory. Dean decided that he would see if he could find Tracy but his efforts were marred by his little brother following him.

"Sam find something to do," Dean ordered.

"Take me to the pond to swim," Sam asked. "I'll leave you alone if you take me to swim," Sam tried making his pouty face that always worked when he was younger.

"Oh alright but I swear you better hold your end of the deal up or it will be your death," Dean threatened.

Sam grabbed a battered towel that had been in the bathroom and followed Dean who was quickly making his way west. He hoped that he might catch a glimpse of Tracy and talk about what her father had said earlier. The two brothers made their directly through the woods past the campsites that were all empty, their occupants off doing whatever it was campers did. The two brothers finally made it to the clearing with the pond inviting them into the cool water. Sam wasted no time and dropped his towel sat down and took his shoes off, pulled his shirt over his head and ran as fast as he could throwing his body into the cool water. Dean elected to stay on the bank and dry. He couldn't help but look around hoping to see Tracy.

"Come swim with me," Sam said sending a wave of water Dean's way.

"Quit it you little bitch," Dean responded.

Sam smiled and turned making sure he kicked up a bunch of water splashing Dean as he departed.

Dean stood up and wiped his face as he spoke a few obscenities under his breath. It was when he was ready to sit back down that he saw her across the water. Tracy was sitting possibly weaving another one of her flower bracelets. Dean yelled and waved but got absolutely no response.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam yelled from the water.

"Over there don't worry I'll still be here to save if you try and drown," Dean assured his brother never breaking eye contact with Tracy.

Dean had nearly made it to her when she lay down on the grass. Dean wasn't quite sure what she was doing but continued on his way. He was only 10 or so yards from her when he was forced to look down to avoid falling as the ground was uneven and when he looked up she was gone. His head snapped around as he searched for her but she had simply disappeared.

"That's not possible," he whispered to himself.

"Hey Dean!" Sam screeched, "Look at me," he yelled as he flipped over in the water his feet sticking up above the water.

Dean glanced over but quickly resumed his search. "Too weird," he whispered quietly.

"Did you see?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yeah it was great, keep swimming," Dean said as he plopped himself into the grass.

Dean found himself drifting off as he continued to hear Sam swim and splash with a few others that had found their way to the water. Dean had been completely thrown off balance had no idea if his yearning to see Tracy that she had materialized as a mirage or if she really been there and disappeared into thin air. Neither option was one he wanted to dwell on.

Dean out of patience finally ordered his brother out of the pond. Sam reluctantly emerged dripping wet and with some kind of algae in his hair.

"Don't come near me, you look like some kind of lake monster and smell like one too. You definitely need a shower when we get back."

The Impala was gone when the two arrived back at the cabin and John had left a note he would be out for most of the night. Dean ordered Sam into the shower to which Sam balked.

"I was in the water and now that the algae is out I am clean," Sam argued.

"Just get cleaned up you have pond scum all over you," Dean demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do," Sam said puffing out his chest in an attempt to look bigger.

"Oh yes I can, when Dad is gone you know I am in charge so go…get…a…shower," Dean said enunciating each word while pointing to the small bathroom.

Sam just stood there weighing his options. "And if I don't?"

"First I would be justified in kicking your ass and then when Dad does get home and I tell him he will whip your ass. You know there is no gray in this area, my request isn't unreasonable so you won't have a leg to stand on when Dad gets back," Dean explained to his unruly brother.

"Fine," Sam snapped as he turned and stomped off to the bathroom making sure to slam the door behind him.

Dean sighed and sat down on the couch his mind still at a loss as to what had happened earlier.

"I need a plan," he said quietly as the shower began its noisy outpouring of water.

The next morning Dean was up with the sun as was his recent habit. He dressed quietly and tip toed to the living area. John was out cold on the couch looking like he had spent much of his night in the woods. Dean thought he detected a piece of bark and part of a leaf in his father's hair. Shaking his head he knew what he was about to do would cost him dearly but he had to find out more about this mysterious girl who called herself Tracy.

Dean found the keys to the Impala on the table and quietly made his way outside. He unlocked the car and grateful she was pointing down a slight incline he put her in neutral and pushed. He knew if he started her up outside the cabin he might as well have announced that he was taking the car without permission as John would have been up and outside before Dean could have moved the gearshift. When he was far enough away Dean hopped in and turned the ignition over and was off to find the house on Maple Street.

The streets were quiet at this hour and Dean was trolling around hoping he would find something open where he could get directions. As he kept his eye open for a convenience store he saw Oak Terrace; knowing streets were often grouped in categories he figured he was close to Maple. After passing Cedar, Poplar and Elm he saw the green street sign boasting Maple Street. Dean turned right and saw he was heading the right way. He was in the 500 block with numbers descending and it wasn't long before he found number 332.

As he pulled up he noticed problems immediately. The lawn was overgrown and the shutters askew and the porch was rotting away. It looked like; well it looked like nobody had lived there in a while. Dean walked around the exterior and found his way inside through the back door. The inside seemed to match the outside with furniture that was covered in dust and items strewn all over. It looked as though some just picked up and moved leaving everything behind.

Other than a raccoon and a variety of other rodents Dean was alone in the structure. He made his way to the upstairs and passed what looked like the master bedroom holding a queen size bed and two matching nightstands along with his and her dressers. He passed another bedroom that was very plain and neutral making Dean think it was a guest room. He stopped at a door and upon opening it he discovered stairs to the attic. He made his way slowly up the steep incline the air getting warmer with each step. He emerged at the top and looked around see what was most likely a teenage girl's room. There was a full sized bed with a white night stand a dresser with a mirror and lots of pink frilly things along with posters of teenage guys Dean didn't recognize. Dean looked out the window and saw she had had a nice view of the neighborhood.

"What happened here?" Dean asked himself.

Had he read the address wrong, no he could close his eyes and see it on the journal. Maybe this was where they used to live but were forced to move and she always thought of this as home. But it was obvious nobody had been here in a long time.

Dean looked around a little longer and exited in the same place he came in. Instead of finding answers he only had more questions. As he made his way to the front a man walking his dog was in the front yard. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Dean quick on his feet and mind always whirring came up with a lie instantly. "Yes sir, my family and I are moving to the area and my dad rehabs houses so I was driving by and saw this place."

"Yeah it's been abandoned a while, I think the for sale sign is in the bushes somewhere," the man answered.

"How long has it been vacant?" Dean asked.

"Um let's see I want to say at least 15 or 20 years. I grew up in the house on the corner and when my parents moved to an apartment I came back to live here. I was a kid back then but it seems as if there were a couple and their kid that lived there," he explained.

"A boy or girl?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure a girl in fact I think she baby-sat for me once in a while now that I think about it. Anyway something happened and they moved out," he said as his dog had made her way over to Dean.

Dean reached down and hoping to buy more time with this guy started petting the small Pug mix. "Do you know why they moved out?" Dean asked as he grimaced at the slobber that now coated his hand.

"Like I said I was just a kid and back then the adults were very hush hush about things, but I do recall that the girl disappeared." Dean cocked his head wanting more and the man responded. "One summer she was here and then wasn't, I don't know if she moved out or was sent away. Nobody told me what happened. I remember one day walking down the street when Mrs. Lenox was in her flower garden; she had flowers everywhere and always was out tending to them, anyway she was just sitting there in a catatonic state. I asked her if she was okay but it was like I wasn't even there. It wasn't long after that the parents just left. I never thought much about it since then," the man concluded.

Dean thanked him and wiped his hands off on his jeans and got back in the car. As he passed by the man he leaned out the window and asked him if he remembered her name.

"Umm, maybe Trudy or Stacey I'm sorry it's been a long time," he admitted.

"Okay thanks," Dean smiled.

He needed to get to the library and once he found it he realized he had 2 hours to wait before it opened. Dean knew once he went back to the cabin his driving privileges would be over for a long time and he most likely wouldn't be able to sit anywhere. He debated about waiting and receiving a worse punishment when he got back or taking a chance on going back now in the hopes that both Sam and John were still asleep. He took the second option.

According to the radio it was 7:00 on the nose if he hurried he might have a chance. Dean knew the car would announce his arrival but there was no way he could push it up the slight hill on his own while steering her. He would just have to accelerate a bit and shut it off hoping the momentum would carry him to his landing zone.

The smile emerged bigger than Dean expected but he had done it and done it quietly. The car was back and John wasn't on the step to meet him…because he was inside the front door.

"Where the hell have you been and what makes you think you have the right to take the car without my permission?" John asked arms folded foot tapping.

"I needed to check on something," Dean said nervously all his bravado gone now that he looked into his fathers angry eyes.

"And what would that be?" John asked not breaking the glare he had on his son.

"I need to figure some other things out before I tell you," Dean said.

"Oh really, does this have anything to do with our case?" John asked.

"As a matter of fact it does," Dean answered.

"So then what is the problem, tell me what you are looking at," John demanded.

"Not yet, I need some more time," Dean said his eyes darting around the room. He was afraid if he told John what he was thinking then his father would take things into his own hands and Dean would lose control of the situation.

"I see, well I think your little trip had nothing to do with the case and you were just out screwing around. Come here and let me smell your breath," John asked motioning for Dean to come closer.

Dean was puzzled and grateful he had brushed his teeth but as he neared his father he realized John was checking for alcohol on his breath. "I haven't been drinking Dad."

John satisfied that Dean was clear of alcohol consumption ordered him to the bedroom. With Dean out of the room John just sat down and sighed he ran his hand through his scraggly hair finding a piece of bark from the night before. He shook his head and then got back up and walked over to the sink placing his hands on each of side of it and asked Mary what he should do. He often had silent conversations with her and so often wished that just once she could answer him and give him the guidance he so desperately wanted. When either one of the boys decided to withhold information from him it never ended well. So what was Dean hiding?

Dean flopped down on the bed. Sam was up and tying his sneakers wondering what was going on.

"Dad wanted to know where you went, I told him I didn't know," Sam said.

"Bang up job Sam since you had no idea where I went," Dean said his face twisted in mock amazement.

Dean lay down on his bed and laced his hands together behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Dean marveled at what an amazing man his father was. When Dean had left John appeared to be nearly comatose but less than an hour later he was up and waiting for him to come home; how the man survived on two to three hours of sleep a night was beyond comprehension. The sixteen year old allowed his mind to wander as he did occasionally as to what he could remember from before his mother died. John was tender, soft spoken and nothing mattered more to the man than his family. His family still mattered and that's why they found themselves in the predicaments they always seemed to be in, but the tender and soft spoken parts were long gone. In their place was gruff, stern and demanding. Dean was four again and his mother was chasing him around the backyard he was running and giggling staying out of her reach until his father jumped in and scooped him up eliciting even more laughter. That was the dad Dean liked to remember not the man that this lifestyle forced him to be. Dean loved John and would follow him anywhere but sometimes felt so defeated and overpowered when he was around him. He sighed and rolled over to see Sammy staring at him.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Nothing, I'm going to get something to eat."

When Dean woke up later he found himself in an empty cabin. He saw Sam sitting outside spitting on an ant mound.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked slightly grossed out by Sam's activity.

"I don't know he just said that he would be home later with dinner, oh and that you weren't supposed to go anywhere," he finished.

"Sure, whatever," Dean said as he began walking into the trees.

"Didn't you hear me? You are supposed to stay here," Sam yelled at his departing brother.

Dean didn't care about anything other than finding out more answers. John could ground him, lecture him, and yell at him, use corporal punishment whatever his heart desired but Dean had to have some answers and the sooner the better.

Dean had been so focused he hadn't even noticed that Sam was tagging along. "Aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble too?" Dean asked.

"I need to talk to you about something Dean; please I have to tell somebody," Sam begged.

"Okay but this better not be a stall tactic, I need all the time I can get; talk and walk little brother," Dean instructed as he continued to march into the woods.

"I've been having dreams since we were at the last place. When I was in that woman's living room I looked into her crystal ball and I saw something Dean," Sam said nearly out of breath.

Sam's statement caused Dean to put the brakes and turn to look at his little brother. "What did you see in the crystal ball? Was it Mom?"

"No, it was a pair of eyes, they were yellow and really creepy," Sam said.

"Yellow eyes, just yellow eyes, no head or face?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and they were looking right at me like they knew who it was and now I've been having nightmares that they are always looking at me," Sam finished.

Dean could see the distress in his brother's face and knew he was truly scared. "Okay we'll figure it out later but right now I have to find Tracy."

"Dean I feel like the yellow eyes are here with me now," Sam proclaimed.

"Sam don't be silly, they are just a figment of your imagination," Dean answered.

The march continued Dean totally focused on his destination when Sam grabbed his shirt. "Dean I think the angel is up ahead," Sam said in a hushed tone.

"Dammit Sammy will you get out of your head for a minute there is no angel, no yellow eyes and no angel; now you can come with me or turn around and go back but no more talking!"

As soon as Dean stopped talking the two who had momentarily stopped heard a loud crack; it sounded like a whip being snapped. Before either boy could react there was a bright light and Sam went flying several feet backwards.

Dean stood up trying to catch his breath and looked for his brother who was about six feet from where he originally stood. "Sammy are you okay?"

"Yeah my angel saved me Dean; I told you it existed."

Dean looked and there was a very large branch exactly where Sam had been standing only seconds before. Dean looked around and tried to make sense of what had just happened but had nothing to offer.

"Didn't you see the white light?" Sam asked as he stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of him. "That was her; the bright light was her."

Dean listened to Sam babble as he looked at the branch more closely. He walked around the piece of wood and as he bent down to get a closer look he nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw a small chain of daisies just like Tracy always made. Maybe he had it all wrong, maybe his theory was mistaken. This thought only made Dean continue his trek.


	19. Trouble part III

Part III of III

The boys finally made it to Tracy's cabin but nobody was there and neither was her journal. Dean let out a big breath and contemplated his next move. As he was deep in thought a boy went riding by on a bike.

"Hey man do you know where I could possibly borrow or rent a bike?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the camp office rents them out. You can get one by the hour, day or week," he offered.

"Thanks," Dean said as he began to jog towards the office which was just up the road.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked still pulling debris out of his hair.

"Finding answers little brother, finding answers," Dean said.

Sam went back to the cabin per Dean's instructions with the story that he had been out back and never saw Dean leave. Dean meanwhile pedaled his way back to 332 Maple Street. It was a lot harder work this time and Dean missed the car. He wiped the sweat from his face as he coasted up to the address he was looking for. He was thrilled to see an older woman working in her yard at the house next door. Dean turned on the charm and went to work.

"Hello ma'am my name is Dean and I'm doing a research paper about different neighborhoods in town," Dean said smiling.

"You're doing research for a paper in the summer?" the woman asked.

"Summer school, I screwed around too much in English this year," Dean said not missing a beat.

"Hmm, well I'm glad you're taking it seriously this time. I'm Mrs. Little nice to meet you Dean."

"Have you lived here long?" he asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Sure have, 35 years Hank and I bought this house right before Timmy was born," she said with pride.

"What can you tell me about the people that lived in this house," Dean asked indicating the abandoned house.

"Tragic tale that was; the Lenox family lived there. Let's see there was Bob and Jackie and their little girl. She grew up in the house; they were a happy family until…."

"Until what?" Dean interrupted.

"That poor girl, she was really a dear but one night she made a bad decision and well it was a tragedy."

"What happened?" Dean asked barely able to contain himself.

"I don't like to talk ill of the dead," she said.

Dean nearly fell off the bike. "What was the girl's name?" he asked quietly.

"Umm I think it was Lynn," she said with a look of concentration.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the journal wasn't even Tracy's, maybe it had been this Lynn's book and this was her old house. Dean thanked her for her time and turned the bike around.

"Young man, I don't know if it matters for your paper but I think Lynn was her middle name. They always called her that I'm not really sure what her first name was. But I do remember how she used to sit on the top stair of the porch and make little daisy chains that she used for bracelets and necklaces. It was such a shame, Mrs. Little told Dean before he took off.

Dean wasn't sure if his legs would work, the light at the end of the tunnel had gone out and he was back to total panic and confusion. He needed to get to the library and quickly.

Dean was a sweaty mess by the time he opened the front door to the library and was grateful for the cool air that enveloped him as he entered. He needed to find all his answers now because once John got a hold of him he wouldn't be seeing daylight for a long time. Dean now appreciative of the researching skills John had crammed down his throat knew exactly what to do for information. He had the librarian set up on the microfiche machine and began to whiz through the old newspapers. He scanned and scanned until he came across exactly what he didn't want to find.

Dean left the library abruptly and pedaled like a maniac not sure how he should feel. Tears brimmed and overflowed and that made him even madder. The scenery was a blur and Dean wasn't really heading anywhere in particular he was just riding trying to absorb what he had just learned.

_May 28th _

_It saddens this newspaper to report two more deaths out in Carson's Woods. It is believed that late last night the deaths of two young women were accidental in nature. This brings the death toll in that area to five. The girls were both recent graduates of the local high school and it was suspected they were at the locale for a celebratory gathering. Maria Elizabeth Castanada is survived by her parents and one brother while Tracy Lynn Lennox leaves behind her parents. _

"_It saddens this community deeply to lose more of its youngest members. Let this be a warning to other young people." Sheriff Hanford said in a statement._

_Both Marie and Tracy who went by her middle name Lynn planned to attend college in the Fall._

Dean wiped the tears from his face as he rode. He managed to finally get himself pointed in the right direction but was still quite distracted as he didn't even notice the Impala drive by him and then pull onto the shoulder up ahead.

John had been driving along with his own thoughts distracting him when he passed a boy on a bike; a boy that seemed to look a lot like Dean. "Son of a bitch," John said as he realized it was Dean.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he nearly rode the bike right into the car. He heard is name being yelled and squeezed the brakes nearly flipping himself over the handle bars in the process.

"Dean Winchester you better have an absolutely amazing reason to be out here," John said trying very hard to keep his voice even. Before he could even move Dean stumbled off the bike and into John's arms.

"I didn't want to believe it even though the signs were all there," Dean sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. But Dean could barely breathe much less speak so John tucked him into the passenger seat and put the bike in the enormous trunk and headed back to their cabin.

"Sam go outside," John barked once they made it back to the cabin. Sam did a double take at his father and brother but quickly scrambled out the door to wait it out.

"Okay you've had a few minutes so start talking," John commanded.

Dean began by telling John of his rendezvous with Tracy and then the weird things that began happening. "I should have known but I didn't want to see it Dad, I just didn't."

"Like what," John asked softly.

"She was always so cold, not wanting me to go to her house, her father not interacting with her and his reaction when I asked about her. Then when Sam and I went to the pond she was there and then she was gone, but a daisy bracelet was left behind," Dean said pulling the remnants of the aforementioned bracelet out of his pocket. Then Dean went on to explain about what happened with Sam in the woods, the white light and yet another bracelet left behind.

"So it sounds like this Tracy is our Zibrunis and maybe more," John said his mind drifting at the possibilities. "You and Sam were in the woods and a branch nearly fell on him but he was pushed out of the way by a white light?" John asked.

"It was my angel, the angel that's going to protect me from the yellow eyes," Sam proclaimed as he burst in the door unable to stay out of the loop any longer.

"What did you say?" asked John whose attention quickly turned towards his youngest son.

Sam suddenly realizing what had come out of his mouth looked for help from his brother, but Dean was still too distraught to help out anyone at the moment. So Sam admitted to what he had seen in the crystal ball at Stella's house while John feared he would go into shock. He realized that he and Sam had both been plagued with nightmares from that day and wondered how they were connected.

"You're sure the eyes were yellow?"

"Yes sir, two yellow eyes looking at me just floating in the ball; they really scared me," Sam said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I was afraid I would get into trouble," Sam said hanging his head.

John got up and went over and put his arms around his son and pulled him close. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything especially something like this; either one of you," John said looking over at Dean. "You both have to be open and honest with me; no secrets."

"I didn't want you to destroy Tracy I don't think she is meaning to hurt anybody," Dean said.

"But she is son and we can't continue to let her."

"Please just let me talk to her, I think she saved Sammy. I think she helps those that are going to be innocent victims," Dean argued.

"But what about the others?" John asked.

"Give me tonight to find out; please Dad."

"You have tonight but no more," John said as he finally released Sam.

Dean left John and Sam behind and ran to the west side of the camp grounds hoping to find Tracy before it was too late. He just had to tell her it was time for her to go. Dean had no idea if she even knew she was dead.

Dean circled the area and had no luck. He really wasn't quite sure where he was, but the sun was setting and he could hear noise from nearby. He made his way in that direction to find a party in full swing. This must be one of those notorious parties the paper had spoken of. Dean looked around in the fading light trying desperately to find Tracy when he felt her cool air on his neck.

"Looking for me?" she whispered.

"As a matter of fact," Dean gulped.

"I already know what you're going to say," she offered placing a daisy necklace around Dean's neck.

"You can't keep hurting people, I mean I can understand why at least I think I can," Dean stammered.

"So fill me in then," she said. When Dean's answer didn't seem to be forthcoming Tracy motioned for him to have a seat behind the tall weeds. "The glowing ghost is why you're here right?" Dean nodded. "It's not me, it never was. I died where you saw me earlier I took the wrong mix of things and laid down and never got up again. The kicker was I had never drank or taken anything before; in fact I hated taking aspirin. Talk about bad luck huh? So I take a nap that ended up being much longer than I originally thought but while I was entering my eternal slumber Maria who was always quite the partier decided to take a dip and nobody noticed she never resurfaced."

Dean just sat riveted by the story he was hearing.

"So the knuckleheads that we so stupidly placed our trust in continued to dance, drink and mingle while Maria and I died. In fact nobody even noticed we were unaccounted for until early the next day. Of course nobody admitted they were even there or that that had been with us. The police decided a sweep would be the best thing to do and found me immediately but it took a few more hours before Maria's body popped up."

"So the people you are hurting, what to they have to do with anything? I mean they weren't even born back then or were very young. Do you know you've been dead for 20 years?" Dean asked.

"Believe me I would love to move on, I was ready that first day except I was just so sure that I would wake up and go home. I stay here not to hurt people but to help them."

"What? How, I mean there have been several death's over the years from getting hit by cars to a few drownings," Dean questioned.

"Exactly, drownings."

"Maria?"

"And we have a winner; let's just say she didn't take her death too well. She always got what she wanted, boyfriend, grades, prom queen, and first choice for college she didn't take being ignored or allowed to die very well at all."

"It's her not you she is the one driving these people to their deaths."

"You are smarter than you look; she has gone after those that remind her of our good buddies from 20 years ago the ones that care only about the high, the fun, the party and nothing or nobody else. They are the ones she targets; I don't think it is to benefit anyone but herself though, just for pure revenge."

"What about you? Why haven't you moved on?" Dean asked.

"Somebody has to keep her on an even keel, I can't save everybody but I can save some. But what I really want is to be done and move on but I can't knowing vengeful Maria is on the loose."

"We can help you," Dean assured her.

"Please do, please make this all go away," she said.

"You saved Sammy and we pay our debts, we'll take care of Maria and free you."

Tracy and Dean parted and now it was time for Dean to convince his father to leave him behind that night.

"I don't know Dean who's to say she is telling the truth," John said.

"I really think she is Dad, she really has no reason to lie," Dean answered.

"So we don't burn her bones and send her packing. What if it is the other way around?" John countered.

"She leaves the daisy necklaces and bracelets behind?" Dean reminded John.

"Easy to for anybody to do son."

"Please Dad just believe in me and trust my judgment," Dean begged.

John contemplated his eldest's sons request and knew his decision would weigh heavy. He looked at it from each angle and looked at Dean's ever hopeful face waiting for John's response.

"Okay, Sam and I will head to the cemetery but if this is not finished tonight it will be tomorrow."

"Deal!" Dean said enthusiastically.

That night Dean was out of sight waiting for the action to begin. The party was in full swing and he was waiting for the fireworks to start. He knew his dad and Sam were digging madly in the cemetery unearthing Maria to stop her rampage and it was up to him to see Tracy to the other side.

"So Sam do you want to tell me about your dreams?" John gently asked.

"I don't know what else to say Dad; just that they are scary."

"Have you had these dreams before?"

"Not like that; not the yellow eyes. Does it mean something?" Sam questioned.

"I don't think so; maybe you saw something on a hunt or even on TV has you up in arms."

"But what about the crystal ball?"

"You may have seen what you wanted to see in the crystal ball and it adds to the argument that you shouldn't stray on your own. If you had done as I asked and stayed in the motel room you never would have opened this door," John said unable to resist driving his point home.

"I'm sorry, but I get so bored by myself staring at the same four walls. Did the thing that killed Mom have yellow eyes?" Sam innocently asked.

Upon hearing those words John wasn't sure whether he was going to pass out or explode. His mind travelled back to that night seeing it as if had happened only yesterday; the blood dripping into the crib, Mary on the ceiling, the heat the fire, the horror. "I'm sorry son but I don't know exactly what happened that night."

Sam took the cue and stayed quiet. He knew John hated speaking about that night so rather than upsetting him further he just left it alone and continued to help dig.

Dean was getting tired and hoped that Maria would show up soon. Before he could even complete the thought the pond took on this eerie green tinge. As this went unnoticed by the revelers Dean knew the time was coming. He was gazing intently when he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump nearly 5 feet in the air.

"Tracy you scared me to death," Dean said breathlessly.

"Poor choice of words," she said smiling. "So how does this work exactly?"

"My dad and brother should be close to finding the bones. They will salt them and then burn them. Once they are burning she should just disappear and won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"Will it hurt her?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "I don't think so; I think it just forces them to move on because there is nothing left to keep them here."

The Winchesters hadn't really discussed the matter much but Dean just had to believe that what they did was a good thing. "She'll be fine but I think it would be great for you to do it yourself," Dean said.

John finally came to the coffin and found that it was pretty heavy duty so he climbed down next to it as best he could and flipped the top open revealing pretty nasty remains. Sam gagged and turned his head but John demanded that he come down with the salt.

"You need to start getting used to this Sam; you will be doing this a lot."

Sam reluctantly dropped into the hole with the container of salt and proceeded to spread the mineral around. When he was finished John gave him a push back to the ground above and then climbed out himself.

Back at the pond Maria had appeared and seemed to have her sights set on one particular girl. She was dancing with a boy and completely out of her mind.

"I think that the girl right there reminds her of her rival when we were in high school. They look and act very similar; I hope your dad hurries or I may have to intervene."

"How do you intervene?"

"I pretty much go over there and shove people. That usually freaks them out and they run; sometimes they run into things like trees and such but it distracts Maria for a while."

Dean smiled remembering his earlier vision of kids running into trees. "They would probably run into them anyway as drunk as they are," he said.

"Maybe, but I'm kind of limited with what I can do. For some reason being around you makes me stronger; I don't have to concentrate so much to appear human."

"You are human," Dean stated.

"Not anymore," Tracy said sadly.

"What you do by protecting people, people who have no idea they're in danger makes you more human than most living people."

Tracy gave Dean a poignant smile as the two returned their attention to the party.

Nobody had noticed the girl being pulled by her hair into the dark water. But Dean slipped in the sinister pool right behind them. He could easily find the victim as the green glow cast by the Ziburini allowed Dean an effortless path to follow. The ghost was dragging the horrified girl to the sandy bottom of the pond and Dean knew he would have a fight on his hands. But as he approached he saw the spirit contort painfully; what was left of her body twist her mouth agape in its own horror. Then she dimmed and the light was gone. Dad and Sam must have set her remains on fire and now she was being dragged elsewhere. That was great except for the fact that Dean was now in the total darkness unsure of which way was up much less where the victim lay. Dean reached out and felt the muck of the bottom of the pond and then used it to shove himself back to the top for a much needed breath of air. He took a large breath and then not ready to give up headed back to the bottom. The water was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face but about half way down there was a sudden brightness; almost like turning a light on. Dean could not only see in front of him he could see the lifeless body of the victim below. He kicked as hard as he could and reached her in only seconds. He slipped his arm across her chest and held her tightly as he once again shoved off in an effort to expedite his return to the surface.

Dean broke the surface yelling for anybody to help him. He saw small white flashes interrupt the night and bring attention to him. Several kids were frozen but a few of the less inebriated ones came running with one yelling that she was a lifeguard at the local pool and knew CPR. Dean allowed the others to take over and dragged his exhausted body back to the bushes where he had begun his night.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked.

"I will be, just give me a minute," Dean said breathlessly.

"You are a real hero Dean Winchester," she said earnestly.

"You are the hero; you've been doing this for 20 years. You've protected so many people; you remained behind to cancel out the evil that had stayed. If not for you that girl would have never had a chance," Dean finished just as they heard some gasping and coughing from the area by the pond.

"She's up and breathing," Tracy beamed. "We did it."

"We did it," Dean mimicked nodding with relief.

"I'll walk you back to your cabin," Tracy offered.

"No, it's time for you to go."

"I'm not ready, now that the time has come I'm not ready," Tracy admitted. "Maybe it has something to do with meeting you."

Dean slowly made his body rise up its feet. He was beginning to feel chilled in the night air, the water still dripping off his body and hair.

"You have to go you saw what happens if you don't, the decision will be made for you."

Tracy nodded and began to walk with Dean. The two carried on some small talk as they made their way through the woods. As they approached the road Dean heard the Impala coming their way. Tracy stopped in her tracks as the car pulled up next to her. She noticed as only a look passed between father and son and then vehicle continue on its way.

"He wants me gone doesn't he?" she asked.

"Only for your own good; he knows you saved Sam and he's grateful for it, but it is time for you to reward yourself."

"I don't know what's going to happen, do you?"

"No, but I'm sure it will be good. You are a bright light and that only means good things. I know you'll be just fine, this life isn't yours anymore. I saw the pain on your face when you couldn't interact with your father. You need to leave that pain behind you now."

Tracy nodded and reached out for Dean one more time. "Thank you, you gave me the ending that I needed and knowledge of what I have done was right. It's over and I'm ready. Please don't forget me."

As she finished her sentence her fingers slipped from Dean and she began to shine so brightly that Dean was forced to look away. When he was able to look again it was completely dark and he felt only Johns hand on his shoulder. It was only when he was sure she was gone did he turn his face to Johns chest and allow the tears to be released.


	20. Smoke on the Water

This part is Sammy-centric so enjoy all you Sam fans.

**Smoke on the Water Dean 16 Sam 12**

"What are you so excited about squirt?" Dean asked as Sam kept looking for John to pull in.

"He needs to hurry and get here so he can sign my permission slip for my field trip," Sam said.

"Dad said he would try and get back this morning but you know how that goes," Dean said looking for his jacket.

"He just has to get here," Sam whined.

"Oh for Gods sake where is the field trip runt?"

"Don't call me that, one day I'm going to be bigger than you."

"Yeah right," Dean laughed. "So where are you off to Sammy?"

Sam just rolled his eyes, "the old schooner ship at the harbor, our class wrote the best essay's about how important ships were in the old days and so we get a tour on the boat. But I'll be stuck in study hall if Dad doesn't get here in the next 5 minutes."

"Give me the slip," Dean demanded holding his hand out not having heard a word about where Sam was going and not really caring about some stupid field trip.

Sam handed over the small piece of paper while Dean took out a pen and slapped a signature on the line marked for parents/guardians. "Call me your guardian," Dean smirked.

Sam looked and thought he could make out a J and Win, and then a squiggly line. He shrugged his shoulders and decided it would work out fine.

"Did your dad sign it?" Nate asked Sam as they met at school.

"Yeah he did," Sam lied. "I'm good to go."

"This is going to be great," Nate exclaimed.

Nate and Sam hit it off the first day of school, both being fairly bright and taking great interest in the lesson on the history of ships. They boarded the bus holding tightly to their sack lunches and watched the scenery while they chatted about the secrets that ship might hold.

"I bet men have died on the ship," Nate said his eyes big.

"Maybe," Sam said hoping it wasn't haunted.

They could feel the chill from the water as the bus pulled up near the dock. They looked out seeing the ship bob in the water and Sam appreciated all her glory. Even with her sails down she was beautiful.

"Due to the size of our group we will have to divide in two groups," Mr. Kimball announced. "The first group will tour the waterfront and then go to the theater to watch the movie which shows the Blue Lady's history. The second group will watch first and tour second."

Mr. Kimball separated the class keeping Nate and Sam together as he was well aware of their tight friendship and interest of the ship. The boys headed to the theater as they were in group two glad that they would get the history before boarding for the tour. They sat trying to ignore their classmates who were complaining and showing themselves to be typical preteens by yelling back and forth and throwing spitwads.

"This will be so cool," Nate said trying to duck the flying paper.

"You guys are such a bore," Gabe sneered from behind them.

"Give it a rest Gabriel," Sam shot back knowing the boy hated the use of his full name.

The guide finally shushed everybody with the help of a chaperone and gave a brief talk about what they would see. "Now the ship has quite a history, it was even said to be haunted," she began.

"Just great," Sam whispered.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Nothing," Sam whispered back.

"Many men died on the Blue Lady, some while doing some unseemly things such as smuggling illegal goods across the water and some while she was in battle. There was also a great fire on board near the end of her days and many men lost their lives at that time. It is said that their ghosts appear trying to find belongings that were lost in the fire. So while you're near the water you just might want to keep any eye out for anybody that doesn't belong," the guide said smiling.

After getting their little speech the group headed back out into the cold and waited for their turn to get here about the waterfront and the docks. The class was whining about being bored and Sam was wishing he had brought his EMF detector with him just in case. Sam and Nate disconnected from the group and headed towards the dock ahead of the others, there they entered the ship listening to the guide who was dressed in period clothing describe the good the bad and everything in between. The boys found the galley very interesting as it held the original table that not only did the captain eat on, but the spot where macabre surgeries took place including amputations that happened during battles.

"I bet those are blood spots," Nate was saying of the discolored wood.

"Nah, just stains," Sam said as the rest of the group went on.

"Just think of the history here," Nate said looking around as he kept his hand on the table.

Sam too was trying to take it all in when he thought he saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye. "Have ya seen my pocket watch, I left it right here?" the voice creaked out.

Both boys not believing what they were seeing just stood and stared at the figure in front of them.

"Ya better hurry and get off before she goes up in flames," the spirit warned.

The boys ran ahead and caught up with the group not saying a word about what happened until later on the bus. "Was that a ghost?" Nate asked.

"Yeah it was. The guide said there was a fire and some men died but they were in shallow water and were able to dock the boat and rebuild it," Sam said.

"So people still died isn't that all that matters?" Nate asked.

"I guess the history is still trapped in the original pieces," Sam stated not believing he had stumbled into a hunt.

John was home when Sam got there after school. He really wanted to discuss this with him but was unsure what his reaction would be to forging the permission slip so he stayed quiet until Dean got home.

"Dude you are such a nerd, it was probably your imagination. They filled you up with all those tales and you got spooked or maybe they hired this guy to pop out and say boo," Dean teased. "Besides what does it matter it's not like you're going back or anybody's been hurt."

Sam thought about it and found it true that there had been no reports of injuries or deaths on or near the ship so he should probably just let it go. John could stay out of it and neither Dean nor he would get in trouble for the permission slip.

But the next day at school it was very clear that Nate wasn't ready to let it go so easily. "Sam we have to check it out," Nate said as they walked to class.

"I think we should leave it alone, it was probably just our imagination," Sam said using Dean's advice.

"I told my sister about it and she laughed in my face," Nate was saying, "and I didn't care for it. She acted like she didn't even know what boat I was talking about."

"I know the feeling but I think we should just lay low, besides we have no way to get to the dock."

"You only live a couple blocks from me and you can borrow my dad's bike. It would take us less than 15 minutes to ride there. Meet me at my house Friday night at midnight," Nate said just as the bell rang.

The boys pedaled as fast they could finally coming to the waterfront where they gently laid their bikes down. The wind ruffled their hair as they looked past the fence to the object of their efforts.

"Okay I bet we can squeeze through there," Nate said looking at the chained gate. And sure enough whoever had locked it allowed too much slack and the two boys slid right through.

"Now what is it we're exactly looking for?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Nate answered suddenly looking very puzzled.

"Well lets just take a quick walk on board and then go back home," Sam suggested not feeling too comfortable with his surroundings.

The boys made their way to the old boat and walked the deck feeling each wave as the deck rolled under their feet. They pulled the door to the galley but found it locked and decided that was a clue that they had better leave. They decided to walk the entire deck and take the atmosphere for a moment longer when Nate suddenly gasped followed by Sam and then their world went black.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked several times at the menacing figure standing there. "I want what's mine, I cannot rest until I find it," the figure said. "The pain was unbearable and all I want is my property."

"What is it that you're looking for?" Sam stammered.

"Me watch of course, me daddy gave me that before I set off on my first voyage. Twas a beautiful thing and one I won't leave behind."

Sam wasn't sure what to do but before he could think any further his world again went dark.

The breeze was cold on his face and made him jump up wondering where the hell he was and what the hell was happening. Sam looked down and saw Nate beginning to stir but something else had caught the 12 year olds attention. The ghostly figure that he must have just dreamed about was mere feet away and was smiling - smiling right at Sam. Sam took a few steps backwards but stopped not wanting to be too far from his friend who still seemed to be lost in his own world.

"What do you want?" Sam stuttered.

The apparition merely nodded at Sam's hand. Sam looked quite confused but looked down at his hand which he noticed was closed around something. He slowly opened it and found what appeared to be a very old pocket watch inside. "This is yours isn't it?" Sam asked.

He received a nod in return.

"But what do you want me to do?" Sam asked not wanting to be haunted by this ghost the rest of his life.

The figure merely smiled and looked out over the water. Sam clutched the watch tightly and then wound up and threw it as far as he could. The wind stopped the waves quieted and he could here the splash as the time piece hit the water. The apparition appeared over the water and then disappeared.

"Come on Nate we gotta go," Sam urged his friend.

It was very late and the temperature was dropping and Sam knew if John was home he would certainly have noticed his absence and there would be hell to pay. The boys said goodbye neither one sure of what had happened but both relieved that they had survived it unscathed.

Sam cautiously walked into the house and jerked as Dean came rushing around the corner demanding to know where he had been.

"I was with Nate we were down by the water," Sam explained. "Where's Dad?"

"Out looking for you. Why were you down at the waterfront?" Dean asked.

So Sam explained it all the episode on the boat during the fieldtrip to what had just happened and he felt somewhat relieved that it was off his chest.

"What boat are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Come on Dean I know your not all that interested in history and landmarks and all but everybody knows the Blue Lady at least those in this town."

Dean just continued to look puzzled when John burst through the door. "Is he back?" he asked automatically before he could see the answer standing there. "And where the hell have you been?"

Sam went mute not sure what was going on. Why was Dean looking so weird, he told the truth and if anybody should believe him it would him.

"He said something about a ship the Blue Lady," and then Dean went on to repeat what Sam had just told him.

When he finished they both looked at him oddly. "What! What is so crazy about it, I mean I could understand if we were a normal family but there was ghost and he wanted his watch and somehow I had it so I heaved into the water and he was happy and I was happy that he was gone, end of story," Sam said exasperated.

"Dude that boat caught on fire and sank over 100 years ago, there was no way you and Nate were on it; not a few days ago and not tonight," Dean explained.

"What?" Sam asked looking pale.

John rushed over and eased him down onto the couch. "There is no ship son, there hasn't been for years. It must have been a rip in time or space, it happens occasionally." Though John knew it was rare and never happened twice but he believed his son and had no better answer to give him.

"I just, I just want to go to bed and forget this all happened," Sam said wishing he could just curl up and make his life go away once and for all; he just wanted to be normal.

Dean just couldn't understand his little brother, what could be better than the lives they led? Sam just wasn't normal.


	21. Grounded part I

**Here's another story with the boys at ages 16 and 12**

**Grounded part I**

"But you're grounded," twelve year old Sam told his big brother Dean who was walking out the door.

"So, Dad's not here twerp and I know you won't tell him," the teen said glaring at his younger brother.

"So you better not let him catch you. Where are you going anyway?"

"None of your business pipsqueak," Dean stated continuing to torture his brother with nicknames he hated.

Sam put his head down and headed to the couch and an evening of TV while Dean sauntered out the front door and down the street. The sixteen year old dearly loved his brother and would die for him but sometimes he just needed time for himself and with his own peer group as there was such a thing as too much togetherness.

Sam moped on the couch he didn't blame his big brother at all but was frustrated at being left behind. He was really hoping that at the last minute Dean would invite him along. It was a pretty safe bet that their dad would be gone most of the night if not all of it. Sam had no idea what he was hunting but was pretty sure it would take John's time and attention for the evening. He just hated always being left behind while the rest of his family partook in their private adventures without him, though he didn't care much for many of those adventures.

Dean made his way to a friend's house two blocks away where he joined up with the gang one of which had a car which they took to the local cemetery. "And what is so fun about this?" Dean asked as they poured out of the vehicle.

"It's supposed to be haunted," Jill giggled.

"But mostly we just drink some beer," Josh said pulling the stash out of the trunk and passing out the beverage.

The cemetery in question was very old and very large full of ancient trees that blocked the stars and gave you the creeps when they blew in the wind. It also was set on a series of hills that made travel in the day difficult and nearly impossible when darkness fell. Dean looked around and tried to get an idea of where he was but found it quite difficult to locate any kind of telling landmark. He drank from his beer as he looked up at the dark moonless sky.

"Scared?" Josh asked.

"No just checking out the stars," Dean said swallowing.

"Even when there is a full moon it's easy to get lost in here," Jonah said tossing his empty can on the ground.

"Hey man show some respect," Dean said nodding to the discarded trash.

"What are the ghosts going to get me?" Jonah taunted.

"No but I might," Dean said picking up the can.

"Come on walk with me," Jill said grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him deep into the night.

Dean had no problems following the girl. They wandered until she found a spot under a tree. "I love this place, weird right?" she asked.

Dean shrugged, "to each his own I guess."

"It's just that it is so peaceful and I love history and this place is just full of it. Did you know the oldest grave in here is from 1699?"

"No I didn't know that, any spooky stories?"

"Like what?"

"Hauntings, ghosts you know stuff like that? You said earlier that this place was supposedly haunted."

"Sure aren't all graveyards full of lore? I really don't want to talk right now," she said pulling Dean in for a kiss.

Sam was disgusted, his homework was done, he had even completed some extra credit and there was nothing on TV. He sighed got up and grabbed his jacket and went to the garage pulling out the crappy bike that the previous tenant had left and headed off into the night.

John was frustrated himself as his leads weren't panning out. He had suspected there wasn't much to the haunting story but thought he had better verify it himself before they pulled up stakes. Besides he wanted to give the boys more time in their current school, it wasn't easy for them especially Sam to be constantly uprooted. John knew Sam didn't think he cared about their constantly changing situation and trials but he was wrong the father of two did care; he cared deeply for what his boys went through it was just that hunting was something that just had to come first.

The sky was darker than it had been even 15 minutes earlier. The clouds were moving in and the breeze was picking up. Sam slammed on the brakes as he saw the cemetery up ahead along with a car parked off to the side. He could hear a conversation that sounded like Dean's age group but hadn't heard his brother's voice. Sam dumped the bike behind a tree and went to scout out the area.

Dean and Jill were lip-locked when the wind blew Jill's hair into their faces causing them to come up for air. "Getting chilly," she said.

"Let me warm you up," Dean offered.

John was cursing under his breath as he tripped over an exposed root. It was really dark now and there was just so much to trip over and bump into. He hated to use his flashlight exposing himself to anyone or anything out there but he wasn't going to have a choice if it stayed like it was.

Sam was trying to eavesdrop and find out if his brother was a part of this group or not. Finally he heard his brother's name mentioned but failed to see him anywhere. He decided to go off looking for him figuring he couldn't be far. Looking around trying to get his bearings Sam headed into the cemetery.

Jill pulled away from Dean, "I'm getting the creeps let's go back with the others."

"Don't you trust me to take care of you and protect you?" Dean questioned.

"Of course, cause I'm sure you could battle ghosts with the best of 'em," she teased.

"Actually," Dean began when he was interrupted by a twig breaking.

"Let's go," Jill ordered as she jumped up and began to work her way down the hill.

Jonah and Josh had been in a rock throwing contest had ceased their battle after they had heard what sounded like footsteps.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"How do I know, let's go check it out," Josh said walking further into the graveyard.

Sam had thought he had heard some movement up in front of him and ducked behind a tree.

Dean was holding Jill's hand and wasn't happy about her reaction to what he felt was absolutely nothing, but as they jogged he thought he saw something up ahead of him. Thinking it was probably Josh or Jonah or both he wasn't too concerned.

John was getting aggravated as he felt as if he had been interrupted. This hunt was going nowhere and he figured he might as well go home and be with the boys.

Dean quickly realized he was completely turned around when the car they had run to was not the one he was looking for and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand hit him in the back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Getting out of the house just like you Dean," Sam answered.

"I take it this is your little brother," Jill said holding her arms close to her body to ward off the sudden chill.

"Yeah, how did you get here, was it that stupid bike?"

"Duh, of course it was. How come you ran this way?"

"Cause I thought it was the right way, duh!" Dean snapped.

"Where's our car and Josh and Jonah?" Jill asked with trepidation.

"We'll find 'em," Dean began but was cut short by Sam pointing to a light in the distance.

"Oh my God, one of the legends says the old groundskeeper roams around with a lantern looking for vandals. That's probably him," Jill shrieked.

Before Dean could begin to calm her down she was off like a shot and Dean felt he should follow her. Finally after nearly careening with several headstones, tree roots and other debris Dean caught up to the nervous girl. "Relax your imagination is getting the best of you. We well only get more turned around if you start running around aimlessly."

Sam came huffing up behind them and looked up at the stars as Dean had earlier. "I think it's that way," he pointed.

"I think you're right," Dean agreed.

The trio finally met up with a spooked Jonah and Josh who had spent more time running with their heads turned behind them than looking ahead. "There's something out there, we kept hearing branches snap and funny noises," Jonah said.

"I think you drank too much," Dean commented.

"You guys were drinking?" Sam asked.

"None of your business kid, who are you anyway?" Josh asked.

"Never mind we need to find the gate where the car is parked," Dean said finally getting his bearings. "It's this way," he pointed.

The group with Sam included made it to familiar territory and quickly headed back to where they had each started. Dean was trying to keep Jill calm, as well as Josh on the road. Sam was pedaling like mad in the middle of the street staying aware of all that was around him. Once again his transgression of searching for adventure seemed to lead him right to one.

Dean slammed the door and found Sam in the living room looking shaken. "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't looking for you," Sam lied, "I was just looking for something to do so I rode around and heard those two guys say your name."

"And you couldn't just go back home, I swear Sammy sometimes I just need some room," Dean stated as he heard the Impala pull up outside. "Crap, Dad's home already."

"We're fine, we're where we are supposed to be, but you might want to brush your teeth," Sam advised.

Dean nodded and made his way to the bathroom but not before stopping and turning back to Sam, "remember we've both been here all night."

"I know Dean I'm not an idiot, now go."

John came in with a sigh tossing his bag onto the floor. "Hey kiddo what are you still doing up?"

"It's only 10:30 Dad," Sam said looking at the clock.

"Oh I guess it is, not very late for a Saturday night is it? Where's your brother?" John asked noticing his eldest wasn't around.

"He's here, in the bedroom I think."

John knowing Dean's penchant for sneaking out especially while grounded always had him suspicious. He walked towards the back of the house and was relieved to hear the toilet flush and his son emerge.

"Hey Dad what brings you home so early?"

"Because I came up with a big fat zero that's why; I need to try on a weeknight when there will be less traffic. I'm glad to see you home."

"Of course I'm home where else would I be?" Dean said his voice full of charm.

"Don't push it boy," John warned he knew both boys were home now but he seriously doubted they had been there all night. He loved his boys very much but knew they were far from the precious little rule obeying angels that every parent hoped for.

"The hunt a bust?"

"Hmmfff," John responded.

"I guess that's a yes then," Dean nodded.

"Hmmfff," John said again as he hung up his coat and rubbed his weary eyes.

"So what the hell was all that?" Jonah asked that Monday at school.

"Who knows and who cares," Josh replied as he tossed a French fry towards Dean as they sat around the table in the cafeteria.

"We should check out all the legends about the place," Jill suggested.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," Dean agreed getting up with Jill.

"Right you just see it as a way to get into her pants," Josh whispered to Dean as he passed by.

Dean shook his head but that wouldn't be a bad side effect to the dilemma if they didn't solve the mystery he thought as he ran to catch up to the pretty brunette.

"So the library has lots on the history of the town," she said pulling a thin book off the shelf.

"Sounds like a good place to start," Dean commented knowing damn well it was the only place to start, if John could see him now.

Several days later Dean thought the whole cemetery ordeal was long forgotten when Jill found him after school. "I've got it, I found why the residents of the bone yard are mad as hell."

"I didn't know they were," Dean responded.

"Well they are and I can tell you why," she said excitedly. "Look here it was reported over a hundred years ago they were selling plots twice, that they were burying people on top of each other."

"What, how does that happen?"

"Records could be easily manipulated and they would take a stone off an old plot and then after the viewing and all they would simply dump the body in the current coffin that by the way was already occupied they would then put the new headstone on and walah."

"Didn't the family of the first person realize their stone was gone?"

"No according to this," she said holding out a book, "they used plots where the families were long gone, plots from a century before. The cemetery goes way back, also it was rumored that they emptied the plots in the paupers field when room was getting short and dumped those bodies who knows where and sold those plots."

"Wow, so there are a lot of lost and crowded ghosts out there."

"Yeah," Jill agreed.

"So now what do we do?" Dean asked smiling.

"Stay out of the graveyard," Jill responded.

"But now it sounds like a very interesting place to go."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Jill said breathlessly as they climbed another hill in the darkened cemetery their flashlights bobbing in time with the cadence of their motions.

Dean had spent the week trying to get a peek into what John had been working on but came up empty. He couldn't find anything the first few days then when finally there was a hint of paper trail he got busted and John was none too happy about finding his eldest sneaking in his private area.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the father of two asked.

Dean knowing he was in huge trouble only swallowed hard as his mind began spinning trying to come up with something somewhat intelligent to say. "Um I was looking for a pen so I could do my homework."

"Right, how about you get away from my papers, out of my bedroom and into yours for the rest of the night before I lose my temper."

"Yes sir," Dean replied sheepishly as he scurried out of the room.

In the end Dean had no more than what he and Jill had come up with in the library leaving him wondering exactly what John was working on and if it had anything to do with the local cemetery and its past.

"Okay the most affected section is over here," Dean indicated swinging the beam of light to the left.

"So why are we here then?" Jill asked looking as serious as a heart attack that she didn't want to drop dead from that very night.

"Because we might find some answers," Dean said as they continued walking towards what appeared to be fog.

"And why would we want to…." Jill drifted off.

"Why would we want to what?" Dean asked then stopped seeing what had stopped Jill midsentence.

The 'fog' was an area that was light enough to see the surroundings without the aid of the artificial light in their hands which immediately went dead. What lay before the two teens caused them to nearly go limp; it stumped even Dean who had already seen his fair share of oddities and unexplainable anomalies in the world. What they had stumbled upon, what stood right in front of them was a scene from long ago, showing that greed and corruption was not a modern invention.

The two men were unearthing a coffin but not for the same reason that had the Winchesters doing it, this was no help to anybody but their own wallets. The lifeless body or what was left of it was tossed into a small wagon like contraption with other bodies that were falling apart as they were shifted. The headstone was then worked loose and the coffin set on another wagon with the others as the small group headed off into the distance beyond where Dean and Jill could see.

"What and I mean what the hell was that?" Jill shrieked hitting octaves that Dean would have thought impossible.

"I don't know, some kind of space time rip," he suggested.

"What!" Jill asked.

"Maybe it was a loop, sometimes the past is caught in a loop and his repeated regularly, the participants go through their motions having no idea they are visible to anyone or can be seen by another era."

"That makes me feel so much better thank you," Jill snapped. "Let's get the hell out of here I am done researching for the night."

Jill dropped him off with the intent of going home but felt too shaken to go on without him so she took him up on his offer of coming in the rental house for a while.

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned by the pale pallor of Jill's face.

"Ran into something interesting," Dean said as he steered the ashen faced girl to the couch. "Sit here while I get you something to drink."

Sam sat down next to the teen looking at her with sympathy and compassion knowing she must have been witness to some supernatural delight. "I know you're probably thinking that you're crazy and didn't see what you saw, but you did see it."

Jill just turned dumbfounded and with a blank face nodded not questioning how Sam knew what happened. Dean reappeared with a glass of water and set it on the coffee table and then sat down on her other side and motioned for Sam to get lost.

But Sam remained and launched into a bunch of questions. "What was out there? What did you see?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Dean said with a tight face and angry eyes.

"Did you go back to the cemetery?"

Before Dean could answer Jill nodded her head bobbing up and down.

Dean's pathetic attempts to settle Jill down weren't working as she still was shell shocked her eyes huge and her hands shaking.

"Maybe we should call Dad," Sam suggested getting worried.

"Nah she'll be okay we just need to give her some more time."

John stopped at the ancient stone house peering through the windows but seeing nothing. The EMF detector squawked and hummed but John couldn't find the source of the commotion. He knew from the historical records the house had gone unused for over 75 years. It had been the Caretakers house but as the area around it grew it became unmanageable for a single person or family to contend with. There were stories aplenty about the house and tales it held but John felt there was very little truth to them. But after a week of nothing he thought perhaps he should leave no stone unturned so with that in mind he shoved his way through the barricaded door and into a musty room full of cobwebs.

He was still angry at the fact some kids had got in the way of his hunt once again. What was it with people in this town was there just nothing to do that they had to explore the darkest regions of the area. His mind snapped back to the present as he looked around the old home that consisted of a large room that was probably used as the main living and eating area, a small kitchen with an ancient stove and a sink that had a hand pump next to it. There were two small rooms off to the side each with a fireplace that was smaller than the one in the main room. John assumed these had been the bedrooms. Beyond that there was only a root cellar, no bathroom or any other modern conveniences; this place hadn't been kept up to code by any means.

The detector continued to do its dance but John wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary and was getting disgusted with the entire ordeal. He backed out of the house and closed it all up again and began to walk back to the Impala. As he got several yards away he saw a light in the distance and at first thought it was those kids again waving their flashlights around but something about the way it held steady indicated it was something different almost like a lantern. John studied the pattern and decided it couldn't be anything typical, he heard something off to his left and when he turned back the light was gone and the EMF had finally quieted. He threw his hands up in quiet frustration and trudged back to the car.

Sam looked unsure but wasn't able to say any more as John came stomping through door obviously unhappy. Both Winchester sons were stricken mute at the sudden arrival of their patriarch. John was in the process of opening his mouth to vent some of his earlier frustration when he noticed they had company.

"Well hello, who's your friend Dean?" he asked as nicely as he could muster with such short notice.

"Um this is Jill she just stopped by to say hello," Dean lied.

"I see," John said looking at the stricken girl. "Can we talk a minute son?" John asked indicating Dean to follow him into privacy.

Dean got up winked at a nervous Jill and Sam and then tucked his head down and followed his father attempting to prepare some kind of story along the way.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" John asked in a raised whisper.

"Not really," Dean answered.

"Well do it anyway!"

So Dean began his tale that had John frustrated and his eyes rolling and arms folded in irritation by the end of it. "Not a smart move and I think you already know that which brings me to the question of why, why would you do something so damn stupid?"

Dean merely shrugged. "That's what I thought," John said the disappointment wrapped around every word. "Why don't you drive her home, I'll follow you and we can continue this conversation on the way back."

To be continued.


	22. Grounded part II

Part II of II

Dean steered Jill to the passenger side of her car and then ran around and slid behind the wheel. He gave her several sideways glances as she robotically gave him turn by turn directions to her house. Dean checked the rearview mirror to see the Impala gliding behind him John staring intently through the windshield. When they finally got to the house Dean parked where Jill indicated and then walked her to the door, unlocked it and got her to the couch.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll sit here and convince myself I didn't see what I saw and as soon as I can I'll go to bed. My parents are at a function and should be returning any time so it will be just fine," she said her eyes still a little to glassy for Dean's liking but he didn't know what else to do.

"Okay then, well I guess I'll see you in school," he said as he let himself out the door.

The teen pulled the heavy door of the Impala closed and prepared for what his father would certainly lay on him.

"So any more thoughts on your little escapade?"

"No sir not really."

"Come on Dean you know better than this, what is the golden rule?"

"Don't involve civilians," Dean mumbled.

John alternated between looking through the windshield and glancing at his son.

"Dad I really didn't expect to see anything, I mean if figured there was nothing to it. She liked the cemetery and I like her."

"What were you looking for when you were snooping around in my room?"

"Just curious as to what you were working on I guess."

"None of your business that's what, were you trying to see what I'm working on so you could check that out with your friend?"

"No sir, I just, I was just wondering if you were working on something at the cemetery, if there was really something there."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"Cause I was afraid you wouldn't tell me," Dean said staring at his shoes as they pulled into the driveway.

"Cause it's none of your business and not your problem. But now you've gone out and made it her problem. Damn't Dean you need to grow up, you're 16 now and still can't seem to get the concept of keeping our lifestyle a secret."

"I do Dad I really do, like I said I didn't think anything was going to happen. I wanted to see if you were working out there cause if you were I would have stayed away."

"Can I believe that?" John asked.

"Yes sir you can," Dean said sincerely.

John just shook his head and ordered Dean to his room.

Frustrated John went to bed with all kinds of thoughts and theories running through his head. He was glad that Dean was attuned to what was around him but unhappy that he traipsed right into the middle of it with a civilian no less. So when Dean came home the next week saying they had a field trip planned at the cemetery John wasn't sure what to think.

"Why are you going to the cemetery?"

"Etchings and stuff of some of the graves and leaf collecting," Dean said shoving a piece of pizza into his eager mouth.

"Well maybe you should just miss it."

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked his mouth open his food in full view of everyone at the table.

"Chew with your mouth closed," John said disgusted.

Dean quickly chewed and swallowed, "nothing will happen in the middle of the day with a bunch of students around. Plus I can get a good look at everything in the daytime."

"Fine but keep your eyes open, you're on a field trip for school and for me."

During the bus ride to the graveyard Dean and Jill sat together huddled over the latest information that they had come up with. "The family that had overseen the cemetery for years was the Griffins and they have all died off except for one," Jill said flipping through her notes.

"Where was he?" Dean asked.

"He was out of town, out of the state actually. When he was young his parents began to renovate an old Gentleman's club that was big back in the day. It had been in the family for generations but had become run down as the family died off so the young couple decided to bring it back to its former glory, but…"

"But what?" Dean asked as the bus hit a giant bump causing everybody to bounce in their seats.

"But they were killed in a tragic accident before too much work was done and that left young Sherman P. Griffin an orphan who then was sent to live with family friends two states away."

"My dad and I drove past that place the other day and it looks like there has been work done to it recently," Dean exclaimed.

"Yep, I checked the recent papers and guess what?"

"Sherman is back and having work done on the old club, hey what is a Gentleman's club anyway?"

"I think we need to check out that club," Jill said as they pulled up to their destination.

The kids climbed down the bus steps and congregated next to it dividing themselves into groups as teachers motioned and herded. Dean and Jill stuck together and with their paper and charcoal along with a notepad they trekked off with group number one. They tuned out the droning of their history teacher and quietly discussed the need to find out more information on the Griffin family. They did some rubbings on several graves each one older than the next and couldn't stop wondering if they were walking over remains that were doubled up, victims of greed. As their group neared the edge of the cemetery, an area that had been deemed unsuitable for burial plots a few of the boys wandered a bit.

"Feels creepy out here," Jeremy said.

"The ground is soft," Clair said stepping on the spongy ground.

Before anybody could react Clair sunk down to her knees and began to scream as she looked what had come up around her. Dean left Jill's side and sprinted to the terrified girl and saw why she let her vocal chords loose; surrounding the poor girl were bones of varying size and description. Dean could make out a hand a jaw bone and possibly a femur as Clair continued to sink more bones made their way to the surface. Dean quickly laid down as if he were on thin ice and reached out to the girl. In the midst of her panic she didn't understand for several seconds what Dean was offering but finally did and reached out grasping his hand and did her best to relax as he tugged her close and then with help from a teacher out of the hole and clear of the area.

"So what do you think that was all about?" John asked that night after Dean had explained the experience.

"I think that is where they dumped the bodies that they took from the graves," Sam said. "They took the remains and dumped them in mass graves in that area where nobody would go and then buried the new body's in the previously used gravesite."

"I think he's right," Jill agreed. "Who are you people?"

"You don't want to know," Dean said.

"I'm sure you're right," she nodded.

"We are going to be forgotten about as soon as we leave town," John said in a tone that meant business unhappy that Jill had become involved in this.

"I think it's tied to the fact that Sherman Griffin is back and trying to revive his family's name and good standing. I found a legend that said the caretaker was very active until the Griffins were killed and then quieted almost disappearing when Sherman was shipped off. But recently there have been several sightings of a steady light hovering often ending its journey at the old stone house," Jill said looking at her notes.

"He feels the need to protect those in his care," Sam suggested.

"Yep we need to dig deeper," Dean sighed as John nodded in agreement.

After a night of pleading, arguing and finally putting his foot down John convinced, well more like ordered Dean not to go snooping around the Griffin Gentleman's Club. That was a fact finding mission for a more seasoned veteran. John pulled up and immediately stepped in a puddle in the mud soaked front yard, maybe he should have let Dean do this he thought as he shook off his boot. It looked pretty deserted and was no where near done but he thought he should have a look around. He made his way up the massive front porch as the front door swung open allowing a man with a ladder to make his way out.

"Can I help you with something?" the man asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I was just wondering what was going on here?" John asked.

"Frank Cahill, I'm the contractor here or I was," he said sticking his hand out.

John took the hand and pumped it heartily, "John Sanderson what happened to make you say that?"

"Lost half my work force in oddball accidents, Denny fell from the ladder and hurt his back, Chuck shot a nail into his big toe and Gene well Gene had a full gallon of paint fall off of a shelf and on his head. It would seem as if the place was cursed, these guys have worked for me for years and accidents are very few and far between something is very wrong here. I think old man Griffin is in for a tough time, Montgomery isn't that big and word has gotten around about the family curse and nobody in their right mind will work here."

"So you really think there is something to it?"

"I didn't but I do now, enter at your own risk," Frank said as he picked the ladder back up and went to his work van.

John watched the van pull from the property and pushed against the front door watching it swing freely. He entered cautiously as he looked around seeing a partially finished work in progress. It was obvious the place needed some serious updating, but he could see some of the grandeur of its earlier days. There was a large sitting room and a full dining area and John imagined there were several bedrooms upstairs. A place where men could be men whether they were doing right or not. He could almost picture the cigar smoke and chatter of stuffy business men taking place. Lost in thought the man almost took him by surprise but the instincts of a hunter kicked in and John slid out of sight as a man on crutches made his way into the house. John stayed back and studied the man who was in turn studying the mess around him. Deciding he had a good cover story John finally made his way out into the open startling the man.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked rushing his words.

John pasted a wide grin on his face and stepped forward offering his hand, "John Sanderson I just had a quick meeting with Frank Cahill your previous contractor and I was just taking a quick look around to see if this project was something I would be interested in taking on."

"Oh," the man said visibly relaxing, "Sherman Griffin I'm the owner of this place," he said extending his hand.

"May I ask what happened to you?" John asked nodding at the crutches.

"I was at the cemetery visiting my parent's graves when I slipped and fell twisting my ankle badly. It took me forever to hobble back to the car." 

"Yeah the cemetery is pretty hilly," John said. "Some of those graves are really perched up high."

"Well my parents are in a mausoleum but I must have missed a step or something. So do you think you might want to take this on?"

"I'll get back to you on that. Tell me how long have you been back in town?"

"A short time, I've been away too long. My family was this town, founded it and ran it for a very long time," Sherman boasted.

"What happened?" John inquired.

Sherman hesitated, "they all died, except me of course."

John made small talk for quite a while gleaning all the information he could before he bid Mr. Griffin a farewell and headed to the library.

Dean couldn't help be but a busybody when got home and pumped John for information. "None of this is something you need to know."

"I have some info and I won't share if you won't," Dean said snottily.

John glared at him but Dean only glared back. "Listen we may each have information that will solve this so let's share," Dean said hoping his father didn't snap and beat the pulp out of him.

"Fine," John agreed in a huff as Sam showed up pulling a chair out.

"Hey I've had my ears open too."

"Okay Sherman is back in town and his efforts in reestablishing himself seems to be sabotaged and he himself seems to have been injured whether it was an accident or an otherworldly force helped I don't know. Now what do you have?"

"Okay," Dean began, "apparently the Caretaker Josiah Jones had come from a long line of caretakers, and he was raised there as his father took care of the cemetery as his father did etcetera. All of his family had been buried there as was his wife and daughter after they died of what was probably the flu or t.b. He knew that cemetery inside and out and if anybody would have sensed something going on it would have been him."

"Maybe he was in on it," Sam suggested.

"I doubt it; he mysteriously disappeared 75 years ago, healthy as a horse. My guess is he found out what was going on, maybe it even hit close to home because according to the records his family was buried in an area that had been heavily looted. I bet they took him out so their secret would stay safe," Dean finished.

John sat there arms crossed and realized his son had come up with the same theory he had maybe the boy was growing up after all.

That week the Winchesters and Jill who had to see this thing through if she was ever to gain her sanity back researched and interviewed and researched some more. As they drove to home Dean suggested they swing by the cemetery.

"Why now?" Jill asked.

"I need to see the caretaker's house my gut says there's something there."

Jill looked skeptical but obliged by turning around and heading that way. "I guess it will be okay but I doubt your dad will be too happy about it," she said shaking her head.

The weather was a pleasant 68 degrees with the leaves in full autumn shed falling down around them as Dean implored the same tactics John had earlier on the door and made his way inside.

"So what could possibly be here that would be of any use?" Jill asked swatting at a cobweb.

"Look for hidden places, back then they hid their little treasures in loose floorboards or places like that."

"And what is going to be there?"

"I'm hoping something useful," Dean answered as he began to check out the chimney.

"Whatever," Jill mumbled walking towards a bedroom.

Dean was practically engulfed in the chimney when he felt a forceful tug on his leg, he tried to remain calm assuring himself it was only Jill but the strength behind it made him believe it was someone much bigger and stronger. Dean allowed himself to slide down and exit the hearth to see his very pissed off looking father standing there.

"Hey Dad," Dean said smiling.

"What are you doing?" John asked sternly.

"Finding this," Dean said holding out a very dusty pillowcase.

The look on John's face definitely showed surprise as he took the case and untied the knot pulling out an old journal.

"Guess they kept track of things just like you do Dad," Dean said.

"Look I found a little marble in a cubby in the bedroom," Jill said as she entered the room. "Oh John how are you," she said nervously.

"I think we may be able to fit those loose pieces together," John said apparently finding what he was looking for. "We'll borrow this for a bit," he said putting back in the sack and heading towards the Impala.

Dean and Jill exchanged looks and quickly followed jumping in her car and trailing John home. They carefully laid the journal out on the table and crowded around it bringing a surly look from John. "Well I found it," Dean claimed.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"I found it so you could get a good look at it," Dean stated bravely.

The wait was interminable but finally John nodded sighed as it all became clear to him. He looked at crowd waiting for his findings. "Well Jeremiah Jones, Josiah's father began writing in this speaking of some oddities he was finding the graveyard while he cared for it and its inhabitants. Things weren't where they should be, stones broken that shouldn't be, stones removed for repair by someone else other than him and never returned. He was beginning to figure it out but then he died."

"They killed him?" Jill gasped.

"Huh, no he dropped dead in his bedroom, probably a heart attack or a stroke. Then Josiah took over and from what lore I found earlier the 'hauntings' in the cemetery began not long after Jeremiah died," John explained.

"He figured it out but since he was dead this was the only way he could address it. Do you think he killed the rest of the Griffin family?" Sam asked excited.

"I think he couldn't rest and he was trying to make things right, thinking if he shook everything up the greed and all that came with it would stop," Dean said.

"But greed is a powerful thing and they didn't get the hint and just kept going," John said.

"Yeah and so did Jeremiah," Sam chimed in.

"Yes he did," Jill agreed.

"So then Josiah died and he roams the cemetery and picked off the latest Griffins," Sam said.

"He began writing of the same things his father had. He wrote one night he couldn't sleep so he fired up his lantern and made his way to visit the graves of his wife and daughter and stumbled upon a scene much like the one you two found," John explained speaking of what Jill and Dean saw. "He went on to record that he felt as if he was being watched and the Griffins as well as other employees seemed to act differently around him. He began to snoop being as cautious as he could be but…"

"But they killed him," Jill said.

"I believe they did, the entries just stopped and the local paper says he just disappeared. The official report states that he owed the Griffin's money, kept having his checks fronted and got too far behind and vanished into the night. But several people interviewed found that hard to believe and disputed it, but of course money and power tend to lord over everything else," John said with a sigh.

"So he was onto them and they feared he would rat them out so they killed him and I bet you anything he is in that field that Jill sunk into," Dean said.

"Most likely," Sam concurred not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

The three elder hunters just stared at him forgetting he had even been a part of the dialogue. "Yeah Sam whatever," Dean tossed out.

"So I fear that if the current Mr. Griffin doesn't do right by all this bad things are going to happen," John stated.

"What does that mean?" Jill asked.

"He's going to die," Sam said with a sigh again pulling glares from his tablemates.

"Perhaps, and I say perhaps if Mr. Griffin does right by burying those displaced in consecrated ground with proper burial rites and scraps his plans by boasting his return to town by leaving that Gentleman's club vacant or better yet donates it to the town for a better purpose he can be forgiven and left to live out his life," John said.

"Yeah right, he won't believe anything you have to say Dad," Dean replied.

"Probably not but a man has to try," he said getting up and heading to the door.

"Dad wait, I want to come," Dean said springing to his feet.

"No way kid this is for me to do, as you just said he most likely won't believe me anyway."

"But I put a lot of effort into this and I should be there for the conversation," Dean argued.

With Jill there John did his best not to explode in front of her. "Can I speak with you in the bedroom for a moment where we discuss this privately," John said in a controlled roar.

Jill and Sam looked at each other both happy they weren't Dean as the teen knew he had gone too far. He followed his father into the bedroom and grimaced as the door slammed behind him.

"What are you doing? Since when do you question me? This isn't the exciting part it is a conversation one that you do not need to be involved in. We're not going to do all this work and throw it away because you feel the need to tag along. Your presence will only undermine me even more. Look I know you helped and you did a fine job but I am the boss and what I say goes whether you agree with it or not. Am I clear?" John finished.

Dean had a slew of words he wanted to throw at John about how he needed to learn everything about the business and he was getting too old to follow orders and he needed to be given more responsibility and trust but in the end as he looked at his fathers no nonsense eyes he merely replied, "yes sir."

John knew this trip would be anything but successful but as he had told his boys he had to try. There was just no way to come off as sane you are about to tell a man if he doesn't put right what his family did wrong he will be the victim of vengeance.

John saw the lights on in the large home and was relieved Sherman was still up. He knocked on the door and cleared his throat. After a long minute Mr. Griffin opened the door and looked surprised at who had come calling.

"Mr. Sanderson, you could've called or stopped by tomorrow."

"Well this really can't wait and it isn't about your club, you see I'm not really a contractor," John started.

After a half hour of explanation and Sherman looking as if he was either going to throw John out, call the police or just hit him over the head with his crutch he dismissed everything the hunter said and told him he was completely insane and he was no longer welcome on his property.

"Okay I understand where you're coming from but just take my number, you know in case something comes up," John said placing a small paper with his phone number on it on a small end table.

"Right so if a ghostie comes calling to kill me because my great grandfather got a bit greedy you'll be first on my call list."

"Well that went well," John said to the emptiness as he got in the car.

Everyone was disappointed at the outcome but not the least bit surprised. Dean stomped off knowing that he could have helped. Jill went home feeling for Dean and his frustration. As everyone slept John was dreaming of Mary again, she was smiling telling him how happy she was and then in an instant she was taken from him into the darkness calling out for him, calling and calling then John realized it was his phone ringing. "Hello," his sleepy voice said.

"John…it's Sherman Griffin something is in my house and I have no idea what," he yelled.

John could hear things crashing in the background and Sherman screaming and scrambling around. "Sherman listen to me, do you remember what I said about the salt?"

After some banging the man was back on the line, "yeah I'm almost in the kitchen," he gasped. More banging and yelling and then Sherman was back, "okay I'm in the circle of salt, but I don't have much space here."

"I'm on my way," John yelled.

But John didn't even have his pants on when Dean came into view. "Not now son!" John stated.

"You will need my help this isn't a conversation," Dean pleaded his case.

"Part of being a good hunter is following orders without question. Now I don't know exactly what I will be running into and I won't be able to focus and help him if I'm worried about you."

"Sounds reckless Dad," Dean argued.

"No what is reckless right now is you, now either step back or as soon as I finish taking care of this spirit I will come back here and take care of you," John said causing Dean to hesitate long enough for him to get to the car and out of the driveway.

With some Winchester know-how and the aid of some weapons John secured the scene and Sherman was convinced he had to make things right. "So you really think if I have all the bodies reburied with a proper ceremony whoever that was will leave me alone?"

"That's what I think, plus I think you should donate that project you were working on for good measure," John replied happy that things had gone so smoothly.

"But then I'll have nothing," he complained.

"Perhaps that's what you deserve besides you'll have your life," John said as he left to go deal with his son.

Dean was sitting on the couch his arms crossed waiting for John despite the early hour.

"You are going to be a very tired boy tomorrow in school," John said.

"I can handle it," Dean responded, "just like I could handle the ghost you just banished."

"Discussion is over Dean, I've explained it all to you over and over. You have to remember the times in the past when you didn't listen to me and things didn't go well."

Dean's eyes found the floor as he gave a slightly perceptible nod as he recalled the times he disobeyed John and either he or Sammy ended up hurt or lost.

"Then learn from them," John stated. "Oh and your grounded for your insubordination so you can take a nap when you get home from school."

With what John had advised in mind Sherman Griffin took what was left in his account at the local bank and had the entire area on the edge of the cemetery dug up and all the bodies placed inside the cemetery with a lovely ceremony. The Gentleman's club was fixed up with what little money he had left and became an annex of the library hosting story hours, educational programs and holiday parties.

With nothing left in town but his sanity in check Sherman bid John a farewell. The sightings at the cemetery had settled down and serenity seemed to have descended around the entire town. The boys somewhat excited that they got to be a part of the hunt were happy at the outcome but missed the activity that it had brought and Jill who wasn't the least bit excited about any of it was just as happy that it was all over.

Several months and several hundred miles later just after Sherman Griffin signed a deal with a local cemetery with some money he had in another account his ideas were swirling. The land was expansive with poor record keeping and he knew exactly what to do to inflate his sagging bank account. He felt a resurgence as he drove down the dark and empty highway his smile ever growing. He looked down to adjust the radio and it was too late when he looked back up at the figure in the road. Sherman swerved and his car bounced down the hill and straight into the nearby river. On the road the figure that caused the wreck had a smile of his own and simply disappeared. Sherman's body has yet to be found.


	23. Circling the Drain

**I will be wrapping up this story, this chapter is three parts and there will be one more chapter to follow. I hope you all enjoy and I thank all the readers and those who left reviews. I really appreciate it all.**

**Circling the Drain part I of III**

The boy's arguments weren't enough to stop John from his next task. First he had a long talk with Sam about carrying over one lesson to another and how it would serve him well since Dean wouldn't be able to spend every moment protecting him. The expression on John's face seemed to sufficiently impress upon the boy that unnecessary risks will not happen without consequence. Sam still had no idea that John had been spying on him but the flicker in Dean's eyes showed the recognition that they had been under their father's watchful eyes.

Upon arriving to their temporary homestead Dean decided to be unhappy because the town only had a Catholic school nearby. The public school was 20 minutes away by bus and not recommended if you wanted to learn or survive. Sam wasn't content because John was going to head right out after the boys had their first couple of days at school. The nightmares were still frequent visitors and even though he knew he could go to Dean he felt so much better with his father nearby.

"Tell me why again that we have to here and not some other dumpy town that looks just like it but has a public school in the city limits?" Dean asked the anger infused question.

"Because this is where I decided you should be," John only responded. He had a couple of buddies who lived a few miles away and were going to keep a distant eye on the boys. Knowing that there would be someone around while he was gone was worth listening to the boys gripe about the latest locale. After the lake incident John was a bit nervous about their decision making abilities.

Dean was quite upset that the uniform required a button down shirt and a tie. Dean was quite saddened at having to leave his jeans behind every day along with his favorite t-shirts and sweatshirts.

"This is going to suck," he moaned as they made their way to the office for registration.

"But I'm sure you will make the best of it," John encouraged with a smile.

Since the town wasn't all that big the school contained Kindergarten through the 12th grade though they did their best to divide the grades. John filled out the paperwork spun his usual story about how the records were on their way and bid the boys farewell. They each passed muster for their uniforms; Sam feeling pleased and Dean feeling like a dork. He followed the priest off to his homeroom and Sam tailed a nun to his classroom.

John sighed as he hung up the phone with Missouri; she agreed to see him early next week. John had mixed emotions about it but he needed answers, but were they answers that would allow him to sleep any better?

By the 3rd period Dean's tie was around his forehead Rambo style with the long part falling down the middle of his back. His collar was popped up and his teacher Mrs. Beverly wasn't amused.

"Mr. Winchester, uniform infractions are cause for detention and if I were you I would heed my warning within the next 10 seconds."

Dean sighed but fixed his collar and tie; he didn't think he could manage the studious look for long and hoped that John would jettison them out of this religious vortex. The classes were long and the homework copious so it would figure that Sam was loving every minute of it as Dean was circling the drain.

John had stuck around for 3 measly days before taking off to parts unknown. Dean was restless and not giving much of a damn about his academics this unfortunately left him a lot of time to find what he did best; get into trouble. He had met a fellow junior named Tyler Lang who like Dean rebelled against the whole Catholic school ideals of hard work, religious studies and most of all uniforms that were ugly and uncomfortable. Together they found unity in creating laughter among their classmates and sharing a table in detention.

Their first prank was on Dean's second day and consisted of gluing Mr. Kennedy's coffee mug to his desk. Unfortunately Tyler gave himself away by bursting into laughter as the teacher reached out for the mug. In sympathy Dean gave himself up and joined in the hilarity. By the third prank that involved a frog from the science lab and Ms. Sanborn's desk drawer Dean found himself across from Mr. Camden's desk.

"Well Mr. Winchester you have only been with us for a week and have already made yourself quite known among the staff. I am quite disappointed in your actions thus far."

"Sorry to hear that sir," Dean said with a smug grin.

"I just would like to ensure that we are on the same page here and that you are fully aware of our disciplinary system here," he continued.

"Shoot," Dean encouraged smile remaining.

"Here at St. Stephens we support a method of discipline we call work detention. Are you aware of what that may consist of?"

With some of the smugness now gone Dean gulped and shrugged.

"Being a private parochial school we can make our own rules and before you think that juniors and seniors are exempt think again. How do you think we got our hallway painted or the garden planted? In fact you can ask your good friend Tyler Lang about it. Since you're new here I will cut you a break this time but don't for second believe that I will extend it beyond this once next time you cross me you will be on work detail. Am I clear Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear," Dean said as he was dismissed. On his way out he couldn't help but wonder what kinds of work details were handed down.

"Okay dude you neglected to tell me about the whole work detention thing," Dean spit out at Tyler as they sat down in the cafeteria.

"Mmmm, I knew old man Camden would give you a warning first. It's like this, you get a couple of detentions then he gets serious and you end up scraping paint off a radiator or something. Then if you continue with your shenanigans there might be a parental phone call and then a harder work detail."

"You sound like you know the system," Dean commented.

"Every since first grade," Tyler said with pride. "I'm thrilled to have a partner though, unless you're too afraid of some chores," he teased.

"I'm not afraid, believe me I can handle work in fact it makes the time go by faster than just sitting, but I thought they had to get your parents permission or something before they could make you work."

"They do, your dad signed it when he registered you. It's on a separate page and highlighted. That way if you get hurt or inhale too many paint fumes your parent can't sue the school."

"I've never seen work detention beyond cleaning the blackboards," Dean commented.

"Welcome to hell my friend. Let me know if you are still up the task, I won't hold it against you if you're not," Tyler said smiling.

John was on his way to Kansas when a phone call from a friend sidetracked him. He veered north to Michigan to assist on a hunt and it was nearly two weeks before he could point the car south again. Dean had assured him everything was just fine at home but there was something too sickly sweet about his voice to be totally convincing. John finally arrived at his destination only to find a note to go next door and speak with Edna. John sighed and made his way across the yard and knocked holding the note in his hand.

An older woman peeked out looking quite bothered at the interruption in her day until she caught a glimpse of the handsome man standing on her porch.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm looking for a woman named Edna. My name is John and I'm a friend of Missouri's," John said smiling and trying to look nonthreatening a trait he often struggled with.

"Oh yeah, Missouri said you would be by. She had some kind of emergency and had to leave town for a few days but she wanted me to tell you she would be back by the end of the week," the woman explained.

John's shoulders sagged as he felt completely deflated. Edna's spirits sank right along with Johns. "It's only a couple of more days," she offered.

"Yeah, thank you for your time, I'll be back in a few days," John said.

"Would you like a cup of coffee before you go?" she asked.

John would've loved one but thought it best that he drag his exhausted and disappointed body to a motel bed.

With the revelation of the disciplinary code at his new school Dean backed way off of the path he was on, not that he was afraid of a little work it was just that he didn't want to give Mr. Camden the satisfaction of seeing him improve the school in any manner. Tyler was a gentleman about it and didn't give his new friend a hard time. Dean missed out on the poster of the scantily clad woman behind the world map in history and the fake vomit in science. Tyler had been in and out of the principal's office and no doubt felt the sting of what Dean desired to avoid. John had checked in regularly but seemed constantly delayed which wasn't such a bad thing considering his grades were in the toilet and phone calls from the school were a constant on the answering machine.

"When and I say when Dad finds out that you have erased all the messages you are going to be in big trouble," Sam said as Dean pushed the erase button yet again one afternoon.

"Not for you to worry about little brother. Some of us aren't big nerds who get a big thrill out of word problems and maps," Dean teased.

"Yeah well I got the highest grade in our Latin group," Sam said smugly.

"I'm so excited now that I'll never get to sleep tonight." Dean said as he pulled out his worksheet for science only to discover that he had left his book at school. He shook his head knowing that his grade would only plummet further. John would not be happy when he returned, but then again he was the one who had put him in this crappy place and then deserted him. Since John knew full well what Dean was capable of he could've at least stuck around for a few more days, but then again maybe that was all part of the plan to see how Dean did on his own.

Dean was serving yet another detention for a combination of uniform infractions and poorly done homework when Tyler passed him a note that was wrapped around a worm.

I can get buckets full of these guys and they would look great in the sinks of the girl's locker room.

Dean shook his head and whispered, "I can't."

"Mr. Winchester since you can't sit quietly I think you can serve the rest of your time in the corner," Mrs. Pemberton said pointing to the far corner.

"Are you kidding me, I'm not 8 years old," Dean said in disbelief.

"Don't blame me for your indiscretions, you break the rules then you are subject to the punishments of this school so unless you would like to visit Mr. Camden I suggest you get a move on."

Dean slowly rose and headed to the corner feeling like a total idiot. He hated this school with a passion and later when he realized that Mrs. Pemberton was the girl's gym teacher he asked Tyler what he could do to help with the master worm plan.

John was in the midst of darkness and unable to find his way out. Panic was setting as he heard something in the distance; it was a combination of a trilling and a chirp that was piercing the dimness. He turned this way and that but couldn't see an opening and then as he realized there was no doorway he figured out his escape; opening his eyes. He forced his lids open to slits at first seeing the light streaming in from the windows, as he adjusted he opened them fully and remembered where he was. The phone that he had brought in from the car was making itself known by its obnoxious ring. John reached over nearly knocking the entire contraption down bag and all.

"Hello," he answered his voice still rough from sleep.

"Wake up baby, I'm back at home and ready for you," Missouri cheerful voice bounced through the ear piece.

"On my way," John answered trying to move his body into a sitting position. He was feeling his age as well as all the aches and pains of his lifestyle.

Missouri was waiting for him out front as she was gabbing with the neighbor Edna who had been kind enough to pass along a message to John days earlier. Her face lit up as John climbed out of the Impala. Missouri was trying to politely shoo her back next door but Edna was none too eager to go.

"Well it would be rude of me not to say hi to your friend," she said smiling.

John smiled and looked down at his boots unsure of what to say.

"Edna, shame on you for embarrassing this nice man, now you go home and start your dinner and maybe he'll still be here when you're done," Missouri said shoving the other woman in the general direction of her house.

Finally seated at the table John sighed and began telling Missouri of the dreams he and Sam had been having.

"Well John I would be lying if I said they didn't mean anything, but I'm sure you already know that they do. Evil comes in many forms and this yellow eyed monster is one tendril of evil and a very powerful one at that."

"Is he the one who killed Mary?" John said his voice almost sounding desperate.

"We can't be sure of that but it is a possibility."

"Did he kill Mary to get to Sam? What does he want and what will he do to get it?"

"All very good questions and questions that I'm afraid I can't answer. Evil is huge John, evil is a state, a condition and make no mistake that evil is out there. But exactly what it wants is the unknown mystery. And unfortunately for those who get too close to that mystery have bad things happen because evil is well, evil and has no ethics or compassion."

"So Stella had answers or was close to getting some and you're saying that maybe its best I don't look for the answers?"

"I'm not saying any of that because I don't know. I don't know who or what or why and I'm somewhat comfortable with that ignorance because I'm afraid that even if I did know it wouldn't do me any good anyway."

"So how do I help Sam? How do I stop his nightmares? Is he remembering something from the past or is just simply a dream?"

"Just be there for him John just be his father and the rest will fall into place."

"That doesn't seem like enough."

"It will have to be," Missouri said with a tight smile.

After learning next to nothing from Missouri John wasn't sure how to feel. He wished there was more information but even if there had been would he had been able to do anything about it? How powerful was the demon and was there any way to destroy it? John decided he would talk to Missouri one more time before he headed back. He tossed around what she had told him earlier as he fell into a fitful sleep.

John was in a courtroom on trial for being a bad parent. He hadn't given his kids the guidance, support and love that they had required and now he was going to be sentenced to a lifetime in hell. Dean was stoic his arm around Sammy who was crying.

"Why couldn't you protect me?" the 12 year old yelled out. "How could you let the yellow eyes get me?"

John snapped awake sitting ramrod straight in bed he swore he could taste his son's tears. He had to get back to his boys now.

Dean's shoulders and lower back were killing him. He was in good shape but apparently that only lent itself to hunting as mopping must require a different set of muscles. He had mopped the long hallway and was now two thirds of the way done in the cafeteria. He paused a moment to smile recalling the incident that caused him to be where he was.

The plan nearly went off without a hitch; both he and Tyler skipped Geometry and snuck out back to haul in the buckets of worms that had come from the worm farm near Tyler's house. They were able to get to the girls locker room without being seen and were quiet as church mice as they filled the sinks with the gooey wriggling masses. As his friend finished up tossing a few in the showers Dean found Mrs. Pemberton's office and made his way to her desk. He opened the narrow drawer in the middle that held pens and pencils and proceeded to add the squirming creatures to the mix. He stepped back with a smile and admired his work.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Tyler hissed as he ran by.

Dean fell into line behind him and when they were safely down the hall asked what had happened.

"Gloria Bauer came in and I'm pretty sure she saw me. She may have seen you too when we ran out," Tyler panted.

"Would she tell?"

"Probably," Tyler confirmed.

Gloria wasted no time in spreading the word and had in fact seen both the boys as they had exited causing Dean to inherit the chore he was doing now. Tyler was busy scrubbing every sink in the building. Tomorrow they were going to weed the flower garden. Dean looked behind him realized it was going to be at least another 20 minutes before he was finished. He stretched out his neck and went back to work for another minute until the custodian came over saying his presence was requested in the office. Dean was relieved and headed off to see what was going on. He had an air of arrogance as he had this all under control. The detentions would be served by the end of the week and any phone messages would be long gone as Dean was in the clear; or so he thought until he walked into the main office and saw his father sitting with Mr. Camden.

John had driven through the remainder of the night and walked in the house hoping to see his boys happy and healthy. He relaxed a bit as he could see Sam on the couch with the TV on and a book open in front of him with his hand in a bowl of chips. He quickly glanced from his book to the screen to see what had the audience laughing.

"Dad you're home," he said happily.

"I sure am, where's your brother?"

Sam just nodded towards the answering machine. "He probably has detention again."

It was then that John saw the blinking light on the answering machine. "Mr. Winchester this is Mr. Camden at the high school I will leave yet another message for you in hopes that you will return my call. Dean has found himself to be in quite a bit of trouble on several occasions and it is imperative that I speak with you regarding his behavior. Please call me as soon as you can at 555-1538."

Damn he had forgotten to leave his mobile number with the school and what did he mean another message, Dean had said all was going well but apparently that hadn't been the entire truth.

His strong façade crumbled as the discontented face of his father met him with an angry stare.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked your father to meet with us this afternoon. It would seem that he hadn't been getting my messages. I'm shocked and dismayed that you failed to mention his absence on business," Mr. Camden said with a smirk.

"Guess it slipped my mind," Dean mumbled his heart pounding.

"Apparently a lot of things have slipped lately," John commented.

Dean head hung low listened as his principal and his father discussed Dean's behavior and deceit. In the end he had in-school suspension for the next entire week as well as his work detentions plus whatever else John dished out.

The ride home was quiet; John afraid of what he might say and Dean afraid of what John might say as well. When they hit the door Sam jumped up curious as to how this whole ordeal was going to go down.

"Sam give us a moment," John directed.

"Awwww," the boy moaned.

John gave a harsh look sending the 12 year old scurrying from the room.

"I am so upset and disappointed with you right now, you completely dismissed all your responsibilities and then hid your indiscretions. You lied to me every time we spoke and the fact that I can't trust you is very frustrating. I need you to be at your best when I'm away and you weren't even mediocre. I expected more, how did you think this was going to work out for you?"

"I don't know, I told you I didn't like that school. I was just trying to have some fun."

"Hope you did because you are grounded for a month and you won't be feeling the car keys in those hands for at least that long. You will go to the after school tutoring until your grades are up and if you dare to argue with me then you won't see daylight until Thanksgiving."

Dean moped through his week upset at himself and upset that he had been caught; not that he was all that surprised that things had caught up with him just frustrated that he seemed to have so little control over his life.

Dean was elbow deep in dirt pulling weeds and chopping off the tops of dead flowers when another kid looking as thrilled as Dean came over falling to his knees next to him.

"Hey, I'm Griffin," the kid said.

"Dean," he nodded.

"This sucks doesn't it? At least at my other school detention meant sitting on your ass staring at the wall."

"Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"The public high school down the road," the boy said as he began beheading the Black Eyed Susan's.

"I thought that place was a den of iniquity," Dean commented.

"It's not so bad, in fact it was great until a couple of years ago."

"What happened a few years ago?" Dean asked.

"Nothing really just one day it changed became depressing and angry."

"What did the building the kids?"

"Everything."

"Did anything, anything at all change or happen around that time?" Dean begged to know.

"Umm, maybe that's when they got the new furniture; well it was old stuff because the district couldn't afford anything new."

"What kind of stuff did they get?"

"Umm desks, chairs, bookshelves, tables, some of the stuff was pretty old and beat up."

"So why did they get stuff that was in such bad condition?"

"Cause it was better than what they had. They got it at some auction they were told it was a collection of America's past and that some of the stuff came from super old schools back in the early 1900's."

Dean was propelled deep in thought from the information he had just received from his detention mate Griffin. If he could find a hunt then maybe John would be distracted from Dean's indiscretions and give him a bit of a break.

"Just check it out Dad," Dean begged as he followed his father around the house.

"Look Dean you are not going to distract me from your horrible behavior now keep cleaning," John stated.

As well as his other punishments Dean was assigned to clean up the apartment which had fallen into a bit of disarray while the eldest Winchester was away. Dean moved around the room picking up the dirty clothes that had been strewn around the room. "You don't know until you look, come on Dad you never turn your back on anything."

John harrumphed but had to admit that Dean was right he never turned his back on anything that had even the most remote scent of a hunt.

The items had been bought by the impoverished district 3 years ago at an auction 100 miles down the road. The district who was out of money and in desperate need of desks and other items had no choice but to claim these beaten and battered bits and pieces of a past schools. The one teacher's desk was reported to be from a high class girl's school in Philadelphia and it even had a date carved in the side of it from 1902. A bookcase in the art room had date stamp of 1905 New York, New York Manhattan School for Boys.

"We should check it out Dad since we're not doing anything anyway. How can you let all those kids suffer when there might be a supernatural cause?" Dean prattled.

"Give me a break kid. What I want this weekend is for you to clean this place up and start getting serious about your school work. If you can give me some effort then I will look into the school on Monday. There may be something paranormal going on or it just may be a case of obnoxious teenagers and defeated faculty giving up on each other," John said glaring at his own abhorrent teen.

"I'm sorry Dad, you're right I was out of line but see what wearing a uniform does to me? I think the tie cuts off my circulation to my brain or something and I turn into some bizarre revenant. So maybe if this whole thing is solved I could change locations of my learning and things would be better for everyone," Dean finished with a smile.

John was trying his best not to smile but as he found himself losing the battle he turned and left the room.

John had warned Dean that he better not get any phone calls concerning bad behavior. If he stayed on the straight and narrow he may have a chance at driving again on Halloween.

"I wouldn't mind your, ah other method of discipline," Dean told John that Sunday.

"I know that's why you're grounded and your driving privileges are suspended," John responded. "Nice try though.

Dean was already aware that the school had nothing going on for Halloween as it was a pagan holiday, but what wasn't he asked himself. They sure sucked up all the Christmas traditions without difficulty. He needed to get out of this uniform wearing, fun sucking school and back to some normalcy. He had to keep his nose clean so he could at least get use of the car to run around and toilet paper some trees and soap some windows and he already had his targets picked out.

John posed as a substitute teacher with an interest in antiques to gain entry into the school and get a better look at the items Dean had told him about. They were at least 100 years old and had seen some action. The quality was good, solid wood but the tops of the desks were marred by deep lines carved into them announcing that Lila loved Matthew and William was here. John ran his hands across the desk and leaned close as the EMF meter registered activity. Something was up with these items but finding out what might be a more difficult matter. He stepped back admiring the basic but sturdy bookshelf in the teachers lounge. It held a variety of books and magazines, the meter nearly jumped out of his pocket. "What have you seen?" John whispered.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Lassiter asked John.

"You have some nice pieces here they would need a lot of work but could be worth something. Tell me again who you bought these from."

"We got them at the auction house about an hour from here. I'm sure Dave can tell you where he got them from. I have his number in my rolodex," the principal said as he flipped the cards around. "Here you go, if you think they would be worth enough that we could replace them with more modern items please let me know. The kids deserve better than what they have. Oh and make sure to leave your number so I can give you a call if I need any subs."

John nodded and tucked the number into his pocket as he left the office he swallowed hoping that all the teachers remained healthy for the duration of his stay in town as he wasn't quite prepared to take on a class of high schoolers; heck he had trouble with just one. But his trip was worth it though as he had noticed the building felt as though it was under siege as if everybody was looking over their shoulder and felt only mistrust. Where had these items been and what had they seen?

John flipped the paper over and over in his fingers as the phone at the auction house rang. Just as he was about to give up the line was answered with a cheerful 'hello'.

"May I speak with a Dave Tepper please?" John asked politely.

"Speaking."

"I was looking into some items purchased by the public high school in Middleton a few years ago."

"Oh the desks and so forth, yeah I remember that. We had gotten that grouping of stuff from an old school in New York. They had decided to demolish the old wing of a school there and found all these items stored away. They had no use for them but thought they might have some kind of value so they donated them to us."

"Why your auction house?" John asked.

"Apparently someone involved with the school was from this area and had done business with us before. We already had a driver making a run from Jersey so it was no big deal for them to head into the city and claim the items. We took a look at the stuff and thought about marketing to some different antique dealers but when the school came by inquiring about bookshelves and tables we went ahead and made them a good deal."

"Has the school always suffered financially?"

"Yeah, there isn't much of a tax base, but the kids always seemed to do well on the tests and were a class act when it came to athletics."

"How about now?

"Things have changed, they have been banned from every sport due to cheating and rough play and their academics are in much the same situation. There are constant fights and the kids always seem depressed, hell the whole building seems depressed. It's like a fog settled over the place."

"When did this happen?"

"A few years back."

"When did the school get the desks?"

"A few years back," Dave said the coincidence dawning on him. "But how can that mean anything?"

"I don't know, but it's what I intend to find out."

At his end of the line David just looked puzzled.

"An imprint, sometimes objects can have energy imprinted on them and hold it over the years."

David's eye brows arched as he looked at the phone in a combination of amusement and disbelief.

John knew that he may just have to travel to New York to get the answers he needed to right whatever wrong these items have held onto for all these years.

TBC


	24. Circling the Drain part II

Part II of III

Unlike Dean, Sam was thrilled with his new school. He loved the orderly rooms and the strict atmosphere. He even liked wearing the dreaded uniform feeling all grown up with his tie and belt. He was mad at Dean who was doing nothing but screwing things up and whining about leaving. Sam had every intention of begging John to let them stay for as long as possible. He even loved the religious classes though he did get admonished for questioning the Priest on occasion, but he just wanted to know why they celebrated Christ's birthday in December instead of when he was really born. He was well liked by the staff and popular with what Dean called the preppie crowd. All in all Sam felt like he belonged there even more than he belonged at home.

"What's up kiddo?" John asked as Sam came flying into the house.

"Not much just going to work on my planet project for science. Dad I really, really like it here, please don't make us leave yet. I am learning so much, look at my Latin test," Sam said fishing out his test that was marked with an A+.

"That's great buddy, can't do better than that. Unlike the others you will have great use of the language so pay attention and memorize as much as you can."

John wasn't really too excited with the idea of heading off to New York. Sam was thrilled with his new school and friends but the bags under his eyes indicated he still wasn't sleeping well. John had to assume it was because of the nightmares that had been plaguing him. Dean was slowly turning himself around; now he had some D's to go with his F's and his behavior report had been much better. He wasn't confident that he would stay on the straight and narrow if John wasn't around. But if the answers were in New York then that's where he would have to go.

Mark Paxton glanced down at his schedule and saw he had a meeting with man named John Winchester at 1:00. He sighed as he could use the distraction, he and his wife had been having difficulties and his kids had been nightmares. If his son made it through high school without getting arrested it would be a miracle and if his daughter managed not to get pregnant by her 18th birthday he would thank the heavens. So as he stared at his calendar he didn't mind having to speak with this Mr. Winchester regardless of what it was about.

John found the building easily enough, he had had the forethought to call ahead and make an appointment. He didn't know if this man would be able provide any answers but he had to start somewhere. Each found camaraderie in the weary eyes that only a parent seemed to have; a loving yet defeated look.

"You look like me, do you have teenagers?" Mark asked.

"Yes, a 16 year old and well Sam is only 12 but close enough," John joked.

"They wear you down and suck the life right out of you. But that's not what you came for so what can I do for you Mr. Winchester."

"Please call me John and I am here to see if you had any information regarding a shipment of desks, bookshelves and tables that went to an auction house east of here."

John pulled out his notebook and read off all the information he had written down and with a few pecks of the keyboard and a call to his secretary the file was in hand.

"Okay it says here they came from a two separate schools not far from here. The two schools merged in the 30's much to everybody's chagrin as most thought it highly inappropriate for girls and boys to be taught together, though from what I understand they were rarely together each having separate wings. Then anybody who wasn't upset by that went crazy when they started integrating scholarship students."

"So the building was fairly diverse then?" John asked.

"Yep, girls, boys, and a few different cultures and gasp a black kid or two. It wasn't looked on highly at all by many. It had been very white, anglo and protestant and male until that point but the new board of directors many of whom donated massive amounts of money and did the right thing by opening the doors to those who deserved it regardless of who they were or where they were from."

"Seems like a good thing," John commented.

"Many thought it was but there were also many who sent their kids there and liked the way it was and weren't happy with the changes. That attitude trickled right on down to the students who let me say were less than welcoming to the newcomers."

"And those desks were in the building?"

"According to my records."

"What happened at the school?"

"Actually to the outsider things appeared to go very well; test scores were up the sports teams did very well. The original kids were outdone in every manner and I don't think they cared for it at all. You know my neighbor's grandfather went to the school the last year it was in existence; 1936. Let me give you his address he would love to talk to you, he doesn't get out much anymore, but his mind his sharp. Maybe he could answer some of your questions," Mark said scribbling down the information on a post-it. "Let me show you on your map where he is."

John bid Mr. Paxton farewell grateful for the information he had received. He decided to go in search of Fred Garron immediately in order to not have to stay in the city overnight.

"That was a bad deal at that school," Fred began. "I was pretty young when it all happened but some things you just can't forget. There was a lot of animosity towards those new students, but they were tough and didn't let it get them down."

"What did the new kids have to endure?" John asked.

"First it was just insults hurled at them but then it escalated to physical confrontations and threats of worse."

"So what ended up happening?" John asked leaning closer to Fred.

"Terrible things," he choked out trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "some kids were beaten up so badly they missed over a week of school, some kids had their books and other supplies stolen. I remember watching them take a girls' books and other items and toss them into the river and laugh while they did it. One boy, his name was Franklin well two guys held him down while another punched and kicked him and then set his bag on fire; it contained all of his books. You see the books were given to them as part of the scholarship but if they were lost or damaged the family would have to replace them."

"And they were far too expensive for those families to replace them," John said.

"Yes, so by taking their books away they essentially ended any opportunity of those kids staying at the school. But those who didn't fall to the threats and managed to keep their supplies had it the worst."

"How?" John asked quietly.

"The fire, it was horrible," Fred began, "the kids were lured into one room under the pretense of speaking about what was happening to them, but they were locked in. The room was used for the art area, it was divided by a wall of windows; that way two separate classes could be taught by one teacher. She could see into both rooms and float as needed. The kids could be seen…dying. The fire never got all that big but the smoke was terrible only 2 kids survived."

"What happened to them?"

"They obviously couldn't stay, I'm not really sure whatever happened to one, but the other had quite a successful career and was even on the city council at one time. As for the punks that caused the horror, well it couldn't be proved with certainty who it was. The survivors were in no shape to testify. But the school didn't last long after that, the board of directors pulled their funding and everybody drifted away."

"Nothing happened to the guilty party?" John asked.

"I can only hope that karma caught up with them."

"This may sound like a really strange question but please bear with me. What kind of furniture was in those rooms?"

Fred seemed to pause for a moment but enjoying the company he had no problem continuing the conversation. "There were a bunch of desks of course, the rooms were big they maybe had 30 desks in each. Plus they each had a couple of tables and bookshelves. When the girls came over a lot of their items came too doubling a lot of the work space. A few desks were lost in the fire but everything else was cleaned up and put in storage."

"Thank you so much for you time, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

John put the Impala in drive and pointed it towards home or at least what they were calling home for the time being. He just wanted to get back to the boys as soon as he could.

Dean climbed back into his bed hoping sleep would come. It seemed as if as soon as he would drift off Sam would start moaning in his sleep. Part of Dean wanted to go sleep on the couch but the other part knew he needed to stay with his brother. Of course Dean stayed and helped ease Sam through his nightmares. But the lack of sleep certainly wasn't going to help him have a good day in school.

John tiptoed to the boy's bedroom and couldn't help but smile as he saw Dean sitting on the floor his head on Sam's bed and his arm on his brother's back. He guided his eldest back to bed and scooped up Sam and carefully brought him into his bedroom placing him on his bed. He took a quick shower and slipped in beside Sam hoping he could get a few hours before the alarm went off.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asked as he yawned.

"Quite a bit actually, we can discuss it after you get back from school," John answered trying not to yawn himself.

"How about a mental health day Dad, I'm exhausted?" Dean asked.

"I know you're tired, but because of your recent history you need every moment of school that is offered."

Dean didn't take the news that well and answered by stomping out the door and slamming it behind him. John just took a deep breath and did his best to ignore his son's actions.

"Did Dean leave already?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes in a manner that took John back to when the boy was a toddler.

"Yeah he did buddy, you look really tired would you like to stay home with me today?"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I call you in sick. Your grades have been fantastic and I'm sure you can get your make-up work done without any problems. Besides I think we need to talk about your nightmares."

John went in to speak with Sam but discovered the boy was asleep on the couch. He put his coffee down and found a blanket to put over his youngest. John sat down across from his sleeping child and paused to reflect. Had he really screwed up their lives this badly? Dean was in constant trouble due to always being on the move, Sam was having terrible nightmares and John was rarely there to console him. What a crappy father he turned out to be, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He wanted the world for his boys and instead he has only introduced them to hell. But they were alive and would they be if he hadn't gone on the offensive? Nobody knows and it will never be known but how much longer could he keep them safe? Dean would be out of school shortly and then Sam will want to be spreading his wings. John could slowly see Sam wanting a life that would take him away from his family and this screwed up way of life. The boy was beginning to question things and stand up for what he wanted, just a little here and there but it was starting. John could give a glare and the argument would stop but how long would that last?

John was fairly confident that Dean would stick with him and continue to hunt but Sam was such a different case and how would Dean react to his brother leaving if that's what he chose to do? What an absolute mess, parenting was so hard to begin with but there was definitely no manual for this. Why did this have to happen to him, to Mary, to the boys?

John put his head into his hands and let his mind wander to what could have been; Dean working with him in the garage after school, Sam in all the academic clubs, Mary so proud of her boys. It just wasn't fair, not fair at all.

Sam finally began to stir and John was alert immediately. "Feel any better," he asked.

"Yeah, a little," Sam said stretching.

"So why don't you fill me in on what your dreams have been doing?"

Sam looked at his father's gaze and was instantly uncomfortable. "Okay, but I have to pee first," Sam said trying to stall for a few minutes to think of what he would actually reveal to John.

"No problem I could use a refill on my coffee anyway," John said standing up.

John headed to the kitchen and just finished pouring when the phone rang. "Oh God please be a telemarketer," he mumbled.

"Mr. Winchester this is Mr. Camden at St. Stephens."

"Crap," John thought to himself as he asked, "what did he do now?"

"He was sent to my office for insubordination. Apparently one of his teachers gave him a task to do and he refused so he is down here with me. I will keep him for the remainder of the day and for detention he will be dusting my shelves where I can keep a close eye on him. I'll leave it at that but I did want you to know."

"Yeah, thanks for the call I'll deal with him tonight," John sighed.

"Maybe he does need more than being grounded and no car privileges, but I have no idea what." John thought as he sat back down.

Sam slowly made his way back to the couch and wasn't too sure about the look on his dad's face. "I'm going to get something to drink," Sam said weaving around the chair to the kitchen.

"Okay, but no more stalling after that," John directed.

Sam leisurely poured himself a glass of juice and was finally forced to give up his delay tactics. "What did you need to know Dad?"

"I know you haven't been sleeping well and I need to know what your dreams have been about, maybe there's something I can help you with."

"No offense Dad but I don't think anybody can do anything about them or him."

"Him who?"

"The yellow eyed guy in my dreams, he keeps reaching out to me like he wants me to join him. I turn and run away but it's like no matter what direction I go he's there. Sometimes you and Dean are in my dreams but I can't get to you and you can't get to me."

"You know they are just dreams and nobody and I mean nobody can keep your brother or me away from you. You stick with us and you'll be safe, I promise."

Sam knew John was already concerned about his plans after high school as Sam had made many a comment about wanting to go to college and be 'normal.' This line of thinking already had cause waves of discontent in the Winchester household that seemed to ebb and flow.

There was nothing that scared John more than be separated from his boys. It was simple he just couldn't allow the independence that Sam desired somehow he would have to keep the family intact.

"It's true Sam that I can't fix everything, but you know I will never give up trying to help you or your brother. Please tell me everything you know so I can figure this out," John begged.

"It's just a dream, maybe I saw it on TV and that's why I have nightmares," Sam tried.

"What shows are you watching that would give you these kinds of dreams, what is Dean letting you watch?"

"It's not always Dean's fault; I'm not a baby ya know."

"I know, but he is supposed to keep an eye on you when I'm not here and I expect him to do it."

"He does Dad, but sometimes he deserves his own life," Sam replied quietly.

This comment stung John as he realized how mature his youngest son was becoming. "I see, so how long have you felt this way?" John asked beginning a very long day of discussion.

Sam just shrugged at the latest question and looked down at the coffee table. John opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the front door opened and Dean stepped inside. John couldn't believe he and Sam had been talking that long, but a quick look at the clock revealed it was after 4:00. The teen was quiet and also seemed to find something as interesting on floor level as Sam did on the coffee table. He did his best to slink off in the general direction of the bedroom but didn't get very far in his endeavor.

"Freeze," John commanded. "Sam will you give your brother and I some privacy please?"

Sam looked over at Dean and gave him a small smile of reassurance before heading of to the bedroom the boys shared.

"Start explaining to me why all of sudden you have turned into a child I don't even know? Where has all this defiance come from?" John demanded.

"I told you I hate this school, I just can't cope."

"That is no excuse, no excuse at all young man. Now I want a real answer."

"I. Hate. That. School." Dean emphasized, "I don't know what else to tell you Dad. You know you just dump us off wherever is convenient and don't give a second thought to the difficulties that we have to go through you just take off or do your research or whatever is important to you," he finished nearly breathless.

John just sat stunned at Dean's outburst. He had never really spoken to him like this before, Sam had made his feelings known on occasion but never Dean and John wasn't sure how to take it. The silence was nearly unbearable but Dean didn't dare move and John didn't know what to say so they sat on the couch, John looking off into the distance and Dean staring at the same spot on the coffee table that Sam had clung to earlier.

Finally John spoke, "Wow, I didn't know you felt so strongly. I guess I should pay better attention to what you two are going through, it's just that I have to focus so totally on what I'm doing that I often get lost in it. I am sorry that you're so frustrated, but it is no excuse to behave in the way that you have. These teachers have nothing to do with your problems or issues and they only demand from you what they expect from everybody else and you need to be able to give it to them. You will not get your way by behaving in this manner I can promise you that," John said finger pointing, "this weekend you belong to me and we are going to train and train hard."

"Can't we just go back to your old form of discipline?" Dean asked.

John looked puzzled at first but knew what Dean was getting at, "no, your desire for it only encourages me to adjust my methods."

John had used physical training as punishment in the past along with what Dean was requesting, but it had been a while since the last session. Maybe some sore muscles would adjust the boy's attitude.

The weekend…..

Dean collapsed to the dirt his lungs screaming for oxygen and his muscles already beginning to cramp. The sweat dripped into his eyes and he just wanted to be anywhere but in those woods with his father whose drill sergeant tendencies had emerged with a vengeance.

"You need to walk or you'll cramp up," John strongly suggested.

"Too late," Dean gasped.

John reached down and hauled his son up and let the teen lean on him as he walked him around the clearing. "Come on, we'll get some water."

After a few bottles of water and some cool down time Dean caught his breath and asked John what he had found out in New York. "So you think this negative energy or memories imprinted on the desks?"

"That's my theory."

"What exactly is imprinting?"

"Every great moment has a will to live. The energy most commonly lives on in the form of memory to those that have seen it. Sometimes however, the desire to exist beyond its own splinter in time is so great, a moment can actually imprint on something physical," explained John.

"And this bad memory took a ride with the furniture and is spreading its ill will to this school?"

"That's my theory," John repeated. "Had enough?"

Dean nodded yes.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," John said.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Hmm, yeah, not the best answer."

Dean in exhaustion appeared to be lost but soon got the gist of what his father was trying to convey. "I mean yes sir."

"Better now lets keep that train of thought and solve this public school mystery and if you can prove yourself then maybe you can see if what we did worked in person."

"Really I can go there?"

"If we solve the problem and if you start acting like the kid I raised."

"Yes sir," Dean replied with enthusiasm.

John thought the best way to find out the internal issues of the school was to be on the inside so with that in mind he applied and got the job as the substitute for Mrs. Wallace who was about to give birth. On Monday, John posing as a substitute teacher would take over World History, teaching eleventh graders all about the past.

"You have got to be kidding me; you are going to be a teacher?" Dean asked with disbelief ringing in his voice.

"Sure why not?" John questioned as he put the finishing touches on his fake certification. He pulled out his other false documentation to ensure that they all matched up. Tomorrow he would have to upgrade his wardrobe a bit.

Dean didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this latest development in his life, he just hoped that both his father and his future students could handle what was coming.

John had debated at the wisdom of this latest move. He had no experience in this particular realm but if he could handle demons, devil's spawn, werewolves and vengeful spirits he should be up for this…right? Plus he had been in the Marine Corp, hell he had served in the jungles of Viet Nam he could do this, he could…right?

Monday morning came and Dean and Sam kept looking at John who was buttoning his shirt and trying to find a matching tie. They each shook their heads wondering what the odds were that both John and his class would survive the day. The boys just continued to shake their heads all the way out the door as John who at this point was really beginning to second guess his decision.

"Okay class my name is Mr. Winchester," John began writing his name on the blackboard. He heard groans and the shifting of bodies and chairs scraping the floor. "I will be your teacher until Mrs. Wallace comes back in a couple of months. I think we can all get along just fine and get through the next several chapters without difficulty."

As he looked over his class he noticed that he had most of the girl's attention but many of the boys were busy gazing out the window or doodling in their notebooks. "Okay I'll take attendance please answer when I call your name."

He got pleasant responses from the girls but the best he received from the guys was a noncommittal grunt. He sighed and reminded himself that this was short-term and the faster he could find answers the faster Dean would be in this classroom and he would not be.

Dean spent much of his morning being told to stay on task and pay attention as his mind was definitely focused on what his father was encountering at that moment rather than what he was learning at the moment. He just hoped that the students hadn't locked him in the closet.

Sam was the star pupil in Latin class again much to the consternation of Rochelle who was used to being at the top. She resented this intruder's presence and told him as much.

"You are such a show-off," she snapped.

"I'm just doing my best," Sam countered, "you never know when this might come in handy."

"Why are you going to become a priest or something?"

"No, but there are other uses."

"Like what?" she asked her foot tapping waiting for a response.

Sam just shrugged obviously he couldn't tell her the truth, that he would need to memorize long exorcism rituals in Latin or be able to make tap water into holy water all because Dean couldn't be counted on things of this nature.

"You're just weird," she said as she stomped off.

"Yeah I am and forever will be," Sam sighed.

By the third period of the day John had the routine down a little better. It seemed as if each class was the same; a group of unenthusiastic students who wanted to be anywhere other than the classroom. He wasn't a teacher and no idea how to make this class the least bit interesting or how to connect with these apathetic kids.

"Okay this half of the classroom stand up and come up front," John directed, "and this half stand up and go to the back."

The kids slowly responded to the new teachers request unsure of what he was getting at but happy to be able to get up and move around for a moment.

"Okay you guys," he said pointing to the back, "are the Spartans and you guys here are the Trojans, why are you fighting?"

The kids just stood unsure what to say.

"Come on guys we just read this part, why did they disagree, what were the main reasons?"

Finally one student cleared her throat giving her opinion.

"Yes, exactly, who else?" John asked with a tinge of excitement.

Suddenly several kids were answering questions.

"Okay tell each other your grievances, from your point of view as a Spartan or Trojan," John encouraged.

Before he knew it there was a full out debate with kids bantering back and forth, books were opened research was being done and by the end of the period the kids were still abuzz with this new teachers methods. John used this idea with the rest of his classes and it was very well received and by the end of the day he was kind of excited.

"I hear you were a hit today Mr. Winchester," Mr. Reynolds commented in the teachers lounge that afternoon.

"I'm glad to hear it, just trying to give them a bit of excitement," John said.

"These kids need something," Mr. Reynolds said as he refilled his coffee mug.

John spent the time after school finding the furniture in question and discovered it to be scattered with the highest concentration in two classrooms, one being dedicated to a study hall and the other was the detention room. He held the EMF Meter out and discovered two rooms full of discontent. He moved over to the bookshelf by the window and gave it the once over. He could overhear a conversation between two girls who were sitting on the steps beneath the open window.

"I like him, he is a breath of fresh air and it is just what this school needs," one girl said.

"Yeah Tess I agree, I just wish he had done that exercise with my class too," the other girl replied.

"I guess he didn't get inspired until later in the day, but I bet tomorrow he'll do it with your class."

"I could just sit and stare at him myself," she giggled.

"Why Laura you tramp, but seriously this school has been in such a rut that we really need to be jump started. I don't know what it is but every time I'm in study hall I just feel so depressed, like I'm not good enough and then I just don't care about anything. But you are right he is cute," she added smiling.

"That's weird because my brother feels that plus anger every time he has detention," Tess replied. "Maybe if Mr. Winchester was teaching detention it wouldn't be so bad," she joked.

And a light bulb went off in John's head.


	25. Circling the Drain III

Part III of III

John finished the week feeling good about himself and the effort he had made with his students. He never saw himself in this position but it was actually the best place to be. He overheard students constantly and could see their attitude up close and personal. He had mapped out the exact areas where each piece of furniture was and started tracking behavior before and after coming in contact with said pieces. By Saturday morning he had no doubt between the correlation of the furniture and the horrible emotions floating around that campus. Somehow he had to get that furniture out of there.

"Maybe you could burn it," Sam suggested.

"Yeah cause that wouldn't pose any problems," Dean said snidely as he smacked Sam on the head.

"Dean don't hit your brother," John said while deep in thought.

"Why don't you use your new found teaching position raise funds for new stuff, ya know boost their self esteem and all that," Dean suggested.

"Yeah you could have a carnival or something," Sam pitched in.

"Then you could burn the stuff in great ceremonial fashion and everybody would be think it was getting rid of the old and bringing in the new," Dean added.

"Hmmm, that isn't a bad idea but it could take months and I'll only be there for two best case scenario. Plus I want these desks out now so these kids can begin to heal."

"Break in and steal them," Sam stated.

"Who would want to steal desks and besides you would need a truck and someplace to dispose of them," Dean chided.

After a couple of weeks John had managed to mark every desk, table and bookcase so he would know instantly the items that needed to be removed. But the rest of the plan was up in the air.

Sam was still at the top of his class and Dean was very slowly improving his grades but was unfortunately ending up in the office far more than what John liked. Maybe moving him to the public school now where he knew John was only a few rooms away would solve some problems but he really didn't want his son under that cloud of despair. So Dean unhappily remained at St. Stephens and he still hadn't come up with a plan as to get rid of the faulty furniture.

"What if we burn some bones or something?"

"That would be an enormous task son. First I would have to find out everybody that was involved, from the victims to the perpetrators and that in itself would be next to impossible. Then locate each grave, a few could possibly even be alive."

"Plus we don't even know if that would work, it may just be the energy from the action and is now only attached to the furniture; kinda like a stain," Dean said.

"Yeah, good analogy Dean, I want this dealt with soon," John lamented.

"Me too, I want out of St. Stuff-it's," Dean replied.

"Don't make fun of it Dean, just cause you can't handle it doesn't mean it's the schools fault," Sam stated.

"Whatever nerd."

"Enough, both of you how about using that energy to help me figure something out."

"Yes sir," the boys both answered glaring at each other.

John had to admit he was somewhat enjoying teaching the kids. He tried different methods that got the kids involved in some way and they really seemed to be excited by it. But then he would watch them deflate before his eyes as they came and went from their study hall. It seemed to often carry over as most students claimed they didn't do their homework because they didn't feel like it or simply didn't want to. But in the classroom they were unstoppable. He had the boys fashion a medieval weapon and the girls design a dress from the same time period. The students enjoyed the hands on activities and were really stepping up to the plate.

That night he had been working on a lesson plan when Dean tossed the mail on the table. John looked at the stack of envelopes and sighed.

"So when I can I come to your school?" Dean asked with a tinge of attitude.

"When I say so smart ass, now go do your homework."

Dean got up slowly and groaned about the ridiculous amount of work as he made his way back to the bedroom. John flipped through the mail and saw what he was looking for. He opened the envelope and quickly grabbed his pen, if this worked then this hunt could be solved.

The weeks went by and John kept up his energy in the classroom, not believing he was capable of something so constructive. He really didn't think he would be successful at this but here he was teaching. Dean was steadily improving though it was only an inch at a time and Sam remained the superstar. He marveled at what total opposites his sons were and wondered what the future would bring. He decided that at some point soon he would take Dean on a serious hunting trip, just the two of them. He needed to really start honing his eldest son's skills. Sam on the other hand was a delight academically but in all things hunting he wasn't as much of a joy. The arguments were growing as Sam began to exude his independence; they weren't anything John couldn't handle but he knew one day that would change.

Finally what John had been waiting for came; it was in a nondescript envelope and with it held these students futures. The next day he stayed after school and met with Mr. Lassiter.

"I've wanted to approach you about all those olds desks that I had looked at earlier," John began.

"Oh, what about them?"

"I can replace every desk and even those beat up tables and bookshelf. I think it is what the kids need, some new things to make them feel worthy."

"Do you think it would make that much of a difference?"

"If changing the furniture can change their outlook then I think we should go for it. I recently came into some money and this is what I have chosen to do with it. I only ask for one thing."

"What is that?"

"That when my son transfers to this school he is in my class."

"Then it is a done deal Mr. Winchester and by the way, Mrs. Wallace is extending her maternity leave to 12 weeks. Is it possible that you can stay that long?"

John thought of having Dean in his class and smiled, "absolutely."

John flipped through the catalogs and picked out the number of desks the school needed as well as the tables and bookshelf. He dialed the number as he pulled out his shiny new credit card and placed his order.

"So why can't we just burn all the stuff?" Dean asked.

"I got advice from several people and they all recommended that this stuff not be burned," John answered, "apparently sometimes with items that are haunted if you set them on fire it can go bad."

"Bad how?" Sam inquired.

"Some that were involved or have attachment to the items can feel as if they are burning or sometimes fires can break out where the objects were."

"Like the school?" Dean wondered.

"Like the school they were in 75 years ago or the school they were in this morning, either way I can't risk it," John explained.

"So what do we do then?" Dean asked.

"We bury everything and then say a binding spell and hope for the best."

"It seems a bit anti-climactic," Dean admitted.

"Maybe so but it is the best choice."

Dean gulped as he looked at all the furniture that they had unloaded in a clearing several miles outside town. It would take them all night and then some to dig a hole big enough to bury all that. The area was somewhat isolated but the chances of them getting it done without being noticed would be slim.

John noticed the look of trepidation on his sons face, "don't worry I have help coming."

Before Dean could even blink a small backhoe came roaring down the street. He saw money exchange hands before the kid who delivered it hopped into a car that had pulled up behind him and take off.

"His uncle is digging a foundation down the road and for a slight rental fee we have use of it for 2 hours. So let's get going."

The next day…

Tie left behind Dean felt like a new man, he ran his hands down his favorite pair of jeans and slid into his comfortable jacket. He yanked on Sam's tie and called him a loser as he jogged to the Impala. Sam just shook his head wondering how they could possibly be related.

"No driving for you yet, you haven't done your time," John said as he opened the driver's side door and found his son in the seat.

"Come on Dad please, I mean my grades have come up and my behavior is better and besides you will be a stone's throw away all day, isn't that enough?"

"No, now move over."

Sam snickered as he adjusted his back pack in the back seat.

John dropped Sam off and then drove the 20 miles to the public school with Dean. "So everything is set for me?" Dean asked.

"Yep you have the schedule and map I gave you last night right?"

Dean nodded, "I don't see how I ended up with you for History though."

"The other class was full, lucky you."

Dean felt so much more at home as he made his way around the school, as usual girls noticed him immediately and were only too happy to show him the way. Finally it was time for history class and with great trepidation he walked into the classroom. He had trouble believing what he was seeing, there was John standing behind the desk, coffee cup in hand looking at his lesson plan.

"Aaahhh my new student has arrived," he smiled.

"His last name is the same as yours Mr. Winchester," Dora said as she steered Dean through the door.

"Yes I'm aware of that, thank you Dora," John said smiling at his pupil, "welcome son, there is a seat right here up front for you."

"You said son, like he's your son, like real son or your just saying son like a young man or something," Dora babbled.

"Like my actual flesh and blood son," John explained.

"Wow that is so cool."

"Okay have a seat Dora," John directed.

"Yes sir," she chirped.

With Dean right up front where John could see him the boy remained in control for the period but didn't seem to want to participate in the class. John let it slide being the first day and all but hoped the boy didn't count on any special treatment because he certainly wouldn't be receiving it.

"So we have to make an Egyptian Pyramid?" Dean asked that night.

"Yep, I'm dividing the class in two and it will be a competition as to whose is best," John said as he stabbed at the meat on his plate.

"How are you going to choose sides?" Dean asked.

"Randomly, numbers in a hat, half even half odd, then you pick from the hat."

"Oh, I hope I end up on a good team," Dean thought out loud.

"You better do your part, I will be watching," John promised. "How was your day Sam?"

"Fine, I'm making the world in paper mache it should be dry enough for me to pop the balloon tomorrow."

"Sounds great, then what?"

"I paint it like the world, Mrs. Schendle said the best 3 get ribbons."

"I bet you want a ribbon," Dean said.

"So what if I do?" Sam shot back.

"What is so wrong with your brother wanting to do well?" John asked rather sternly.

"Nothing," Dean admitted his head hanging.

"Then leave him alone."

"Yes sir," Dean said quietly pushing his potatoes around on his plate.

"Be sure you are prepared for tomorrow's class, I can be rather unkind to those who aren't. How did you feel in study hall today?" John asked hoping to get the right answer.

"Fine, no bad vibes at all, do you want me to check out the detention room too?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No, no freebies, if the one room is fine I'm sure the other one is too."

John was feeling a great sense of accomplishment, he had solved a problem merely by throwing money at it instead of weaponry and it seemed to work. The spirits of old and the spirits of the current students all seemed to be at peace. And he was making a positive difference where he could stick around and see it. Plus seeing his son at school was a bonus, John did always wonder what the boy did or didn't do to make it all so difficult.

"Don't forget to do your homework for my class," John reminded his son.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Dean said nonchalantly.

"I won't be giving you any slack," John said.

"Like I expected any," Dean mumbled.

"What?" John asked from down the hall.

"Nothing," Dean replied.

History was Dean's last class of the day and one he wasn't looking forward to at all. He had fully intended to read the chapter in study hall but Anna kept passing him notes and it would be so rude not to answer them; especially since he was planning to ask her to the Harvest Costume Ball which was really was a front for a Halloween Dance. He hadn't decided what costume he would wear but was hoping that he would be on Anna's arm however he was dressed.

He found his seat and still couldn't get over the shock of seeing his father behind a desk at the front of the room. They were discussing ancient Egypt and Dean didn't think anything could be more boring and didn't see why learning it was the least bit important. In fact why did he need to go at all, he was going to be a hunter and you didn't need most of this crap to hunt.

"Okay, I'm sure you found last nights reading quite titillating," John said eliciting giggles from the class.

"What does that mean Mr. Winchester?" Elise asked.

"Look it up and find out," he suggested. "Okay so who can tell me who was in charge of the area in the time period we're studying?" John asked as he looked around the room.

Dean was trying valiantly to look invisible as John smile and pointed right to his eldest son, "how about you Dean?"

"Umm, some pharaoh," the boy tried.

"I need more than that the chapter highlighted it quite clearly."

"I forgot," Dean said.

"Did you forget the answer or did you forget to read the chapter?"

Dean looked down knowing he hadn't gotten away with too many lies in the last 16 years. "I forgot to read the chapter," he admitted.

"Well, we'll wait while you find it then," John told him.

Dean was horrified, the chapter was full of pictures and other illustrations but it was good 20 pages long. He looked down at his book as has he could hear the other students shift in their seats and clear their throats as awkwardness enveloped the room. He skimmed the material but his mind kept pulling him towards the discomfort around him. He looked up at John imploring him to come to his aid but he only went and sat on the top of his desk and folded his arms. Dean continued to search and finally after 5 agonizing minutes he found the answer and relayed it to patient man who claimed to love him but at that moment Dean sincerely doubted it.

Class was much smoother after that episode and ended on an upbeat note as the teams were chosen for the pyramid building contest. Dean remained quiet and would try and catch John out of the corner of his eye. What possibly made Dean the most upset was the fact that John seemed to feel no remorse about the distress he had put him through. He moved through the room as if nothing had happened.

The period finally ended and the mad rush for the door took place. Dean stood up and headed that way as he passed John he stopped and told him, "I'm taking the bus home today."

"No you're not, you're riding home with me as usual," John said as he gathered his items. "Go to your locker and get your stuff and I'll meet you back here."

Dean stared defiantly, "how could you do that to me?"

"If you want to go to the dance next weekend, do as I ask. We have a 20 minute drive to discuss what happened."

Dean sighed and turned his back to his father and escaped the room.

From his locker he could see the buses lining up outside in the circle drive and wished he had the guts to find the one that would take him home. He was also sure if he headed to the parking lot somebody he knew would have some wheels and would take him home, but he knew those were both options better not taken. He pulled out his backpack and opened it up wide and slid in his math book and the ever pain in the ass history book. He slammed the door shut just as he remembered his jacket and sweatshirt were both still hanging in there. He only had the two and it was chilly in the morning so he took some more time to unlock the door again and grab his clothing knowing that John would be storming down the hall looking for him if he didn't hurry up and get back to the classroom.

"Took you long enough," John commented not bothering to look up as Dean reentered the room. "Just let me finish this and we can take off."

"Can't wait," Dean mumbled.

John allowed the comment to slide as he made a few notes in his lesson plan. He could hear Dean sliding around in his chair and fidgeting like a 4 year old in the dentist's chair. John glanced up and met Dean's eyes causing the boy to sit still for a moment.

"I'd be halfway home now if I had taken the bus," Dean remarked.

"Well then why don't you get some of your homework done while you wait," John countered.

"Shouldn't we get home for Sammy?"

"He has study group afterschool and won't be home until 5:00," John said leaning back in his chair. "Sit tight for 5 more minutes and we will go."

Dean got up and wandered around the room looking at the posters on the wall and the early attempts at the pyramids. He wanted to go home but was in no mood for a lecture but as he looked at this father he knew it would be unavoidable. Dean had no doubt in his mind that when he was a father he would not be placing unreasonable expectations or lecturing his children like he had to endure.

"Do you know why I did what I did?" John asked as he pulled out onto the highway.

"No I don't know why you decided to put me in the spotlight and make me look like a fool," Dean fumed.

John was somewhat taken aback by his son's attitude. Dean had generally taken everything John said in stride whether he liked it or not, back talk was rare. "What's with the 'tude dude? Would you like to return to St. Stephen's?"

"No sir," Dean sighed.

John was beginning to think that the two of them on a hunt was sorely needed and soon. It was time to remind Dean of what life was like in the field. "I did what I did for a reason; you need to be ready for anything when you practice our lifestyle."

"What does history or ancient Egypt have to do with anything?" Dean complained.

"It is about preparation Dean and doing what is necessary to complete your task efficiently and successfully. You can't make these life and death decisions without being prepared. What you do will affect a lot more than just yourself and you have to be ready for anything."

"Fine but why do I even have to go to school, I mean you can teach me the stuff I need to know at home or on hunts," Dean asked.

"Because you are a kid who needs to do what other kids your age do. You need to finish what you started and you can learn so much more in a school setting, besides we probably kill each other if we were together all the time. And of course there's Sammy he looks up to you and quitting school would not be a good example."

"Like you ever have to worry about him quitting school, he wants to go to college after high school."

John was quiet for a moment and finally spoke, "I know, but that is still years away for him, you on the other hand have only 2 years left to prove to me that you are ready for the world ahead of you. Can you do it or not?"

"Of course I can do it," Dean said.

"Then that's what you need to do. I'll tell you what the dance is next Saturday if you have a good week then you can not only go to the dance but you can have the car as well," John negotiated.

"Deal," Dean agreed.

The week had a bump or two but it was obvious to John that Dean was trying very hard to hold up his end of the bargain. His grades were better and he had been prepared for all his classes plus the attitude had improved. One thing John did not accept was insolence from either one of his sons. He had always expected obedience and that they would do as he said regardless of what their personal opinion of the situation was. He also knew that Anna agreed to go to the dance with Dean much to his delight and would do all he could not to disappoint her, even though she had mentioned something about matching costumes.

"No way," Dean said waving his arms like an umpire indicating the player was safe. "There is no way I'm wearing that."

Anna gave a quizzical look not understanding Dean's reluctance. "What is wrong with these costumes they are awesome and your dad will approve."

"What do you mean my dad would approve?"

"They're historical aren't they?" she asked holding each outfit up.

"They're ridiculous," Dean announced.

"There is nothing ridiculous about Marc Antony and Cleopatra," Anna said stamping her foot down.

"That is a skirt and I'm not wearing it," Dean said his face hard.

"Believe me when I tell you I will make it worth your while if you do," she said grazing Dean in a very sensitive area as she walked by causing him to close his eyes and bite his tongue.

That said the young couple headed off to the dance that night as Marc Antony and Cleopatra despite the cool air and bare legs Dean was quite warm and flushed.

Sam was off at his fall festival with a friend from school and the Impala had roared down the street leaving John all alone. He tried watching TV, reading some research but nothing held his attention long. His hand reached for the phone and seemed to dial all on its own.

"Hello," Missouri said.

"Hey there, it's John Winchester," he replied.

"Well baby how are you doing?"

"Just fine."

"And those boys?"

"Fine as well, I was just going over what you had told me in my last visit and was wondering if you had found out any more?"

"Oh John I know it must be hard for you not to have the answers you seek, but honey I just can't tell you anymore than I did."

"You can't tell me or you won't tell me?"

"John there is a passage in Romans that says, Abhor that which is evil; cleave to that which is good. That is what you need to do now, be with those boys and let that evil be, it will be waiting when you and they are ready."

"I'm ready now, I need to find that evil to protect my boys," John argued.

"Not yet, not yet," Missouri answered as the phone began to crackle and go dead.

John redialed the number numerous times but was unable to get through. Did she know more than she had originally told him or was she just throwing quotes at him? John sighed and hoped the boys were having a better night than he was.

At the dance….

"Dude be happy you didn't go with her last year, she made Rick dress like a hotdog." Pete said after Dean complained about his get-up.

"What was she?"

"A bottle of ketchup and it got worse for Rick, his zipper stuck and it took like 6 of us to get it free so he could pee," Pete snickered.

Well that certainly wouldn't be Dean's problem as there was very little standing between him and nature. He was very thankful that the gym was dark and there were plenty of other kids in goofy costumes and he had to admit that Anna looked fabulous in her outfit and he couldn't wait until after the dance.

Sam was having a great time at the festival; there were games and even some rides. He had won a stuffed animal at the shooting game. The site pulled left but he knew enough to adjust and got his pick of the purple elephants. This was much better than any Halloween celebration which was nothing but a pagan abomination despite Dean's reaction to the contrary.

Sam's friend Patrick asked his mother if Sam could spend the night at his house and with a phone call they got approval from John and headed back to the Behlman's house for the night. Sam was excited to be with a friend and having a bit of independence for the night. He carried his big purple elephant up to Patrick's room and parked it in the corner before going downstairs for a snack.

The dance ended and Dean had to admit that Anna had indeed made it worth his while. He had been quite pleased to shed the costume and that much more pleased when Anna shed hers. He gave her a long passionate kiss goodnight as they stood on her porch and bid her a final goodnight before heading back to the homestead.

John was reading on the couch when he heard the Impala come to a stop outside.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Just dreamy," Dean replied. "Did Sammy have fun at his thing?"

"Yeah I guess he is spending the night at a friend's house."

"Really, do you think that's a good idea?" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" John questioned, "and besides whose the parent here?"

"He's still having bad dreams and we can't keep an eye on him if he's not here."

"He must not be too worried about it and I think it's great that he wants to be on his own for the night."

"If you say so," Dean sighed.

"He has access to phone Dean it's not like we dropped him into the middle of the jungle."

Dean disappeared and John heard the shower start. He had been concerned about the very same things that Dean had been but felt the importance of Sam taking on his fear himself was a positive thing. But on the other hand he was concerned about this stab at independence; was this foretelling of the future? But on the other hand if things didn't go well maybe Sam would re-evaluate his idea of independence and not be in such a hurry to leave the family fold.

Sam and Patrick busied themselves with watching movies and giggling deep into the night. Finally Mrs. Behlman ushered the exhausted boys upstairs to Patrick's bedroom and told them to quiet down and go to sleep. They each complied and were snoring in no time.

Sam could see himself at the festival having a good time except this time his dad was there with him. John wouldn't allow Sam to get very far as he seemed to reel him in any time he felt the distance between them was too great. Sam was getting frustrated with his father and managed to take off and get away. He could hear John yelling for him but Sam only smiled and patted himself on the back for his escape. He was feeling mighty proud and brave when something in the crowd caught his eye. He didn't get a clear look but whatever it was made him nervous. Sam now was furiously searching for his dad but was unable to find him anywhere. "Dad, Dad," he yelled out but his cries went unanswered. Sam felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder and pull him close. Sam relaxed and allowed himself to melt into the arms that held him.

"Young Sam you have no idea how special you are," the voice declared.

Sam suddenly realized that this was not his father holding him, he tried to pull away but the strong arms held him tightly. He finally managed to look up and all he could make out was a pair of yellow eyes.

Sam woke up gasping; he looked over at Patrick who was still sound asleep. Sam tip-toed quickly to the bathroom and threw-up. He was pale and sweaty; he could still feel those arms around him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, all he wanted right then was his dad. Sam knew it was still dark outside and was way too early to call but there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. He weighed his options, call home, try and sleep or just stay awake until the morning and then call John. He chose the third option, despite his fatigue he was just too keyed up to go back to sleep and he wasn't ready to completely give up his freedom. He found a book on Patrick's headboard and read in the bathroom until he heard somebody stir in the hallway.

"You were up early," John said as Sam climbed into the car.

"I guess, maybe my body thought it had to go to school today," Sam tried.

John just took a long look at his son and knew that wasn't the truth but wasn't sure how he would ever find out what was.

When they got home Sam said he was going go read for a while but when John checked on him a few minutes later he discovered Sam fast asleep. This pretty much confirmed his suspicion that Sam had indeed been plagued by nightmares during the night that were bad enough to scare him from his sleep.

"What time did Sam come home?" Dean asked as he stretched.

John snapped out his daze and turned his attention towards his eldest son, "I just brought him home a few minutes ago."

"How did it go?" Dean asked as he began to rummage for breakfast.

"I'm not sure."

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to look at this father, "bad dreams again?"

"Maybe, he didn't say, he won't really talk much about it."

"He doesn't want to show any cracks in his armor, to look weak or unable to handle things. Plus sometimes I think in his 12 year old mind that he thinks if he doesn't talk about it, it won't happen anymore or didn't happen in the first place," Dean said as he popped a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster.

John just sat there looking at this son in awe, "you won't read a history chapter but you come up with that theory."

Dean just shrugged, "I like Sammy better."

John finally woke his youngest up 4 hours later. Sam took a refreshing shower and came out to a prepared sandwich and an expectant father.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, "where's Dean?"

"He went out for a while so you and I could talk," John explained.

Sam looked around cautiously and then hesitantly bit into his sandwich. For the next few minutes he made sure something was constantly in his mouth. John just watched and waited patiently because sooner than later his son was going to be out of food.

"Okay kid unless you plan on eating the plate there is nothing there left so start talking," John directed.

"I don't understand what you want to know," Sam began.

"You had another nightmare didn't you and that's why you called me so early."

"Is that a question?"

"Just spill it," John commanded.

"Okay yeah I had a dream, it had the yellow eyed guy in it and…" Sam broke off realizing just speaking of the nightmare would have been plenty without discussing what else had happened.

"And what?" John asked quite sternly.

"And I thought I saw him in the room," Sam admitted.

"What do you mean?" John asked in shock.

"It wasn't him I mean it couldn't have been, but see I won this big purple elephant and when I woke up I swear it had yellow eyes and I knew I couldn't stay in that room."

John just blew out the breath that he had been holding in. "You have to be honest with me son it's the only way I can help you."

"No disrespect sir but I don't think anybody can help me, I mean who has yellow eyes, what kind of creature has yellow eyes?" Sam asked desperately.

"I'll find out son don't you worry," John said wondering who else he could get answers from.

John continued to teach and think of who he could go to for help with Sam when it hit him. He knew where he could take Sam when he was ready. He really wanted to go now but he didn't want to abandon his students, they were really coming along well and everything was falling into place at the school. John had to admit that this was the most successful hunt he had had in a very long time and he didn't even use a weapon. He had also promised Dean a hunt and had his eyes peeled for one that would be suitable. The only problem was that John Winchester hated waiting for anything and patience was not his strong point.

John was gathering his papers at the end of the day as he waited for Dean to return from his locker when the principal Mr. Lassiter knocked on the open door and entered.

"Well Mr. Winchester I have to tell you that Mrs. Wallace gave me a call today and has solidified her child care needs and will return on Monday."

John nodded and smiled at the news. "I knew it would be any time now, but I'll be sad to say goodbye."

"I sure wish I had a permanent position for you. I have been nothing but impressed with you since your arrival. You found a way to grab these students and hold their attention, plus your very generous gift of those desks. Who knew that something as little as that could make such a tremendous change in attitude?"

"I'm just glad I could make a difference," John said.

"Stick around I'm sure I'll have plenty of work for you," Mr. Lassiter said as he departed.

Dean who had been waiting by the door stepped inside. "Are we leaving?"

"This weekend," John said with sadness.

That Friday all of John's students were abuzz with excitement they hated the fact that Mr. Winchester was leaving and weren't going to let him go without a proper send off. They had gotten permission from Mr. Lassiter to go ahead with their plan; it was the pretending that they were doing nothing that was going to be the hard part.

"Okay, guys settle down," John told his morning class, "we have to cover a lot today."

"How can you expect us to concentrate, this is your last day," Morgan whined.

"You'll have to try," John encouraged.

"We should have had some soda and cookies or something," Alan agreed.

John just smiled and turned to write on the board. With his back turned all the kids just smiled and gave each other thumbs up at their acting performances.

The morning flew by and John was already thinking ahead about the upcoming relocation as he headed to the cafeteria and was caught completely off guard as a chorus of surprise went up. He couldn't believe he didn't sniff this out, some hunter he was. Dean was sitting on a table in the middle of the chaos with a tight smile on his face. The kids had all brought finger foods and soda along with dessert items and each student from each class paid their tribute to their favorite teacher. Even in their wildest dreams neither John nor Dean would've ever seen this happening. If those kids knew what John's real job was they would have been the ones to receive the surprise.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked still very upset about having to leave St. Stephens.

"Dean and I are going on a hunt and you are going to stay with Pastor Jim," John explained to his annoyed offspring.

"What are we going to hunt?" Dean asked excitedly.

"I'll fill you in when the time is right," John said as he looked over at Dean's sudden slumping shoulders. "Hey why don't you drive for a while," he suggested pulling over. Dean's eyes regained some excitement at the proposal.

Sam arms folded and scowl firmly in place settled in for the remainder of the ride.

John was relieved that the ride was finally over and they had arrived all in one piece at Jim Murphy's house. Sam had been grumpy the entire ride and Dean was fine as long as he was driving, but John insisted on giving the boy a break and driving through the metropolitan areas causing Dean's poor mood to return.

"Oh my goodness look at how much you two have grown," Jim marveled. "I bet your hungry, I made some burgers earlier you guys can heat them up in the microwave."

The boys' sour look disappeared as they climbed over each other to get to the kitchen first.

"I guess I said the magic word," Jim commented.

"Yep, food, it works every time," John said.

"So Sam is all interested in all things theological and Dean needs to learn more about hunting?"

"Yeah all of sudden Sam is into Latin and Theology so I thought who better to talk with but you. And Dean is nearly grown up and I really need to get him into the field. We've had some hunts but I want him to take more responsibility. I don't suppose you have heard of anything that would work for us?"

"I have a couple of calls out so I'm sure something will come up soon," Jim promised as he winked at John.

Jim took Sam under his wing and gave him several books to investigate while John tried to guide Dean through Chemistry. "Why can't we just go find a hunt, I mean let's just drive I'm sure we'll bump into something," Dean tried.

"Because it doesn't work that way at least not right now you have to be in charge of the hunt and that means choosing it, not it choosing you. In 10 years when you are hunting on your own I hope that you are prepared enough to hunt in any manner you please, but until then you go by my rules and that means treading cautiously."

Dean wasn't happy with John's declaration but saw no other option but to accept it. So for one long week John bit his tongue as Dean constantly asked of he had heard anything. Finally one Thursday afternoon the call they had been waiting for finally came.

"Dean I have some good news for you, we will leave first thing in the morning for our hunt," John explained.

"What are we hunting Dad?" Dean asked excitedly.

"That is what you will be figuring out, I got a call from a friend of Jim's who said he had a lead on something but a broken leg is preventing him from going after it himself. I will give you the details he gave me on the way there and then you will figure out what we are after and how to proceed."

"Really? Do you think I'm ready?" Dean asked concerned.

"Well there is only way to find out."


	26. It's A Colorful World part I

I thank you all so much for reading and to those who reviewed as well. This is the first part of my final chapter. I will post other random chapters of Sam and Dean adventures in the future so always keep an eye out. I plan to post a story I wrote a while back but it does involve another sibling and I know many fans don't care for that. But if you like lots of John and some discipline then you may want to check it out. I will begin posting Dirt on the Grave when this story finishes will be next week. Thanks again!

Also for those of you reading Protect and Survive that has many miles left to run so stay tuned.

**It's A Colorful World (part I of II)**

John gave Dean the map with the destination and circled and told him to wake to him up when he got there. Dean looked puzzled but took the map and plotted his course. Unless time was big factor they always kept to the back roads. It was about 800 hundred miles away and a pretty straight shot so Dean had every confidence in the world that he could find it unaided.

The drive started out quite pleasant and Dean with his shades on and radio humming out classic rock was quite the cool character. John was catching up on some much needed rest and Dean could hear him quietly snoring. After a couple of hours with his bladder nearly bursting Dean thought it best to pull over and relieve himself, grab some more caffeine and check his progress on the map. He pulled into some roadside diner and as John shifted he told him what was going on. The older man nodded, smacked his lips together and fell right back into oblivion.

Dean made his way into the diner and ordered a sandwich and since he was a man now, coffee to go with it. He told the waitress who took his order that he was going to visit the restroom while they gathered his items. He headed to the other end of the building only to find a skirmish taking place in front of the men's room door. At first he tried to get around the two men but after nearly getting beaned with a bottle he decided to try around back. He said excuse me to the woman who was standing there looking bored and went back out the front door.

Looking around Dean made his way to the back and found a tree to stand behind while he emptied out what he had been holding onto for what seemed like hours. He was just finishing when the woman from inside came around the tree and smiled at him. Dean was startled and began fumbling around trying to get zipped back up.

"I can help you with that," she said coyly.

"No that's quite alright," Dean said continuing to miss the target.

"Really I can help you; I've done it many times."

"I'm sure you have but I don't even know you," Dean said finally getting zipped back up.

"I'm Naomi what's your name?"

"Dean."

"Now we know each other Dean and I'm sure as handsome as you are that you could quickly become my favorite."

"Um I don't think so, I'm just passing through with my father," Dean said hoping she would give up and go away.

"Ooohhh a young one, I like 'em young."

"An illegal one, I'm not even 18 yet."

"Even better," Naomi smiled.

Dean had been backing up in an effort to get away from his female pursuer and was nearly to the side of the building when he bumped into something solid. He was so hoping it was John but knew his luck wasn't running that way.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend," the large man asked rather roughly.

"Nothing, not a thing, I just came out here to relieve myself and she came on to me," Dean stammered realizing that his statement didn't come out as intended.

"Oh Sonny, for gosh sakes just relax. You already beat one guy up today ain't that enough?"

"No," he said simply.

Dean gulped as he sized the guy up and knew he had no chance at all in victory. He wished John would wake up and come looking for him. Sonny swung but Dean's agility allowed him to duck and step away making it towards the front. He hoped the scuffle would raise John from the dead so he could come help him out. Sonny tried again but Dean was quick and managed to escape. This continued until they were out front and much to Dean's horror the Impala was empty. John was nowhere to be found. Dean continued to dance and weave out of the way and as Sonny was beginning to tire they both heard another voice.

"Hey there, Sonny you think one punch is going to keep me down," the other man from the original conflict yelled.

"Kept you down long enough," Sonny yelled back as he spit on the ground near Dean's shoe.

"Well I'm back up now," he shouted.

"Alright then, let's go."

And with that the two men began taking wild swings at each other as Dean looked on. Naomi seemed bored once again and the teen ran into the diner to find John. His father came strolling out from the men's room yawning and saying something about getting a move on. Dean watched as he walked right past the fight and climbed into the car not even appearing to notice the disturbance. He shook his head as his food was thrust into his hands and payment demanded.

Dean quickly made his way to the car ducking as he went. He closed his door as Naomi slunk over and gave a smile, a wink and then an eyeful. Dean used every bit of that engine to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Son there's always going to be distractions you just have to stay focused on the task at hand," John explained after Dean had told him the details of what had happened.

"So stuff like that happens a lot?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's a colorful country," John responded.

Back on the road and John once again snoring Dean relived his recent experience. Colorful nothing that was downright bizarre and hoped it wouldn't be happening again any time soon. He wondered just how many 'colorful' things happened to John when he was on the road.

Other than spilling some hot coffee in his lap and missing a turn Dean was doing just fine. He was wondering if John was going to sleep the entire trip but then realized that he was probably trying to catch up on the last 12 years of lost slumber. He had driven about 500 or 600 miles and John had said was about 850 miles so they would be there that evening. Driving was great but Dean was getting a bit stiff and he was ready to stretch his legs. He realized his kidneys had processed his coffee from earlier and now his bladder was once again ready to pop, but this time the teen decided to pull off the quiet road and find a quiet spot with no brawling men or nymphomaniac women. He was back in the car without incident and back on his way. He popped in his Ozzy Osbourne tape and sang his way into the next state.

The sign hit him over the head; he knew things had been going too well. But the detour - bridge out sign was wagging its finger at him. He took a deep breath and followed alternate route signs and before long he realized he was totally and completely lost. Nothing looked right and he was pretty sure he wasn't even heading west anymore.

John made a noise that sounded something like 'snork' and turned away from Dean. No help there Dean thought. He pulled over and got his map out but it wasn't detailed enough to offer the help he needed so he continued on finally coming across a small bar. He pulled in the parking lot and looked over at John wondering if the man had been shot with a tranquilizer dart before they left. On his own once again Dean having second thoughts but going ahead with his plan left the safety of the Impala and made his way to the seedy looking establishment. If John was going insist that Dean do it alone then by God he was going to do it alone. Dean squared his shoulders and marched into the bar absolutely terrified but trying not to show it. His strategy was simple get the information and get out as fast as possible. Dean opened the door and looked into what seemed like complete darkness, it took forever for his eyes to adjust and once they did he thought it would be in his best interest to turn and run.

"Come on in there young man," the bartender drawled.

"Um, I just wanted to ask a quick question," Dean said quietly.

"You can ask us any kinda question and maybe will even have an answer," another guy at the bar said, "in fact come on over and let me buy you a drink."

"No thanks, I'm under age; I just need directions back to the main road."

"My name is Guthrie and that's Jethro," the barfly said introducing himself and the bartender, "we don't get too many new people around here."

"I'm sure you don't," Dean said with a smile edging closer to the door.

"Aww a little drink won't hurt ya, just put some hair on your chest," Jethro said.

"But I'm driving," Dean replied.

"Aahhh don't worry 'bout that, Cletus is sitting over there passed out," Guthrie said nodding towards the man in a uniform looking more comatose than John. "He's on duty until 11:00 so you got nothin' to worry about."

"Really just directions would be fine," Dean said again.

"Peanut? Pretzle? Where ya from boy?" Jethro asked. "Ever play darts? We had a team of four but Clayton hit Stan with a dart the last tournament so Stan broke Clay's arm and Stan don't trust nobody no more."

"Well I'm not staying, I just need directions," he tried again.

"I'll tell you what man, you down this drink and we'll get you back on the road," Jethro said.

"But my dad is in the car," Dean stammered.

"In the car and not in here," Guthrie whispered handing Dean a small glass with an amber liquid inside.

Dean sighed and didn't know what to do. His experience with alcohol was pretty limited as it should be. He had imbibed some spiked punch at a school dance and upon occasion snuck a beer from the fridge and a couple of times took a swig or two from an open bottle that was around. But John never kept much alcohol around his boys so Dean's knowledge was fairly incomplete. He just wanted to get back on the road so he tentatively took the small glass trying to keep his hand from shaking as he did so. He looked at the two men as they gazed at him intently.

"Bottom's up," they both said.

Dean tipped the glass and felt a slow burn creep down his throat. He did his best not show his discomfort but he wasn't as successful as he had hoped causing the men to laugh at his distress.

"Okay, then all ya got to do is take a right out of the lot and go 'bout 2 miles to County Road 11 and turn left and drive 'bout a mile and that will hook ya up with Route 15," Guthrie said as he smiled. "My stupid nephew thought it would be funny to take the detour signs down. Dumb kid has caused me all kinds of interruption because of it."

Dean muttered his thanks as he dashed for the door. He repeated the directions in his head so he wouldn't forget. John was shifting around in the car as Dean now wished he was asleep. Why was life so damn difficult?

"What took you so long?" John asked.

"It was…um a…colorful place and it took me a minute," Dean said trying not to talk in John's direction.

"Have you been drinking?" John asked suddenly alert.

"What? How would I get a drink?" Dean said as he pulled the seatbelt over him.

"What kind of place is that? How did you get served? Why did you get served?" John asked his voice rising.

"Can we just go Dad, please? I have the directions I need to get back on the main road."

"Why are off the main road?"

Dean explained the situation and John looked at his young son with a combination of pity and skepticism.

"Well we're switching because you are not driving until that drink has cleared your system," John ordered.

"But Dad I'm supposed to do this on my own," Dean complained.

But John's uncompromising look convinced Dean that the best thing to do was get out of the car and go around to the passenger side.

Dean hoped that Sam was having an easier time than he was.

Back in Minnesota Jim was close to pulling his hair out. "Sometimes the answers aren't what we want them to be Sammy,"

"None of it makes sense; I mean what does a tree have to with Christ's birth and a bunny for his resurrection?"

"They are just traditions that man has made up to enjoy the special events of Christianity. Maybe they are a bit farfetched but they are representative of our celebrations," Jim said in exasperation. He and Sam had been going around and around on this subject for over an hour and Jim had no saliva left in his mouth to talk. "Let's take a break for a while; you can pick out a book to read or something."

Sam looked as frustrated as Jim felt and sighed as he headed off to Jim's library.

Over an hour later John pulled off the road at diner and declared it was time for them to eat. Not a word was spoken other than Dean reading off directions to John. Dean took his time stretching and slowly made his way to the eating establishment his father had chosen.

"What have you learned so far?" John asked as he opened the menu.

"That the people in this country are nuts," Dean replied.

John looked up and raised his eyebrows looking for more.

"I learned that you sleep like the dead," Dean added.

"Not what I'm looking for son, now answer my question."

Dean cleared his throat, "yes sir, I learned that you have to be prepared for anything and everything and that weird stuff happens all the time, everywhere and you have to deal with it the best you can and move on to your target."

"Better, okay we will eat and then you will finish up our drive to Lanleyville."

Dean nodded and the pair ordered their meal.

Dean traced the last leg of the journey on the map and started the car hoping that the color of life would recede until he could get to his destination. John stayed awake for the remainder of the trip but conversation was limited and music took center stage. John reached over to eject the Rush tape that Dean had put in earlier when Dean took a deep breath and put his hand up and stopped John.

He swallowed and spoke his carefully chosen words, "you taught me something years ago that I have never forgotten."

"And what's that?" John asked.

"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean said evenly.

"Really, out of everything that is what you remember?"

Dean stayed silent unsure of what the reaction would be.

"So be it then, but I get to make suggestions."

Dean smiled and nodded with the two of them settling on Lynyrd Skynyrd.

They finally rolled into Lanleyville late that night. "We made it," Dean declared excitedly.

"Yup now where are we going to stay?" John asked.

"I don't know?" Dean replied realizing he hadn't thought much about motels as it just seemed they appeared in front of them. He never thought about John looking for one.

John just looked at his son expectantly. Dean drove around and found the commercial side of town; he passed by a few very scary looking establishments and settled on the Shamrock Inn complete with a huge 4 leaf clover over its vacancy sign.

"Okay kid tell me exactly what I'm going to do," John said thinking Dean shouldn't pull off the credit card scam yet at his age.

"You make sure you know the name on the credit card you have so you sign the right name you get the room for a few nights so you don't have to worry about where to stay and above all you act like you know what your doing."

"Right be confident and don't attract any attention or suspicion."

In Minnesota….

"But why does there have to be evil?" Sam asked.

"If there is good there has to be evil," Jim explained.

"Why doesn't God make people do the right thing? I mean if He is so powerful then He can do whatever He needs to for things to be good."

"Because God gave us free will."

"What does that have to with anything?"

"You know how sometimes you get frustrated with your dad and brother telling you what to do all the time?" Sam nodded. "Well imagine if some unseen presence dictated your every thought and deed and you had no choices."

Sam seemed to think about it for a moment. "What about just the bad stuff, just stopping the bad stuff?"

"You can't pick and choose, it's free will or its not."

Sam thought about that answer and then launched right into the next heavy topic. "Why do people have to die?"

Jim hung his head unsure if he had the energy for this. "Don't you think it would be pretty crowded if nobody died? It's a cycle, you're born, you live and you die, the cycle of life."

"Why do people have to die young?"

Jim had an idea of where Sam was going with this. "Like your mom?"

Sam nodded looking very sad.

"Oh Sam, there are no words that can dismiss your loss and pain of that loss. Time helps but will never completely heal you. Your father and brother know of your grief but cannot share it as you cannot share theirs. It is a unique experience that you each have in that journey of despair. But one day because life must be lived you find that you have fully moved on and are growing and accomplishing – not that you have ever forgotten about your mother but because she would want and need you to do things that she didn't have enough time to do."

Sam tried to blink back his tears and got up the discussion over for the day.

Waking up early and stretching Dean yawned and nodded to John who made his way from the bathroom.

"So why are we here?" John asked.

Dean's face showed panic at the realization that he had no idea why they were there. "I don't know. You said you were going to tell me what you knew on the way out here but you never did."

"Well I changed my mind, I want you to tell me why were here?"

"I came because you told me to," Dean countered.

"Okay I'll cut you some slack on this one, but in the future you can't rely on anyone else. You must know exactly what is going on, you must be prepared for everything. Other people can lie, other people can mislead and other people can let you down, don't count on other people," John finished.

"Yes sir," Dean quietly replied.

"So what is your next move, how do you find out why we are here?"

"Library I guess to look for weird things happening in the area," Dean said hopefully.

"Sounds good, show me to the library."

Dean got directions from the clerk at the front desk and they were on their way. Dean knew enough to grab the latest editions of the paper and begin to scout for odd happenings in the area. John began his search as well after Dean directed him on what to do. The teen had a hard time concentrating as he wasn't sure how to feel in his new role.

Finally he seemed to find some anomalies 3 bodies had been found in the last year all near or in the cemetery and two were from the same family. Dean pointed this out John who said it was probably something to be looked into and then returned to his own reading. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his father's journal.

"No journal Dean, not that I mind you using it but we're in the library so use the resources you have available to you here."

Dean sighed and went to the librarian to ask where the materials were on paranormal activity. He grabbed the copies he needed from the paper and made his way to the shelves that held what he hoped were the answers.

"That was such a shame," a woman said as she saw the articles in Dean's hands.

"What do you know about it?" he asked as casually as his excited state would allow.

"Just what the paper said, nothing ever happens around here so it was big news," she finished as she turned to walk away.

Dean sighed again and continued to look for answers.

The books gave his some vague ideas but his findings were too broad he needed something to narrow his search, he was about to ask John but thought better of it. The less he needed help with the better; he wanted to prove that he was ready to hunt even if it meant reading and researching. He sure wished Sam was there since this was his strength. But he could do this on his own, he had to he was the big brother, the heir apparent to the hunting Winchesters.

He saw the phone number of the writer at the end of the latest article and decided to try that route. He had seemed to lose John to the stacks so he made his way to the car and the phone, John's priceless piece of technology that fortunately or unfortunately kept him close at all times. He dialed the number and asked for Jillian James.

"This is Jillian."

"Hi my name is Dean and I'm doing a research project for school and was really interested in your piece on the recent death at the cemetery. I was wondering if you withheld any information from the article or were planning on doing any more on the subject."

"Are you going into journalism?" she asked.

"Um yeah, I love digging deep for a story and then figuring out how to put it out there for everybody to read," Dean lied.

"I've already done the story so I'm not sure what you want."

"I wanted to know if you had dug any deeper into the deaths, into the people that died."

"No my part is done you can dig away my friend dig away."

Dean was hoping she would be more help than that. He wasn't sure how his dad came up with all the information he did but he supposed it was time to learn and that would be the point of all this.

"Where did you go?" John asked when Dean returned.

"I need to find out more about the victims, what links them if anything so I called the paper but they were no help."

"Let's check the hall of records and then the library has the internet so we can see if that helps us. It is supposedly called the World Wide Web and has all kinds of information."

The Winchesters eventually found out that Andrea Lazlo and Jason Marcus were cousins but Ed Maynard was not at all related. Jason also had a son named Andrew that died at age 7. It took the over 3 hours to find that connection.

The next day after some rudimentary lessons on how the internet worked from the librarian John let Dean take the lead. They were both dazzled by all the information made available at their fingertips. John found the newspaper article concerning the death of Andrew Marcus in January 3 years ago. He apparently went outside to play in the snow but never returned. A search party later found him dead from exposure only 50 yards from the house, but buried in snow. Jason and his wife later divorced and she moved away from the area.

"We should interview people that knew them and see what they have to say," Dean suggested.

"Good idea," John agreed.

They were unable to track down Jason's ex-wife but her sister still lived in the area. She was very suspicious of the two standing on her front porch but agreed to hear what the writer and his young protégé had to say.

"We think it is important for the public to understand what the death of a child does to a family. So many don't know the aftermath of that pain and I would like to bring it to light," John said with a warm smile.

"Jason was supposed to check on him," she began quietly, "he was to stay in the yard, he was going to build a fort. We had had a storm the week before and had already received 3 inches of snow that day. The wind was getting gusty and the temperatures were dropping, if Jason had only checked on him," she said as tears formed.

"He didn't check on him at all?" John asked.

"He fell asleep in front of the TV while his son froze to death," she said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," John said, "was he not a very good father?"

"No generally he was great, involved and loved Andrew to death, he was devastated; he talked of suicide on more than one occasion, but never carried through with it. Not that that's what we wanted but it makes me wonder about his death especially in the cemetery where Andrew was buried."

Dean silently cursed as he was going to ask if Jason had died in the same cemetery that Andrew had been buried in. The paper never mentioned him dying in the cemetery where his son was buried or even that he had a son. Not much researching going on at that paper. One lesson already learned was not to count on others just like John had said. The interview continued with both John and Dean taking notes.

"Boy Sam would be great at this part," Dean commented as they got back into the Impala.

"Yeah he would," John answered smiling, "but you need to get used to doing it as well in case Sam isn't around."

"I know don't count on anyone, I got that lesson down already."

They went back to the library and Dean had the task of finding some legend that was responsible for causing death's in a cemetery. After several brain sweating hours Dean's eyes lit up.

"Dad, I've got it."

"Well what is it then?" John asked stretching his aching muscles.

"A Myling or Utburd, I even called Bobby Singer to see if I was on the right track and he said I got it right on," Dean said excited.

"Okay explain to me what were dealing with."

"It is the soul of a murdered child or one who was abandoned or," Dean raised his eyebrows, "one who died of exposure. They often haunt the site where they were left or died. They find someone and ask to be carried to a cemetery but they get heavier and heavier until the person is driven into the soil and killed."

"There are definite similarities that's for sure. Sometimes legends vary so you have to keep an open mind about it all."

Dean tried not to roll his eyes as having an opened mind was required long before you got to this point.

TBC


	27. It's a Colorful World II

Okay folks here is the end of my offering. I will be posting some random one shots as well as my third brother story. Thanks again for reading.

Back in at Pastor Jim's Sam was complaining about the whole hunting lifestyle.

"It is an important job Sammy, your dad has saved many lives by doing what he does."

"But now Dean wants to be just like him but I don't. I know Dad is expecting me to be a hunter when I get older but I don't want to. I don't like it and because of that Dad doesn't like me."

"Oh Sam your dad loves you without a doubt no matter what you choose to do with our life."

"No we are fighting more and more and he doesn't want to see my viewpoint. Everything I accomplish he tells me will be important when I hunt. He can never leave it alone."

"I'm sure as your brother is finding out about now that researching skills are vitally important to any hunter."

"Poor Dean won't like that at all," Sam said wrinkling up his nose.

"Maybe not but that is the sacrifice he is going to have to make."

"So I have to sacrifice by hunting, shooting, killing and risking my life all the time?"

"Not if your heart isn't into it, it just won't work; don't rush yourself Sam you are only 12 and have a few years left before you have to determine your future."

"I won't change my mind, it just isn't going to be Winchester and sons, one son will have to do."

"So what do we do?" John asked Dean the next morning.

"We find out if this is possibly Andrew and figure out how to solve it."

"What about the cousin and unknown gentleman."

"Wrong place wrong time? Maybe the cousin bears some responsibility or maybe she was just familiar to Andrew. Will he keep doing this Dad?"

"Most likely."

"Why?"

"I don't suppose we'll ever know for sure."

"I think we should just salt and burn the bones, that should work," Dean suggested.

"More than likely it will, but what if you do that and it doesn't work. What would you do then once the remains are gone they are gone forever."

Dean hung his head, "more research, I have to do more research don't I."

John only smiled at his eldest son. "Remember that lore can vary so don't take everything at face value."

Dean came up book in hand later that day. "It says that the child wants to be buried in hallowed ground, but Andrew is already buried in a cemetery and had full burial rites."

"Then this case must be a variance or perhaps not a…? What do you call it?"

"A Myling or Utburd."

"Let's go out and check the cemetery out," John suggested as Dean's face had the look of total defeat.

The graveyard was covered in leaves and they enjoyed the fresh scent of the outdoors as they looked for Andrew's grave. John watched Dean kicking the leaves as he walked. It took him back to when he was a little boy playing in the leaves of the backyard. That last year Mary was alive was so clear. Dean had worked hard all day to rake the leaves into a pile and was so excited to show John when he got home. He remembered picking up a giggling Dean and tossing him into the large pile of red and gold leaves.

"Dad, Dad," Dean said bringing John back to the present. "I think this is it," he said pointing to the marble stone in front of him.

"Look who's next to him," John said pointing.

"His dad was buried right next to him. Who would've made that decision?" Dean asked.

"He may have bought the plot when he buried his son or maybe his sister or other family member. What are you thinking?"

Dean gave a fake smile and said, "nothing," but his mind was back to when he was 4 and a headstone that held the name of someone so very important to him had found its place.

John was asleep the next morning when Dean took the car and went to visit Andrew's aunt.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you," Dean began after Maureen opened the door, "apparently I'm not doing well on my assignment and my grade will reflect my poor performance so here I am again. But please don't think this is just about me, I want to remind people of your tragedy."

"Come on in honey, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Dean responded. "Where does Andrew's mother live?"

"Not too far, she did move to New Mexico but then came back moved about an hour away. She couldn't stand to be too far from her boy. She comes every Sunday to visit, visits Jason now too."

"I understand that Andrea was a cousin," Dean said leading the conversation.

"Yeah, she and Jason and Andrew were close. In fact Andrea baby-sat all the time and helped with the funeral plans for both Andy and Jason."

"What was Andrew's mother's name?"

"Vicky, she was a mess after it happened. Andrew was their miracle child, they had no trouble conceiving him but when they tried again the doctor told her that due to scarring in her uterus she would never be able to conceive again and was amazed she had the first time. Her world just ended that day. I know she just wanted to curl up and die, much like Andrew did. She said she didn't blame him, but admitted she couldn't be around him anymore. That little boy was their world."

Dean's wheels were turning furiously in his head and he wished Sammy was there to bounce ideas off of. His mouth just watered at the thought of what a team the two of them would make.

"Did you know who Ed Maynard was?" Dean continued.

"Andrew's baseball coach, he really helped the little guy with his confidence."

"So they were close?"

"Sure I guess he was the type of guy that would help anybody with anything."

Dean asked a few more questions and then thanked her profusely as he left.

"Good for you to go out and find answers on your own. That's what I want to see," John said toasting Dean with his coffee cup. "Anything you want to discuss?"

"Not yet," Dean said really wanting to talk with his brother.

John was thrilled with what he thought Dean was doing; investigating, thinking and wanting to include Sam. This is what he wanted all along, his boys becoming the dynamic duo.

"Okay whenever you think you might want to discuss things just let me know."

Dean was going over his notes and getting his theories together. He told John he was going back to the library and since no invitation was given John didn't force himself on the boy.

Dean dialed the car phone and it took only a moment for Sam to get on the line in Minnesota. He relayed everything he knew to his little brother who promised to look up the spirit and get back with him. Dean went into the library and began looking up child spirits.

By the time he was done the picture he was putting together was getting ugly. He decided his next step was hands on; going to the graveyard himself.

"I can do it by myself," Dean argued.

"Absolutely not," John said with force. "You have the lead but are doing nothing that could be potentially dangerous on your own."

"You can't have it both ways Dad, give me the chance to do this alone," Dean begged.

"No way son and that is final," John stated not willing to yield when it came to Dean's safety.

"Yes sir," Dean said his voice rife with disappointment.

That night John agreed to hang back as Dean patrolled the area where the bodies had been found. It was quiet for hours and John knew his son had to be on the verge of giving up when the subject appeared. One minute Dean was standing there and the next he was jogging down the road. John jumped into action but lost Dean in the darkness.

"I'm going to kill him," John said to himself as he continued to look for Dean.

"I saw him Dad," Dean said running up breathlessly. "He waved down the road, he was saying something wanted me to do something but when I didn't react he disappeared."

"Maybe we have EVP where's your recorder?"

Dean just gave a blank stare.

"Son please tell me you had your recorder with you."

"No sir I didn't," Dean said devastated.

"What have I been telling you about preparation?" John said shaking his head in disgust. "We could've have found everything we were looking for if you had been ready."

Dean couldn't even speak he only stared off into the night devastated by his lapse. John was silent on the drive back to the motel. Dean looked straight ahead knowing how disappointed John must be. It was something so simple so basic he couldn't believe he had forgotten one of the pieces of equipment he should have on him at all time. EMF, EVP, EMF, EVP, it been drummed into his head since he was small, never forget EMF, or EVP. And what did he do his first solo, well sort of solo, forget the small tape recorder.

Dean closed the motel room door behind him just wishing his father would say something. "Dad I'm sorry," he tried.

John looked over opened his mouth but quickly closed it again and turned away. Dean stared off into the distance. After a moment John placed his hands on the table and let his head hang and drew in a deep breath.

"I don't even know what to say Dean," John began. "How many times must I say the word preparation for you to understand how important it is? I talk you nod and apparently it goes right back out of your head. Until you can grasp the significance of the word you will not be a hunter, not one who is around for long anyway. Missing something as basic as a recorder does not bode well Dean. What would happen to you or any potential victims should you forget something more vital such as a weapon or ammunition. Who knows what this error may have cost, maybe nothing or maybe a life."

Dean looked like he wanted to cry.

"Look son, I know there is a lot to learn and things come at you from every direction and this is what I need you to realize. A lot of responsibility falls on hunter's shoulders and you have to be ready for it, fair or not you always have to be ready."

"What if somebody dies because I messed up?" Dean asked in horror.

John only offered a weak smile.

Dean went to bed fuming at his screw up, he was going to solve this no matter what it took; he was going to make his dad proud and show him he was ready and that was his last mistake.

The next day he managed to get away from John and after turning on the charm to Maureen he found out where Vicky lived. He then made his way to the distraught mother's house.

"You're doing a paper on grief in families?" Vicky asked.

"Yes ma'am, it is something that is often forgotten after the headlines have run their course. I just want to bring it to the forefront," Dean answered with a smile.

"Andrew was my life. Jason and I were having difficulties when it was discovered that I couldn't conceive again. It was more my fault, I had a hard time with the news; I didn't want to accept it. We began to grow distant until even Andrew noticed it. He became upset by our relationship woes. Family was as important to my son as it was to me. It seems ironic that my desire to have a bigger family is what caused ours to collapse."

"What do you mean?"

"The night before Andrew died Jason and I had been fighting. We argued into the night and that is probably why Jason fell asleep. Besides I left to stay at my sisters otherwise I would've been home. It just isn't fair," she said with tears falling.

Dean excused himself to use the bathroom and in his search of the medicine cabinet found various antidepressants. She was still in a great deal of pain and most likely would be for a long time. Dean looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and thought of his own family.

Dean mulled over his current predicament all day. John for the most part left him alone to reflect. "I'm going for a drive, I'll be back soon," Dean told John who had gone into the bathroom a moment before.

The teen parked and began to walk to the area where he had seen Andrew the night before. It was Sunday, the day Vicky always visited and maybe her presence earlier that day would have an effect on the spirit appearing. He knew John probably wouldn't be thrilled with being ditched but Dean felt this was what he needed to do. He was dead on his feet so he found a tree and sat down under it, leaning against the massive trunk closing his eyes for only a moment. His eyes flew open as he heard the snap of twig. He jumped up in time to see Vicky; she was walking away from him towards the cemetery. An odd time to visit a grave Dean thought as he began to make his way to her.

He walked quickly calling out her name, but she only continued towards her objective. Dean was totally confused, but trekked on eventually catching up to Vicky. He jumped in front of her and saw that she was carrying something and that it was her son. The boy smiled at Dean whose eyes had grown immensely in the last few seconds.

"Mrs. Marcus, please put him down," Dean begged not knowing what else to do.

But she continued on her path not seeming to hear or see Dean and his pleas. He ran and retrieved the shotgun but Vicky was cradling the boy so close shooting wasn't an option. As he was standing there wondering what to do next when Vicky collapsed and Andrew looked up at Dean with a smile and disappeared. Dean dropped down and called out to the woman but he knew she was already dead.

"It doesn't make sense Dad," Dean said loudly early that morning upset by what he felt was his failure. "The legend says the child wants to be carried to a cemetery to be buried on hallowed ground, Andrew is already buried on hallowed ground. What does he want?"

"Look at what we have son, put the pieces together," John encouraged. "Who's dead?

"First Andrew, tragic accident, lots of blame and guilt thrown around, but truly an unfortunate accident. Then his dad, Jason and a close cousin, and a baseball coach that he really liked and finally his mother," Dean said pondering. "You know when I went back to the Aunt's house she said Andrew was a needy kid always wanting the adults to be around him, do you think that is what this is about. He is killing his favorite people so they will be with him?"

"Usually child spirits are some of the worst, maybe because it's so tragic or because so much was left undone in their lives, but they often are a handful."

"Maybe they don't understand what they are doing or they just don't care," Dean said quietly.

"Kids don't often understand the ramifications of their actions," John said quietly.

Dean understood fully what John was saying knowing some of it was directed at him.

"What do we do?" Dean asked while staring at the floor.

Sam was flipping through one of the many, many books that Jim Murphy had in his collection.

"What you thinking about Sammy?" Jim asked.

"My dad and brother, I hope they are okay."

"You miss 'em huh?"

"Yeah I do, so often I can't wait to grow up and get out but then I feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Lost, like I will never fit in anywhere on my own, that without them I'll never feel happy or comfortable," Sam sighed.

"They are your family and because of that the central part of your life no matter what."

"Can't pick your family right?"

"That's right kid, you are stuck with them."

Sam just smiled and nodded his head thinking of his father and brother and wishing he was with them. Pastor Jim was right family was everything.

Dean had spent hours trying to think as Sam would and wished he could pick his brain. But he had to do this on his own, what was going on and what could he do to stop any more horror.

"Four people are dead Dad, why can't I stop this?"

"You will often find that legends vary and you have to sift through every detail and make theories and then test those theories."

"He wants his family with him and he doesn't know or care what it takes to get them. The question now is he done? Are the deaths of enough or does he want more?"

"How can we find out?" John asked.

Dean and John were very somber at Vicky Marcus' funeral, Dean feeling as if he failed and John being supportive. He wasn't believing that Dean had failed thinking that Vicky would've have died that night regardless of what Dean did or didn't do, but so far hadn't let his son in on his feelings. Let the boy stay on the hook as harsh as it might be, as his intensity had ratcheted up since his mistake with the EVP and her death. He'd learn soon enough that regardless of how hard your try sometimes you are still powerless in the larger world of the paranormal.

The night after the burial the Winchester's made their way to the site that now was a permanent home to the entire Marcus family. Dean looked over to John who nodded, he then pulled out the EMF and waved it over Vicky's grave but got nothing, then over Jason's and again nothing, finally over Andrew's grave in the middle of his parents and the meter began to emit its high pitched frequency.

"He is still active," Dean said.

"Theory?"

"He is still here searching for someone to be with him, but his victims have moved on and he is still alone. We should check the other graves," Dean said as he took off to Andrea Lazlo and Ed Maynard graves. They too registered nothing.

"How could they move on? I figured his parents would stay behind."

"They accepted their fate or perhaps they expected Andrew to follow but he didn't or couldn't," John said. "What do we do?"

"Salt and burn poor Andrew," Dean suggested.

"That would be my course of action as well," John confirmed.

With the hunt finished leaving Andrew's spirit finally released team Winchester began the long drive back to the third member of the squad.

Dean reluctantly asked John what he thought of his efforts.

"Well son with my recent grading experience I would have to give you a solid B. You made some mistakes, rookie mistakes that you are entitled to. But you had some good ideas and you were persistent in your efforts until you got the answers you needed. Your theories were on the mark and you followed your nose for clues. Not bad for your first time."

"Really?" Dean asked excited at John's report. "It will be so great when Sammy is with us too, we will make an awesome team."

John smiled but kept his thoughts private. He too so desperately hoped that would be the case. His hopes and dreams always included his boys together with or without him, staying close having each others backs. The dynamic duo forever and ever it was all he had to hold onto.

"Family forever, right Dad?" Dean asked.

"You bet kiddo."

Dean behind the wheel again the two headed back to Blue Earth. John resumed his previous position of relaxation and promptly fell asleep. Dean couldn't contain his smile as the day turned to night and he drove the dark back roads, his dad was proud and all in all the hunt had been a success. He did have his regrets about Vicky's death and his error with EVP but John assured there would always be casualties some hunts more than others but they would always be there. He thought of how he bounced ideas off of Sam and how it seemed so natural even with Sam's tender age.

About an hour from Jim's and still hours from sunrise Dean slammed on the brakes. On this particular back road that sported no homes or signs of life Dean saw a bear standing in the road. Seeing a bear up close and in person on a back road was odd but a bear up close and personal on a back road breathing spectral fire was really peculiar even for a Winchester. The bear who had been standing up on two legs dropped down to all fours and lumbered off into the woods. Dean shook John awake and told him what he had seen; John tried to shake the sleep from his brain as he attempted to absorb what his eldest son was trying to tell him. He got out of the car and began to look around gun and flashlight in hand he stepped into the woods as Dean grabbed the phone and began dialing his lifeline.

"Sammy thank God you heard the phone, I need your help."

Sam tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful, "Dean it is like 4:00 in the morning what are you doing? You're not in a bar somewhere are you?"

"No, Dad…"

"Dad's in a bar?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No would you listen, I just saw a bear breathing fire, what does that?" Dean asked in an anxiety ridden voice.

"Did you ask Dad?"

"He's in the woods."

"What about the journal?"

"Oh, let me find it," Dean said breathlessly searching for the journal.

Sam was moving around the library with the cordless phone looking for the information to help his brother and father.

The brothers came across the information simultaneously; a Bearwalker.

"Okay it says you have to shoot it but it can make you pass out and fall to the ground," Sam read as Dean followed along in the journal. "Where's Dad?"

"Trying to find the bear," Dean yelled as he jumped up. He ran to the trunk and grabbed his own weapon and headed off to help his dad. Sam sat by the phone in Minnesota drumming his fingers very concerned about his family.

The rattling of the brush signaled some action as Dean neared the edge of the forest. John came backing out and told Dean that he had come up empty. Dean's shoulders slumped, unhappy about the bear getting away.

"A Bearwalker visits a victim four times, four days apart, after the fourth visit the victim dies. If the bear is shot it will revert to its human form, it is a type of a shapeshifter," John explained.

Dean gun in his lap listened to John's explanation and realized how much he had to learn.

"I have to call Sam," he said to a puzzled looking John.

"Why is he up?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Dean said as he headed to the car leaving John near the tree line. He dialed the phone and it seemed to take forever for the ring to come through, it was then he heard twigs snapping and then a yell, the scream of his father and then a thud.

"Dad!" Dean yelled running towards the sounds.

On the phone Sam had answered and was now also yelling for his dad and brother. Dean took a breath and aimed his gun at the creature knowing he would have to reconcile himself with the fact that in the end he would be looking at a human body dead and bleeding on the ground, but this was for his father who was in the dirt and for his brother that was many miles away.

The bear turned and was met with a bullet to the heart. It collapsed with only a grunt just missing John who looked as peaceful as he had earlier in the car. Dean dropped his weapon and fell to his knees as Sam's voice could be heard coming from the phone.

"I should've been there to help," the 12 year old was saying as Dean filled him in.

"Soon, you will be soon," Dean assured wondering if this would really be the life that best suited his little brother as much as he wanted it to be he was now unsure.

"Well you survived two hunts in one. How did it feel live twice at once?" Jim asked John.

"Dean is going to be hell of a hunter," John smiled remembering his son in action.

"And Sam?"

"He will be unable to escape his destiny and hard as I try to find the demon that will release him from it, his path is before him."

"You have trained them to survive whatever is thrown their way John. The Bible says 'Train up a child in the way that he should go; and when he is old, he will not depart from it.' That my friend is what you have done and you can do no more."

The End

.


End file.
